Akuma No Ai
by passionateinterest
Summary: Pendant l'ère Edo où les démons existent comme esclaves pour les humains, un jeune noble du nom de Sasuke Uchiha fait l'acquisition d'un jeune démon renard dont il tombe amoureux. UA Situations comiques, et sous-entendus sexuels. Couple Principale SasuNaru, aussi du KakaIru et d'autres couples Personnages légèrement OOC
1. Un Achat Qui Va Bousculer Le Quotidien

**Ohayo gozaimasu ! Ici votre commandant de bord, vous êtes en train de rentrer dans une fic fantaisiste dont les personnages principaux sont Naruto et Sasuke. Il y aura de l'action, du suspense, de l'humour, et par dessus tout... de la romance ! Donc pour tous ceux qui ne se sentent pas confortable à l'idée de lire de la romance entre deux hommes, je vous conseille de rebrousser chemin car même si les débuts n'en contiendrons pas beaucoup, je peux vous assurer que ça ne va pas aller en s'améliorant. :D**

**Cette histoire est une histoire fantastique, ce qui veut dire qu'il y aura des créatures mystiques venant pour la plupart du folklore japonais. Nos héros évolueront dans la période Edo du Japon que j'essaierais de retranscrire avec le plus d'acuité possible. Je ne suis pas une experte de cette époque et mes recherches sur ce sujet pour cette fic se limitent à ce que je trouve sur le net donc si je fais des erreurs ou que je dis des choses incorrectes dites le moi surtout et je corrigerais ça.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils appartiennent tous a Kishimoto-sensei. Seul l'histoire, et le monde dans lequel évoluent les personnages ainsi que tout ce qui sort de mon imagination m'appartiennent.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Nous sommes en 1714, en pleine apogée de l'ère Edo. Le Japon vivait en autarcie complète à part pour les quelques échanges avec la Chine et la Corée. Sous le règne du shogun Hiruzen Sarutobi, le peuple du Japon vivait dans une quiétude bienheureuse, vivant au rythme des saisons et profitant de ce temps de paix qui était rare.

Les querelles intérieures ainsi que les querelles extérieurs avec les pays étrangers avaient pendant plus d'un siècle affecté le pays du Japon dans un état de désordre et de peur générale. Des tensions entre les daimyos, ainsi que des rébellions, avaient émergés. Les étrangers avaient été interdits sur le sol Japonais. Certaines parties du pays devinrent des champs de bataille, et cette situation avait mis en danger la population. Mais grâce au jeune daimyo Minato Namikaze, le pays redevint paisible et prospère. C'était un homme bon et juste qui était pensé pour devenir le futur shogun. La vie du peuple était pour lui une priorité, voulant que les gens vivent dans la paix et n'aient pas à connaître la faim où la douleur. Il était aimé de tous et était respecté pour ses idéaux.

Malheureusement, bien qu'il ait réussi à réinstauré la paix dans le pays au prix de sa vie, Minato avait eu un autre idéal qui resta incompris et inaccompli.

L'une des choses qui rendait le Japon si mystérieux et nationaliste au point de ne vouloir aucun étranger sur son sol était le lourd secret que cet archipel abritait sur ses terres. En effet, sur les terres du pays au soleil levant, les mythes et légendes que l'on pensait n'être que ça, étaient en fait réels. En effet, au milieu des humains, vivait des créatures que l'on appelait des démons. Mais contrairement aux croyances populaires, ces démons n'étaient en rien maléfiques. Comme les humains, leur caractère dépendait de la façon dont ils étaient éduqués, ils pouvaient très bien être extrêmement gentils comme ils pouvaient aussi être extrêmement méchants. La seule chose les différenciant ostensiblement des humains était le fait que, comme ils étaient l'incarnation d'une divinité à forme animale, ils avaient le pouvoir de se transformer en l'animal qu'ils représentaient. De plus, lorsqu'ils étaient dans leur forme humaine, ils avaient les appendices telles que les oreilles et la queue de leur forme animale. Ils étaient capables de faire de la magie, chacun ayant une affinité avec un élément naturel qui les rendait plus forts alors qu'un autre les rendait faibles. On pourrait croire que ces être formidables étaient vénérés par la population, traités avec égard et respect. Mais la vérité était tout autre.

Depuis plus de cinq siècles, les démons étaient utilisés en tant qu'animaux domestiques, traités comme des esclaves et vendus dans des ventes aux enchères aux nobles et autres personnes riches qui les utilisaient comme bon leur semblait. Ils n'avaient aucun droit. Si l'un d'entre eux osait se rebeller contre son maître, il était battu à mort. Les jeunes démons femelles et mâles étaient souvent pris en tant qu'esclave pour assouvir les plaisirs charnels de leurs maîtres. Pendant que les démons plus vieux se retrouvaient soit, dans le cas des plus chanceux, en tant que simple animal de compagnie, soit pour les plus malchanceux en tant que bêtes de charge, obligés à travailler jour et nuit et à faire de basses besognes.

De son vivant, le daimyo Minato Namikaze avait voulu abolir une telle pratique, déclarant que les démons étaient égaux aux humains et qu'ils devraient être traités avec respect. Il avait prévus d'interdire cette pratique et de créer une loi pour protéger les démons lorsqu'il serait shogun. Il souhaitait plus que tout que les humains et les démons vivent en harmonie. Malheureusement la pratique perdura et le jeune daimyo mourut avant d'avoir pu réaliser son souhait.

Cela faisait maintenant 16 ans que le jeune Daimyo était mort et la mémoire de ses idéaux avaient disparus de la mémoire des gens. Très peu de monde se souvenait de ce souhait de voir un jour les humains et les démons être égaux en droits. Bien qu'ils remerciaient toujours autant dans leurs prières le jeune daimyo pour leur avoir ramener la paix dans le pays, tout le monde avait repris leurs habitudes et des démons étaient vendus chaque jours dans des ventes aux enchères pour la bourgeoisie et la noblesse d'Edo.

Nous étions fin juillet et l'une de ces ventes aux enchères étaient justement en train de se dérouler dans la capitale en ce moment même. Elle se tenait dans un des plus grands chapiteaux du quartier des loisirs d'Edo. L'événement avait attiré beaucoup de monde venant d'un peu partout du Japon, bien que majoritairement de la capitale puisque la majorité des nobles et personnes de pouvoir vivaient ici. La rumeur courait que des spécimens rares et de première qualité allaient être présentés à cette vente aux enchères. C'était pour cette raison que pour l'occasion un nombre important de personnes était venu pour assister aux ventes.

Même certains roturiers étaient venus assister à la vente car même si ils ne pouvaient jamais rêver de posséder un esclave démon puisqu'il étaient réservés à la noblesse et étaient de toute façons beaucoup trop chères. Mais les gens aimaient beaucoup assister à ces événements et voir les magnifiques créatures qui défilaient sur l'estrade et étaient vendus au plus offrant.

- Notre prochaine marchandise est un Tanuki, un démon de la forêt trouvé dans la région de Kansai, présenta l'animateur de la vente pendant qu'un jeune démon aux cheveux rouge sang, et des yeux verts bleu avec du maquillage noirs sur les paupières et le kanji pour amour sur son front, était tiré sur l'estrade par deux hommes. Age 16 ans et d'un caractère sauvage, il fera un très bon chien de garde où vous pouvez aussi vous divertir en le dressant pour qu'il devienne un bon animal. Nous vous laissons chers clients le choix quand à ce que vous voulez en faire.

Il portait un kimono aussi rouge que ses cheveux et avait autour de son cou le collier que chaque démon avait, un symbole de son statut en tant qu'esclave. Il avait des oreilles rondes et recouverte d'une fourrure rouge brunie au sommet de sa tête pâle et un queue touffue qui à ce moment là entourait son corps de manière auto-protective.

- L'enchère commencera à 10 000 ryos d'or, annonça l'animateur, scannant la foule de noble pour voir qui se lancerait le premier.

La vente aux enchères battait son plein lorsque soudainement l'entrée principale du chapiteau s'ouvrit de manière brusque pour y laisser rentrer quelqu'un. L'assistance entière se fit silencieuse pendant un moment, même la vente fût interrompue pendant quelques instants à la vue de la personne qui venait juste d'entrer dans le chapiteau. Puis des murmures se firent entendre de parts et d'autres. Que faisait-il ici ? Etait-il venu pour acheter un esclave ?

Cette personne qui suscitait tant d'attention n'était autre que Sasuke Uchiha, fils cadet du daimyo Fugaku Uchiha. Le clan Uchiha était l'un des plus puissants clans du Japon. Ils étaient à la tête de la police d'Edo, un groupe de samouraïs sous le nom d'Annei qui œuvrait pour garder la paix et la justice dans la capitale.

Il était de notoriété public que le plus jeune des fils Uchihas n'aimait guère socialiser, et par conséquence n'aimait pas ce genre d'événement. Mais ce que les gens oubliaient aussi était le fait que le jeune homme venait juste de fêter ses 18 ans. Et dans la tradition du clan Uchiha, lorsqu'un jeune homme venait de fêter ses 18 ans, il était de coutume d'avoir un esclave personnel.

Sans lancer un seul regard à qui que ce soit, la tête haute, le regard hautain, le jeune noble se laissa guidé par un des employés de la vente qui s'empressa de l'emmener lui, ainsi que ses suiveurs et ses deux gardes personnels, jusqu'à une loge privée. Il s'assit calmement sur son siège, son regard se tournant vers l'estrade où l'animateur était encore légèrement sous le choc de l'apparition du jeune noble.

- Hum bien reprenons, dit l'animateur tout en se raclant la gorge. Notre prochaine marchandise est l'un des joyaux de cette vente.

A ces paroles, deux hommes tirèrent par une chaine ce qui semblait être un jeune démon renard se débattant de toutes ses forces contre la chaîne et le collier qui le retenait prisonnier. Il portait une yukata d'un blanc immaculé qui reflétait son innocence et mettait en valeur ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, ses oreilles et les neuf queues de renard qu'il arborait de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

- C'est un jeune démon renard Kyubi de 15 ans qui, contrairement aux apparences, est facile à dresser, commenta l'animateur alors que les deux hommes s'occupant du jeune démon luttaient pour le tirer sur la scène.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, ses traits sont fins, sa peau est délicate, glabre et crémeuse. Et ce visage… commença-t-il à présenter le démon renard à neuf queues, avant d'être interrompu.

Des cris pouvaient être entendus venant des coulisses et le jeune démon renard y répondait avec ferveur.

- Naruto ! Laissez moi passer ! Lâchez le ! criait la voix d'un homme depuis les coulisses, semblant se débattre contre des employés de la vente aux enchères.

- Lâchez moi ! Iruka ! cria le jeune démon blond apeuré, tirant sur la chaîne et essayant d'aller là où la voix de l'autre mâle était.

Malheureusement pour lui, les deux hommes qui tenaient la chaîne étant attaché à son collier tirèrent dessus avec force, et forcèrent le blond renard brutalement vers eux. Le jeune démon se retrouvât entre les deux hommes, ses bras agrippés dans une prise ferme.

- C'est une pièce d'une qualité rare. Sa silhouette est élancée et légèrement androgyne. continua l'animateur comme si de rien n'était, l'un des deux hommes attrapant le menton du jeune démon et tournant le visage de celui ci dans tous les angles pour que le gens le regardent bien. Son corps n'a jamais connu le toucher d'une autre personne et est donc vierge de toute expérience charnelle. Nous laissons au futur acquéreur le plaisir de pouvoir utiliser ce corps comme il leur semblera.

- Ne le touchez pas avec vos sales pattes espèce d'enfoirés ! cria de nouveau la voix de l'homme appelé Iruka depuis les coulisses

Puis soudainement, une personne plutôt grande avec des oreilles et une queue de loup apparut sur l'estrade en courant, se dirigeant vers Naruto en tendant les bras comme pour essayer de le toucher et de le tirer hors de portée des hommes qui le tenait par une chaîne. Pendant ce temps, le jeune démon renard tirait de plus belle sur sa chaîne, tendant lui aussi les bras vers le démon loup, un regard à la fois apeuré par la situation dans laquelle il était et soulagé de voir Iruka. En voyant ce portrait, on croyait voir la réunion entre un parent et son rejeton qui avaient été séparé. Et peut-être était-ce exactement cela.

- Que quelqu'un contrôle et fasse taire ce satané loup pour l'amour de Kami ! s'exclama l'animateur énervé vers les coulisses, deux hommes arrivant en courant sur l'estrade pour s'occuper d'Iruka.

Après une bataille acharnée contre le démon loup qui ne voulait pas se soumettre sans résister et se battre, les deux gardes arrivèrent enfin à maîtriser Iruka, plaquant le démon loup au sol dont la voix furieuse devint étouffée alors qu'on lui mettais un bâillon sur la bouche.

Une fois qu'Iruka fût maîtrisé et ramené en coulisse, satisfait l'animateur se tourna de nouveau vers la foule.

- Les enchères commenceront à partir de 100 000 ryos d'or pour cette marchandise de premier choix, reprit l'animateur, se préparant à une enchère féroce en voyant les regards avides et licencieux de la majorité des clients.

- 110 ! lança un premier noble d'une grosse voix.

- 115 ! cria un autre.

Les offres s'envolèrent, les nobles surenchérissant avec ferveur, tous voulant obtenir cette espèce rare qu'était ce jeune démon renard à neuf queues. Les prix montèrent de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'une enchère fasse taire tout le monde sous le choc.

Dès l'instant où Naruto était arrivé sur l'estrade, les yeux de Sasuke étaient restés rivés sur le jeune démon. Il se sentait comme hypnotisé par cette beauté exotique qui semblait si innocent. Un sentiment protecteur se diffusait à travers le corps du jeune noble alors qu'il regardait le jeune démon renard se débattait contre ses gardes.

Alors qu'il regardait Naruto se faire traîner au milieu de l'estrade, Sasuke pouvait sentir son cœur battre plus vite et ses palmes devenir moites. Pourquoi ce jeune démon avait-il cet effet sur lui ? Bien sûr c'était un renard à neuf queues, une espèce très rare de démon dont l'on pouvait en compter les membres restant sur ses mains. C'était le genre de démon esclave qui siérait parfaitement à un Uchiha. Mais alors dans ce cas là pourquoi avait-il ce sentiment dans le creux de son estomac ? Ce sentiment de papillons qui volaient dans son abdomen le perturbait. Comment ce jeune démon pouvait-il avoir une telle emprise sur lui ? Pourquoi avait-il cette envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le protéger ?

Ce sentiment était complètement absurde. Ce n'était qu'un esclave ! Oui il avait pensé prendre un esclave pour l'utiliser en tant que jouet. Mais pourquoi ressentait-il une telle attirance pour ce démon ? Le désir qui l'enveloppait et le tirait vers Naruto était étouffant, presque insupportable. Il devait l'avoir. Il devait le faire sien.

C'est ainsi, alors que la bataille des enchères continuait toujours entre les autres nobles pour obtenir le jeune démon renard, que Sasuke se leva de son siège sous le regard surpris de ses suiveurs qui l'avait accompagné à cette vente aux enchères. Puis, dans une voix claire et forte, le jeune noble enchérit.

- 1,5 million, annonça-il, recevant un silence choqué, plusieurs têtes se tournant vers lui pour le regardé avec une expression ahuris.

- T-très bien, dit l'animateur légèrement décontenancé avant de reprendre vite contenance et de scanner la foule dans un regard interrogatif. Nous avons 1,5 millions. Y a-t-il une surenchère ? Non ?

Personne ne broncha, personne n'osant ni ne voulant surenchérir sur l'offre du jeune Uchiha.

- Je n'entends personne. Alors pour 1,5 millions de ryos d'or, adjugé vendu. Annonça l'animateur, tapant trois fois de son marteau en bois pour clore l'enchère sur le jeune démon.

Avec un petit sourire en coin satisfait, le jeune noble se rassit sur son siège, croisant les bras sur son torse tout en pensant au jeune démon qu'il allait ramener avec lui dans sa demeure. Il regarda le jeune démon blond être entrainer hors de l'estrade et dans les coulisses pour le préparer à être récupérer. Ne pouvant plus se repaître de la vue de Naruto, Sasuke tourna de nouveau son regard vers l'animateur, le regardant avec ennui.

Le reste des enchères se passa sans problèmes, les esclaves défilant et étant achetés dans un rythme monotone qui donnait au jeune Uchiha envie de bailler. Malheureusement, la convention sociale exigeait qu'il reste jusqu'à la fin et il n'entendrait jamais la fin de la part de son père si il partait d'une vente aux enchères avant que celle ci soit terminée. S'il faisait ça, il permettrait aux gens de faire les commères sur le plus jeune des Uchihas étant grossier et prenant tout le monde de haut. Si son père entendait ça, il allait rendre sa vie un vrai cauchemar. Il attendit donc patiemment la fin des enchères pour pouvoir après repartir dans sa demeure avec sa nouvelle acquisition. Enfin, le dernier esclave en vente ce jour là fût présenté.

- Notre dernière marchandise est un démon loup d'une vingtaine d'années, présenta l'animateur pendant que le démon en question était emmené au milieu de l'estrade.

Sasuke reconnus immédiatement le démon loup être celui nommé Iruka qui s'était débattus pour essayer d'arriver jusqu'à Naruto. Le démon loup en question avait une silhouette fine et semblait aussi grand que Sasuke voir même un peu plus. Ses longs cheveux couleur chocolat dans une queue de cheval et ses formes lui donnaient un air légèrement féminin qui lui allait bien, bien que Sasuke trouvait Naruto beaucoup plus ravissant. Il portait une simple yukata verte kaki, ses oreilles, de la même couleur que ses cheveux, pointant en arrière ainsi que sa queue autour de son corps dans une posture défensive.

- Il est très bon avec les enfants et pourrait faire une bonne nounou ou serviteur en tout genre, commenta l'animateur, l'un des gardes manquant de se faire mordre lorsqu'il essaya d'attraper le menton du démon loup pour montrer son visage sous tous les angles aux clients présents. Nous commencerons les enchères à 15 000 ryos d'or.

Alors que les enchères montaient, le jeune noble regardait Iruka d'un air pensif. Puis, sans s'en rendre compte réellement, le jeune Uchiha se leva et fît quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévus de faire.

- 120, déclara-t-il d'une voix forte, une expression surprise apparaissant sur son visage avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé.

- Aucune surenchères ? Personne ? demanda l'animateur. Alors pour 120 000 ryos, adjugé vendu.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la foule. Le plus jeune des Uchihas venait d'acheter deux esclaves démons. Et bien que le premier achat était compréhensible, le deuxième l'était beaucoup moins. Pourquoi avait-il acheté ce démon ? Il n'avait pas d'enfants et sa demeure avait plus de serviteurs qu'elle n'en avait réellement besoin.

Sasuke n'arrivait pas à comprendre lui même pourquoi il avait acheté cet esclave. Après tout, il n'avait aucune utilité pour celui ci.

'Oui mais cela rendra Naruto heureux. Cette action va aider à ce qu'il t'apprécie.' Murmura une petite voix dans l'arrière de la tête du jeune noble, faisant renfrogné celui-ci.

Pourquoi voudrait-il essayer de plaire au jeune démon ? Ce n'était qu'un esclave après tout. Il n'avait pas à faire plaisir à un esclave. Mais en même temps, rien qu'à l'idée de voir le démon renard avec un sourire illuminé par la joie sur son visage, une douce chaleur se diffusait dans le cœur et dans tout le corps du jeune Uchiha. Sans s'en rendre compte, un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de Sasuke, déboussolant ses suiveurs qui le regardaient avec un air à la fois effrayé et fasciné.

- Hum Sasuke-sama, commença d'une voix hésitante un des suiveurs, faisant tournée la tête du jeune Uchiha, qui le mitrailla du regard, énervé d'avoir été interrompu dans sa rêverie. Est-ce-que tout va bien ?

- Bien sûr. Pourquoi cette question ? demanda le jeune noble avec un air inquisiteur, se renfrognant légèrement.

- Euh eh bien vous aviez l'air ailleurs donc je me suis demandé si v-vous alliez bien… expliqua rapidement le suiveur de manière inconfortable sous le regard profond de Sasuke.

Le jeune Uchiha fronça légèrement des sourcils après avoir entendu ça mais ne répondit rien et à la place retourna son regard vers le devant de la salle, voyant que tout le monde commençait à partir. Se levant, il appela à ses côtés Neji Hyuga, un des ses gardes personnel.

Neji Hyuga était un membre du grand clan Hyuga. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il ne venait pas de la branche principale du clan. Dans le clan Hyuga des règles très strictes étaient appliquées, que même le clan Uchiha n'appliquait plus tellement elles étaient archaïques et pouvait mettre en danger la sérénité entre les différents membres du clan. Ces règles concernaient principalement les membres de la branche secondaire du clan. Ces derniers n'avaient presque aucun droit et devaient obéir à n'importe quel ordre venant de la branche principale. C'est ainsi qu'un jour, alors que son père venait de mourir, Neji fût vendu en tant qu'esclave par son oncle Hiashi Hyuga au clan Uchiha en échange d'une dette que celui ci avait envers Fugaku Uchiha. Bien qu'au début il fût accepté en tant qu'esclave, Neji se retrouva vite appointé en tant que garde personnel de Sasuke. Lorsque ce dernier avait vu ses capacités et son intelligence, qui selon lui ferait de lui un bon samouraï, il avait décidé qu'il ferait du jeune Hyuga son garde avant d'en faire un vrai samouraï plus tard lorsqu'il en aurait le pouvoir.

Silencieusement, Neji arriva à côté de Sasuke, s'inclinant légèrement et regardant le sol en signe de respect.

- Sasuke-sama ? demanda simplement le jeune Hyuga, gardant le haut de son corps penché vers le bas, montrant dans ce geste qu'il attendait les ordres de son maître.

- Voici l'argent pour les enchères. Va récolter les deux esclaves que je viens d'acheter et ramène les à la demeure, je ferais envoyer deux chaises à porteurs pour les deux. Ordonna le jeune noble sans même lancer un regard au jeune garde alors qu'il lui donnait un assez grosse bourse remplie d'or.

- Hai. Répondit Neji tout en s'inclinant un peu plus bas avant de descendre vers l'estrade et de se diriger vers les coulisses où les clients pouvaient retirer leur lots.

Une fois cela fait, le jeune Uchiha se tourna et commença à se diriger vers la sortie avec ses suiveurs, le deuxième membre de ses gardes se positionnant juste derrière lui et scannant les alentours d'un air vigilant. A la sortie du chapiteau une tonne de mendiants et personnes du peuple se trouvaient de chaque côté du passage que les gardes des différents nobles avaient créés à force de menaces contre les personnes qui s'approchaient trop près de leurs maîtres. De chaque côtés les gens mendiaient et suppliait pour ne ce serait-ce qu'une pièce de cuivre ou d'argent.

Bien que Sasuke ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix, après tout il était un Uchiha et un Uchiha était supposé être froid et dur comme la pierre, son cœur se serrait de tristesse à chaque fois qu'il voyait tous ces gens dans la misère et surtout les enfants. Voir un enfant avec juste la peau sur les os, et n'étant couverts à peine que d'un morceau de tissus sale et usagé, avait le don de lui donné envie de donné tout son or à ces pauvres enfants et faire en sorte qu'ils vivent une vie où ils n'auraient ni faim ni froid et où ils seraient heureux. Mais malheureusement la vie n'était pas si simple et il le savait.

Alors qu'il marchait au milieu de cette foule de mendiants, Sasuke donnait quelques pièces d'or par ci par là, favorisant toujours les enfants lorsqu'il le pouvait ou les femmes. Arrivant enfin jusqu'à son pousse-pousse personnel où un de ses serviteurs l'y attendait, le jeune noble se hissa dans le siège et s'assit le plus confortablement possible dedans avec un soupir.

- Remmène moi à la maison, ordonna le jeune Uchiha au serviteur, ne jetant même pas un regard à ses suiveurs et ne leur adressant pas un seul mot d'au revoir.

Cette idée de suiveurs venait de son père qui avait décidé que son plus jeune fils avait besoin d'être plus sociable, et lui avait donc imposé le fait de fréquenter des gens d'autres familles riches. Personnellement, Sasuke n'aimait pas du tout ces personnes. Ils étaient tous plus superficiel les uns que les autres et d'une hypocrisie sans nom, n'osant même pas dire ce qu'ils pensaient réellement. Ils étaient tous excités de pouvoir côtoyer un membre du clan Uchiha, prétendant d'être son ami et de partager ses pensées et secrets. Mais le jeune noble ne le voyait pas comme ça. Pour lui, ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des parasites, des sangsues qui essayait de profité de la notoriété de son clan pour avancer dans la société. Ces suiveurs lui avaient été imposés lorsqu'il avait eu 16 ans, mais maintenant qu'il avait 18 ans il avait bien l'intention de s'en débarrasser et de vivre comme il le souhaitait.

Après une demie heure de trajet, Sasuke fût enfin arrivé à sa demeure. Dès qu'il eu passé les grandes portes en bois massif du mur qui délimitait l'enceinte de sa demeure et de ses jardins privés, deux serviteurs se pressèrent de venir à sa rencontre.

- Okaeri jeune maître, dirent-ils d'une seule voix, s'inclinant profondément devant lui.

- Hn, répondit le jeune noble dans un grognement en guise de salutation tout en continuant d'avancer, son esprit allant à cent kilomètres heures alors qu'il pensait à tout ce qui devait être fait maintenant qu'il avait deux esclaves à sa charge. Préparez deux chaises à porteurs et envoyez les dans le quartier de Shibuya au chapiteau de ventes aux enchères d'esclaves pour y récupérer les deux esclaves que je viens d'acheter.

- Bien maître, dit l'un de serviteurs pendant que l'autre s'occupait de prendre et de ranger ses getas alors qu'il rentrait dans la maison.

- Lee, appela Sasuke, se tournant vers le deuxième garde qui l'avait suivis à la vente aux enchères et qui maintenant s'avançait vers lui avant de se mettre sur un genou, la tête baissée, attendant les ordres de son maître. Tu accompagneras les chaises à porteurs pour assister Neji au retour à la protection des deux esclaves.

- Hai ! répondit Lee avec un enthousiasme qui ne manquait pas de donner parfois des migraines au jeune Uchiha avant de partir s'occuper de la mission que son maître venait de lui confier.

- Où sont Hinata et Sai ? demanda le jeune noble à l'un des serviteurs qui le suivait.

- Ils doivent être en train de s'occuper du jardin et du potager, répondit le serviteur.

- Très bien. Kotetsu, je veux que toi et Izumo alliez les chercher et leur disiez de préparez deux chambres pour les esclaves. Et dites à Anko de venir me voir ainsi que Genma. Ordonna Sasuke, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Je voudrais avoir une bouteille de saké frais dans 10 minutes dans ma chambre.

- Bien maître. Répondirent en cœur Kotetsu et Izumo tout en s'inclinant avant de disparaître pour faire ce que le jeune noble leur avait ordonner de faire.

Arrivant dans sa chambre, le jeune Uchiha s'assit à son bureau où quelques papiers attendaient d'être signés. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte shoji de sa chambre avant qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux violets courts en queues de cheval en épis entra, suivis d'un homme aux cheveux et yeux marron avec un senbon dans sa bouche.

- Yo bocchan ! salua Anko de manière insouciante, ne semblant pas faire attention au regard noir que Sasuke lui lança.

- Je pensais m'être fait claire quand à la manière de s'adresser à moi et de se comporter en ma présence non ? répliqua le jeune noble d'une voix énervée.

- Oh mais c'est pas aussi marrant si je le fais ! se plaignit la jeune femme avec une moue.

Le jeune Uchiha laissa échapper un long soupir, se massant les tempes de manière fatiguée. Cette femme avait de la chance d'être talentueuse dans ce qu'elle faisait ou il l'aurait expulsé de sa demeure illico presto. Il savait qu'elle était gentille et ne lui voulait aucun irrespect en parlant de cette manière, c'était juste sa façon d'être. Et avec l'enfance horrifique qu'elle avait eu, Sasuke pouvait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais se soumettre en changeant son comportement pour qui que ce soit.

- Bon passons. Dit le jeune Uchiha alors qu'une servante arrivait et déposait une bouteille de saké ainsi que trois verres sur le bureau du jeune homme. Je viens juste d'acheter deux esclaves et…

- Vous venez d'acheter deux esclaves ? s'exclama avec de grands yeux ronds Anko, qui regardait son maître comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Comment sont-ils ? Pourquoi les avez vous acheté ?

- Si tu ne m'avais pas interrompue tu le saurais peut-être idiote ! répliqua d'une voix forte et énervé Sasuke qui regardait d'un regard sévère la jeune femme.

- Oui pardon. Répondit la jeune femme, semblant pour une fois châtiée alors qu'elle regardait le sol avec une expression penaude.

- Comme je le disais, recommença le jeune homme tout en se servant un verre de saké et l'avalant d'un traite avant de proposer un verre aux deux personnes en face de lui. Je viens d'acquérir deux esclaves et j'aimerais Anko que tu ailles leur acheter des vêtements pour eux où nous mettrons l'emblème du clan Uchiha.

- Ok boss. Dit Anko avec un grand sourire avant de s'incliner respectueusement sous le regard sévère du jeune noble.

- Genma tu iras avec elle, ordonna le jeune Uchiha tout en regardant l'homme aux cheveux marrons, qui s'inclina à son tour en signe d'acquiescement, avant d'ajouter avec une légère grimace qui ressemblait plus à un froncement de sourcils. Kami seul sait le genre de choses qu'elle pourrait acheter si on ne la surveille pas.

A ces paroles, la jeune femme aux cheveux violets fit une moue et grommela quelques paroles incompréhensives pendant que Sasuke avait un sourire en coin vengeur et Genma ne savait pas où se mettre.

- Devons nous partir maintenant maître ? demanda doucement Genma.

- Non, je veux d'abord que vous rencontriez les deux esclaves et voir à quoi ils ressemblent pour que vous vous fassiez une idée de quels genres de couleurs leur iraient le mieux, répondit Sasuke tout en se resservant un verre de saké.

Après avoir dit cela, ils parlèrent alors de choses plus insignifiantes. Parfois Sasuke appréciait parlé avec ses gardes et serviteurs. Lorsqu'il avait du choisir des serviteurs et des gardes pour la demeure qui lui avait été offerte par son père pour ses 18 ans, il avait fait très attention à ne s'entourer que de personnes intelligentes et instruites avec lesquelles ils pouvait avoir de vrais et sérieuses conversations. Le personnel servant sa demeure était à la fois doué en art martial et étaient capables de sérieuses conversations, à part pour certains idiots comme le duo Kotetsu et Izumo ou encore Anko, qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à parfois agir comme de vrais idiots. Mais Sasuke avait ses raisons pour les avoirs et il savait que quand la situation le demandait, il pouvait compter sur eux.

Il ne pouvait supporter d'avoir un personnel bête et inculte et c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait aussi fait en sorte que les membres les plus jeunes de ses serviteurs et gardes reçoivent des cours particuliers avec son propre précepteur et majordome Jiraiya.

Jiraiya était un homme de lettre avec une très grande culture. Malheureusement, c'était aussi un homme qui aimait beaucoup l'alcool et les femmes. Sasuke lui avait accordé ce jour là de libre sous prétexte qu'il devait bien se reposer quelque fois. Mais bien sûre la raison était tout autre. Le jeune homme savait que si le l'homme âgé entendait parlé du fait qu'il allait à une vente aux enchères, il aurait été taquiné sur le sujet toute la journée, mais ce n'était pas entièrement pour cette raison non plus.

Il savait l'aversion que l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs avait pour la façon dont les démons étaient traités par les humains. Et bien qu'il partageait partiellement son avis, l'éducation de Sasuke l'avait toujours habitué à avoir des esclaves autour de lui et c'était devenu pour lui un acquis d'en avoir. Il ne considérait par contre pas les esclaves comme des objets mais plutôt comme des serviteurs qui n'avaient d'autre choix que d'être au service de leur maître pour l'éternité. Alors qu'un serviteur pouvait quitter son maître si celui ci ne le traitait pas bien où s'il n'était pas satisfait de quelque chose, un esclave n'avait d'autre choix que de servir son maître fidèlement toute sa vie.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Kotetsu et Izumo vinrent leur dire que Neji et Lee était revenus avec les esclaves. Sasuke et les deux autres se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la cour à l'avant de la maison, là où les esclaves se trouvaient et attendaient le maître de la maison, c'est à dire le jeune Uchiha.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le deux esclaves se tenaient debout face à eux, la tête baissée, Neji et Lee se tenant de chaque côté des deux démons.

- Sasuke-sama, dirent les deux gardes, mettant un genou à terre en signe de respect.

- Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda le jeune noble, s'approchant plus près du groupe.

- Oui maître, répondit Neji.

- Nous avons rempli notre mission avec toute l'efficacité et la rapidité que notre débordante jeunesse nous offre ! déclara d'une voix triomphante Lee, se tenant droit comme un i et ayant un énorme sourire.

- Oui, oui très bien, répliqua vite Sasuke, ne voulant pas laissez partir le garde à la coupe au bol dans un monologue à propos de comment ils avaient rempli leur mission de manière jeune et dynamique.

Le jeune homme s'avança ensuite et se plaça devant Naruto, le regardant intensément. Le jeune démon renard regardait toujours le sol, se tordant les mains de manière nerveuse et ses queues cachées derrière lui. Il semblait si petit et fragile à ce moment là que l'Uchiha ressentit une forte envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le rassurer mais il se retint.

- Regarde moi, dit-il à la place d'une voix douce qui surpris les membres de sa demeure présents car ils n'étaient pas habitués à le voir si attentionné.

Lorsque le jeune renard à neuf queues leva enfin la tête, le jeune noble eu à peine le temps d'admirer les traits fins et délicats et son visage avant qu'il ne se perde dans le bleu des yeux de Naruto. Il était comme hypnotisé par les orbes du jeune démon aussi bleues qu'un ciel d'été, une douce chaleur se diffusant dans tout son corps et son estomac se nouant sous la force d'une émotion qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Sasuke tendit la main et caressa la joue du jeune démon blond qui le regardait avec de grands yeux où il pouvait y lire de la prudence, de l'incertitude, ainsi qu'une touche de peur. Soudainement, il fût tiré de son état secondaire d'admiration par un grognement menaçant ce qui le fit sursauté et se tourné vers la source de ce grognement.

Iruka le regardait d'un air intimidant, son corps prenant une posture agressive alors que ses yeux d'un marron chocolat devenaient légèrement ambrés. Presque aussitôt, Neji qui était celui à côté du démon loup dégaina le katana qu'il avait attaché à sa hanche grâce à l'obi de son kimono, et pressa la lame contre la gorge du démon loup de manière préventive au cas où il attaquerait son maître.

- Quels sont les ordres maître ? demanda le jeune homme aux yeux d'une couleur lavande unique.

- Laisse le, j'aimerais connaître la raison d'une telle réaction. Surtout contre son nouveau maître, dit Sasuke, regardant avec un air à la fois curieux et sévère le démon loup qui le fusillait toujours du regard.

- Enlevez votre main de sa joue maintenant… maître. Répliqua Iruka à travers sa mâchoire serrée ajoutant le dernier mot avec venin, ses yeux ayant toujours une nuance ambrée dans les iris.

A ce moment là, Sasuke réalisa qu'il avait toujours sa main sur la joue de Naruto et la retira aussitôt, luttant pour retenir le rouge qui essayait de lui monter aux joues sous l'embarras.

- Bien hum, dit le jeune noble s'éclaircissant la gorge. Maintenant peux-tu m'expliquer ton comportement ?

- Je sais ce que vous avez en tête, répliqua Iruka avec ses yeux plissés alors qu'il regardait d'un œil noir le jeune Uchiha. Mais je ne vous laisserais jamais faire. Beaucoup avant vous ont essayé et tous ont échoué. Même si je dois me faire battre ou y laisser la vie pour cela, je protégerais toujours l'innocence et la vertu de mon petit.

A ces paroles, Sasuke ne pu empêcher cette fois le rouge de lui monter aux joues.

- T-tu penses que je vous ais acheté pour ce genre d'activités dégradantes ? bafouilla légèrement d'un air ahuris le jeune Uchiha qui n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles avant que ses yeux ne se rétrécissent et qu'il laisse un son de dégoût s'échapper de sa bouche. Je n'achète pas des esclaves pour en faire mes jouets ou mes animaux !

- Alors pourquoi nous avez vous acheter ? demanda le démon loup d'un air suspicieux.

- Vous serez des serviteurs exactement comme ceux déjà présents. Répondit le jeune noble, ayant retrouvé son flegme naturel et regardant d'un air calme le démon loup. La seule différence sera que quand je devrais me rendre à des événements sociaux vous m'accompagnerez, puisqu'il est de coutume d'amener ses esclaves à ces événements.

- Pour faire l'étalage des démons comme des possessions exotiques que l'on expose pour afficher sa richesse et son pouvoir hein ? commenta le démon loup dans un rire moqueur sans joie, regardant Sasuke avec un mélange de colère et de dégoût. Juste une autre sorte de compétition et une autre manière de voir qui est le plus puissant. Pour des gens qui disent que nous ne sommes que des bêtes sans cervelles, vous ne valez pas mieux.

De nouveau, Neji pressa son katana contre la gorge d'Iruka de manière menaçante pendant que Sasuke regardait le démon adulte avec une expression curieuse et intéressée sur son visage. Bien qu'il savait qu'il venait en gros juste de se faire insulté par un simple esclave, il savait aussi reconnaître une personne instruite quand il en voyait une. Ce démon loup employait un vocabulaire beaucoup plus vaste qu'aucun autre démon esclave qu'il n'avait rencontré. Cela montrait une éducation que les démons n'avaient normalement pas accès et ce fait piquait beaucoup l'intérêt du jeune noble. Comment avait-il eu accès à une éducation ? Jusqu'à quel point était-il éduqué ? Avait-il des connaissances en politique, en science ?

Toutes ces questions roulaient en rond dans la tête du jeune homme alors qu'il envisageait toutes les possibilités que cela lui ouvrirait. Il pouvait peut-être avoir une utilité pour ce démon loup qu'il n'avait pas envisagé. Mais pour l'instant, avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit, il devait connaître un peu mieux ces deux démons.

- Anko, appela-t-il, faisant signe à la jeune femme aux cheveux violets de venir à ses côtés. Maintenant que tu les as vu qu'en penses-tu ?

- Hmm ils sont vraiment mignon et tous les deux différents… Ca va être super fun de leur acheter des fringues ! J'ai plein d'idées qui me viennent à l'esprit ! s'exclama la jeune femme avec un énorme sourire alors qu'elle regardait les deux démons avec un regard qui fit reculer légèrement prudemment ces derniers.

- Bien, dit Sasuke avec un hochement de tête approbatif avant de se tourner vers Neji et Lee. Accompagnez les jusqu'à leur chambre où Sai et Hinata devraient être la pour les aider à s'installer.

Puis il se tourna vers les deux démons.

- Ce soir vous mangerez avec les serviteurs dans la cuisine. Je veux que vous vous accoutumiez à cet endroit et que vous preniez vos marques. Expliqua le jeune Uchiha. Par contre, à partir de demain vous mangerez avec moi matin, midi et soir.

Après avoir dis cela, le jeune noble se retourna et repartis à l'intérieur de la demeure, laissant les deux démons derrière lui à la charge de ses gardes et serviteurs.

« J'ai l'impression que la vie avec ces deux là ne va pas être triste. » pensa-t-il avec un léger soupir alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre pour aller s'occuper de la paperasse restante avant de manger.

_A suivre..._

**Je suis une bille en grammaire et en conjugaison donc si je fais des fautes dites le moi, je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer. :)**

**Ma confiance en moi même peut des fois être très basse malgré le fait que je blague beaucoup en faisant semblant que je me prends pour quelqu'un d'important (ce que je ne suis pas du tout !), je vais donc avoir besoin de vos merveilleux commentaires et critiques pour pouvoir avancer et m'améliorer dans mon écriture ainsi que savoir ce que je vaux. Mon ego risque parfois de gonfler mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'ai des amis supers qui m'aident à garder les pieds sur terre et m'aident à dégonfler mon ego. ;) lol**

**En tout cas j'espère que ca vous a plus et à plus tard peut-etre!**


	2. Début d'Une Nouvelle Vie

**Merci pour tous vos gentils commentaires vous êtes génial ! Je me sens super aimé ! :D **

**Ça me fait plaisir de voir que cette histoire intéresse pas mal de gens et qu'elle plaise. J'espère pouvoir continuer à vous divertir avec cette histoire pendant longtemps.**

**Maintenant, je vais répondre aux reviews « anonymes » auquel je ne pas répondre par message privé :**

**Licorne49 : Merci ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise. En effet convaincre Iruka, aka mère poule dans cette histoire, va être plutôt difficile. Lol Mais restons confiant qu'un jour ça arrivera ! =D**

**Nathydemon : Non, non cela est tout à fait raisonnable ! (la preuve je viens de mettre le deuxième chapitre en ligne) Merci pour m'avoir notifier la faute, je l'ai corrigé. ^^ **

**Koalamanga : Contente que l'histoire t'intéresse. Eh oui malheureusement notre petit Sasuke a tendance à s'emballer et faire des choses stupides mais bon c'est aussi pour ça qu'on l'aime d'une certaine manière. **

**Nemezis : Ne t'inquiètes pas tu n'as pas touché mon ego. Lol C'est tout à fait compréhensible que tu sois inconfortable avec le fait que Naruto soit si « enfantin » et c'est tout à ton honneur de me le faire remarquer (et puis c'est pas comme si tu m'avais crié dessus en m'insultant tout en me traitant de « détourneuse d'enfants » ou je ne sais quoi. ;) ) Pour ce qui est de cette innocence j'ai mes raisons (bien qu'elles soient peut-être totalement illogiques). Mais malheureusement le pourquoi du comment Naruto agit de manière si…innocente et « enfantine » comme tu l'as dis, sera expliqué donc je ne peux pas m'étendre sur le sujet. Pour ce qui est d'Iruka, je l'ai toujours représenté dans mes fics comme une vraie mère poule envers Naruto qui réagit de manière des fois beaucoup trop exagérer à tout ce qui touche au blond. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je trouve que ça lui va bien. lol (Désolé si ça fait genre je me justifie, j'essaie juste de t'expliquer comment mon cerveau fonctionne. ^^)**

**Bref, en tout cas merci pour ton commentaire et je suis contente que malgré ton aversion pour l'attitude enfantine de Naruto tu ais donné une chance à cette fic. **

**Dj : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu trouves l'histoire intéressante et qu'elle te donne envie de savoir la suite. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par ce chapitre. ;)**

**YuuriRei : Arigato Gozaimasu ! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. Il est vrai que l'idée que Sasuke, qui est une personne assez froide, se sente aussi protectif envers Naruto dès le début peut paraître un peu bizarre. La seule explication que je peux te donner pour ce sentiment est que j'ai toujours pensé que malgré l'attitude froide que Sasuke essaye d'avoir, ainsi que le fait de rejeter tout sentiment comme l'affection. Il n'est en fait à cœur que quelqu'un qui veut aimer et être aimé en retour. =D Mon raisonnement est peut-être illogique et tu as complètement le droit de ne pas être d'accord avec moi, mais voici comment mon cerveau fonctionne. ^uu^ (Je ne peux pas trop approfondir sur la façon dont fonctionne Sasuke car ce sera expliqué dans l'histoire donc je ne veux pas gâcher le « suspense ». lol) Bref, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Et j'espère te revoir et avoir tes impressions sur ce nouveau chapitre. Dewa mata atode !**

**Inconnue : Je suis contente que cette histoire t'intrigue et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te donnera encore plus envie de suivre cette histoire. ^^**

**Mianon : Merci je suis contente que le début te plaise et j'espère que le reste sera tout aussi intéressant. **

**Bon allez, je vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps pour ce chapitre. **

**Bonne lecture !**

Encore une fois lui et Iruka avaient été vendus aux enchères. Un nouveau maître et une nouvelle vie de servitude l'attendait. Naruto maudissait le fait qu'il soit né en tant que démon. Pourquoi n'était-il pas né en tant que cheval ? Au moins il aurait été traité avec plus d'égard.

Il se trouvait en ce moment à côtés d'Iruka dans la cour de la demeure de son nouveau maître, regardant le sol pendant qu'il attendait que celui-ci arrive. D'une certaine manière il était soulagé qu'Iruka soit là, sa présence le calmant légèrement. Il avait eu tellement peur d'être séparé du démon loup, pensant qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Donc le fait que le démon adulte était à ses côtés le relaxait un tant soit peu.

Mais le peu de calme qu'il avait réussi à instiller en lui s'évapora lorsqu'il entendit le maître des lieux arriver, son corps se raidissant et son cœur battant fort contre sa poitrine sous l'appréhension. Comment serait ce maître ? Serait-il comme tous les autres qu'il avait eus avant lui ?

« Tout s'est bien passé ? » il entendit la voix légèrement grave et autoritaire de son nouveau maître demander. C'était une voix où l'on pouvait y sentir le pouvoir et l'arrogance d'un homme qui avait l'habitude d'avoir tous ce qu'il voulait. Quelqu'un qui ne devait pas prendre non pour une réponse et qui était stricte.

Soudainement, Naruto sentit quelqu'un se tenir devant lui, sentant un regard intense sur lui le faisant se sentir inconfortable et nerveux, son corps entier essayant de se protéger du regard de l'homme et ne pouvant s'empêcher de se tordre les doigts sous l'effet de l'énorme nervosité qu'il ressentait en ce moment même.

Puis il entendit soudain la voix de son nouveau maître s'adresser à lui mais d'une manière qui le rendit à la fois tout de suite sur ses gardes mais aussi curieux.

« Regard moi », bien qu'étant en soit un ordre, ces paroles furent prononcées d'une manière beaucoup plus douces que ce que le jeune démon avait entendu jusqu'à présent.

De manière hésitante mais sachant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, le démon renard leva la tête vers celui qui était maintenant son maître et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il fut surpris par l'apparence jeune de son maître. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 20 ans, son visage était fin et d'une couleur crème pale, et il avait une carrure imposante avec des muscles plus ou moins bien définis que l'on pouvait apercevoir sous son kimono d'un bleu marine. Il était plutôt attirant et semblait extrêmement riche. Bien qu'il semblait en soit gentil, Naruto savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se fier aux apparences. Juger sur les apparences était dangereux et il savait mieux que quiconque qu'il était plus prudent d'attendre de voir comment il était réellement. Mais alors pourquoi avait-il cru apercevoir une lueur de douceur dans les yeux de ce noble ? Pouvait-il vraiment être méchant ? Il avait l'air plus seul qu'autre chose. Non, les apparences étaient trompeuses et jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la preuve de quel genre d'homme son nouveau maître était, le jeune démon se devait d'être méfiant. Et si il tournait être comme ses anciens maîtres ?

A cette pensée, le démon renard à neuf queues eu un frisson d'horreur et de peur.

Il était né de deux démons qui étaient en captivités, esclaves d'un homme important dont personne ne voulu jamais lui dire le nom. Il n'avait jamais connus son père, sa mère n'ayant jamais voulu lui révéler l'identité de son père, le souvenir de l'avoir perdu ayant dû être trop douloureux pour elle pour lui en parler. Sa mère avait été découverte enceinte après que son maître soit mort et emmené dans « un camp d'élevage » de démons pour les dresser et en faire de bon esclaves.

Pour les quatre premières années de sa vie, le jeune démon fut autorisé à vivre avec sa mère, qui s'occupa de lui et l'enveloppa de tout l'amour maternel dont elle pouvait pendant ces quatre années. Malheureusement, une fois complètement sevré et capable de marcher et parler, Naruto fût séparé de sa mère, pousser de force dans un dressage où on lui apprit à être un bon esclave obéissant. Après six ans de dressage où le jeune blond avait essayé plusieurs fois de s'échapper et de retrouver sa mère, recevant pour ses actions et son attitude de nombreux coups, Naruto fût vendu à son premier propriétaire.

Cet homme s'appelait Mizuki Miki, et il était le fils d'un des plus riches marchands de poissons d'Edo. Vivant dans le luxe et ne faisant rien de ses journées à part aller dans le quartier des prostitués et jouer à des jeux d'argents. C'était dans la demeure de cet enfant de 22 ans pourris gâté qui vivait grâce à l'argent de son paternel, que le jeune démon de 10 ans à l'époque rencontra Iruka. Ayant à l'époque 22 ans, Iruka se prit très vite d'affection pour le jeune démon renard qu'il traita comme son propre rejeton.

Pendant ses trois premières années au service de Mizuki, Naruto fut traité comme n'importe quel esclave, s'occupant de passer le balais dans la demeure et d'autres tâches ménagères. Mais lorsqu'il eu 14 ans tout changea. Mizuki qui jusqu'à l'instant avait utilisé Iruka pour réchauffer son lit ainsi qu'assouvir ses désirs, eu des vus sur Naruto. En quatre ans, le jeune démon renard avait grandis et son corps avait pratiquement atteint sa maturité adulte ce qui eu l'air de ne pas déplaire au maître des lieux.

C'est ainsi qu'un soir, alors que Naruto marchait vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec les autres esclaves de la demeure, un serviteur l'arrêta et lui dit que son maître voulait le voir de toute urgence.

_Flashback_

Curieux par ce que son maître pouvait lui vouloir alors qu'à cette heure-ci il était normalement dans sa chambre avec Iruka, Naruto suivit le serviteur jusqu'à la chambre de Mizuki.

Ce fait le rendit nerveux et il commença à se sentir quelque peu troublé d'être appelé dans les quartiers privés de son maître. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le jeune démon toqua à la porte de la chambre et attendis que son maître ne l'autorise à entrer. Une foi qu'il entendit son maître lui dire d'entrer, le démon renard à neuf queues ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre sombre où juste quelques bougies étaient allumées, les ombres du mobilier dansant sur les murs à la lueur des bougies.

- Ah Naruto, je t'attendais, dit Mizuki d'une voix chaude, provenant du lit à baldaquins.

Tout dans la chambre de l'homme criait opulence. Tout avait été acheté dans le style occidental, les murs peints de couleur rouge vif et doré. C'était un style ostentatoire et arrogant qui reflétait la personnalité superficiel et vide de son propriétaire. Mais Naruto n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur le décor de la chambre car l'aura que son maître dégageait en ce moment l'effrayait et le rendait extrêmement nerveux. Une forte odeur de phéromones à l'odeur lourde et malsaine s'échappait de l'homme, comme si ses intentions étaient toutes sauf amicales.

- Approche, ordonna Mizuki d'un voix ferme qui semblait résonner contre les murs, n'acceptant aucun refus et promettant une punition si l'ordre n'était pas exécuté prestement.

Ne voulant pas approcher cet homme mais sachant que s'il ne le faisait pas il serait battus ou pire, le jeune démon marcha jusqu'à son maître, gardant son regard légèrement baissé pour ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, ayant été battus plus d'une fois pour avoir regarder les gens dans les yeux. Une fois arriver à côté du lit où était assis l'homme, le démon blond s'arrêta et attendit les ordres. Mais à peine s'était-il arrêté devant Mizuki que ce dernier l'attrapa par l'arrière de la nuque et le tira dans un violent baiser. Sous le coup de la surprise, Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour laisser échapper un halètement d'ahurissement qui fût vite remplacé par de la peur lorsqu'il sentit la langue de l'homme s'introduire dans sa bouche. De toutes ses forces il essaya de repousser son maître qui l'embrassait, essayant de se soustraire à l'étau de ses bras mais sans succès alors que l'homme lui agrippait les poignets pour le faire tenir tranquille. Sous la panique, et dans un instinct de survie automatique, le jeune démon mordit très fort la langue envahissante.

- Aaarrghh ! Saleté de renard !... commença à hurler de rage Mizuki, attrapant par le cou Naruto qu'il avait relâché sous le coup de la douleur.

Mais avant que l'homme n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit au jeune démon, quelqu'un l'attaqua, lui assenant un coup de poing dans le ventre pour le faire lâcher Naruto avant de l'envoyer valser contre le mur.

Tournant la tête pour voir l'identité de la personne qui venait de le sauver, Naruto réalisa que c'était Iruka. Le démon loup respirait lourdement, ses yeux normalement d'un chaud marron chocolat étaient maintenant d'une couleur ambrée et ses lèvres étaient retroussées, montrant toutes ses dents blanches dans un grognement féroce. Il avait l'air enragé et il regardait d'un air meurtrier Mizuki.

Bien que sonné par l'impact de son corps avec le mur, Mizuki se releva péniblement et fusilla Iruka du regard.

- Qu'est-ce-que cela veut dire ? Comment oses-tu faire cela à ton maître ? demanda-t-il d'une voix dangereuse.

- Vous pouvez me battre, m'enchaîner, me forcer dans votre lit je m'en moque. Vous pouvez me faire tous ce que vous voulez. Commença le démon loup d'une voix glacial se tenant droit et fière devant celui qui était son maître, avant qu'il n'ajoute dans une voix lourde de menaces et de promesses de souffrance et de mort. Mais je ne vous laisserai jamais toucher Naruto ! Comment osez-vous porter la main sur lui ? Il n'est encore qu'un enfant !

- Plus pour longtemps je peux te l'assurer, répliqua avec un sourire démentiel et carnassier Mizuki, ce dernier se rapprochant des deux d'une manière prédatrice. Ton petit va bientôt connaître la volupté charnelle et va devoir ouvrir les jambes qu'il le veuille ou non.

A ces paroles, Iruka devint fou de rage et se jeta sur l'homme, transperçant son torse de sa main à la place où son cœur se trouvait, tuant l'homme sous le coup.

_Fin du flashback_

Après cela, le démon loup prit le jeune démon renard par la main et quitta la demeure de leur maintenant ancien maître, se retrouvant libre et s'enfuyant dans la nuit. Pendant quelques semaines ils purent vivre libre dans les bois, se nourrissant de ce qu'ils trouvaient et menant une vie simple mais heureuse alors qu'ils goûtaient à la liberté. Malheureusement, un jour alors qu'ils cueillaient des bais sauvages ils furent attrapés par des chasseurs qui étaient dans le coin et qui les revendirent à un marchand d'esclaves.

Ne voulant pas être séparés l'un de l'autre lors d'une vente, Iruka concocta une mascarade faisant croire au marchand d'esclave que lui et Naruto n'étaient en fait qu'une seule et même entité et qu'ils ne pouvaient être séparés sous peine de voir leur magie aller hors de contrôle. Heureusement pour eux, le vendeur d'esclave étant un être illettré, superstitieux et très bête les crus sur le champ, les vendant comme un lot à la vente aux enchères.

Ils furent achetés par un riche vieillard qui apparemment n'ayant plus de femmes et personne pour lui tenir compagnie, voulait avoir des esclaves. Les charmes juvéniles du démon blond ne laissa leur maître indifférent et essaya de l'amener dans son lit. Mais grâce à la vigilance d'Iruka, le vieil homme eut à peine le temps de le prendre par le bras qu'il se retrouva avec un nez cassé et un bras tordu. Naruto et Iruka furent alors immédiatement renvoyé au marchand par le client furieux.

Iruka, après avoir déjà subit la rage de son ancien vieux maître s'étant fais battre rudement, dû aussi subir les foudres du marchand qui le roua de coups. Lui et Naruto furent de nouveau mis en vente et achetés cette fois-ci par un couple qui venait apparemment juste de se marié et qui voulait deux esclaves pour leur demeure.

De nouveau, les charmes fins et naïfs du jeune démon renard ne restèrent pas inaperçus par le mari qui commença à agir de plus en plus séduisant avec le démon blond et voulu s'introduire dans sa chambre et dans son lit lorsque sa femme dormait.

Malheureusement pour lui, non seulement Iruka lui laissa à peine le temps d'effleurer Naruto, mais sa femme qui avait eu des doutes sur lui et sa façon de se comporter autour du jeune esclave lui tomba dessus. Bien sûr la femme blâma Naruto pour avoir séduis son mari, mais Iruka lui prit un malin plaisir à faire en sorte que l'homme ne puisse jamais avoir de descendance en plaçant un coup de genou bien viser dans son entrejambe.

Ne voulant pas d'un démon violent et d'un briseur de ménage, la femme les renvoya au marchand. Furieux, le marchand battu cette fois les deux démons avec une telle force, que les deux durent aller dans une clinique pour quelques jours pour que leurs blessures soient traitées. Malheureusement pour eux, la ruse qui pour l'instant avait toujours marché fut mise à jour lorsqu'ils ne purent être accepté dans la même clinique et furent séparés. Sous le coup le marchand n'y avait plus pensé mais alors qu'il réalisa qu'ils étaient séparés, il se rendit compte que rien ne s'était passé et qu'Iruka lui avait menti. C'est alors que dès qu'ils furent tous les deux remis sur pieds, Naruto et Iruka furent vendus séparément, se faisant tous les deux achetés par l'homme qui se trouvait actuellement devant eux.

Alors que Naruto se remémorait son passé pour la majorité douloureux, à l'exception du temps passé en tant qu'un être libre avec Iruka, il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, son esprit étant ailleurs. Il remarqua que Sasuke venait apparemment de retirer sa main de sa joue. Quand avait-il mis sa main sur sa joue ? Et il était maintenant dans un match de regard avec Iruka, semblant parlé de la raison pour laquelle il les avait acheté et leur expliquant ce qu'il attendait d'eux à présent.

Alors qu'il regardait son nouveau maître repartir dans l'autre sens le jeune démon renard à neufs queues se demanda quel genre d'homme il était. Il ne pu s'empêcher de prier pour qu'il ne soit pas comme tous ses anciens maîtres.

Lui et Iruka furent conduit vers leurs chambres respectives, le jeune démon blond se sentant nerveux de ne pas avoir Iruka à ses côtés. Arrivé dans sa chambre il vit une jeune femme qui l'y attendait.

- Voici l'un de nos deux vigoureux et braves esclaves, présenta le garde s'appelant Lee avec un grand sourire qui avait été celui ayant emmené Naruto jusqu'à sa chambre, pendant que celui nommé Neji s'était chargé d'escorté Iruka jusqu'à la sienne. Je te le confis Hinata. Montre lui comment un serviteur de la demeure Uchiha doit se comporter.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Lee-san, je ferais ce qui doit être fait, dit la jeune femme qui se nommait Hinata avec un sourire au garde avant de se tourner vers Naruto lorsque Lee fût partis. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Naruto répondit celui-ci timidement, la tête baissée.

- Heureuse de te rencontrer Naruto-kun, lui dit la jeune femme d'une voix douce, lui donnant un petit sourire encourageant alors qu'elle ajoutait d'une voix rassurante. Tu n'as pas à me craindre Naruto-kun. Je suis ici pour t'aider à te faire à ta nouvelle vie. Si tu as le moindre problème n'hésite pas à m'en parler et si tu as besoin de quelque chose surtout n'hésite pas à demander.

Naruto leva alors le regard pour regarder la jeune femme qui avait les mêmes yeux que ce garde appelé Neji, essayant de voir si elle était sincère ou pas dans ses paroles. Après n'avoir rien vu de malicieux dans ses yeux, le blond décida qu'elle était gentille et digne de confiance.

- Hai ! Hinata-san yoroshiku onegai shimasu*. Dit le jeune démon donnant un sourire timide à la jeune femme.

Le visage d'Hinata devint légèrement rouge à la vue de ce jeune démon lui accordant sa confiance si aisément et lui souriant, le trouvant adorable. Si elle n'était pas si réservée et n'avait pas eu peur d'effrayer le démon renard, la jeune femme l'aurait pris dans ses bras tellement qu'il était mignon.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'admirer l'attitude adorable de Naruto. Hinata secoua sa tête énergiquement pour se remettre les idées en place et se concentra sur la tâche qu'elle devait accomplir, sachant qu'il y ait de fortes de chances pour que le jeune démon renard avec qui elle venait de sympathiser n'aime pas ce qu'elle allait faire.

- Viens avec moi, lui dit-elle gentiment avec un léger sourire prenant dans ses bras un habit proprement plié qui se trouvait à côté d'elle avant de se diriger vers la porte shoji de la chambre du jeune démon.

Naruto la suivis sans un mot, se demandant intérieurement où est-ce qu'elle l'emmenait. Hinata les emmena dans une salle où l'on pouvait voir un bassin en bois de cèdre pouvant accueillir au moins deux personnes adultes à l'intérieur ainsi qu'un petit tabouret, des brosses et du savon. De la vapeur s'échappait du grand bassin en bois de cèdre, le bois dégageant un doux parfum enivrant, étant apparemment remplis d'eau chaude. L'air à l'intérieur de la salle était plutôt frais malgré la buée ambiante venant du bassin. Hinata se retourna alors vers Naruto qui se demandait ce qu'il faisait là.

- Bien, dit-elle d'un ton déterminé, regardant le démon blond avec sérieux. Déshabille toi.

- P-pardon ? s'exclama Naruto, devenant tout rouge à la demande inattendue de la jeune femme.

- J'ai besoin que tu te déshabilles pour que je puisse te laver avant que tu n'ailles dans le bain. Expliqua patiemment la jeune femme voyant tous l'embarras que l'idée produisait sur le jeune démon. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te laverais que le dos et les cheveux, et tu t'occuperas du reste.

- D'accord. Répliqua-t-il dans un marmonnement avant de commencer à se déshabiller, son visage rouge et ses gestes lents comme pour retarder le moment où il se retrouverait tout nu devant la jeune femme.

Une fois dévêtue Naruto s'assit sur le petit tabouret, serrant ses jambes l'une contre l'autre de manière pudique. Hinata lui versa un peu d'eau chaude sur la tête et commença à le shampooiner pendant que ce dernier commençait par se laver les bras.

Une fois complètement nettoyé de la tête aux pieds, le jeune démon fût aspergé une dernière fois d'eau avant d'être emmené dans le bain. S'immergeant dans l'eau jusqu'au menton, tous son corps se détendit dans l'eau brûlante. Son esprit devint calme et serein grâce aux effluves venant d'huiles et poudres ayant été versées dans le bain. Naruto regarda par la grande fenêtre se trouvant au niveau de son visage un jardin dont la simplicité et la beauté le fascinait.

C'est ainsi que pendant environ une heure, le jeune démon se perdit dans la contemplation de ce jardin tout en trempant dans le bain jusqu'à ce que Hinata lui dise avec un air amusé à son expression de béatitude et de sérénité qu'il était temps qu'il sorte du bain pour qu'il puisse se laver et s'habiller. Une fois tout cela fait, la jeune femme l'emmena brièvement de nouveau dans sa chambre pour sécher ses cheveux et les brosser, s'émerveillant sur la douceur de ceux-ci.

Elle le conduisit ensuite dans les cuisines où le reste du personnel de la demeure se trouvait ainsi qu'Iruka, assis par terre où il y avait de la place avec chacun un bol de riz et des légumes en face d'eux.

- Tout le monde, je vous présente Naruto-kun, l'autre esclave que Sasuke-sama a acheté, présenta Hinata, posant un main amicale sur l'épaule de Naruto et lui donnant un sourire d'encouragement.

- Bonjour, dit le jeune démon timidement avec un petit sourire, se grattant l'arrière de la tête en embarras d'avoir tous ces regards tournés vers lui.

- Bonjour Naruto, répondit l'un d'entre eux, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds avec un sourire avant de se présenter ainsi que les autres tout en pointant vers eux. Je m'appelle Ino, voici mon fiancé Choji, il est le chef cuistot ici, celle avec les deux chignons c'est Tenten, et celui qui est si silencieux qu'on dirait qu'il est mort c'est Shino. Ah et celui avec les cheveux noirs et le sourire effrayant c'est Sai, mais ne t'inquiètes pas il plutôt gentil c'est juste qu'il ne sait pas se comporter socialement.

A l'introduction d'Ino tout le monde laissa un rire étouffé, taquinant chacun sur la description faite d'eux. Naruto alla s'assoir à côté du démon loup avec un sourire, heureux de le revoir, ce dernier lui rendant son sourire avec une lueur soulagé dans les yeux. Les deux esclaves commencèrent à manger en silence, sans vraiment prêter attention aux autres et savourant leur repas qui malgré sa simplicité était de loin bien meilleur que ce qu'ils avaient eu jusqu'à présent lorsqu'ils avaient été chez le marchand.

- Désolé pour le repas un peu léger, s'excusa le jeune homme nommé Choji avec bonhommie. Je n'ai pas pu avoir assez de poisson pour que nous en ayons nous aussi.

- Ce n'est pas grave Choji-san, le repas est déjà très bon comme ça, répliqua Iruka avec un léger sourire et s'inclinant légèrement en signe de respect. C'est très aimable à vous de nous accorder d'en manger aussi.

Lorsque le démon loup n'entendit pas Naruto remercier aussi le chef cuistot, il tourna la tête vers le jeune démon pour le voir s'empiffrer comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. A cette vue, une veine apparut sur sa tempe et le démon aux cheveux marron agrippa l'arrière de la tête du blond pour le forcer à s'incliner en signe de politesse.

- Naruto ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix autoritaire, le blond s'arrêtant de manger et le regardant avec un regard interrogateur avant de comprendre.

- Merci pour votre bonté et gentillesse, marmonna-t-il la tête baissée, voulant se remettre à manger et finir son riz.

- Eh bien, eh bien voilà deux personnes bien polies ! s'exclama Ino avec extase avant de se tourner vers son futur mari avec un regard sévère. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur eux.

- Hai, répondit le jeune homme avec un peu d'embonpoint d'une voix penaude, sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter avec Ino puisqu'elle aurait toujours le dernier mot.

- Au fait vous avez quel âge ? demanda Tenten avec curiosité.

- 26 ans, répondit Iruka poliment.

- 15 ans, répondit ensuite Naruto entre deux bouches pleines de riz ce qui lui valu une tape sur l'arrière de la tête de la part d'Iruka pour ses mauvaises manières.

C'est ainsi que les serviteurs et les deux esclaves commencèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres. Iruka et Naruto apprenant le rôle de chacun. Tenten était en charge de s'occuper de la salle d'armes et d'aider Hinata et Sai à l'entretien de la demeure. Shino lui était le jardinier officiel et s'occupait des animaux de la petite ferme que la demeure avait ainsi que du cheval que Sasuke avait. Ce cheval était l'une des plus précieuse possessions du jeune noble qui le chouchoutait parfois jusqu'à l'excès et partait souvent en balade avec.

Ino aidait Choji en cuisine et à l'achat des produits pour le repas du jour. En plus de s'occuper de l'entretien de la demeure, Sai était un peintre qui avait eu l'autorisation de Sasuke pour continuer son activité en tant que peintre et de vendre ses peintures en même tant qu'être au service du jeune noble. Quant à Hinata, qui était une très bonne danseuse, était demandé par Sasuke de divertir ses invités à chaque fois qu'il tenait des événements de quelques sortes dans sa demeure.

- Quel genre d'homme est ce Sasuke ? demanda Iruka d'une voix où l'on pouvait entendre ce qu'il pensait exactement du jeune noble, ses lèvres fermement pressées l'une contre l'autre tout en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il est le fils cadet du Daimyo Fugaku Uchiha du clan Uchiha. C'est un samouraï de première catégorie avec un grand sens de l'honneur qui est respecté que ce soit par la population d'Edo que par les autres samouraïs et ses serviteurs. Répondit doucement Hinata.

- Sasuke-sama est quelqu'un de très bien vous avez de la chance d'être tomber sur lui comme maître, ajouta Ino fronçant elle aussi légèrement les sourcils, n'aimant pas trop le ton irrespectueux du démon loup à l'égard de son maître.

- Humph si vous le dites… grommela dans un pouffement de rire sarcastique Iruka pour lui même.

- Je n'aime trop pas le ton que vous employez Iruka-san, répliqua Tenten lançant un regard énervé au démon aux cheveux marrons tout en se levant pour dominer de sa hauteur le démon loup assis. Pourquoi êtes vous comme ça à propos de Sasuke-sama ? Il ne vous a rien fait à ce que je sache ! D'accord il est plutôt froid et hautain, et il a super mauvais caractère le matin, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le traiter de cette manière alors que vous ne le connaissez même pas !

- Euh Tenten… tenta d'intervenir Choji de manière hésitante mais Tenten semblait partie dans une tirade dont personne ne pourrait l'arrêter.

- Bien sûr des fois il est tellement imbus de lui-même et exécrable qu'on aimerait bien le frapper et lui dire ses quatre vérités, mais on ne le fait pas ! Pas juste parce qu'on sait qu'au sinon on va se faire virer, mais aussi parce que le reste du temps il plutôt sympa et facile à vivre !

A la fin de la tirade de la jeune femme, les deux démons la regardaient avec effarement ainsi que la majorités des serviteurs, se sentant légèrement effrayé par Tenten qui avait pris la mouche si facilement et qui maintenant s'était rassise avec un air encore énervé sur son visage. Restant interdit pendant quelques instants, personne n'osa parler ni ne bouger d'un poil. Après un moment Shino fût le plus courageux d'entre eux et s'adressa aux deux esclaves, et plus particulièrement à Iruka alors qu'il le fixait dans les yeux.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir à travers les paroles exagérées et quelques peu déplacées de Tenten, Sasuke-sama est très aimé par les serviteurs de cette demeure. Et je pense que vous devriez lui donner une chance avant de le juger, leur dit-il de sa voix calme et basse, ce qui lui valu une exclamation vexé de la jeune femme aux chignons et un acquiescement de compréhension de la part d'Iruka et Naruto.

Après cela, les esprits se calmèrent et le repas se finis dans le calme et la sérénité, les gens repartant sur des sujets de discussion moins dangereux et plus insignifiants.

Le lendemain matin Sasuke était assis dans la salle à manger, lisant le rapport d'un des samouraïs du groupe des forces de l'ordre nommé Annei. Son frère était normalement celui qui recevait les rapports, étant celui qui était en charge de ce groupe de samouraïs. Mais depuis quelques temps Itachi ne prenait pas son rôle de commandant en chef au sérieux et Sasuke était obligé d'être partie en charge de l'Annei, se chargeant de lire certains des rapports et agissant en conséquence.

Tout à coup la porte shoji s'ouvrit et révéla Naruto et Iruka dans l'embrasure. A la vue du blond la gorge de l'Uchiha devint sèche et un sentiment d'excitation mêlé à quelque chose d'autre s'étendit dans son corps. La nuit dernière son esprit avait été hanté par des images du démon blond qui l'avait empêché de dormir presque toute la nuit, et avait réveillé une certaine partie de son anatomie qui le fît souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne s'en occuper.

Cette obsession acharnée qu'il avait envers le jeune démon renard alors qu'il ne l'avait rencontré qu'hier devenait ridicule. Il n'avait rien de spécial en soit. Oui il avait de grands yeux et de grands cils, une forme fine et une peau douce. Mais il n'y avait pas de quoi fouetter un chat non ? Alors comment se faisait-il que le jeune démon arrivait à instiller une telle réaction de son corps ? Sasuke n'avait jamais manqué de femmes ou d'hommes pour remplir son lit, donc ça ne pouvait pas être le fait que cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait goûté aux joies du plaisir charnel.

De plus, jamais encore il n'avait eu les mains moites et le cœur battant la chamade lorsqu'il trouvait une femme ou un homme à son goût.

Est-ce-que ça pouvait être l'excitation de conquérir quelque chose nouveau ? Après tout il n'avait jamais pris dans son lit un démon, encore moins un démon du calibre de Naruto.

Serait-ce juste ça ? Le frisson d'impatience à la vue de la possibilité d'une conquête exotique ?

Après tout pourquoi pas ? Le jeune Uchiha était toujours prêt pour de nouvelles expériences, et séduire dans son lit ce jeune démon renard paraissait plutôt simple lorsqu'on voyait ce corps qui semblait si fragile et cette timidité que le démon blond avait.

Alors qu'il regardait le jeune démon renard s'asseoir devant lui à la petite table basse en bois où le petit déjeuner était servis, le jeune noble entendit un léger grognement que lui seul entendit, et qui le fît sursauter avant de tourner sa tête vers Iruka qui le regardait avec un regard noir lourd de menaces. Se renfrognant devant l'air qui le prévenait d'arrêter de regarder Naruto de cette manière, Sasuke détourna le regard de celui du démon loup et s'intéressa à son bol de riz et à ses tamagoyakis qui se trouvait devant lui pour son petit-déjeuner.

« Il va falloir que je m'occupe de lui si je veux pouvoir attirer Naruto dans mon lit. » pensa-t-il tout en buvant distraitement son thé, « Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour qu'il soit tellement occuper qu'il ne puisse pas être près de Naruto lorsque je ferais mes avances.»

Alors que Sasuke pensait à divers plans dans son esprit à propos de comment il allait arriver à faire Naruto sien, le jeune noble fût sorti de ses pensées par l'arriver bruyante de quelqu'un qu'il avait un peu oublié depuis hier.

- Ohayo jeunes gens ! Aujourd'hui est un bon jour pour boire et faire la fête avec de jolies créatures aux formes généreuses ! s'écria un homme aux longs cheveux blancs en épis, entrant dans la salle de manière théâtrale avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

Tout le monde le regarda d'un air interdit pendant quelques minutes, ne sachant pas quoi dire à cet individu excentrique.

- Vous être qui ossan ? demanda Naruto ce qui lui valu une claque à l'arrière de la tête de la part d'Iruka qui le sermonna sur son impolitesse et sa grossièreté.

- Heureux que tu poses la question ! s'exclama l'homme d'âge mûre faisant tournoyer ses longs cheveux blancs dans les airs avant de faire une pose théâtrale alors qu'il s'introduisait lui-même. Je suis Jiraiya, l'homme parmi les hommes ! Aucune femme ne résiste à mon charme ! Je suis l'un des hommes les plus érudits qui soit sur tous les sujets allant de la littérature aux sciences politiques ! Les gens me surnomme le sennin du savoir !

Ebahis, Iruka et Naruto le regardèrent avec de grands yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte pendant que Sasuke poussait un long soupir et se massait les tempes face aux singeries de son précepteur et majordome.

- V-vous êtes Jiraiya-sensei ? Celui qui a écrit la série Icha Icha ? dit Iruka d'une voix pleine de respect mêlé d'admiration alors qu'il regardait Jiraiya comme si il avait rencontré son idole.

- En effet c'est moi, répliqua dans un sourire fier l'homme aux cheveux blancs regardant le démon loup avec un air flatté et heureux. Tu aimes mes livres ?

Sasuke, lui, regardait le démon aux cheveux marron chocolat avec surprise et intérêt. Ce démon savait lire ? Les démons n'étaient pas sensés avoir accès à l'éducation. Comment avait-il fait ? Et puis il lisait Icha Icha ? Non meilleure question, comment avait-il connus les livres d'Icha Icha ? Mais alors qu'il se posait toutes ces questions, la voix forte de Naruto le renvoya à la réalité.

- Ah ! C'est vous l'auteur des livres cochons que Iruka-nii aime lire ! s'exclama le jeune démon tout en pointant un doigt accusateur vers l'homme d'âge mûre, pendant que le visage d'Iruka s'empourprait et devenait rouge pivoine ne sachant plus où se mettre. En fait vous êtes un vieux pervers ! Ero-sennin plutôt ouai !

- Idiot ! Je ne suis pas un simple pervers ! Je suis un super pervers ! déclara fièrement Jiraiya avec un énorme sourire pas très net.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle le regardèrent avec un air interdit, Sasuke laissant échapper un soupir exaspérer.

- Trêve d'âneries, j'aimerais pouvoir finir mon petit-déjeuner dans le calme, dit le jeune noble, buvant son thé qui était maintenant devenus tiède.

- Oui maître, répondirent Iruka et Naruto se souvenant tout à coup où ils étaient et leur place.

Jiraiya quant à lui regardait les deux démons et Sasuke avec intérêt. Bien qu'à la fin il avait usé de son autorité, l'homme aux cheveux blancs ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que le jeune Uchiha avait laissé ce petit échange entre lui le jeune démon renard allé pendant quelques temps.

Et maintenant le jeune noble regardait en coin le jeune démon quand celui ci avait la tête tournée, une lueur brillant dans ses yeux à chaque fois que son regard croisait celui du démon blond. Ce dernier par contre semblait méfiant et mal à l'aise des regards que Sasuke lui lançait, et Iruka regardait le jeune noble tel un faucon attendant qu'il fasse un seul mauvais pas pour pouvoir en faire de la chaire à pâtée.

- Sasuke, depuis quand as-tu des esclaves ? demanda Jiraiya regardant le jeune Uchiha d'un regard intense, ne voulant pas le juger que sur ce qu'il voyait.

Sasuke savait que cette question allait venir mais il aurait préféré qu'elle arrive plus tard.

- Depuis hier, répliqua-t-il rapidement, son visage à moitié caché par le bol de riz qu'il tenait dans sa main pour engloutir ce qu'il restait de riz.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais en tête d'acheter des esclaves, commenta l'homme aux cheveux blancs avec un sourcil arqué en surprise.

- Je me suis dis qu'un peu d'exotisme dans la demeure ne ferait pas de mal, marmonna Sasuke qui voulait que son précepteur laisse tomber le sujet, recevant par contre un regard noir de la part d'Iruka pendant que Naruto regardait le sol comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde.

- Je vois, dit Jiraiya sa voix lourde de jugement et de déception, ne sachant pas si le jeune homme disait la vérité ou pas mais décidant de se contenter de cette réponse pour l'instant.

Il aurait tout le temps de le cuisiner en privé sur ses véritables raisons, mais si le jeune Uchiha voulait jouer à l'homme qui est comme tous ces autres nobles hautains et superficiels que grand bien lui fasse. L'homme aux cheveux blancs se tourna alors vers les deux démons avec un sourire amical.

- Comment est-ce-que vous vous appelez ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

- Naruto, répondit le jeune démon dans un marmonnement, regardant toujours le sol.

- Iruka, répondit l'intéressé, lançant un dernier regard mauvais en direction de Sasuke avant de se tourner vers Jiraiya et de s'incliner légèrement. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer Jiraiya-sama. Je suis un grand fan de vos œuvres.

- Merci beaucoup je suis très touché, dit Jiraiya avec un sourire avant de demander, regardant avec intérêt et curiosité le démon loup. Mais dis moi, où as-tu appris à lire ?

A cette question, le démon aux cheveux marron chocolat se raidit pâlit légèrement, se rappelant subitement que les esclaves n'avait pas le droit à une éducation et hésitant à révélé comment il avait pu avoir accès à une telle éducation.

- Ne t'inquiètes tu ne sera pas battus, le rassura l'homme d'âge mûre. Je trouve ça en fait génial qu'un démon ait pu avoir accès à une éducation d'une quelconque manière. Si plus de démons pouvaient être éduqués, je suis sûre qu'on arriverait à faire changer ces stupides lois et à faire en sorte que les humains et les démons vivent en tant qu'êtres égaux.

Touché par les mots de l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs, Iruka esquissa un petit sourire et hocha de la tête, acceptant de dire comment il avait appris à lire.

- Lorsque j'avais 6 ans, je fus vendu à une vieille dame qui avait besoin d'un esclave jeune pour s'occuper des tâches quotidiennes qui demandaient de l'effort, commença à raconter le démon loup. Elle avait déjà un autre esclave à son service, un démon Nekomata** qui s'appelait Tama. C'était un vieux démon âgé de 90 ans qui était devenus trop vieux pour pouvoir faire des tâches trop dures physiquement. Il avait eu pas mal de maîtres avant notre vieille maîtresse et cette dernière était l'une des plus gentilles qui ait jamais existé.

- Elle nous laissait manger la même nourriture qu'elle et nous faisait dormir sur de vrais matelas, continua Iruka avec un sourire nostalgique. C'est elle qui m'a appris à lire et à écrire, me répétant que l'éducation était la chose la plus importante qui soit.

- Malheureusement, ajouta-t-il d'une voix triste et légèrement étranglé sous le coup de l'émotion. Alors que j'avais 8 ans, des hommes arrivèrent un jour et assassinèrent ma vieille maîtresse, lui volant tous ses biens et s'enfuirent tout en tuant Tama au passage alors que celui-ci avait essayé de s'interposer.

- Mes condoléances, lui dit gravement Jiraiya avec une expression compatissante pour le démon qui avait traversé quelque chose de ce genre si jeune. Tu aimais beaucoup cette vieille dame hein ?

Iruka répondit avec un hochement de tête digne, ne voulant pas montrer sa tristesse ni ses larmes alors que Naruto posait une main sur la sienne pour le réconforter.

- C'était une grande dame, lui dit Naruto avec un grand sourire.

- Pour sûre elle l'était. répliqua Iruka avec un sourire, ébouriffant tendrement la tête blonde du jeune démon renard avant que le blond ne le prenne dans ses bras lui faisant un câlin pour lui remonter le moral.

Jiraiya remarqua que les yeux de Sasuke s'assombrirent quelques peu lorsqu'Iruka toucha le jeune démon, le jeune noble ne semblant même pas s'en rendre compte lui-même.

« Ah la jeunesse et l'amour… » Pensa-t-il dans un petit rire intérieur, « une chasse au chat et à la souris permanente. »

Jiraiya ne pouvait pas être plus content que Sasuke ne traite pas de la même manière les démons que son père Fugaku le faisait. Mais le fait que ce jeune idiot avec sa fierté d'Uchiha ne voulait pas s'avouer à lui même qu'il était en train de se laisser attendrir par le jeune démon était démoralisant. Bien sûr seul le temps prouverait si cet engouement deviendrait de l'amour, mais pour l'instant il était claire que Sasuke ne voyait pas en Naruto qu'un morceau de viande. C'était un peu plus profond que cela, l'homme aux cheveux blancs ne pouvait qu'espérer que le jeune noble s'en rende compte par lui même.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Naruto et Iruka vivaient dans la demeure de Sasuke, et les deux démons s'étaient faits à leur vis dans l'enceinte de ces murs.

Chaque jour ils se levaient de bonne heure, mangeaient leur petit-déjeuner avec Sasuke, allait aider soit Hinata et Sai au ménage soit Shino dans l'entretien du jardin et des animaux, ce que Naruto adorait faire car il aimait beaucoup être au contact des animaux.

A midi, ils se changeaient et se rafraîchissaient rapidement avant de rejoindre Sasuke dans la salle à manger pour le déjeuner. Une fois le repas terminé, ils se changeaient de nouveau dans leurs habits de travail et repartaient s'occuper de tâches divers autour de la demeure. Le soir ils prenaient un bain et mangeaient ensuite de nouveau avec Sasuke. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi le jeune noble tenait absolument à ce qu'ils mangent avec lui et les serviteurs n'avaient pas plus d'idées qu'eux sur le sujet.

En parlant de Sasuke, le jeune Uchiha étant en ce moment dans la salle à manger assis confortablement dans un siège à dossier, lisant de nouveaux rapports de certains membres de l'Annei tout en buvant du saké. Les portes shoji donnant sur le jardin étaient grandes ouvertes pour y laisser rentrer la brise d'été et les effluves de pins parasol dans la pièce.

- Maître, dit Kotetsu se tenant à genou dans l'embrasure de la porte liant le couloir à la salle à manger. Hatake-sama est ici et demande à vous voir.

A la mention de son cousin par alliance, le jeune Uchiha soupira d'agacement. Qu'est-ce-que cet homme lui voulait maintenant ? Si c'était encore pour se moquer de lui il jura qu'il l'étranglerait.

- Bonjour cher cousin ! lança Kakashi Hatake joyeusement avec un grand sourire tout en entrant dans la pièce.

Kakashi était le chef actuel du clan Hatake. Ses parents étant tous les deux morts il y a quelques années dans un terrible accident de cheval, où ils étaient tombés d'une falaise après que les chevaux sur lesquels ils se promenaient s'étaient emballés après avoir vu un serpent.

L'homme aux cheveux argentés était plutôt grand avec un corps dégingandé mais plutôt musclé. Il portait un bandeau de tissus noir que cachait son œil gauche qu'il avait perdu il y a quelque années lors d'une bataille avec des rebelles contre le shogun. Malgré le fait qu'il était borgne, son visage gardait une beauté incontestable et il dégageait un magnétisme qui avait toujours réussi à faire tomber les femmes comme les hommes sous son charme. Il était l'un des samouraïs les plus appréciés du shogunat malgré son statu de ronin du fait qu'il n'avait aucun maître et ne voulait être maître de personne.

- Que fais-tu ici Kakashi ? demanda Sasuke essayant de ne pas s'énerver dès le départ car il savait que ça n'encouragerait que plus encore son cousin à le taquiner.

- Eh bien j'étais perdu sur le chemin dans la vie quand… commença l'homme borgne avant de s'interrompre tout à coup lorsqu'il aperçus Iruka qui passait juste à côtés de la salle avec dans les mains un panier remplie de tomates et autres légumes qu'il devait amener en cuisine.

En un instant Kakashi arriva jusqu'à Iruka et se plaça devant le démon loup.

- Bonjour mon ange, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas fait trop mal lorsque vous êtes tombé des cieux, dit l'homme aux cheveux argentés dans un sourire charmeur.

Iruka regarda l'homme devant lui pendant un moment hébété, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ce genre de phrases mielleuses bon pour jeunes adolescentes naïves. Quant à Sasuke, le jeune Uchiha regardait avec effarement son cousin en train d'essayer de flirter avec le démon loup, ce dernier n'ayant pas l'air touché par ce genre de clichés.

- Iruka je te présente mon cousin Kakashi Hatake, chef du clan Hatake et séducteur de service, présenta le jeune noble d'une voix nonchalante.

- Oh ne dis pas ça Sasuke ! Il va croire ce que tu viens de dire ! s'exclama Kakashi dans une sorte de moue indignée avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le démon loup, toutes dents dehors alors qu'il lui souriait. Bien où en étions nous ? Ah oui ! Puis-je savoir votre nom ma beauté ?

- Bien sûr, répliqua avec un radieux sourire Iruka, l'homme aux cheveux argentés le regardant avec de l'excitation et de la joie, avant de perdre aussi vite qu'il était apparus son sourire et de lancer un regard mauvais à l'homme devant lui. Même pas dans un million d'années espèce de pervers !

Après avoir dis cela le démon loup se remit à marcher, dépassant Kakashi sans un regard et se dirigeant la tête haute vers la cuisine. Abasourdis, Kakashi et Sasuke regardèrent le démon s'éloigner.

- Défi accepté, murmura d'une voix basse l'homme borgne, un sourire s'étirant sur son visage alors qu'il se tournait vers l'Uchiha. Je l'aime beaucoup lui. Il a un tempérament de feu !

- Huh uh… répliqua le jeune homme dans une expression interdite alors qu'il regardait son cousin s'exciter pour un esclave.

« Tu peux parler toi. » lui dit une petite voix énervante à l'arrière de son esprit.

- Bon ben moi je vais aller au petit coin, déclara jovialement Kakashi se dirigeant vers la porte donnant sur le couloir s'arrêtant juste avant de franchir la porte et se retournant vers Sasuke, lui lançant une dernière phrase avec un grand sourire. Oh et merci pour l'invitation a dîner cher cousin. Je serais honoré de manger avec toi ce soir.

Avant que le jeune homme ne puisse répliquer, l'homme aux cheveux argentés sortis rapidement de la salle. Regardant abasourdie l'endroit ou son cousin s'était tenu, Sasuke laissa échapper un soupir irrité pour cet homme faisant partie de sa famille et qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête sans se soucier des sentiments des autres.

"Un de ces jours je vais l'attacher a un poteau et le frapper avec un bâton jusqu'à ce qu'il s'ouvre comme une pastèque." pensa le jeune homme alors qu'il finissait son verre de saké d'une traite.

Plus tard dans la journée ce fut bientôt l'heure du dîner et Sasuke était assis avec Kakashi face à lui, attendant que Naruto et Iruka arrivent. Lorsque les deux démons arrivèrent, le plus âgé des deux s'arrêta net à la vue de l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

- Ah mon ange vous êtes enfin là ! s'exclama avec un grand sourire Kakashi qui se leva et commença à s'approcher du démon pour le saluer. Je n'ai cesser de penser à vous toute la journée !

- Qu'est-ce-que vous faites là ? demanda Iruka d'un ton méfiant, prenant un pas en arrière.

Sasuke ne reprit même pas le ton impoli du démon aux cheveux marron chocolat, comprenant très bien les sentiments de ce dernier face à vu de Kakashi et de sa tentative pitoyable de le courtiser.

- Mais pour me repaître de votre beauté bien sûr ! répliqua l'homme borgne ne perdant pas son sourire charmeur malgré l'attitude froide du démon.

- Vous êtes qui ? demanda Naruto qui pour l'instant avait été caché par la forme d'Iruka mais qui s'avança et se plaça a côté d'Iruka pour regarder Kakashi avec curiosité.

- Je m'appelle Kakashi, répondit amicalement ce dernier avec un sourire. Et toi comment tu t'appelle ?

- Naruto répondit le démon blond tout en rendant le sourire amical de l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

- Ne sympathise pas avec lui tu risquerais d'attraper sa bêtise. Marmonna Iruka tout en tirant le jeune démon renard jusque dans la salle où ils s'assirent a côté de Sasuke, Iruka se mettant entre le jeune noble et Naruto.

Sagement Kakashi garda sa bouche fermée et alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté du jeune Uchiha. Se sentant légèrement désolé pour son cousin, Sasuke jeta un coup d'oeil pour voir comment Kakashi allait pour avoir la surprise de le voir avec un sourire en coin, regardant Iruka avec une lueur conquérante dans le regard.

"Je pense que je n'arriverais jamais à le comprendre celui-là." pensa-t-il dans un soupir.

Les plateaux contenant leur repas arrivèrent et chacun commença à manger, le silence étant brisé juste une ou deux fois lorsque Kakashi disait une blague à laquelle Naruto riait ou que l'homme aux cheveux argentés draguait Iruka.

Bien qu'il apparaissait faire le pitre et ne payer aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait, Kakashi avait en fait remarqué plusieurs choses a propos de son cousin qui avaient changées.

Il avait aperçus plusieurs fois Sasuke lancer des petits regards à la dérobée vers Naruto et semblait réagir aux moindres petits gestes et petits bruits que le jeune démon faisait. Oh bien sur il ne le ferait jamais remarqué au jeune homme. Après tout il tenait à sa vie et dire à un Uchiha qu'il avait l'air d'être devenus dépendant d'une personne c'était comme signer son arrêt de mort.

De plus, il avait cette philosophie que les sentiments devaient être découverts par la personne qui les avait. Sasuke était un grand garçon. Ce n'était pas à lui de faire remarquer au jeune Uchiha qu'il avait l'air d'en pincer pour le jeune démon qu'il avait acheté en tant qu'esclave.

C'est sur ces pensées que l'homme borgne ignora son cousin pour se focaliser sur la beauté qu'était Iruka, ayant entendus le nom du démon loup de la bouche de Naruto.

Une fois le repas terminé, Naruto et Iruka s'excusèrent et allèrent dans leur chambre respective pour la nuit au grand dame de Kakashi qui avait voulu taquiner et courtiser un peu plus le plus vieux des deux démons.

- Est-ce-que tu vas me dire maintenant la vrai raison de ta visite ? demanda Sasuke après un moment de silence alors que les deux verres de saké qu'il avait demandé venaient de leur être apportés.

- Rien ne t'échappe mon cher cousin, dit l'homme aux cheveux argentés avec un petit sourire avant de dire d'une voix sérieuse. Je voulais juste te prévenir qu'une réunion familiale vient d'être organise pour dans deux semaines.

- Encore une autre réunion hein? demanda de manière rhétorique le jeune Uchiha, posant sa tête sur une ses mains dont le coude reposait sur son genou de manière ennuyé. Et je suppose que mon père n'aurait pas pu me le dire lui même ?

- En fait cette réunion a été requise par Itachi, dit Kakashi avec une expression légèrement troublé.

- Itachi ? S'exclama le jeune noble surpris. Qu'aurait-il de si important à dire pour qu'il ait besoin de convoquer une réunion familiale ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Kakashi tout en fronçant les sourcils d'un air soucieux. Mais en tout cas, quel que soit la chose dont il doit parler, je ne pense pas que ca plaira au clan Uchiha.

- Et le clan Hatake ? demanda Sasuke avec curiosité.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de tous ça, répliqua de manière nonchalante l'homme borgne dans un haussement d'épaule. Pour moi Itachi fait ce qu'il veut. Le fait que votre père l'ait obligé à prendre la tête d'Annei alors qu'il sait très bien qu'il n'aime pas la violence ni les armes est pour moi une énorme erreur et un manque de sensibilité.

- C'est le meilleur samouraï de sa génération, argumenta le jeune noble. Il était le meilleur choix possible.

- Faux. Contrecarra Kakashi de manière sévère. Il aurait pu être le meilleur choix si il n'avait pas une telle aversion de la guerre et de la violence. Il est le genre d'homme qui ne se bat que si sa vie ou celle de ses êtres chères est en danger.

- N'empêche que c'est lui que père a choisi, dit Sasuke avec un froncement de sourcil irrite.

- C'est vrai, mais cela n'empêche qu'il n'aurait pas dû forcer ton frère dans ce rôle alors que tu était beaucoup plus adapté pour reprendre le poste, répliqua Kakashi dans un léger soupir fatigué. Ecoute, tout ce que je te demande c'est de ne pas juger ton frère trop durement. Avant que tu ne sois né il a été témoin de la guerre et de ses ravages. Il est normal qu'il n'ait pas la même vision que toi des choses.

- Humph ! On verra, marmonna Sasuke de manière légèrement buté.

- La réunion se fera dans ma demeure... en terrain neutre pour ainsi dire, dit Kakashi tout en se levant, ajoutant la dernière partie avec un petit sourire ironique. Sur ce je te souhaite bonne nuit cher cousin. Et on se voit dans deux semaines.

Alors que Sasuke écoutait les pas de Kakashi devenir de plus en plus faible au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait, le jeune homme repensait a cette réunion familiale qui allait avoir lieu.

"Encore une nouvelle réunion joyeuse en famille." pensa-t-il sarcastiquement alors qu'il se levait pour aller au lit.

_A suivre_

_*** = littéralement : « je m'en remets à vous » bien sûr le sens dépend largement du contexte mais c'est l'idée principale ici ^^**_

_**** = démon chat à deux queues du folklore japonais**_

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de finis ! :D**

**Comment vous l'avez trouvé ? Bon, mauvais, génial, nul ?**

**En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et surtout continuez de montrer votre amour pour cette histoire ! Ca lui permet de se sentir valorisé et ça rend l'auteure très très heureuse ! ;D**

**A une prochaine fois !**


	3. La Réunion Familiale

**Wahou toujours autant de réponses positives ! Je me sens tellement aimé ! Merci beaucoup ! :)**

_**Réponses aux commentaires « anonymes » :**_

_**Licorne49 : Ah mais c'est que notre Iruka est plein de surprises ! (enfin c'est surtout moi qui veut qu'il le soit.. :P) En fait Iruka sera l'un de ces personnages qui sera un peu OOC. Je m'excuse d'avance si ça te dérange mais en tout cas c'est par exemple la raison pour laquelle je le fais lire Icha Icha dans cette histoire (je me suis dis que ce n'allait pas trop loin vu qu'il a été prouvé qu'il avait un petit côté pervers dans le premier chapitre du manga.) :D **_

_**Kakashi est un homme plutôt persistant et va se révéler être une source de distraction majeure envers Iruka qui va pas mal l'empêcher de surveiller Sasuke comme il le voudrait. ***__**petit rire démoniaque**__*****_

_**Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et bravo pour ton boulot !**_

_**Micromga : Merci ! Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. ^^**_

_**Lili : Merci ! :D Je pense que tu vas aimer ce chapitre.**_

_**Inconnue : Les pouvoirs des démons seront expliqués un peu plus tard en temps et en heure mais ne t'inquiètes pas ça ne devrait pas être dans trop longtemps. ;) Pour ce qui est d'Itachi il va en effet devenir un personnage un peu plus présent dans l'histoire à partir de ce chapitre. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire et au prochain chapitre !**_

_**Dorayaki-sama : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu ais accroché à l'histoire. En effet on peut espéré que notre petit Sasuke ne sera trop brusque et utilisera sa tête un petit peu mais bon c'est Sasuke…on ne sait jamais ce qu'il va faire. =P En tout cas j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçus par les prochains chapitres ! :)**_

_**Mianon : Merci. ^^ Je suis heureuse que ce soit clair à lire et qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes de compréhension. C'est l'une des parties les plus importantes de l'écriture et comme j'aimerais devenir écrivaine c'est toujours un plus de savoir qu'on fait quelque chose bien. :D **_

_**Pour ce qui est du nombre de chapitres je ne suis pas sûr. Mon esprit fonctionne de manière tellement bizarre et imprévisible que je ne peux pas te dire exactement combien de chapitres il y aura. Par exemple, j'ai bien un plan pour les trois prochains chapitres mais ils ne sont pas à l'abri de changer en cours de route si je rajoute quelque chose dans ce chapitre où dans un autre qui fait que le plan des autres doit être ajusté. Enfin bref tout ça pour dire que je ne peux malheureusement pas te donner un nombre exact de chapitres.**_

_**Merci de nouveau pour ton commentaire et j'espère avoir ton opinion sur ce nouveau chapitre ! :)**_

**Bon allez maintenant je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre. ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

Deux semaines se passèrent depuis la visite de Kakashi où l'homme aux cheveux argentés avait annoncé à Sasuke la réunion familiale et ce jour était finalement arrivé.

Toute la demeure Uchiha était en effervescence. Car non seulement leur maître se devait d'être bien habillé pour représenter le clan de la manière la plus noble et digne possible. Mais cette soirée était aussi la première à laquelle Naruto et Iruka allaient assistés et ils se devaient d'être sur leur trente et un et avoir une attitude exemplaire digne d'esclaves de la demeure Uchiha.

En ce moment Sasuke se tenait dans la coure de sa demeure là où se trouvaient son pousse-pousse et de celui à deux places pour les deux esclaves, attendant que Naruto et Iruka arrivent enfin.

Alors qu'il commençait à s'impatienter, le jeune noble entendit des pas légèrement pressés et la voix d'Hinata s'adresser à lui.

- Excusez-nous pour le retard Sasuke-sama, s'excusa d'une voix légèrement essoufflée la jeune femme aux yeux lavande tout en se penchant respectueusement devant son maître. Nous avons mis plus de temps que prévus pour réussir à préparer Naruto.

Se demandant comment cela pouvait prendre autant de temps de préparer le démon renard à neufs queues, le jeune homme se tourna vers l'endroit assombrit d'où Hinata essayait tant bien que mal d'en faire sortir le jeune démon réticent. Après quelques minutes de rassurances et autres paroles d'encouragements Naruto consentît enfin à s'avancer et sortir de la pénombre. La vue du jeune démon renard rendit Sasuke estomaqué, ne sachant quoi dire devant la vision qu'il avait face à lui.

Naruto était vêtus d'un magnifique kimono de soie rouge sur lequel était peint des pivoines blancs et roses avec un col légèrement échancré révélant un peu de peau, un obi rouge et doré avec des feuilles rouges, et dorées elles aussi enserrait la taille du jeune démon. Les longues manches du kimono lui cachaient les mains, l'ensemble lui donnant un air mystérieux tout a fait charmant. Les mèches de cheveux blonds qui lui encadraient normalement le visage avaient été tirées en arrière et stylisées dans une coiffure qui semblait à la fois simple et compliqué. Des petites fleurs rouges, violettes et blanches étaient attachées dans ses cheveux de manière adorable, et ses neuf queues avaient lustrées et brillaient sous la lumière du soleil couchant. Dans l'ensemble, le démon renard blond ressemblait presque en tout point à la plus élégante des geishas, bien qu'il en manquait la délicatesse et le raffinement alors qu'il se tortillait dans tous les sens dans ces vêtements qu'il trouvait trop serrés à son goût, rougissant sous toute l'attention qu'il recevait.

« C'est la honte. J'ai l'air d'une fille comme ça. » pensa Naruto, n'aimant pas du tout les vêtements dans lesquels Hinata l'avait forcé.

C'était en fait l'une des raisons de son retard. Refusant obstinément de porter ce kimono qui était pour fille, le démon renard s'était battus avec Hinata contre l'idée de porter ce vêtement que la jeune femme insistait pour qu'il le porte. Mais en fin de compte c'était la jeune femme qui avait gagné, torturant le pauvre jeune démon en l'habillant dans ce vêtement avant de le pouponner et de le coiffer de manière complètement embarrassante selon le jeune renard.

Mais Sasuke ne semblait pas partager l'opinion du démon à neuf queues alors qu'il continuait de le regarder, sa bouche grande ouverte et des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes dans son esprit alors qu'extérieurement il ne montrait rien. Jamais il n'avait pensé que Naruto pouvait être encore plus beau mais voici qu'il le voyait habillé de cette manière, sa silhouette et la façon dont il portait le kimono pouvant rendre jalouse la plus élégante des geishas du quartier rouge.

Alors que le jeune noble ne pouvait retirer des yeux du jeune démon, Iruka arriva lui aussi, ce dernier portant un kimono plus simple d'une couleur verte légèrement kaki avec des fleurs de nénuphars peintes sur le bord des manches et au niveau des chevilles, un obi d'une couleur similaire lui enserrant la taille. Le kimono lui donnait lui aussi un air un peu féminin mais beaucoup moins prononcé que celui de Naruto, n'ayant pas de fleurs dans les cheveux ni de coiffure compliqué et gardant ses cheveux tenus dans une queue de cheval, et il se tenait droit avec une expression digne et douce.

Lorsque le démon loup aperçus Naruto il alla tout de suite à la rencontre du jeune démon, s'extasiant de son allure et le complimentant sur la façon dont il était habillé. Cela eu pour effet de faire sortir Sasuke de sa transe et le jeune noble détourna le regard de la ravissante vision que le démon renard à neuf queues offrait, en en profitant pour remettre ses idées en place. Ils avaient déjà perdu pas mal de temps et Sasuke savait qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à arriver en retard si il ne voulait pas se faire réprimander par son père et entendre se faire dire qu'il représentait le clan Uchiha qu'il devait se conduire de manière exemplaire en toutes circonstances. Avec un raclement de gorge pour attiré l'attention des deux démons vers lui, Sasuke regarda les deux esclaves devant lui et les regarda avec un air sérieux.

- Ce soir est votre première soirée en public en tant qu'esclaves de la demeure Uchiha et en tant que tel j'attends de vous une attitude bien sous toute couture et exemplaire à tout instant, suis-je clair ? leur dit-il d'un ton autoritaire, recevant un hochement de tête des deux démons. Je n'accepterais aucun écart de conduite.

Après avoir dis cela, le jeune noble se retourna et s'installa dans son pousse-pousse pendant que Naruto et Iruka allaient s'asseoir dans leur propre pousse-pousse. Une fois tout le monde installé, le convoi se mit en route, les gardes Neji et Lee étant ceux s'occupant avec deux autres hommes de la sécurité du convoi.

La demeure Hatake se trouvait légèrement en dehors de la ville et il fallu une heure au convoi de Sasuke et des deux démons pour arriver à destination. La demeure du clan Hatake n'était pas en soi très grande, elle était réputée pour être l'une des plus vertes où des dizaines d'arbres et de plantes s'épanouissaient. Une rivière à l'eau d'une couleur presque émeraude s'écoulait sur les terres à côté de la demeure et était là où les serviteurs de la demeure avaient leur habitation, des rizières s'étendant les longs des collines voisinantes.

Un serviteur les attendait à l'entrée de cette demeure en bois sombre de cyprès, s'inclinant très bas devant Sasuke.

- Bienvenue à la demeure du clan Hatake Sasuke-sama, accueillit le serviteur de manière respectueuse. Veuillez entrer je vous prie.

- Est-ce-que tout le monde est déjà présent ? demanda le jeune noble alors qu'il avançait, Iruka et Naruto le suivant de près derrière lui.

- Votre tante Uruchi-sama et votre oncle Teyaki-sama ne sont pas encore là mais ils devraient arrivés d'un moment à l'autre, répondit le serviteur.

- Très bien. Merci Yamato, dit le jeune Uchiha, lançant un léger regard au serviteur avant d'entrer dans la demeure.

Une fois arrivés dans la pièce principale de la demeure, c'est-à-dire le salon et la salle à manger, Sasuke et ses deux démons virent tout le clan Uchiha ainsi que le clan Hatake attroupé dans la pièce en train de discuter avec chacun. Au bruit des nouveaux arrivants, la plupart des têtes se retournèrent et les regardèrent avec grand intérêt puisque la vue de Sasuke avec deux esclaves démons était bien entendue un spectacle plutôt nouveau pour tous.

Ayant repéré ses parents dans la foule, Sasuke se dirigea avec ses deux esclaves vers eux, allant saluer respectueusement l'homme qui était à la tête du clan Uchiha mais qui était aussi son père.

- Père, salua-t-il respectueusement en s'inclinant. J'espère que vous vous portez bien.

- J'irais beaucoup mieux lorsque je saurais la raison pour laquelle ton frère à organiser une réunion familiale, répondit le patriarche de la famille dans son usuel froncement de sourcil.

Ne répondant rien face à la remarque de son père, Sasuke se tourna ensuite vers sa mère Mikoto qui le regardait avec un air bienveillant, son visage s'adoucissant légèrement à la vue de sa mère.

- Mère, salua-t-il, s'inclinant aussi devant elle. J'espère que vous vous être remise de votre toux.

- Oui merci. Grâce aux médicaments que tu m'as envoyé je vais de nouveau beaucoup mieux. Répondit la femme d'une quarantaine d'années qui n'avait rien perdue de sa beauté d'antan dans un magnifique sourire.

- Je suis heureux de le savoir, dit Sasuke avec un très léger sourire à peine perceptible.

- Bonsoir Sasuke, dit alors une voix plutôt grave et douce, qui fit tourner le jeune noble vers la personne d'où elle venait.

Là, devant Sasuke, se trouvait Itachi Uchiha actuel leader du groupe Annei, aîné et futur héritier du clan Uchiha. A côté d'Itachi se trouvait un démon qui avait les traits et les particularités d'un requin avec ses dents pointues, et sa peau bleutée ainsi que sa crête de cheveux qui ressemblait à l'aileron d'un requin. Ce grand démon à l'allure imposante et musclée s'appelait Kisame et était officiellement l'esclave démon d'Itachi. Mais il était de notoriété public que ce démon requin était aussi l'amant du plus vieux des frères Uchiha, une honte pour le clan dont on évitait de parler, espérant que cela rendrait la réalité moins apparente.

A la vue de son grand frère, les yeux de Sasuke se rétrécirent dangereusement et il fusilla du regard Itachi et son amant. Ce dernier le regardait d'un air amusé, lui souriant d'un sourire qui montrait toutes ses dents pointues qui semblaient aussi affutées que des lames de rasoir. Ce qui eut pour effet de rendre très mal à l'aise Iruka et Naruto, ce dernier se rapprochant d'Iruka alors qu'il regardait avec méfiance le démon requin.

- Les garçons ne causez pas de scène s'il-vous-plaît et parlez entre vous comme des gens civilisés, intervint tout à coup Mikoto, mettant fin au concours de regards dans lequel les deux frères s'étaient lancés tirant son maris loin de leurs deux enfants avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, lui disant d'aller parler avec les autres autorités du clan. Nous vous verrons un peu plus tard.

Une fois leurs parents partis, les deux frères se regardèrent de nouveau dans les yeux. La tension entre eux deux était palpable.

- Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu otouto, commenta Itachi d'une voix détachée, regardant calmement son petit frère.

- En effet, tu es plus doué pour me refourguer le boulot qui est normalement le tien plutôt que de venir me voir, répliqua le plus jeune des deux frères avec un regard mauvais. Toujours à traîner avec cette bande d'imbéciles ?

Depuis quelques temps, Itachi avait commencé à fréquenter un groupe de nobles fortunés qui avaient eux aussi un esclave avec lequel ils étaient amants. Bien qu'ils ne faisaient rien d'illégal en soi, ils étaient rejetés de la société pour leur choix de vie et la honte de leur famille. Les gens avaient pris l'habitude de les nommer l'Akatsuki du fait que les gens les considéraient comme un nuage rouge sang qui serait l'incarnation de tout ce qui était immoral dans ce monde.

Il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas une allure des plus amicales, ayant pour la pluparts des piercings et des tatouages. Ils ressemblaient plus à un groupe de barbares venant de contrées éloignées qu'à des gens civilisés. Si l'on ajoutait à ça leur relation aux mœurs plus que légères avec leurs « esclaves », ils étaient tous sauf des personnes fréquentables.

- Sasuke, soupira Itachi de manière agacé avec une pointe de tristesse brillant dans ses yeux lorsqu'il regarda son petit frère. J'aimerais que tu ne parles pas comme ça des personnes que je considère mes amis.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas. Après tout tes amis ne sont pas vraiment de bonnes fréquentations et toi tu les suis dans leurs délires tordus et pervers. Rétorqua Sasuke d'une voix dégoûté avec un regard désapprobateur.

- Je ne vois ce qu'il y a de mal à être avec la personne que l'on aime, dit Itachi dans un froncement de sourcils, ayant l'air de commencer à s'énerver, Kisame mettant un bras autour de sa taille ce qui le fit s'appuyer légèrement contre lui avec un soupir de contentement.

Sasuke regarda la scène avec un air dégoûté, fusillant le démon requin du regard pendant que ce dernier laissa un grognement résonner dans l'arrière de sa gorge dans un signe protecteur et possessif.

- Ce n'est pas naturel, dit le jeune noble avec une voix un peu plus forte qu'il ne l'avait voulu, continuant d'une voix plus basse avec ses dents serrées sous l'effet de l'énervement. Comment peux tu t'abaisser à te soumettre à cet être ? N'as-tu aucune fierté en tant que membre du clan Uchiha ?

A ces paroles Kisame gronda férocement, laissant apparaître ses dents légèrement d'un air menaçant vers Sasuke, resserrant sa prise sur Itachi comme pour supporter son amant.

- Tu peux penser ce que tu veux otouto, répliqua Itachi avec un ton légèrement venimeux avec la colère, crachant le dernier mot avec ressentiment. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je partage l'idéologie de Minato Namikaze. Les démons sont nos égaux, ils ne devraient pas être traités comme des esclaves. Tu parles du clan et de fierté, mais il va falloir que tu te rendes compte un jour qu'il n'y a pas que le clan dans la vie. Nous devons travailler tous ensemble main dans la main si nous voulons un jour vivre dans un monde sans guerre ni discrimination. Il faut parfois éclipser les intérêts du clan pour se concentrer sur les intérêts de la population et de l'empire en général.

- J'aime Kisame et je me moque du fait qu'il soit un démon. Je souhaite plus que tout qu'un jour que les démons soient considérés nos égaux, ajouta l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs avec un regard déterminé et sérieux avant de regarder Naruto et Iruka qui se tenaient juste quelques pas derrière Sasuke et qui regardait la scène se dérouler avec curiosité et intérêt. Je suis sûre que tes esclaves aimeraient plus que tout vivre en tant qu'êtres libres et ne pas avoir à obéir à quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as acheté des esclaves Sasuke, mais j'espère que tu n'agis pas aussi bêtement que tous ces porcs qui prétendent être des nobles et qui utilisent les démons comme des choses. Si c'était le cas tu me décevrais énormément.

A ces paroles, Sasuke vit rouge et empoigna le devant du kimono de son frère, s'apprêtant à lui envoyer son poing dans la figure lorsqu'une main empoigna son bras et le stoppa en plein dans son action. Tournant la tête pour voir l'identité de la personne qui l'avait empêcher de frapper son frère, le jeune Uchiha vit que cette personne était Kakashi.

- Maa assez de démonstration d'amour fraternel pour aujourd'hui, dit l'homme argenté avec un grand sourire bien que l'on pouvait voir qu'il était faux, regardant tour à tour les deux frères et surtout Sasuke avec un regard sévère. Je me dois de vous rappeler que vous êtes chez moi et j'aimerais si possible garder tout mon mobilier intact si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient.

Une fois que Sasuke eut relâché le col de l'habit de son frère, Kakashi lâcha lui aussi sa prise sur le bras du plus jeune des frères Uchiha. Puis l'homme argenté échangea quelques rapides paroles avec Itachi que personne d'autre à part lui et son amant n'entendit, le plus vieux des deux frères partant ensuite avec Kisame loin du petit groupe. Une fois Itachi loin, Kakashi se tourna vers Sasuke avec un regard réprobateur.

- Je croyais t'avoir demander d'être indulgent avec ton frère, dit l'homme borgne avec un froncement de sourcil.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il a le don pour m'irriter et de faire des choses qui ne sont pas digne d'un membre du clan Uchiha, répliqua de manière bornée Sasuke avec un regard noir.

- Oh arrête le mélodrame ! Cette histoire de fierté et d'honneur Uchiha est vraiment pathétique et ridicule, lui dit d'une voix autoritaire Kakashi. Le monde ne tourne pas autour de ton clan et il serait temps que tu t'ouvres au reste du monde et apprenne à coexister avec celui-ci et à travailler pour y garder la paix.

- Tu veux dire s'ouvrir aux pays étrangers ? demande dans un petit rire sarcastique le jeune noble. Plutôt mourir que de laisser ces barbares entrer sur nos terres et corrompre le peuple !

- J'espérais que tu ne partageais pas les mêmes opinions que ton père mais malheureusement il semble que tu n'as pas encore réussi à te défaire complètement de l'emprise de ton paternel. Commenta dans un soupir l'homme aux cheveux argenté, se pinçant l'arrête du nez avec un air fatigué.

Sasuke ne répondit rien à cela et lança juste un regard noir à son cousin par alliance. Quelques minutes de silence passèrent entre les deux hommes, une légère tension flottant dans l'air comme un gros nuage gris. Après un moment, Kakashi laissa échapper un autre soupir, ses épaules s'affaissant légèrement comme si il laissait tomber. Après tout avec un jeune homme aussi borné que Sasuke que pouvait-il dire de plus ? C'était comme parler à un mur. Et encore, un mur aurait la courtoisie de ne pas répondre de manière éhontée. Le jeune Uchiha allait devoir apprendre les choses de la manière forte à travers sa vie.

Puis soudain sans crier gare, Kakashi se tourna vers Iruka tout sourire dehors, lançant un regard charmeur au démon loup.

- Ah mon ange ! Veuillez excusez mon sot de cousin qui à cause de son tempérament impulsif vous a exposé à cette scène disgracieuse et indigne d'un homme d'honneur ! s'exclama l'homme borgne tout en se rapprochant du démon loup jusqu'à envahir son espace vital.

- Pourriez vous ne pas vous mettre si près de moi s'il-vous-plaît, répliqua dans un grognement irrité Iruka qui n'aimait pas que celui-ci soit si près de lui.

- Milles pardons ma beauté, répondit avec un ton toujours aussi charmeur Kakashi qui ne perdit pas son sourire lorsqu'il s'éloigna légèrement d'Iruka pour éviter le coup de genou que le démon loup avait essayé de lui assener pour le faire reculer. Vous voyez, vous êtes tellement appétissant dans ce kimono que j'ai été attiré comme un papillon de nuit vers une flamme brillante.

Iruka devint tout rouge à ces paroles et essaya d'assener un coup de poing dans son embarras à l'homme aux cheveux argentés, qui le bloqua aisément avant de passer un bras autour de celui du démon loup, faisant comme si il ne s'était rien passé et l'entraînant vers ce qui ressemblait être un buffet.

- Venez avec moi mon ange, j'ai fait préparé plein de mets délicieux pour cette soirée et je veux absolument que vous les goûtiez ! dit l'homme borgne dans une voix légère et joyeuse alors qu'il traînait le pauvre démon loup qui protestait et se débattait, essayant de se soustraire à l'emprise de Kakashi sans grand succès.

Encore trop énervé et irrité que ce soit pour reprendre l'attitude irrespectueuse envers son cousin d'Iruka, ou encore de se soucier du fait que ce dernier était en gros en train de se faire kidnapper par Kakashi, Sasuke regarda le sol d'un œil noir pendant quelques instants. Après un moment, il se rendit enfin compte de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait maintenant. Naruto qui n'avait pas suivis Iruka vu qu'il devait resté auprès de son maître jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait été ordonné autrement se trouvait toujours aux côtés de Sasuke, ayant l'air légèrement nerveux d'être tout seul en compagnie de son maître.

Réalisant qu'il était maintenant tout seul avec Naruto, Sasuke souri intérieurement. Avec Iruka absent, le jeune Uchiha avait la parfaite opportunité de séduire le jeune démon. De plus ses échanges plutôt intenses avec Itachi et Kakashi l'avaient rendus tendus et il ne dirait pas non à une bonne distraction. Par conséquence, s'amuser un peu avec le démon renard semblait le meilleur remède.

Alors que Sasuke allait se retourner et emmener Naruto dans un endroit plus privé où il pourrait séduire le jeune démon tout à son aise, Iruka courra vers eu, se remettant aux côtés de Naruto et jetant les plans du jeune noble à l'eau. Le démon loup avait apparemment réussi à se débarrasser de son prétendant, alias Kakashi, et s'était précipité pour les rejoindre. Sasuke ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour se débarrasser de son pot de colle de cousin, mais il avait un sentiment qu'il ne voulait pas le savoir lorsqu'il voyait l'expression à la fois énervé et sadiquement satisfaite du démon loup.

Bientôt toute la famille fût présente. Et Sasuke dût arrêter ses tentatives infructueuses et frustrantes de séduire Naruto, à chaque fois qu'Iruka était un tant soit peu occupé, ce dernier l'ignorant complètement et faisant comme si il n'était pas là.

Itachi accompagné de son amant s'avança à l'avant de la salle et demanda l'attention de tout le monde. Une fois que tout le monde le regardait et était concentré sur lui, l'homme aux longs cheveux noir corbeau regarda les membres de son clan d'un air solennel, regardant Sasuke et leur père Fugaku en dernier.

- Si je vous ais réunis ici c'est parce que j'ai une annonce à faire qui concerne directement le clan, commença à dire Itachi avec un air sérieux et déterminé, marquant une pose avant de reprendre la parole et de lâcher la bombe. Je renonce à mes droits de succession à la tête du clan et je souhaite aussi laisser la gérance de l'Annei à mon jeune frère Sasuke.

A cette annonce plusieurs voix surprises et outragées s'élevèrent, celle de Fugaku Uchiha étant la plus forte alors qu'il criait sur son fils à plein poumon dans sa fureur.

Quand à Sasuke, le jeune noble était figé sur place. Avait-il vraiment bien entendu ce que son frère venait juste de dire ? Est-ce-que Itachi était vraiment en train de renier son apparenté au clan Uchiha ? Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Haïssait-il son propre clan à ce point ? Ses actes étaient tout simplement hypocrites. Quelle ingratitude ! Savait-il au moins ce que ses paroles allaient avoir comme effet ?

- Qu'est-ce-que cela veut dire Itachi ? Sasuke pouvait entendre son père demander d'une voix tonitruante, s'étant placé devant Itachi et fumant de colère pendant que Mikoto essayait tant bien que mal de calmer son époux.

- Vous savez très bien ce que cela veut dire père, répondit Itachi d'une calme presque froide. Je ne veux plus travailler pour le clan et je vais aller vivre de mon côté et par mes propres moyens.

- Tu serais prêt à vivre comme un simple roturier sans fortune ni nom ? demanda d'une voix sifflante Fugaku, son visage tordu par la colère. Très bien. Si c'est ton choix je ne vais pas t'arrêter. Mais par contre n'attends pas de moi que je t'aide en quoi que ce soit. Je te laisse une semaine pour reprendre tes esprits et admettre que tu as fait une bêtise.

- N'ayez pas trop d'espoir père, répliqua de manière glaciale Itachi, regardant son père froidement. Je compte bien ne plus rien avoir à faire avec le clan.

Après avoir dit cela, l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs commença à partir, se dirigeant vers la sortie avec son amant.

Sentant son sang bouillonner face à la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister, et aux paroles qu'il venait d'entendre de la part de son frère, Sasuke n'en pu plus et avança à grands pas vers son frère. Il le rattrapa dans la coure de la demeure et dégaina son katana de son fourreau pour le pointer vers Itachi avant de lancer d'une voix forte, la colère dansant clairement dans ses yeux comme un feu de folie.

- Bats toi ! Lança-t-il avec une voix froide où l'on pouvait y sentir toute la frustration et la colère qu'il avait accumulé contre son frère.

Itachi s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna lentement, faisant face à son petit frère avec une expression toujours aussi calme sur le visage n'ayant pas l'air affecté du tout par la lame qui était pointée vers lui.

- C'est futile. Tu n'es pas de taille contre moi otouto, répondit l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs.

- Laisse le sort en décidé, répliqua Sasuke, ayant l'air d'avoir repris légèrement ses esprits et semblant plus calme bien qu'il se tenait toujours dans une posture menaçante avec son katana. Comment oses-tu partir comme cela? N'as tu aucun honneur ! Je ne laisserais pas partir le lâche que tu es comme cela après que tu ais rejeté le clan et tes devoirs si facilement.

Le plus âgé des deux frères regarda l'autre intensément pendant quelques instants, semblant chercher quelque chose de précis dans les orbes aussi noirs que les siennes. Après quelques secondes où les deux frères se regardèrent chacun droit dans les yeux sans ciller, Itachi interrompît le contact visuel en fermant les yeux quelques instants et laissant un soupir échappé sa bouche.

- Très bien, dit-il en rouvrant les yeux et fixant Sasuke d'un regard résigné et légèrement triste mais surtout ferme sous la détermination alors qu'il sortait son propre katana de son fourreau et se mettait en position. Je t'attends Sasuke. Attaque moi.

Le plus jeune des frère Uchiha s'élança alors vers son frère, son katana tenu fermement d'une main sur le côté. Sautant dans les airs pour attaquer Itachi depuis le haut, Sasuke brandit son katana au dessus de sa tête avec ses deux mains pour pouvoir mettre toute sa force derrière le coup. Les lames des deux frères s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit de métal assourdissant, la force des deux hommes pouvant être ressentis par la foule qui avait commencer à se forcer pour assister au combat entre Sasuke et Itachi. Les lames des deux Uchihas ne cessaient de s'entrechoquer, fendant l'air et brillant sous le reflet des rayons de la lune qui se trouvait haut dans le ciel étoilé. Alors qu'ils s'affrontaient, les deux jeunes hommes semblaient dansé, maniant leur katana avec dextérité, virevoltant et tranchant l'air de leur katana pour essayer de porter un coup à leur adversaire.

Bien que les deux frères Uchihas offraient un spectacle des plus beau et impressionnant, il n'y avait aucun doute dans l'esprit de chacun sur le vainqueur de ce combat. Sasuke avait beau bien se défendre et avoir une technique parfaite à l'épée, il ne pouvait rivalisé avec l'expérience et la technicité que son frère avait aiguisé au fil des années. Il était clair que malgré le fait qu'il arrivait à tenir face à son frère, il avait du mal à parer les coups si puissant de ce dernier et il commençait à fatiguer. Bientôt sans que Sasuke ait le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, son katana s'envola de ses mains et se retrouva planter dans le sol à un mètre de lui, la lame du katana de son frère pressé contre son cou.

- Tu es mort. Annonça nonchalamment Itachi avant de retirer la lame de son katana du cou de son frère et de reculer avant de ranger la lame dans son fourreau.

La foule s'étant formé resta abasourdie pendant quelques instants face à la scène devant eux. Le combat entre les deux frères avait été impressionnant et ils étaient tous encore sous le charme du combat qui s'était déroulé sous leurs yeux. Sasuke quant à lui restait figé sur place, étant encore en train d'enregistrer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Au bout de quelques secondes, le jeune noble tourna la tête vers son katana qui était toujours planté dans le sol et alla le récupérer.

Alors qu'il essuyait la terre de la lame et la remettait dans son fourreau, son père qui avait assisté au combat s'avança vers lui, Itachi se trouvant un peu plus loin en train de parler doucement avec Kisame, le démon requin semblant s'inquiétez pour l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs et l'autre le rassurant. Lorsque Fugaku arriva jusqu'à Sasuke, il lança un bref regard à son fils cadet avant de regarder par dessus l'épaule du jeune homme vers Itachi et Kisame.

- La décision d'Itachi est regrettable, commença-t-il à dire à l'attention de Sasuke bien qu'il regardait toujours Itachi qui était en train de se préparer à partir avec Kisame. Je ne comptais pas te donner les commandes de l'Annei avant que ton frère ne m'ait succédé et j'avais encore moins considéré faire de toi mon héritier. Mais je pense que je n'ai plus vraiment le choix maintenant. Même si tu n'es pas Itachi, nous allons devoir faire avec.

En entendant les paroles de son père, Sasuke serra ses poings de frustration et de colère face au ton résigné et plein de désappointement de son père.

- Sasuke, dorénavant tu es le futur de notre clan, ajouta Fugaku d'un air grave, tournant cette fois son regard vers le jeune homme et le regardant avec une expression sérieuse. Je veux que tu viennes demain à la demeure principale et nous parlerons de ta nouvelle situation et de tes nouvelles obligations.

Une fois avoir dit cela, le chef du clan Uchiha se retourna et s'éloigna, laissant derrière lui un Sasuke vexé et touché dans son honneur.

Le regard du jeune noble se tourna alors pour la première fois vers la foule qui se trouvait toujours là bien qu'elle commençait à se dissiper lentement. Là au milieu de la foule il vit Kakashi le regarder avec un regard à la fois compatissant et désapprobateur, Iruka et Naruto se trouvant à côté de l'homme borgne qui les avait gardé éloignés de la zone de combat. L'idée que ses esclaves l'aient vu perdre ajouté au regard que son cousin lui lançait, le jeune Uchiha sentit sa colère qui cachait aussi sa honte redoublée.

Ce n'était pas seulement une colère contre son frère où même le manque de reconnaissance de son père, ce que le jeune homme ressentait était aussi de la colère contre lui même pour son comportement impulsif et dirigé par ses sentiments. Il n'aurait jamais dû réagir de la sorte face à Itachi. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à garder son calme avec son frère ? Il était un Uchiha pour l'amour de Kami ! Il ne devrait pas réagir comme cela et se laisser diriger par ses sentiments.

Se sentant humilié et fumant de colère Sasuke tourna les talons de manière brusque, et sans dire un mot à ses esclaves ni à Kakashi il se dirigea vers son pousse-pousse où son conducteur l'attendait. Sans vraiment y faire attention, le jeune Uchiha entendit des bruits de pas se rapprochés alors que ses deux démons le rejoignaient après avoir dis au revoir à Kakashi, bien que ce fût plutôt Naruto qui le fît pendant que Iruka faisait tout pour rester loin de l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

- A la demeure, fût tout ce que Sasuke dit d'une voix sèche à son conducteur avant de se plonger dans ses pensées noires pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à sa demeure.

Une fois arrivé Sasuke alla directement dans sa chambre, ignorant les serviteurs sur son passage qui lui demandèrent comment sa soirée s'était passée et laissant derrière deux esclaves complètement dérouté et abasourdies face à l'attitude hors du commun de leur maître.

Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner l'ambiance était froide et hostile, Sasuke faisant toujours la gueule et ni Naruto ni Iruka n'osant dire quoi que ce soit. Même Jiraiya qui pourtant n'était pas intimidé par le jeune noble n'avait pas voulu rester en la compagnie de ce dernier, prétextant devoir faire un travail quelconque pour ne pas avoir à être en la présence du jeune Uchiha morose. Bien sûr cela avait peut-être aussi affaire avec le fait que Sasuke devait se rendre dans l'après-midi à la demeure principale pour parler avec son père.

Plus tard dans la journée alors que l'heure du déjeuner approchait, Iruka et Naruto étaient en train d'aider Hinata à aérer les futons en les mettant sous le soleil doux soleil et en les frappant avec une tapette en osier et à étendre le linge fraîchement lavé. Alors qu'il étendait des draps, Naruto se tourna vers Hinata et posa une question qui n'avait pas voulu le quitter depuis hier soir.

- Hinata, pourquoi est-ce-que Sasuke-sama déteste son frère ? demanda le jeune démon renard à neuf queues.

Légèrement décontenancé par cette soudaine question du démon blond, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleus regarda le jeune démon au regard curieux et sérieux avec surprise. Elle le regarda comme cela pendant quelques instants avant de se détendre et de lui donner un petit sourire triste.

- Sasuke-sama ne déteste pas Itachi-sama, répondit-elle secouant sa tête de droite à gauche dans un signe négatif.

- Mais alors pourquoi lui a-t-il crié dessus et s'est-il battus avec lui hier ? argumenta Naruto dans un froncement de sourcils.

- C'est un plus compliqué que ça Naruto-kun. En fait Sasuke-sama admire beaucoup son frère. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune il l'idolâtrait même. expliqua la jeune femme aux yeux lavande doucement. C'est toute cette admiration qui fait que les récentes actions d'Itachi-sama de s'éloigner de plus en plus du clan ont blessé le maître. Sasuke-sama se sent trompé et abandonné. La personne qu'il idolâtrait est en train de s'éloigner de plus en plus de lui.

- De plus, il se retrouve sans cesse comparé à son frère qui est un prodige. A 6 ans, Itachi-sama savait déjà parfaitement manier l'épée mais était aussi doué dans les arts qui faisaient d'un homme un vrai samouraï, un homme d'honneur. Continua Hinata avec une expression légèrement triste et compatissante. Leur père Fugaku-sama avait fondé de grands espoirs sur Itachi-sama et ne s'ait presque jamais occupé de Sasuke-sama, se focalisant plus sur Itachi-sama. Il n'a jamais reçus d'attention spéciale et tous ce qu'il a accompli jusqu'à présent n'a jamais été récompensé et a toujours été comparé à ce que son frère a fait. Toutes ces comparaisons et les attentions spéciales que son frère recevait ont fait que Sasuke-sama se sent inutile et inférieur à Itachi-sama. Bien qu'il l'aime, il l'envie et le déteste aussi à la fois.

Naruto réfléchît aux paroles de la jeune femme, considérant les informations qu'il venait d'apprendre sur son maître. Donc en fait cet homme qui avait toujours une façade froide et inapprochable avait ce genre de poids sur ses épaules… Il portait sur lui le poids du succès de son frère aîné et les attentes des gens envers lui pour qu'il suive les traces de ce dernier. Ca devait être dur à supporter. Travailler dur pour que tout le monde nous reconnaisse mais ne jamais l'être, et à la place être sans cesse comparé à son frère.

Au déjeuner Sasuke se montra tout aussi morose que ce matin, ne parlant à personne et mangeant de manière absente son esprit étant ailleurs. Le repas se fît dans le silence jusqu'à ce que Naruto le brise.

- Maître ? commença à dire timidement le démon renard avec une voix hésitante alors qu'il essayait d'avoir l'attention de son maître boudeur qui tourna sa tête pour le regarder avec une expression légèrement curieuse.

- Oui ? répondit le jeune noble levant un sourcil vers le haut dans un signe interrogatif, permettant aux jeune démon de parler.

- Euh je voulais vous dire que je…je voulais vous dire que je ne pense pas que vous soyez moins bien que votre frère… bafouilla légèrement d'embarras Naruto sous la soudaine attention qu'il recevait, ne sachant comment s'exprimer, ajoutant avec des joues légèrement roses mais un regard déterminé. Vous valez autant que votre frère et je suis sûre que vous serez meilleur que votre frère dans votre futur travail.

A ces paroles les yeux de Sasuke s'élargirent légèrement sous la surprise et il regarda le jeune démon avec une expression stupéfaite sur son visage. Venait-il juste vraiment de l'encourager ? Alors qu'il regardait le visage à la fois timide mais définitivement résolu du démon blond, touché par les paroles de ce dernier le jeune Uchiha ne pu s'empêcher de lui donner un de ses rares sourires qu'il n'avait montré ou donné qu'à une très petite poignée de gens.

- Merci, dit-il doucement avec gratitude, son sourire toujours sur son visage.

Au début troublé de voir son maître sourire, Naruto se détendit lorsqu'il remarqua que le sourire était totalement sincère et esquissa lui même un petit sourire timide vers le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène. Quant à Iruka, ce dernier regardait Sasuke d'un air méfiant comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Sasuke se jette sur Naruto à chaque instant et pensait que ce sourire de remerciement avait des arrières pensées. Mais en même temps le démon loup ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son rejeton avec fierté pour ce qu'il venait de faire. C'était très gentil de sa part d'essayer de remonter le moral de leur maître. Il était très fière de lui pour cet acte de gentillesse. Encore plus envers leur maître qui était en gros l'une des personnes qu'ils avaient le plus le droit de détester puisqu'ils étaient ses esclaves et devaient lui obéir sans se plaindre. Mais en même temps cela montrait à quel point l'espoir que les hommes et les démons se comprennent un jour était possible.

« J'espère pouvoir voir ce jour de mon vivant. » pensa le démon loup dans un petit soupir plein d'espoir alors qu'il regardait Naruto rougir légèrement d'embarras pendant que leur maître semblait se sentir beaucoup mieux, et semblait en quelque sorte revigoré par les paroles du jeune démon.

_A suivre…_

**Et voilà ! Désolé c'est plutôt court par rapport aux chapitres précédents mais j'ai préféré m'arrêter là car si j'avais continué je n'aurais certainement pas pu le poster cette semaine vu que ce qui va se passer ensuite va prendre environ la même place que ce chapitre.**

**Bref, en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. ^^ **

**Merci pour avoir mis cette histoire dans vos alertes/favoris et pour tous vos gentils commentaires. Continuer de montrer votre soutien et votre amour pour cette histoire, l'histoire et son auteure vous aimeront encore plus pour ça ! :D De plus vos reviews me consoleront de ne pas avoir pu aller à la Japan Expo. snifff :'(  
**

**A la prochaine fois !**


	4. L'erreur est Humaine

**Yo mina-san ! Comment allez vous tous en ce jour ensoleillé ? (Eh oui pour une fois il fait beau en Angleterre donc je peux « me vanter » un peu hehehe)**

**Bref, voici un nouveau chapitre de nos deux amours Sasuke et Naruto et de leurs amis. J'espère que le dernier chapitre ne vous a pas trop refroidie avec le nouveau couple présenté qu'était Kisame x Itachi. En tout cas j'espère avoir votre avis sur ce nouveau chapitre. :)**

_**Réponse aux commentaires « anonymes » **__**:**_

_**DJ : Merci ! ^^**_

_**Nomie99 : Merci beaucoup pour avoir pris le temps de commenter chaque chapitre ! :) Je suis contente que cette histoire t'intéresse et j'espère qu'elle continuera à le faire dans les prochains chapitres**_

_**Inconnue : Oui c'est vrai que le couple Kisame/Itachi a dû te surprendre mais j'espère que ce n'est pas quelque chose qui t'as dégoûté. Ta curiosité sur les démons et leurs pouvoirs devrait être assouvie dans ce chapitre. ;) En tout cas merci de continuer à donner ton avis sur cette fic j'apprécie beaucoup ! :)**_

_**Guest : Merci ! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. ^^**_

**Bon allez, je vous laisse à la découverte ce nouveau chapitre. ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

Iruka était en train de travailler dans le jardin avec Shino, déterrant les plantes une par une pour pouvoir rafraîchir la terre et la fertiliser de nouveau en y mettant des engrais spécialement conçus par Shino lui-même. Le jardinier adorait ce jardin et le traitait comme un parent traiterait son enfant. Ses méthodes bien que peu orthodoxes étaient très efficaces pour garder le jardin et ses plantes en bonne santé et éclatantes. En plus des engrais qu'il créait, il utilisait aussi des insectes telles que des coccinelles qui s'occupaient de manger les pucerons et les empêchaient donc d'attaquer les plantes. Et pour se débarrasser des limaces et des escargots, il plaçait des coupes de saké après les jours de pluie dans le jardin pour pouvoir attraper ces bêtes gluantes et les jeter loin de son précieux jardin. Shino était un homme plutôt pacifique et un amoureux de la nature et de tous ses êtres. C'était pourquoi il préférait utiliser les ressources de la nature en faisant des engrais naturels et en utilisant les prédateurs naturelles des être nuisibles qui menaçaient son beau jardin. Iruka admirait ce jeune homme qui devait être du même âge que leur maître et qui était si dévoué envers son travail, adorant travailler avec lui et partager sa passion.

Alors que le démon loup s'occupait de cette tâche, Naruto aidait Hinata à faire le ménage dans la demeure. Ce dernier avait été interdit de séjour près d'un quelconque outil de jardinage après que Shino ait décrété qu'il était un danger public autour de ses précieuses plantes.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis ce qui s'était passé entre Sasuke et son frère Itachi et la demeure avait repris un rythme de vie normal. L'ambiance n'était plus tendue et chargée d'émotions négatives comme lorsque le jeune Uchiha était rentré cette nuit là. Bien que très légèrement, Iruka avait ressentie de la compassion pour son maître ce soir là. Cela l'avait quelque peu énervé car il voulait continuer à le détester surtout quand il voyait comment il avait l'air de tourné autour de Naruto comme un vautour attendant le moment opportun de faiblesse de sa proie pour fondre sur celle-ci. Il avait travaillé dur pour empêcher tous les pervers d'approcher son rejeton et il serait maudit si ce petit noble prétentieux posait ne serait-ce qu'une patte sur le jeune renard !

- Iruka-san pourriez-vous me passer le sac d'engrais s'il-vous-plaît ? demanda Shino, tirant le démon loup de ses pensées.

- Bien sûr Shino-kun, répondit Iruka avec un sourire tout en passant le sac d'engrais.

Une chose qui avait légèrement choqué Iruka lorsque lui et Naruto venaient juste d'arriver dans cette demeure était la politesse de tous les serviteurs envers eux. Contrairement aux demeures de leurs anciens maîtres, où les serviteurs prenaient un malin plaisir à les traiter comme des personnes inférieures à eux, les serviteurs de la demeure Uchiha les traitaient comme leurs égaux. Ils allaient même plus loin en faisant attention à la différence d'âge et en adressant Iruka de la manière qui convenait envers quelqu'un de plus âgé qu'eux. Le démon loup n'avait jamais connus ça à l'exception bien sûr de sa première maîtresse, et il appréciait beaucoup cette ambiance paisible et amicale qui régnait dans cette demeure.

Il commençait de plus en plus à considérer cette résidence comme un havre de paix qui les protégeait du monde extérieur où chaque jour des atrocités et des injustices se produisaient. Il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux comme endroit pour lui et Naruto. Oh bien sûr il y avait toujours cette envie d'être libre et sans maître mais pour l'instant cet endroit était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour un esclave.

- Il ne reste plus beaucoup d'engrais je vais aller en chercher plus, annonça Shino avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la réserve où tous les outils et produits pour le jardinages étaient entreposés.

Lorsqu'il fût sûr que le jardinier était loin, Iruka regarda furtivement autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne n'était dans les parages. Une fois qu'il s'était assuré que personne ne pouvait le voir, le démon loup posa à plat ses deux mains contre le sol et ferma les yeux. Bien qu'il ne se passa rien de visible au début, au bout d'un moment la terre autour du démon commença à trembler légèrement. Puis comme de l'eau qu'on ferait bouillir, la terre devant Iruka commença à se soulever et tourbillonner, se retournant et se mélangeant. Une fois cela fait, Iruka pressa une dernière fois ses palmes contre le sol fraîchement retourné et envoya des ondes invisibles face aux sens d'un humain. Quelques secondes plus tard, des vers de terre apparurent à la surface et Iruka siffla doucement d'un air mélodieux. A ce son les lombrics commencèrent à creuser dans cette terre fraîchement retournée, ces derniers étant connus pour aider à rendre la terre plus fertile grâce au mucus qu'ils rejetaient dans la terre.

Satisfait de son travail Iruka se leva et frotta ses mains ensemble pour en retirer la terre qui s'y était collée. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna le démon se figea sur place à la vue de Sasuke, le jeune noble le regardant fixement, son visage fermé et ne montrant aucune émotion. En attendant que le jeune Uchiha dise quelque chose, le corps d'Iruka se tendit d'anticipation. Bien que les démons étaient traités comme des êtres inférieurs aux humains, il y avait bien une chose qui leur faisait peur à propos des démons et c'était leurs pouvoirs.

Les pouvoirs des démons pouvaient être extrêmement puissants selon leur utilisateur et étaient accrues grâce à l'élément avec lequel leur utilisateur avait une affinité. Chaque espèce avait une affinité avec l'un des quatre éléments naturels. Par exemple les démons aquatiques avaient une affinité avec l'eau, les démons de type canin avaient une affinité avec la terre ou encore les démons de type félin avaient une affinité avec le feu. Et chaque démon avait des pouvoirs qui leur étaient propre. Le contact avec l'élément avec lequel ils avaient une affinité les rendant plus puissants.

Pour ces motifs les démons étaient interdits d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs. Les colliers qu'ils portaient autour du cou étaient aussi une protection pour leur propriétaire, au cas où ils décideraient d'attaquer leur maître et d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs contre eux. Ces colliers étaient fait d'une matière spéciale qui réagissait lorsque les démons utilisaient leurs pouvoirs avec de mauvaises intentions.

Iruka regarda Sasuke avec de la prudence dans ses yeux, ne sachant pas ce que le jeune noble allait faire après l'avoir surpris utilisant ses pouvoirs. Le démon loup était sûr qu'il allait être punis pour ça. Il attendait maintenant juste que le jeune homme sorte de cette stupeur dans laquelle il avait l'air d'être, et de donner l'ordre à un de ses gardes de l'emmener et de l'enfermer en attendant sa punition.

Au bout d'un moment le jeune Uchiha sortit enfin de sa stupeur et commença à s'avancer vers Iruka. Sous le coup de la nervosité le démon loup fit un pas en arrière de manière défensive. Après quelques pas Sasuke s'arrêta et fixa du regard Iruka.

- Suis moi, dit-il avant de se retourner et de commencer à marcher vers la demeure et de rentrer à l'intérieur.

A contrecœur mais sachant qu'il n'avait pas le choix le démon loup suivit le jeune noble, se demandant et redoutant ce qu'il allait lui faire. Le démon fût étonné lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la chambre et bureau de Jiraiya. Son maître toqua à la porte et attendit quelques instants avant que la porte shoji ne soit ouverte par Jiraiya, ce dernier le regardant lui puis Iruka avec une expression surprise et curieuse sur le visage.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi Sasuke ? demanda l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs.

- Je viens de le surprendre en train d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, dit Sasuke tout en montrant du menton Iruka. Et j'aurais aimé savoir pourquoi tu ne m'en avais pas parlé avant et pourquoi il peut les utiliser.

- Je t'en avais parlé pendant une de nos leçons, répliqua dans un soupir Jiraiya qui regarda le jeune noble d'un œil critique alors qu'il lui demanda de manière rhétorique. Tu n'as vraiment rien écouté à mes leçons sur les démons hein ?

- Hn, grogna Sasuke de manière réticente en signe ni d'affirmation ni de négation, évitant le regard inquisiteur de son majordome et précepteur.

- Jiraiya secoua la tête, soupirant d'exaspération face au manque d'attention du jeune Uchiha sur un sujet qu'il considérait excessivement important.

- Entrez, leur dit-il en ouvrant plus la porte shoji et en se mettant sur le côté pour les laisser passer avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Bien que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à Iruka directement.

- Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il ne me dirait pas tout, répliqua Sasuke, lançant un regard vers le démon loup lui disant qu'il savait que ce dernier ne lui faisait pas entièrement pour ne pas dire pas du tout confiance.

A ce commentaire Iruka se renfrogna et refusa de rencontrer le regard de son maître, préférant s'intéresser à la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Le chambre de Jiraiya qui lui servait aussi de bureau était plutôt simple, quelques calligraphies accrochés sur les murs décorant la pièce et une petite étagère sur laquelle se trouvaient quelques livres.

- Bien commençons par le début, commença à dire Jiraiya tout en invitant Sasuke et Iruka à s'asseoir, ce dernier s'asseyant légèrement derrière son maître. Qu'as-tu fait exactement Iruka ? Et ne t'inquiètes tu n'auras pas d'ennuis pour avoir utilisé tes pouvoirs. Mais vois-tu, notre cher Sasuke a la mauvaise habitude de ne m'écouter que quand il en a envie ce qui fait qu'il ne se souvient plus que les démons puissent avoir des pouvoirs.

A ces paroles l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs jeta un regard sévère et désapprobateur vers le jeune noble dont le visage se renfrogna de manière bornée sous le regard de son précepteur.

- Bien passons, dit le majordome dans un soupir fatigué, se tournant de nouveau vers Iruka. Alors, quel est ton pouvoir et qu'as-tu fait exactement ?

- J'ai le pouvoir de contrôler les ondes et vibrations qui se trouvent en majorité dans la terre, expliqua le démon loup après avoir jeté un dernier regard à son maître qui regardait droit devant lui. Avec ces pouvoirs j'ai retourné la terre du jardin et j'ai demandé de l'aide aux vers de terre pour fertiliser la terre.

- Hm je vois, et vu que ton espèce a une affinité avec la terre c'était une tâche plutôt facile pour toi, commenta Jiraiya avec une expression pensive avant qu'un sourire amicale n'apparaisse sur son visage. C'est un pouvoir plutôt pratique que tu as là. Quand as-tu appris à t'en servir?

A cette question le visage d'Iruka devint légèrement rouge d'embarras. N'étant pas autoriser à utiliser leur pouvoirs, les démons et surtout les plus jeunes ne savaient pas pour la plupart les maîtrisés. Pour cette raison, la majorité d'entre eux faisait juste en sorte de les contenir à l'intérieur d'eux et de ne jamais les utiliser même par erreur.

- A partir de l'âge de 10 ans, peu avant que ma vieille maîtresse ne soit tuée, mes pouvoirs se sont éveillés et j'ai commencé à m'entrainer à les maîtriser sous la tutelle de Tama et de ma vieille maîtresse, dit le démon loup. J'ai ensuite continué à m'entrainer en secret lorsque je fus acheté par d'autres maîtres.

- Un esprit rebelle hein ? remarqua de manière rhétorique Jiraiya avec un regard approbateur, souriant à Iruka. J'aime beaucoup ton esprit. Tu es très intelligent et tu n'aimes pas que quelqu'un t'empêche d'évoluer et d'avancer dans ta quête du savoir. Malgré que tu ais dû te faire punir pas mal de fois pour cela si j'en juge par cette cicatrice sur ton visage et sur les autres que je suis sûre tu dois avoir sur ton corps.

Iruka rougit légèrement à ces paroles et retourna un léger sourire au majordome et précepteur de cette demeure.

- Vous me surestimez trop Jiraiya-sama, je suis sûre que vous être beaucoup plus érudit que moi, répondit le démon loup tout en s'inclinant devant l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs.

- Bah ! Seulement l'âge me donne cet avantage ! répliqua nonchalamment Jiraiya écartant ce sujet comme si il était insignifiant d'un mouvement de main. Je serais plus qu'heureux de partager mon savoir et de débattre avec toi de politique de philosophie et de connaître ton opinion sur ces sujets.

- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir Jiraiya-sama ! s'exclama Iruka, son visage s'illuminant d'excitation à l'idée de parler de divers sujets avec cet homme qu'il admirait, mais soudain son visage s'assombrit légèrement et il regarda avec hésitation Sasuke qui jusque là était resté silencieux. Mais je ne sais pas si j'y suis autorisé.

- Balivernes ! Bien sûr que tu peux ! Si il y a bien une chose que Sasuke ici présent n'interdira jamais à ses serviteurs c'est de s'instruire et d'entretenir leur intellect, répliqua Jiraiya tout en lançant un regard au jeune Uchiha, ce dernier confirmant en hochant la tête et en laissant échapper un léger grognement affirmatif de sa bouche.

Lorsque le démon loup vit le jeune noble confirmer les paroles de Jiraiya, ce dernier laissa un soupir de soulagement sortir de sa bouche, un sourire de joie s'étirant sur son visage à la pensée qu'il allait pouvoir converser sur divers sujet avec un homme comme Jiraiya. Iruka était en train de rêvasser sur toutes les choses à propos desquels ils allaient pouvoir parler avec l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs. Il en fût sortit par Sasuke qui parlait pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation de pouvoirs démoniaques, posant une question que le démon loup ne s'était pas attendus à avoir de la part du jeune noble.

- Comment marchent les pouvoirs des démons ? demanda le jeune homme, essayant de garder la curiosité hors de sa voix et ne regardant pas à Iruka lorsqu'il posa la question.

- Eh bien chaque démon a un pouvoir qui lui est propre et qui reflète sa personnalité d'une certaine manière, commença à expliquer Iruka, légèrement surpris que le jeune Uchiha lui ait posé cette question lorsqu'il avait l'air de n'avoir porté presque aucun intérêt envers la nature des pouvoirs des démons jusqu'à maintenant. Chaque espèce de démon à une affinité avec un élément en particulier et devient faible avec un autre élément. Par exemple quelqu'un qui aurait une affinité avec le feu serait faible au contact de l'eau et quelqu'un dont l'affinité est la terre sera faible face à quelqu'un avec comme affinité l'air. La faiblesse d'un démon face à un élément dépend aussi beaucoup de sa propre force et expérience.

Sasuke analysa les nouvelles informations que le démon loup venait de lui donner sur les démons et leurs pouvoirs, réfléchissant à toutes les implications que cela engendrait et aux profits pouvant en être tirés. Puis soudainement une nouvelle question qui devint très pressante apparut dans son esprit, une curiosité qui demandait d'être assouvie sur le champ accaparant son esprit.

- Quel est le pouvoir de Naruto ? demanda le jeune Uchiha, cette fois se retournant pour regarder Iruka lorsqu'il posa cette question.

A cette question le visage d'Iruka devint légèrement triste.

- Naruto est une personne très sensible et en quelque sorte fragile mentalement, commença à expliquer le démon loup d'une voix où l'on pouvait entendre toute l'inquiétude et la peine qu'il ressentait pour le jeune démon qu'il traitait comme son rejeton. Il ressent les émotions des autres et ça l'affecte directement. Jusqu'à ses quatre ans il a eu une vie que l'on pourrait presque qualifier de normal, avec une mère qui l'aimait et l'élevait du mieux possible vu les conditions dans lesquels ils vivaient. Il a été ensuite jeté dans un monde où il a appris qu'il n'était qu'un moins que rien et qu'il se devait d'obéir à ses maîtres sous peine de se faire battre.

- Il a subis beaucoup de traumatismes depuis un très jeune âge. Le premier ayant été le fait qu'il a été séparé de sa mère. Continua Iruka avec une expression sombre et triste. Il n'a jamais vraiment eu la chance de faire l'expérience d'une vraie enfance. C'est pour cela que malgré ses 15 ans, il est en retard sur certaines choses et ne se comporte parfois pas comme quelqu'un de son âge. C'est en quelque sorte une barrière mentale qu'il s'est fait pour protéger les derniers lambeaux de son innocence.

- Je pense que le trop plein de stress dû à la condition de sa vie jusqu'à maintenant doit être en partie la cause de ce ralentissement dans sa croissance et dans son évolution. Finit le démon adulte pensivement, ajoutant dans un air embarrassé et mal à l'aise. Normalement à son âge les hormones commencent à s'activer il aurait dû déjà découvrir ses pouvoirs ainsi qu'avoir eu hum…l'expérience des premières chaleurs qui viennent les changements dans son corps.

Sasuke resta silencieux pendant un moment, digérant les informations plus qu'importantes et lourdes de conséquences à propos de Naruto. Voilà pourquoi il semblait petit pour quelqu'un de son âge. Il avait pensé jusqu'à présent que la raison devait être le fait qu'il avait l'air d'être un uke mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas la seule raison en fin de compte. Toutes les informations qu'il venait d'apprendre ne faisaient que renforcer ce que le jeune noble semblait pensé à propos du jeune démon renard. Et toutes ces informations renforçaient ce désir qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

Ce soir là Sasuke rassembla tous les serviteurs de sa demeure et les informa des pouvoirs d'Iruka. Il annonça qu'il autorisait le démon loup à les utiliser et à s'en servir dans ses tâches quotidiennes ainsi que pour aider les autres serviteurs. A partir de ce moment là Iruka fût parfois sollicité par les serviteurs de la demeure pour qu'il les aide dans diverses tâches. Mais le démon adulte travaillait maintenant essentiellement dans les jardins avec Shino puisque c'était là que ses pouvoirs étaient les plus utiles.

Deux jours plus tard, le jeune Uchiha reçus la visite de son cousin Kakashi. Depuis la réunion familiale à la demeure de celui-ci les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis, Sasuke ne voulant pas parler à l'homme borgne et Kakashi qui avait décidé d'attendre que son jeune cousin se soit calmé un peu.

- Maître, Hatake-sama vient d'arriver et demande à vous voir, annonça Izumo alors que le jeune homme était dans le salon en train de parler avec Jiraiya des affaires internes de l'Annei dont il avait repris les commandes.

Depuis sa discussion avec son père Sasuke était maintenant officiellement en charge du groupe de samouraïs. Cependant, son père étant prudent avait chargé Jiraiya de conseiller son fils quand à la direction de l'Annei et de l'aider dans la réalisation de son devoir en tant que membre et futur leader du clan ainsi que général des forces de l'ordre Annei d'Edo. L'ombre de son frère et de sa trahison envers leur clan planait encore dans les esprits de chacun, et Sasuke faisait tout son possible pour prouver qu'il valait autant voir plus que son frère.

- Dis lui que je ne peux pas le voir aujourd'hui, dit Sasuke sans même lever les yeux du rapport qu'il était en train de lire.

- Je savais que tu dirais ça mon cher cousin. Voilà pourquoi je me suis permis de rentrer avant que tu ne puisses donner ta réponse, la voix de Kakashi se fît entendre alors que l'homme borgne rentrait dans le salon malgré les protestations du serviteur, Jiraiya le regardant avancer d'un air amusé.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? demanda le jeune Uchiha d'un ton sec, levant les yeux vers l'homme aux cheveux argentés qu'il regarda d'un air énervé et glacial.

- Je vois que tu es bien occupé, commenta Kakashi regardant aux papiers éparpillés sur le sol devant le jeune noble, ignorant la question et l'attitude envers lui de ce dernier.

- Hn, tout ça c'est grâce à Itachi qui a décidé d'abandonner ses devoirs derrière lui pour vivre une vie de roturier, répliqua sarcastiquement Sasuke, se remettant à lire le rapport qu'il avait entre les mains.

L'homme aux cheveux argentés poussa un lourd soupir face à l'attitude amère du jeune homme, le regard peiné que ce dernier ne puisse pas comprendre qu'Itachi n'avait jamais été fait pour cette vie. Sasuke avait toujours eu des facilités pour la politique. Il était fait pour ça. Il n'avait peut-être pas encore la même finesse et agilité à l'épée que son frère, mais il était définitivement fait pour reprendre les reines et succéder son père à la tête du clan. Il était diplomate et savait être éloquent. Bien sûr l'homme borgne espérait bien que le jeune homme n'aurait pas les mêmes idéaux que son père, et ferait avancer le clan dans la bonne direction, mais cela seul le temps le dirait.

C'était en partie la raison pour laquelle Fugaku rechignait à donner les reines du clan à Sasuke. Il savait très bien que malgré le fait que Sasuke partage certaines de ses idées, il était en train de s'éloigner de plus en plus et d'avoir ses propres idées, des idées qui ne correspondaient pas à celle du clan. Bien que Sasuke ne le savait pas, son père le considérait un meilleur choix que son frère au niveau du mental. Mais Fugaku Uchiha avait toujours été très obnubilé par la force physique et de tout ce qui faisait d'un homme un bon samouraï. Itachi était la personnification même d'un samouraï. Le seul problème était qu'il avait failli à l'une des sept vertus du bushido, la voie du samouraï, et l'une des plus importantes : la loyauté. Son seul défaut était son manque d'attachement et de loyauté envers son clan.

- Ecoute Sasuke, je sais que tu en veux à ton frère et par conséquence à moi aussi vu que je soutiens ton frère dans sa décision, commença à dire Kakashi, regardant le jeune Uchiha droit dans les yeux. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que Itachi n'avait jamais eu la carrure nécessaire pour porter le fardeau qui vient avec devenir chef du clan Uchiha. Toi par contre tu es né pour ça. Tu as toujours eu une aptitude à diriger. Maintenant tu as la chance de le montrer à ton père et de lui prouver que tu feras un excellent leader.

Sasuke le regarda intensément pendant quelques minutes, semblant le jauger et réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire. Puis après un moment, le jeune noble laissa échapper un soupir et lança un regard légèrement agacé vers son cousin par alliance.

- Ne rentre plus jamais chez moi avant que j'aie donné mon autorisation, dit-il à l'homme borgne, ce dernier souriant à ces paroles car elles signifiaient qu'il était pardonné.

Kakashi s'assit alors à côté des deux hommes et se tourna vers Jiraiya avec un grand sourire.

- Ca faisait que je ne vous avais pas vu Jiraiya-sama, dit l'homme aux cheveux argentés amicalement.

- En effet, comment vas-tu Kakashi depuis le temps ? demanda l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs avec un grand sourire lui aussi alors que l'homme borgne demandait à un serviteur passant par là de leur amener du saké.

- Oh vous savez la routine. Répondit Kakashi nonchalamment, alors que le serviteur arrivait avec un plateau avec une grande bouteille de saké et trois verres. Je m'occupe des affaires du clan, je dors, je bouquine etc.

Kakashi sortis alors un livre à la couverture orangé avec comme titre _Icha Icha Paradise_.

- Ah je vois que tu raffoles toujours autant de mes livres ! dit d'un air plein de fierté Jiraiya à la vue d'un des livres qu'il a écrit. Tu savais que même un des esclaves de Sasuke aimait mes livres ?

- Vraiment ? demanda l'homme aux cheveux argentés d'un air intéressé. Serait-ce Iruka ?

- En effet ! Tu n'imagines pas ma surprise lorsque j'ai su qu'il était fan de mes œuvres ! s'exclama l'homme plus âgé avec un grand sourire.

A ce moment Iruka passa devant les portes ouvertes du salon, un seau d'eau dans les mains. D'un bond Kakashi se leva et alla vers le démon loup, lui faisant lâcher le seau d'eau et lui prenant les mains et les tenant entre les siennes.

- Ah mon ange quelle magnifique coïncidence ! Bien que je savais que nous étions déjà fait l'un pour l'autre, me voilà encore plus assuré du fait que nous appartenons l'un à l'autre ! s'exclama de manière charmeuse l'homme aux cheveux argentés, toutes dents dehors alors qu'il agissait de manière séduisante envers le démon loup.

- Hein ? répondit hébété Iruka avec de grands yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

Oh bien sûr il était maintenant habitué aux tentatives complètement mielleuses et ringardes de l'homme borgne de le courtiser, mais ce qu'il venait de dire ressemblait a du chinois à ce moment là pour lui.

- Le fait que vous aimiez vous aussi la série Icha Icha est un signe venu du ciel ! Ah mon cœur s'emballe à la pensée que nous avons une passion commune ! déclara Kakashi dans un grand sourire excité, le visage du démon loup s'empourprant d'embarras face aux paroles de l'homme aux cheveux argentés, ajoutant d'un ton séducteur. Si vous voulez je peux vous prêter ma collection d'Icha Ichas et nous pouvons rejouer ensemble nos passages favoris. Je suis d'accord pour jouer n'importe quelle scène.

Ces derniers mots semblèrent tirer Iruka de son état prostré sous l'embarras, et une veine apparut sur sa tempe. Le démon adulte abattit alors son poing avec force contre le visage de l'homme borgne avant de récupérer le seau d'eau qui était par terre et de verser tout son contenu sur l'homme face à lui.

- Cela devrait vous rafraîchir les idées. Et si vous ne faîtes que murmurer encore une fois ce genre de proposition indécente je me ferais un plaisir de vous castrer ! dit le démon loup d'une voix menaçante alors qu'il regardait de haut l'homme mouillé de la tête aux pieds.

Après avoir dis cela, Iruka se retourna et s'en alla à grandes enjambés loin de lui et des deux autres hommes qui regardaient la scène d'un air ahuris.

- Toujours aussi sauvage à ce que je vois, commenta Kakashi tout en massant sa joue douloureuse avant de se tourner vers Sasuke et Jiraiya avec un grand sourire légèrement rêveur, oscillant dangereusement sur le sourire d'imbécile heureux. Je suis en train de tomber amoureux.

Pendant que Sasuke faisait une grimace de dégoût. Jiraiya avait l'air grandement amusé par l'attitude de l'homme borgne qui agissait comme le plus heureux des hommes et quelqu'un agissant tout excité par une chasse prometteuse.

« Je ne le comprendrais vraiment jamais celui là. » pensa dans un soupir le jeune Uchiha, se massant les tempes alors qu'il regardait son cousin agir de manière stupide. « Il est vraiment irrécupérable. »

Quelques jours plus tard, Sasuke était assis à son bureau dans sa chambra en train de ruminer à propos d'un certain blond. Cela faisait maintenant un certain temps qu'il draguait sans relâche le jeune démon renard dès qu'Iruka avait le dos tourné et qu'il était occupé. Et pour l'instant toutes ses tentatives furent accueillies par un échec complet puisque le jeune démon s'éloignait le plus rapidement possible de lui où faisait semblant qu'il n'était pas là, l'ignorant totalement.

Le jeune homme en avait marre que le démon renard ne réponde pas à ses avances et avait décidé que ça suffisait maintenant. Personne ne lui avait jamais résisté et ça n'allait pas commencer maintenant. Naruto était juste en train de résister à ses avances du mieux qu'il pouvait en l'ignorant et l'évitant. Si c'était comme ça, il allait jouer sa dernière carte. L'ultime tentative pour séduire le jeune démon. Celle qui briserait la volonté de ce dernier et qui le fera tomber dans les bras du jeune Uchiha.

L'opportunité se présenta à Sasuke plus tard ce jour là alors qu'il marchait dans un couloir vers le salon. Naruto venait de sortir de la cuisine et marchait vers le jeune noble. Lorsqu'il vit le jeune Uchiha, le démon renard fit immédiatement demi-tour et commença à marcher dans le sens opposé.

N'allant pas le laisser s'enfuir et lui échapper si facilement, Sasuke accéléra le pas et rattrapa vite le jeune démon qu'il attrapa par le bras et le tourna vers lui. Profitant de la déstabilisation momentanée du démon blond le jeune homme le pressa contre le mur le plus proche, bloquant toute échappatoire possible en mettant ses mains contre le mur de chaque côtés de la tête de Naruto.

- Pourquoi essais-tu de t'enfuir ? demanda d'une voix basse et profonde le jeune noble, regardant le jeune démon droit dans les yeux d'un regard intense. As-tu peur de moi ?

- Je… commença à dire le jeune démon mais fût interrompu lorsque Sasuke posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'arrêter.

- Ou bien serait-ce juste le fait que tu ais peur de te laisser aller ? demanda le jeune Uchiha d'une voix sensuel qui fit frissonner le démon renard à neuf queues, se penchant pour parler dans l'oreille du démon renard. As-tu peur de succomber au désir ?

- Ce n'est pas… essaya de protester Naruto mais fût une nouvelle fois interrompu par le jeune homme qui pressa de nouveau un doigt sur les lèvres de celui-ci.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je te promets d'être gentil. Susurra Sasuke d'une voix chaude et charmeuse.

Cette fois, avant que le jeune démon n'ait le temps d'émettre ne ce serait-ce qu'un son de protestation, le jeune noble agrippa le menton de ce dernier et le tira dans un baiser brûlant. Sous le coup de la surprise les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent avant que la peur ne prenne le dessus. Essayant de repousser le jeune homme, le démon renard agrippa le devant de l'habit de son maître et essaya de le pousser loin de lui mais sans succès. Ce dernier avait une force ridicule. Interprétant le geste du jeune démon comme un signe qu'il succombait à ses charmes et se répondait à ses avances, Sasuke pressa son corps plus près de celui du démon renard à neufs queues. Il commença ensuite à laisser ses mains parcourir le corps de celui-ci, le pelotant et le caressant par-ci par-là.

Naruto commença à sérieusement flipper lorsqu'il sentit les mains du jeune Uchiha le toucher. Il redoubla d'efforts pour le repousser tout en essayant de crier à travers le baiser à sens unique pour lui faire comprendre. Mais rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à le faire bouger d'un iota. Sentant la terreur augmenter de plus en plus jusqu'à devenir insupportable, le jeune démon sentit une force comme un vent monter en lui. Il la sentit le parcourir avant d'exploser comme si l'on aurait relâché d'un coup tout l'air sous pression dans un ballon. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait Sasuke fût poussé violemment par une force invisible contre le mur d'en face, le séparant de manière effective loin de Naruto.

Furieux d'avoir été repoussé de cette manière, le jeune noble se leva et se tourna vers le démon renard à neuf queues dans l'intention de lui demander des explications. Mais il se figea lorsqu'il vit l'expression sur le visage du jeune démon.

Le corps appuyé contre le mur comme pour mettre encore plus de distance entre deux, Naruto regardait Sasuke avec une expression de panique et de frayeur sur le visage. Ses yeux étaient humides et des larmes non répandus se trouvaient dans leur coin. Le jeune démon semblait terrifié et perdu à la fois, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il s'était passé mais sachant qu'il ne voulait pas que le jeune Uchiha s'approche de lui.

- Naru… commença à dire Sasuke tout en faisant un pas vers le démon renard, s'arrêtant lorsqu'il vit Naruto se presser encore plus contre le mur.

Ne pouvant supporter le regard remplie de rejet et de peur du jeune démon, le jeune homme partit brusquement. Il marcha d'un pas raide, essayant de garder un peu de dignité alors qu'il s'enfuyait loin du démon renard, ne voulant plus voir ce visage effrayé. Il referma avec force la porte de sa chambre derrière lui et n'en ressortit plus, demandant à ses serviteurs d'apporter tout ses repas dans sa chambre et ne voyant presque personne.

Cette situation dura une semaine jusqu'au jour où Jiraiya et Kakashi vinrent voir Sasuke dans sa chambre où il se cachait dans l'intention d'intervenir auprès du jeune homme.

- Sasuke c'est complètement ridicule. Pourquoi restes-tu cloîtré dans ta chambre comme ça ? demanda Jiraiya avec une expression à la fois inquiète et frustrée face à l'attitude secrète et bornée du jeune Uchiha.

- Parce que je l'ai décidé, répliqua le jeune noble sans autre forme d'explication, essayant de se concentrer sur de la paperasse qui traînait sur son bureau et d'ignorer les deux hommes qui se trouvaient dans sa chambre.

- Est-ce-que ça n'aurait pas un rapport avec Naruto ? demanda l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs dans un froncement de sourcil.

- Pourquoi ça aurait un rapport avec lui ? rétorqua Sasuke avec un regard noir.

- Eh bien considérant ta réaction je dirais qu'il est plus qu'évident qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous. Il y a environ une semaine il semblait très secoué et troublé et malgré toutes les tentatives d'Iruka il n'a rien voulu nous dire. Remarqua Jiraiya regardant le jeune homme qui refusait toujours de les regarder avec un air sévère. Iruka est persuadé que tu as dû lui faire quelque chose contre sa volonté, et je suis en train d'espérer de tout mon cœur qu'il a tord.

A ces paroles la main dans laquelle le jeune Uchiha tenait une tasse se resserra de manière visible, les jointures de ses doigts devenant blanches.

- Ecoute Sasuke, je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu as fait à Naruto mais ça ne doit pas non plus être la fin du monde. Raisonna Kakashi, élevant la voix pour la première fois depuis de début.

Sasuke murmura alors sous sa barbe des paroles que personne ne comprit.

- Pardon est-ce-que tu peux répéter s'il-te-plaît, je n'ai pas bien compris. Dit Jiraiya, se rapprochant du jeune noble pour mieux entendre.

- J'ai essayer de le forcer à coucher avec moi, voilà vous êtes contents ! cria le jeune Uchiha, se tournant vers eux dans un geste brusque, son visage montrant beaucoup plus ses émotions que d'habitude.

Le jeune noble raconta alors toute l'histoire à Kakashi et Jiraiya, les deux hommes l'écoutant attentivement alors qu'il expliquait comment il avait essayé d'emmener Naruto dans son lit. Il leur expliqua comment après des semaines de drague sans succès il avait essayé le tout pour le tout et comment il avait embrassé le jeune démon. Il raconta comment il avait cru au début que ce dernier avait finalement accepté de coucher avec lui alors qu'en fait il ne voulait pas du tout. Il leur décrivit cette force invisible qui l'avait projeter contre le mur opposé et comment cela l'avait réveillé et fait réalisé qu'il s'était imposé auprès de Naruto.

- Ah c'est donc pour cela que Naruto est allé voir Iruka pour qu'il lui apprenne à contrôler ses pouvoirs, commenta d'un air pensif Jiraiya, recevant un regard confus de la part de Sasuke et de Kakashi avant de leur expliquer. Il y a peu près une semaine, Naruto a demandé à Iruka de lui apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Ses pouvoirs ont dû s'éveiller ce jour là avec toi. Cette force que tu as ressentie devait juste être son pouvoir.

- Et quel est ce pouvoir ? demanda Kakashi avec curiosité.

- Il peut contrôler le vent et a une affinité avec l'air en général. Répondit l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs, ajoutant avec un petit rire amusé. C'est un pouvoir plutôt intéressant et Iruka est plus qu'heureux de lui apprendre à s'en servir pour se défendre et attaquer.

- Heureusement que ce pouvoir était là pour me repousser au sinon je l'aurais peut-être… commença à dire Sasuke mais sa gorge se serra et il se prit la tête entre ses mains en imaginant ce qui aurait pu arriver.

A la vue du jeune Uchiha prostrée comme ça en train de se lamenter sur lui même, Kakashi et Jiraiya se regardèrent l'un l'autre et échangèrent un hochement de tête. Les deux hommes s'avancèrent ensuite vers le jeune noble et attrapèrent chacun un de ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ? Lâchez moi ! s'exclama énervé Sasuke, essayant sans succès de s'extirper de la prise des deux hommes qui étaient en train de l'emmener hors de sa chambre et hors de la demeure pour l'emmener dans le jardin.

Les deux hommes entrainèrent le jeune homme vers le petit étang qui se trouvait au bout du jardin et l'y jetèrent dedans. Toussotant légèrement à cause de l'eau qu'il avait avalé dans sa surprise, le jeune Uchiha se releva péniblement, mouillé de la tête aux pieds. Avec colère il se tourna vers les personnes responsables pour l'état dans lequel il était en ce moment.

- J'attends une explication ! Pourquoi diable m'avez vous lancé dans l'étang ? tonna-t-il en lançant des éclairs vers les deux hommes qui le regardaient d'un air sévère.

- Espèce d'idiot ! répliqua d'une voix encore plus forte Kakashi, son ton sévère et ses yeux durs. Pour quelqu'un qui est le prochain leader du clan Uchiha tu te comportes comme un gamin fier et capricieux ! Grandit un peu ! Ne t'es-t-il jamais venu à l'esprit que tu devrais t'excuser auprès de Naruto pour ce malentendu et ce que tu lui as fait ? De plus, penses-tu vraiment que si tu n'avais eu qu'une attirance physique pour lui tu ne te serais pas déjà remis du rejet ?

Cet accès de colère de la part de Kakashi surprit et déconcerta Sasuke qui n'avait jamais vu son cousin, un homme d'habitude si nonchalant et positif quelque soit la situation, exploser de cette manière. Pouvait-il avoir raison ? Cette attirance pouvait-elle vraiment n'être pas seulement que physique ? Ce pouvait-il qu'il ait des sentiments pour le jeune démon ? Mais dans ce cas là, cela ne le mettrait-il pas au même niveau que son frère ? Après tout, il avait traité son affaire avec ce Kisame de malsaine et d'anormal. Que dirait son père si il découvrait qu'il avait des sentiments pour un esclave et un démon qui plus est ?

Sasuke ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait exactement pour le démon renard mais décida que quelle que soit la réponse à cette question, il n'agirait pas sur ceux-ci et garderait une saine distance entre lui et Naruto.

Quelques jours plus tard Sasuke eu un visiteur des plus inattendu. Le jeune Uchiha marchait d'un pas décidé vers la coure de la demeure, son garde Neji et Jiraiya marchant derrière lui avec une expression à la fois curieuse et appréhensive sur leur visage. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la coure de la demeure, la vision d'Itachi se tenant au milieu de celle-ci avec Kisame à ses côtés les accueillis.

- Bonjour Sasuke, salua le plus âgé des frères de sa voix calme, son visage ne montrant aucune émotion comme d'habitude. Ca faisait un bail.

- Que viens-tu faire ici ? demanda Sasuke, regardant son frère droit dans les yeux. Je suis plutôt occupé.

- J'aurais aimé que tu me consacres un peu de ton temps. Je voudrais pouvoir t'expliquer ma vision des choses dans l'espoir que tu comprennes ne serait qu'un peu la raison des décisions que j'ai faites. répondit l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs, ses yeux ne cillant pas alors qu'il rendait le regard de son frère.

Le jeune noble regarda son frère pendant un moment. Cet homme qui avait décidé de tout abandonner : son clan, son influence et sa fortune pour vivre comme un homme du peuple avec un démon en tant qu'amant. Puis après un moment Sasuke pris la parole.

- Ne perdons pas de temps alors, dit le jeune Uchiha de manière légèrement sèche où l'on pouvait y sentir sa réticence bien qu'il ait accepté, se retournant et rentrant à l'intérieur de la demeure sans même regarder en arrière pour voir si son frère le suivait.

Sur le chemin il ordonna Hinata qui passait par là de préparer du thé pour lui et ses visiteurs. Une fois arrivé dans le salon, le jeune homme demanda à Neji et Jiraiya de les laisser seuls. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir et regarda son frère avec anticipation, attendant que celui-ci prenne la parole. Nullement déterré par l'attitude légèrement malpolie et hostile de son jeune frère, Itachi s'assit nonchalamment en face de lui, Kisame s'asseyant près de lui.

- Depuis que j'ai 5 ans j'ai vu des gens se battre et mourir pour des bouts de terrains ou pour des choses aussi frivoles qu'une histoire d'honneur, commença à dire l'homme aux long cheveux noirs. Mon enfance a été baignée dans la violence et le sang. Alors que je n'avais que 13 ans notre père m'a forcé à participer à l'opération de punition de 47 ronins, qui avaient vengés leur maître après qu'il ait été condamné au seppuku pour avoir blessé le maître de cérémonie de la maison du shogun.

- Je déteste toute cette violence et toute cette haine que les hommes entretiennent les uns pour les autres. Ca me rend malade et honteux d'être un des leurs. Continua Itachi d'une voix énervée, faisant une légère grimace à ses propres mots. Je souhaite plus que tout que l'on vive en paix les uns avec les autres. Nous devons apprendre à vivre en harmonie tous ensemble et à respecter les différences de chacun.

- Lorsque j'ai rencontré Kisame, je n'avais plus goût à la vie. J'était comme une marionnette qui bougeait lorsqu'on lui demandait de bouger et faisait ce qu'on attendait d'elle. J'étais comme mort de l'intérieur. Mais il a réussi à me redonner goût à la vie, expliqua le plus âgé des deux frères tout en regardant avec un regard tendre le démon requin, prenant sa main dans la sienne avant de se tourner de nouveau vers son frère. J'ai commencé à de nouveau rêver. J'ai commencé à envisager une nouvelle vie. Une vie où je pourrais me sentir en vie et libre. C'est ainsi que j'ai rencontré les amis que j'ai maintenant avec qui j'ai beaucoup de points communs et avec qui je partage le même rêve.

- Je suis actuellement le premier à faire le grand saut et à avoir quitter mon clan. Finit-il avec une expression sérieuse sur son visage alors qu'il regardait son petit frère droit dans les yeux. Ne crois pas que c'était facile pour moi. C'était une décision très difficile à faire. L'idée de quitter le confort et la sécurité du clan et de renier mon lignage pour se jeter dans la vie réel d'un homme du peuple était tout à fait terrifiante. Ca a été une énorme épreuve pour moi mais je ne regrette pas du tout de l'avoir fait.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, Sasuke contemplant tous ce que son frère venait de lui dire, prenant en compte tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur son frère. Il regarda son frère aîné intensément sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes, ce dernier attendant patiemment pour sa réponse.

- Tu m'as mis dans une sacré position avec père dont je me serais bien passé tu sais. Dit-il au bout d'un moment, ne quittant pas son frère des yeux.

- Je sais. Répondit doucement Itachi donnant un petit sourire contrit à son petit frère.

- Mais il est vrai que tu as l'air heureux de ton choix, remarqua le jeune homme, étudiant avec attention l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs. Tu as l'air plus…épanoui.

- En effet. Dit avec un plus grand sourire le plus âgé des deux frères avant de regarder vers Kisame pendant quelques secondes. Ca aide beaucoup d'avoir l'être que l'on aime à ses côtés pour nous soutenir. J'espère que tu connaîtras un jour cette joie.

A ces paroles Sasuke tourna son regard vers Kisame et alternant entre lui et son frère aîné. Il remarqua combien ils avaient l'air amoureux l'un de l'autre et combien ils avaient l'air heureux ensemble. Il commençait à se sentir mal d'avoir appelé leur relation quelque chose d'anormal. Qui était-il pour les juger lorsqu'ils avaient l'air si heureux et épanouis et que lui même se languissait presque d'un certain renard blond à neufs queues ?

Après cela les deux frères parlèrent ensemble de choses et d'autres tout en buvant du thé avant qu'Itachi ne doive partir. Habitant maintenant dans la partie Nord et l'une des plus pauvres d'Edo, il avait du chemin à faire avant d'arriver dans sa nouvelle demeure et celle de son amant. Sasuke se sentait en quelque sorte beaucoup plus léger depuis qu'il s'était expliqué et réconcilié avec son frère. C'était comme si le poids du ressentiment qu'il avait eu jusqu'à présent contre son frère pour l'avoir mis dans cette position s'était envolé. Oh bien sûr tout n'était pas rose entre eux et ils se chamaillaient toujours sur certains sujets. Mais le plus gros de l'orage était passé et ils pouvaient maintenant entretenir une relation entre frères plus saine qu'avant.

Après avoir vu son frère à l'enceinte de sa demeure, le jeune noble se retira dans sa chambre pour le reste de la journée pour travailler sur de la paperasse.

Alors qu'il lisait un autre rapport de l'Annei, l'esprit de Sasuke dériva sur les paroles que son frère avait prononcé quelques heures auparavant à propos de l'amour et il pensa à Naruto. Il ne savait pas s'il aimait Naruto mais ce dont il était sûr c'était qu'il se sentait horrible pour ce qu'il avait failli lui faire. Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines depuis « l'accident ». Et bien qu'il ne se cloîtrait plus dans sa chambre, le jeune homme évitait toujours le jeune démon comme la peste, se sentant beaucoup trop coupable pour l'affronter.

Mais il décida que cela suffisait maintenant. Il devait affronter le démon renard et s'excuser correctement pour son comportement incorrect. Même si il y avait peu de chance qu'il se fasse pardonner, il devait faire le chose correct. Comme tout homme qui se respecte il devait s'excuser et demander le pardon à Naruto. Même si ça devait le blesser dans sa fierté, il préférait garder son honneur plutôt que sa fierté.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain Sasuke pris son courage à deux mains et demanda à Sai de lui amener Naruto. Il attendit ensuite le démon renard dans le salon, essayant de ne pas tordre ses mains tellement il était nerveux. Lorsque le jeune démon arriva dans la pièce ce dernier regarda le jeune noble avec méfiance et prudence, gardant une certaine distance entre eux deux et le jeune Uchiha ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Se tenant debout devant lui, le jeune renard à neuf queues ne semblait pas quoi faire et fixa juste du regard le jeune homme en attendant un ordre quelconque. Quelle fût donc sa surprise lorsque Sasuke se prosterna devant lui, se tenant à genou avec le front et ses mains plaqués contre le sol de la pièce.

- Je veux m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. Commença à dire le jeune noble, le visage toujours juste à quelques millimètres du sol. Ma conduite était complètement indigne et incorrecte et je suis désolé du mal que j'ai pu te causer. Rien ne peut excuser mon attitude envers toi ce jour là. Et si jamais par malheur je devais refaire cette erreur, tu auras tout à fait le droit de t'occuper de moi de la manière qui te plaira. J'espère en tout cas que tu arriveras un jour à me pardonner pour ma conduite horrible.

Jamais Sasuke ne s'était excusé de cette manière envers personne, à part peut-être une fois envers son père lorsqu'il avait fait quelque chose de vraiment mal étant petit. Toujours prostré contre le sol, Sasuke sentit Naruto se rapprocher de lui et il entendit le bruit sourd de genoux touchant le sol. Relevant la tête le jeune noble vit le démon renard assis sur ses genoux devant lui, le regardant intensément avec une expression mystérieuse brillant dans ses yeux bleus. Le jeune Uchiha se rassit sur ses genoux et regarda le jeune démon, attendant que ce dernier ne lui dise ou fasse quelque chose.

- Pensez vous vraiment tous ce que vous venez de dire ? Etes-vous vraiment désolé ? demanda Naruto en le regardant fixement dans les yeux, son visage sérieux.

- Oui répondit sincèrement le jeune homme, accompagnant sa réponse d'un hochement de tête.

- Dans ce cas je vous pardonne déclara le jeune démon avec un sourire qui donna envie à Sasuke de sourire lui aussi, sentant son cœur s'alléger à savoir que le démon renard le pardonnait.

Iruka, qui avait suivis secrètement Naruto jusqu'au salon, avait assisté à tout l'échange depuis sa cachette contre le mur du couloir. Les espionnant grâce à la porte shoji qu'il avait légèrement entrouverte pour pouvoir regarder l'échange, le démon loup assistait à tout ce qui se passait entre Naruto et Sasuke. Après avoir vu ce qu'il avait vu Iruka se sentait à la fois encore plus curieux qu'avant mais aussi très fier. Il était encore plus curieux car il ne savait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé entre eux deux. De ce qu'il avait entendu, ça devait être assez grave pour que son maître actuel se prosterne de cette manière pour demander le pardon d'un esclave. Mais dans ce cas là qu'est-ce-que le jeune noble avait bien pu faire ?

« Si il a touché à ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de mon petit je le tue. » pensa sauvagement le démon loup, grognant intérieurement à l'idée que son petit ait pu être été touché par ce jeune homme duquel il pouvait sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde l'odeur de phéromones et le désir qu'il éprouvait pour Naruto.

Mais quel que soit la chose que le jeune Uchiha avait fait, Iruka ressentait aussi un énorme sentiment de fierté envers le jeune démon qui pardonnait avec facilité et magnanimité leur maître. Cela montrait une grande générosité et une gentillesse que le démon loup était content qu'elle n'ait pas été effacée malgré le passé difficile de Naruto.

Mais il devait aussi avoué qu'il était plutôt impressionné par leur maître. Le jeune homme montrait une humilité et attitude qu'il n'avait vu chez aucun de ses anciens maîtres à part chez sa vieille maîtresse. Il était différent de tous les autres maîtres que lui et Naruto avaient eu. Ils étaient traités comme les autre serviteurs et on s'inquiétait actuellement de leur bien être et de leur santé. Bien qu'il était réticent à l'avouer leur maître n'était pas si mal. Il pouvait peut-être lui donné un chance et ne pas le traité comme tous les hommes qui s'étaient approchés de son rejeton jusqu'à présent. Avec cette décision à l'esprit, le démon loup continua à regarder l'échange entre Naruto et Sasuke.

- Merci. Je suis content que tu m'accordes ton pardon, dit Sasuke, regardant le jeune démon droit dans les yeux, son visage exprimant la gratitude et le soulagement. J'espère que l'on pourra s'entendre mieux à l'avenir et peut-être se considérer comme amis.

- J'aimerais beaucoup ça maître, répondit le démon renard blond avec un grand sourire rayonnant qui réchauffa le jeune noble de l'intérieur, ses neuf queues balayant l'air derrière de manière énergique montrant sa joie.

- Dans ce cas là, commençons par laisser tomber les « maître » et autres suffixes de politesse d'accord ? proposa le jeune Uchiha avec un léger sourire lui aussi.

- D'accord…Sasuke. Accepta de manière hésitante Naruto, testant sur sa langue l'utilisation du nom de son maître sans suffixe, avant de demander quelque chose d'une voix hésitante mais pleine d'espoir. Donc maintenant on est amis ?

- Oui. Nous sommes amis. Répondit doucement Sasuke avec un sourire amicale alors qu'il regardait le visage du jeune démon s'illuminer de joie.

Sans crier gare le renard à neuf queues se jeta sur le jeune noble et le serra très fort dans ses bras. Complètement pris par surprise, le jeune Uchiha se figea sur place pendant un moment, son corps raide et tendu. Il n'était pas habitué à de telles démonstrations d'affection, la seule personne l'ayant pris comme ça dans ses bras étant sa mère. Puis au bout d'un moment il se détendit et rendit le geste de Naruto en mettant ses bras autour de celui-ci. Soudain il sentit une odeur fraîche et légèrement sucrée arrivant jusqu'à ses narines. Réalisant que cette odeur venait du jeune démon, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'enfouir son visage dans le creux du cou du démon renard et d'inhaler profondément ce délicieux parfum. Respirant à plein poumon cette odeur exquise, le jeune Uchiha en eut la tête qui tournait.

Enivré par le doux parfum de l'odeur naturelle de Naruto et semblant dans un autre monde, le jeune homme oublia où il était et ses inhibitions. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte ses mains commencèrent à se faire aventurière et se baladèrent sur le corps du jeune démon, ce dernier lâchant un cri aigu d'indignation à ce geste. Mais avant que rien d'autre ne puisse se passer, Sasuke n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait avant qu'il se retrouve violemment plaqué contre le sol et tenu par la gorge par un Iruka furieux. Ce dernier grondant et retroussant ses lèvres pour montrer ses dents qui s'étaient légèrement allongées de manière intimidante.

En voyant son rejeton commencer à se faire peloter par le jeune noble, le démon loup avait perdu la raison pendant un moment et s'était jeté aveuglément sur le jeune homme. Au diable avec l'idée de lui donner une chance, Iruka allait lui apprendre ce qu'il en coûtait de toucher de cette manière son petit.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse le réduire en charpie, le démon loup se trouva agripper et repousser loin de Sasuke. Hébété Iruka regarda la personne qui avait fait ça et qui n'était autre que Naruto. Il regarda le jeune démon avec une expression confuse et légèrement douloureuse que son petit se mette en travers de son chemin et protège ce noble pervers.

- Naruto… commença-t-il à dire de manière hésitante alors qu'il regardait le démon renard prendre une posture défensive en face de lui, protégeant Sasuke.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça à Sasuke ? demanda le renard à neuf queues en colère, fronçant les sourcils tout en regardant durement celui qu'il considérait comme un parent.

- Mais il était en train d'abuser de toi, protesta dans un geignement plaintif le démon loup avec ses oreilles en arrière et sa queue entre les jambes, se sentant malheureux que son petit soit en colère contre lui.

- J'avais la situation en main ! Au moindre problème j'aurais su me défendre. Répliqua Naruto, lançant un regard mécontent et énervé vers son protecteur alors qu'il ajoutait d'une voix sévère. De plus tu n'aurais jamais dû écouter notre conversation de toute façon. C'est très malpoli et c'était privé. Je suis grand maintenant. Je n'ai plus besoin que tu sois sur mon dos tout le temps ! Je peux m'occuper de moi-même.

La queue entre les jambes et un air penaud sur le visage, Iruka écouta Naruto l'engueuler pour avoir écouter aux portes et pour être protecteur à l'excès. C'était la première fois que son petit élevait la voix contre lui et ça lui faisait tout drôle. Il n'avait jamais vu le jeune renard à neuf queues énervé contre lui et il se sentait triste d'avoir cette émotion dirigée vers lui, jurant que plus jamais il n'énerverait le jeune démon contre lui.

Quant à Sasuke, le jeune noble laissa un soupir soulagé s'échapper de sa bouche pensant qu'il était sauver et sortis d'affaire. Mais oh combien il avait tord… Lorsque Naruto eut finis de réprimander Iruka comme il le fallait, le jeune démon se tourna vers le jeune Uchiha et lui assena un grand coup de poing sur le haut du crâne.

- Espèce de pervers ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à essayer un truc comme ça avec moi de nouveau au sinon je ferais en sorte que tu regrette d'être né c'est compris ! l'engueula le démon renard avec un regard sévère, ses mains sur ses hanches et sa voix menaçante.

Ahuris Sasuke ne pût que hocher de la tête en signe de confirmation, tenant sa tête douloureuse dans ses mains. Maintenant que le jeune démon avait reçus son autorisation pour l'adresser de manière familière, il semblait ne plus avoir de problèmes à lui crier dessus ou à lui dire ses quatre vérités. Le jeune homme était en train de se demander si ça avait été une si bonne décision que ça.

« Non c'est une bonne chose. » pensa après réflexion le jeune noble avec un léger sourire en coin, « La vie ne serait pas aussi intéressante au sinon. »

_TBC_

**Comment vous l'avez trouvé ? Bon, mauvais, génial, nul ?**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et surtout continuez de montrer votre amour pour cette histoire ! Ca lui permet de se sentir valorisé et ça rend l'auteure très très heureuse ! ;D**

**Ja ne !**


	5. Les Hauts et les Bas de l'Education

**Ohayo tout le monde ! Je vous ais manqué ? =P *****se penche pour éviter les couteaux et les haches***** **

**Je ne sais pas trop comment présenté ce chapitre donc je vais vous laisser le découvrir et vous me donnerez votre avis dessus. ;-)**

_**Réponses aux commentaires « anonymes » :**_

_**Mianon**__** : Ouaii tu es de retour ! :D Merci de laisser de nouveau un commentaire et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. ^^**_

_**KitsuneV **__**: Merci je suis contente que tu trouves que cette histoire change des autres. Il n'y a rien de plus frustrant de faire une histoire qui a été fait des millions de fois de milles manières. :)**_

**Bref, trêve de bavardage.**

**Bonne lecture ! ;-)**

* * *

Sasuke regardait avec un air pensif Naruto s'affairer à étendre le linge de loin, appuyé sur le côté contre un des piliers de bois soutenant le toit. Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours qu'il observait le jeune démon et il avait remarqué quelques petites choses.

Premièrement, malgré le fait qu'il pensait être discret, le jeune noble avait surpris Iruka se glisser une ou deux fois le soir dans la chambre de Naruto où il y restait pendant un heure avant de repartir. Curieux avec une pointe de jalousie qu'il ne voulait pas s'avouer, le jeune Uchiha espionna les deux démons pour découvrir ce qu'ils faisaient.

Dans la chambre du démon renard à neuf queues, ce dernier se faisait lire des histoires fantastiques et d'aventures sur des ninjas par le démon loup. Le visage du jeune démon s'illuminait comme celui d'un enfant à chaque fois que le démon adulte lui racontait une histoire. Il semblait sincèrement excité d'entendre des histoires à propos d'histoires pleines de ninjas vivant des aventures palpitantes. Par contre Sasuke ne pouvait que se demander pourquoi il ne les lisait pas par lui-même et se les faisait lire par Iruka.

Une autre chose que le jeune homme avait remarqué était le manque complet d'opinion du démon renard. A chaque fois que Jiraiya et Iruka débattaient, le jeune démon à neufs queues restait silencieux et les regardait avec un air semi-intéressé, semblant plus prêter attention et être plus intéressé par leurs gestes et paroles passionnées que les mots qu'ils utilisaient ou encore les sujets en eux-mêmes. Il semblait ne pas comprendre ce dont ils parlaient et semblait être complètement perdu et affolé si l'on se tournait vers lui pour avoir son avis.

Tous ces faits rendaient le jeune noble quelque peu perplexe et suspicieux. C'est ainsi qu'un jour à l'heure du déjeuner, alors que Sasuke et les deux démons mangeaient dans un silence confortable, le jeune Uchiha décida de poser la question qui le taraudait depuis quelques temps maintenant.

- Dis-moi Naruto, est-ce-que tu sais lire ? demanda le jeune noble tout en tournant son regard vers le jeune démon qui s'arrêta de manger aussitôt et le regarda avec un air à la fois surpris et embarrassé.

- Un peu, marmonna Naruto tout en regardant par terre et en triturant sa nourriture avec ses baguettes de manière distraite.

- Qu'en est-il de l'écriture ? insista Sasuke malgré le malaise évident du jeune démon, voulant savoir exactement de quoi il en retournait.

- Iruka m'a appris un peu les deux mais on n'avait pas assez de moyens pour qu'il m'apprenne beaucoup, répondit le démon renard d'une voix basse, Iruka le regardant avec un air légèrement peiné.

- Et que dirais-tu d'apprendre ? proposa le jeune Uchiha, son visage s'adoucissant légèrement alors qu'il regardait le jeune démon se redresser et le regarder avec dans ses yeux à la fois de la confusion et de l'espoir.

- Vous…Tu ferais vraiment cela ? demanda Naruto avec un regard plein d'espoir, se corrigeant aussitôt lorsque le jeune noble haussa un sourcil face au vouvoiement.

- Bien sûr ! répliqua Sasuke d'un air hautain comme si c'était une évidence. Et tu n'apprendras pas qu'à lire et à écrire. Je ferais en sorte que l'on t'éduque aussi sur des choses comme l'histoire, la politique, la poésie et les arts ou encore l'art du katana.

Bouches-bées, Naruto ainsi qu'Iruka regardèrent le jeune Uchiha avec un air ahuris. Ni l'un ni l'autre en revenaient. Le jeune noble venait de proposer une éducation à Naruto. Un humain venait de proposer à un démon de devenir instruit dans divers sujets. C'était quelque chose de totalement inédit et incroyable et ils n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'ils assistaient à cette scène. Les deux démons regardèrent dans un silence ébahi le jeune homme pendant un moment.

- Bon alors qu'en dis-tu ? demanda Sasuke qui se faisait impatient, commençant à devenir légèrement irrité sous les regards ahuris des deux démons.

- Euh oui oui, je suis d'accord. Répondit rapidement Naruto, reprenant ses esprits et laissant un sourire à la fois heureux excité apparaître sur son visage.

Le jeune Uchiha ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement à son tour devant tant d'excitation et de joie. Voir le visage du jeune démon s'illuminer et rayonner réchauffait le cœur du jeune noble. Cet éclat sur le visage du démon renard le rendait si beau et pure d'une certaine manière que le jeune homme se retenait de toutes ses forces de ne pas lui caresser la joue et de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Bien dans ce cas là, nous allons commencer dès maintenant. Dit Sasuke avec un ton déterminé et un léger sourire à peine perceptible avant d'appeler l'un de ses serviteurs, Izumo.

- Oui maître ? demanda ce dernier, entrant dans la pièce et s'inclinant devant le jeune noble.

- Ramène moi Neji, Jiraiya et Sai, j'ai à leur parler. Ordonna le jeune homme. Et demande aussi à Ino ou Hinata d'amener du thé. La conversation risque d'être longue.

- Tout de suite maître. Répondit Izumo se penchant de nouveau avant de quitter la pièce et d'accomplir la tâche que Sasuke venait de lui donner.

C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard Neji, Jiraiya et Sai arrivèrent, curieux de savoir ce que Sasuke leur voulait à tous les trois. Après leur avoir expliquer la situation, le jeune noble et les trois hommes parlèrent alors du programme qu'ils allaient mettre en place dans le cadre de l'éducation de Naruto. Neji se porta volontaire pour entraîner le jeune démon à l'art du katana. Jiraiya décida de s'occuper de lui apprendre à lire et écrire ainsi que de lui enseigner la poésie. Quant à Sai, l'artiste prît en charge la calligraphie et la peinture.

Voulant aussi être impliqué dans l'éducation de Naruto, Sasuke avait décidé d'inculquer au jeune démon la politique et l'histoire qu'il considérait comme des matières très importantes. Sous la demande du démon loup il fût décidé qu'Iruka aussi aurait des cours, ce dernier voulant s'instruire plus. Il allait aussi assisté Jiraiya dans l'éducation de Naruto, voulant voir son rejeton s'instruire et apprendre le plus de choses possibles. C'est ainsi que commença l'éducation de Naruto.

Quelques jours plus tard on pouvait entendre des voix s'élever depuis le salon. Ces voix n'appartenaient à personne d'autre que Sasuke et Naruto.

- Pour la vingtième fois je te répète que tu dois m'écouter ! disait Sasuke d'une voix énervée alors qu'il regardait sévèrement Naruto.

- Et moi je te répète que ces sujets sont vraiment trop ennuyants ! De plus tu n'avais pas besoin de me frapper aussi fort, répliqua ce dernier tout en se frottant sa tête endolorie après que Sasuke l'ait frappé avec un rouleau de parchemin, ajoutant la dernière partie avec une moue.

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas t'endormir en plein milieu de la lecture usuratonkachi ! rétorqua le jeune noble exaspéré, se demandant s'il avait bien fait de proposer son aide dans l'éducation du jeune démon.

En quelques jours le démon renard avait fait d'énormes progrès au niveau de la lecture et de l'écriture. Il aimait beaucoup s'entraîner au katana avec Neji. Bien que la poésie n'était pas trop la tasse de thé de Naruto, Jiraiya faisait en sorte de choisir des textes parlant de batailles épiques et d'aventures en tout genres qui pouvaient plaire au jeune renard à neuf queues. De plus Iruka veillait à ce que son rejeton soit studieux et ne se plaigne pas. Quand à la calligraphie et la peinture, le jeune démon s'était surpris à apprécier cette activité qui lui permettait de s'exprimer.

Le seul problème était la politique et l'histoire. Ces deux matières n'intéressaient en aucun cas Naruto et rendait ce dernier somnolant. Il trouvait ces séries de dates et de lois soporifique au possible au grand dam de Sasuke qui s'efforçait tant bien que mal de lui inculquer l'histoire du Japon ainsi que les lois qui forgeaient le pays. Malheureusement rien n'y faisait. Au bout de cinq minutes de cours les yeux du jeune démon commençaient à se fermer tous seuls, et très vite il s'endormait.

- Hey c'est pas ma faute si ces leçons sont super ennuyeuses ! protesta le démon renard avec une moue avant de lancer un regard noir à Sasuke alors qu'il ajoutait. Et ne m'appel pas usuratonkachi !

- Quoi ? Tu préfères que je t'appel dobe ? demanda d'une voix moqueuse le jeune Uchiha avec un sourire en coin narquois.

- Répètes un peu ça teme ! s'exclama énervé Naruto avec qu'il ne mette précipitamment sa main devant sa bouche, ses yeux s'agrandissant sous le choc de la façon dont il avait appelé son maître.

Sasuke, quand à lui, regardait le jeune démon avec une expression surprise sur le visage. Ce dernier était mortifié d'avoir appelé le jeune noble, auquel il devait le respect par un tel nom. Il allait être battus pour un tel affront il en était sûr. Ses oreilles se plaquant en arrière et ses neuf queues entre les jambes et se tortillant nerveusement, Naruto fît un pas peureux en arrière pour mettre plus d'espace entre lui et le jeune noble.

Mais ce que fît ensuite le jeune homme déstabilisa le jeune démon. Sortant de sa stupeur momentanée, le jeune homme éclata soudainement d'un rire fort et franc, riant jusqu'à s'en tenir les côtés. Le jeune noble ria comme ça pendant un moment sous le regard médusé du démon renard, n'arrivant pas à s'arrêter. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à s'arrêter de rire, Sasuke essuya les larmes qui était apparues sous la force de son fou rire et qui lui brouillait la vue. Il regarda ensuite Naruto qui le regardait avec un air à la fois ahuris et effrayé, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir à tout cela.

- Tu es vraiment un être à part Naruto, dit le jeune Uchiha avec un sourire en coin alors qu'il regardait avec une lueur à la fois amusé et fasciné dans le regard le jeune démon, ce dernier l'observant et restant à prudente distance de lui. Il n'y a qu'un dobe comme toi pour parler à un noble de cette manière sous l'énervement.

A entendre cette remarque de la part du jeune noble, le visage Naruto devint rouge sous le coup de l'embarras. Son sourire s'élargissant à la vue de l'expression adorablement embarrassé du jeune démon, le jeune homme regarda le visage légèrement boudeur du renard à neuf queues pendant quelques instants de manière songeuse.

- Tu n'aimes vraiment pas la politique et l'histoire hein ? demanda Sasuke tout en fixant d'un air sérieux Naruto.

Le jeune démon le regarda droit dans les yeux pendant un moment avant de hocher sa tête en signe d'affirmation.

- Dans ce cas nous allons laisser ces matières de côté. Déclara le jeune noble, recevant un regard brillant d'excitation de la part du démon renard. Ça ne me réjouis pas vraiment de ne plus te faire étudier ces matières. Mais je pense que ça ne sert à rien de te forcer à les étudier si tu n'y portes aucun intérêt.

Un énorme sourire apparut sur le visage de Naruto à cette nouvelle qui le réjouit. L'idée d'avoir moins de leçons barbantes et soporifiques plaisait beaucoup au jeune démon.

- Qu'aimerais-tu apprendre à la place ? demanda le jeune Uchiha avec curiosité. Quelle est ta matière préférée ?

- Le taijutsu et le combat au katana. Répondit le démon renard à neuf queues avec excitation, ses queues se secouant de manière frénétique de droite à gauche derrière lui.

- Comment connais-tu le taijutsu ? demanda Sasuke intrigué et surpris.

- Gros sourcils m'a appris quelques mouvements répondit fièrement le jeune démon renard.

Pour une raison inconnue Lee était la seule personne ayant hérité d'un surnom de la part de Naruto, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire rire le reste de la demeure.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Commenta avec un soupir le jeune noble qui se massa ses tempes à la mention du parfois trop dynamique jeune garde, avant de regarder de nouveau Naruto. Très bien. A partir de demain, tu apprendras le taijutsu sous ma tutelle ainsi que celle de Lee.

- Vraiment ?! s'exclama de manière enjouée le renard à neufs queues qui sautillait presque sur place à l'idée d'apprendre un peu plus sur l'art de se battre. Super ! Ah j'ai trop hâte !

Et tout en disant cela, le jeune démon se jeta au cou de Sasuke pour le remercier avant de laisser un cri aigu sortir de sa bouche et de donner un coup de poing sur le haut du crâne du jeune Uchiha tout en le traitant de pervers. Ce dernier avait de nouveau essayé de le peloter et était maintenant en train de se faire réprimander pour cela.

Alors que Sasuke était en train de se faire engueuler par Naruto, le jeune noble ne pu s'empêcher de penser combien le jeune démon était sexy quand il se mettait en colère, ce qui lui valu un autre regard sévère de la part du démon renard.

« Plus il me regarde comme ça, plus j'ai envie de l'embrasser. » pensa impunément le jeune homme, essayant de cacher le petit sourire en coin coquin qui semblait vouloir apparaître sur son visage. « Mais j'ai l'impression que si je le faisais il me frapperait encore une fois. »

Un mois et demie plus tard, Sasuke était assis sur le bord du tatami de la salle à manger, en train de profiter de l'air encore doux pour la saison tout en buvant un thé. Alors qu'il regardait les dernières feuilles automnales tomber des branches, le jeune homme pensait à un certain démon renard à neuf queues. En un mois et demie de temps, Naruto avait des progrès fulgurant dans toutes les matières et savait maintenant aussi bien lire et écrire que se battre à la main et au katana. Bien sûr il y avait toujours de la place pour le progrès et l'amélioration de ses compétences. Mais le jeune démon avait beaucoup progressé en très peu de temps à la fierté non seulement d'Iruka mais aussi de Sasuke et du reste des résidents de la demeure Uchiha.

Le rapide progrès du démon renard dans toutes les matières avait surpris et impressionnés Sasuke, qui était admiratif devant le potentiel que Naruto semblait montrer. Il était clair qu'il pouvait devenir extrêmement bon dans les choses dans lesquelles il s'investissait. Tant que le sujet l'intéressait, il semblait ne pas y avoir de limites à ce qu'il pouvait apprendre.

- Bonjour mon cher cousin ! chantonna de manière enjouée la voix de Kakashi, tirant Sasuke de ses pensées et le faisant se tourner vers l'homme aux cheveux argentés qui s'avançait vers lui. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Encore venus te faire repousser ? lança en guise de bienvenu le jeune noble qui regardait son cousin par alliance allant s'asseoir juste à côté de lui de manière nonchalante comme si c'était sa propre demeure.

Cela faisait maintenant presque trois mois qu'Iruka et Naruto avaient été acheté par Sasuke. Et depuis ce jour, Kakashi commençait à venir de plus en plus dans la demeure du jeune Uchiha. Oh bien sûr le jeune homme savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas pour lui rendre visite. Les visites de plus en plus fréquentes de l'homme aux cheveux argentés n'avait comme seule raison la présence d'un certain démon loup. Maintenant presque chaque jour Kakashi venait et chaque jour il courtisait Iruka sans relâche, ne se décourageant pas malgré tous les coups et les rejets d'Iruka.

Sasuke se demandait comment son cousin pouvait être aussi persistant lorsqu'il était clair que le démon loup à la fourrure chocolat n'était pas intéressé. Mais il n'intervenait jamais auprès de son cousin pour des raisons très simples. La première étant qu'il savait pertinemment que ce grand idiot n'allait jamais l'écouter. Et aussi parce que voir son cousin se faire rejeter à chaque fois était assez divertissant, la manière dont Iruka le rejetait étant toujours plutôt amusante.

- Tu peux te moquer mon cher Sasuke-kun, mais je pense que je suis beaucoup plus près de séduire mon démon que tu es de séduire le tien, répliqua Kakashi avec un sourire goguenard sur le visage, tirant presque la langue à son jeune cousin de manière puéril alors qu'il ajoutait d'un ton sûr de soi. Et puis j'ai le sentiment qu'aujourd'hui sera mon jour de chance.

- Nous verrons ça, dit Sasuke dans un reniflement amusé.

A ce moment là Iruka et Naruto passèrent par là, se dirigeant apparemment vers les cuisines. A la vue du démon loup, le plus âgé des deux hommes sauta sur ses pieds et s'avança gaiement vers ce dernier.

- Bonjour mon ange. Salua-t-il d'une voix charmeuse, prenant la main du démon loup adulte dans les siennes c'était un objet précieux et fragile. Vous êtes encore plus beau que la dernière fois que je vous ai vu.

- Nous nous sommes vu hier, répliqua Iruka avec un air impassible pendant que Naruto se retenait de rire tant bien que mal à côté de lui.

- Vous semblez plus radiant chaque jour, continua Kakashi sans se déterrer de la réponse peu amicale du démon adulte, ajoutant quelque chose sur un ton coquin tout en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Vos yeux me donnent envie de m'y perdre à jamais et de vous serrer tout contre moi pour sentir votre chaleur.

A ces propos à sous-entendus licencieux, le visage d'Iruka prit un air outré mais aussi légèrement embarrassé et donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de l'homme aux cheveux argentés. Puis sans un mot il se tourna et marcha d'un pas vif vers les cuisines tout en trainant Naruto par le bras avec lui. Bien que Sasuke trouvait que le démon loup devenait de plus en plus physique dans sa façon de rejeter son cousin. Il devait admettre que le visage de ce dernier devenait aussi de plus en plus rouge. Ce qui le fit se demander si ce rouge était un signe de colère ou peut-être d'une autre émotion bien plus complexe.

Pendant ce temps Kakashi regardait lui aussi le démon loup s'en aller tout en massant sa mâchoire endolorie par le coup de poing de ce dernier.

- Toujours aussi fougueux à ce que je vois… remarqua l'homme borgne avec un sourire en coin avant de se tourner vers Sasuke, son sourire s'élargissant sur son visage. Je l'aime de plus en plus.

Aux paroles de son cousin, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs jais laissa un rire s'échapper de sa bouche. L'expression complètement idiote et béate de l'homme devant lui l'amusait grandement. Et en même temps il le respectait de persévérer dans sa tentative inlassable de séduction du démon loup.

- Au fait je te remercie de m'offrir de rester ce soir dans ta demeure Sasuke-kun. J'apprécie beaucoup, commenta joyeusement Kakashi qui s'en alla se promener dans le jardin avant que le jeune Uchiha ne puisse protester.

« Un jour je vais le tuer et l'empailler celui-là. » grommela intérieurement le jeune noble tout en lançant des éclairs à la silhouette insolente de son cousin.

Ce soir là, le repas se passa dans une ambiance des plus animées. Kakashi faisait des avances à Iruka autant qu'il pouvait, le démon loup essayant de l'ignorer du mieux qu'il pouvait même si il était clair qu'il échouait misérablement. L'assistance fût assez surprise lorsqu'ils virent que ses joues étaient légèrement rouges sous les attentions de l'homme aux cheveux argentés. Ce dernier eut d'ailleurs un sourire encore plus charmeur et conquérant qu'à son habitude lorsqu'il aperçus une autre réaction que de l'agacement. Quand à Sasuke et Naruto, ces deux derniers regardaient les ballets entre les deux avec amusement. Bien que les yeux du jeune noble se dirigeaient souvent vers le jeune démon pour le regarder sourire et rire face aux assauts séducteurs de l'homme borgne contre le démon loup.

Plus tard dans la soirée lorsque tout le monde s'était retiré dans ses quartiers, Sasuke sortit furtivement de sa chambre. Il marcha ensuite à pas de loup vers la chambre de Naruto. Après avoir vu les progrès que la persévérance de son cousin avait apporté, l'idée d'essayer de conquérir le cœur de Naruto était réapparut dans la tête du jeune Uchiha. C'est ainsi que dans l'espoir de pouvoir le voir et peut-être essayer de renouveler ses avances, le jeune homme se dirigeait vers la chambre du démon renard.

Mais alors qu'il se rapprochait de la chambre de ce dernier, il vit soudain une ombre approcher dans l'autre sens. Par réflexe il se plaqua au mur dans la pénombre du soir et attendit de voir qui c'était. Après quelques secondes, la silhouette d'Iruka apparut et Sasuke vit le démon loup jeter un coup d'œil furtif autour de lui avant de toquer à la porte de son rejeton.

Intrigué par ce que venait faire Iruka dans la chambre de Naruto si tard dans la nuit, il se rapprocha de la porte aussitôt après que celle-ci se soit refermer derrière le démon adulte. Que venait-il faire ici à cette heure ? N'était-ce pas un peu louche de venir voir Naruto à cette heure ci ?

« Tu peux parler dis donc ! » lança une petite voix agaçante dans l'esprit du jeune noble.

Se plaquant contre le mur à côté de la porte qui était resté légèrement entrouverte, le jeune Uchiha se concentra sur les voix des deux démons. Il écouta attentivement ce qui se passait dans la pièce, ne voulant pas perdre une miette de la conversation.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu viens faire ici Iruka-nii ? demanda la voix de Naruto où l'on pouvait y entendre de la curiosité.

- Je suis venu pour te donner quelque chose, répondit le démon loup avec un doux sourire au visage alors qu'il regardait son petit. Donne moi ta main.

Docilement, il tendit sa main dans laquelle le démon adulte y déposa un petit paquet rectangulaire qui ressemblait fortement à un livre. Avec un sourire excité, le renard blond déchira le papier qui entourait son cadeau pour y découvrir un livre à la couverture couleur crème et vert kaki.

- Conte du samouraï téméraire, lit il à haute voix avant de regarder avec un air interrogateur le démon plus âgé.

- Je l'ai eu grâce à Jiraiya-sama. C'est l'histoire d'un samouraï qui est prêt à tout pour faire en sorte que la paix règne sur la Terre et qui vit plein d'aventures au cours de son voyage, expliqua ce dernier avec un petit air amusé lorsqu'il vit son regard s'illuminer. Ça te plaît ?

- Oui. Merci beaucoup Iruka-nii ! s'exclama le jeune démon avec enthousiasme tout en serrant ce dernier très fort dans ses bras.

- Joyeux anniversaire Naruto. Lui souhaita le démon loup tout en lui rendant son étreinte avec tendresse.

En entendant cela Sasuke se figea. Aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de Naruto !? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été informé ? Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il ne le savait pas ? Mais en même temps, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il n'avait pas non plus cherché à savoir quand était l'anniversaire du jeune démon. Il était logique que Naruto ne lui ait pas dit si lui même ne lui avait pas demandé. Il se rendait compte qu'il savait en fait très peu de choses sur Naruto. Que ce soit ce qu'il aimait ou ce qu'il n'aimait pas. Il ne savait rien de lui. Et c'était une lacune à laquelle il allait devoir y remédier très vite.

Il continua d'écouter leur conversation jusqu'à ce qu'il commença à se lasser quelque peu. Il allait s'en aller lorsque tout à coup Naruto posa une question à Iruka qui piqua sa curiosité.

- Dis Iruka-nii, est-ce-que tu trouves Sasuke gentil ? demanda-t-il.

- Il peut être assez sympathique quand il veut. Pourquoi ? admit ce dernier avec quelque réticences.

- Parce qu'il est gentil avec moi pour la plupart du temps mais des fois il lui arrive de se comporter comme un vrai pervers et de changer de comportement. Répondit le jeune démon avec un air préoccupé. Pourquoi il est comme ça à ton avis ?

- Tu sais Naruto, l'attirance que l'on ressent pour une personne peut nous faire faire bien des choses. Et elles ne sont pas toujours très élégantes ni très intelligentes. Lui dit le démon loup avec un léger soupir et un petit sourire alors qu'il ébouriffait les cheveux blonds de son rejeton.

- Et toi tu es attiré par Kakashi ? demanda sans crier gare Naruto.

Cette question fit avaler de travers sa propre salive à Iruka qui regarda avec effarement le démon renard à neuf queues, ce dernier le regardant avec un air faussement innocent.

- Tu sais je trouve que vous allez bien ensemble, ajouta-t-il, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir l'intéressé. Vous allez vous mettre en couple ?

- Je…euh je ne…bégaya ce dernier, ne sachant apparemment pas quoi dire face à ça.

Se mordant la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, il s'éloigna rapidement de la chambre où se trouvait les deux démons pour rejoindre ses propres quartiers. Vraiment, la vie était devenue beaucoup plus amusante depuis qu'il avait acheté ces deux esclaves.

Le lendemain, Sasuke marchait perdu dans ses pensées dans le couloir en direction de la salle de bain. Après avoir découvert qu'hier avait été l'anniversaire de Naruto il n'avait réussi à dormir que très peu de temps. Son esprit avait été accaparé sur la façon dont il pourrait faire pour se rattraper et en était venus à la conclusion qu'il allait devoir organiser une fête pour l'événement en retard.

En effet la seule manière qu'il voyait de s'excuser et de rattraper le coup était d'organiser une fête pour célébrer dignement l'anniversaire du jeune démon. Maintenant il devait juste trouver une manière d'amener le sujet vers l'intéressé ainsi qu'Iruka et le reste de la demeure… Et tous ça sans qu'il ait l'air de se sentir coupable de ne pas avoir su cela.

Perdu dans ses pensées et d'essayer de voir comment il pourrait amener ce sujet, il ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait et ne remarqua qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans la salle de bain lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de celle-ci.

Ce ne fût que lorsqu'il eut fait deux pas à l'intérieur, et qu'il entendit le cri légèrement aigu sous la surprise et surtout inimitable de Naruto, que son esprit revint dans le monde réel. Propulsé hors de sa rêverie et dans la réalité, le jeune homme releva vite la tête pour voir le jeune démon renard essayer de se cacher tant bien que mal avec sa serviette, son visage rouge. Réalisant soudainement la situation, il commença lui aussi à rougir avant de quitter à toute vitesse la pièce tout en marmonnant une excuse en direction du blond.

Aussitôt sortis de la pièce et la porte fermée, il s'adossa contre le mur et laissa un soupir lui échapper. Bien qu'il savait que ce n'était pas bien, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au torse et aux longues jambes bronzées qu'il avait eu la chance d'apercevoir avant de quitter la pièce. Naruto avait un air si mignon lorsqu'il était embarrassé et qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de se couvrir du mieux qu'il pouvait avec sa serviette autour de la taille. Voulant profiter un peu plus longtemps de cette vision dans son esprit, le jeune Uchiha ferma les yeux. Il se mit imaginer face à lui dans la même situation dont il venait d'avoir l'expérience, un sourire en coin apparaissant à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Alors on s'amuse bien ? demanda un voix toute proche de lui qui le fît sursauter avant de se tourner pour voir que cette voix n'appartenait à personne d'autre qu'Iruka.

Jurant sous son souffle à la vue du démon loup qui avait l'air d'être tout sauf heureux, Sasuke fît quelque chose que normalement un Uchiha, et surtout lui, ne faisait jamais. Il prit la fuite à toute jambe, courant de toutes ses forces pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et Iruka. Bien que ce n'était pas du tout la façon dont un homme et encore moins un samouraï devait se comporter, il fît une exception pour cette fois puisque c'était une question de vie ou de mort.

- Reviens ici petit pervers ! Je vais t'apprendre ce qu'il en coûte d'essayer de mater mon petit pendant qu'il prend son bain ! criait après lui Iruka, le démon loup lui promettant une mort dans d'atroces souffrances si il l'attrapait.

Quelques bleus et explications plus tard, Sasuke réussit à dissiper le malentendu avec Iruka envers l'affaire des bains, s'en tirant avec juste quelques bleus et griffures plus ou moins profondes. Il s'excusa ensuite envers Naruto pour être rentré sans frappé ni même faire attention si la salle de bain était déjà occupé.

Ils étaient maintenant tous les trois assis dans le salon, Sasuke essayant d'agir comme si de rien n'était pendant qu'Iruka continuait de lui lancer des éclairs avec ses yeux. Pendant que le démon adulte observait le jeune noble avec attention Naruto, lui, avait l'air encore légèrement embarrassé par l'accident de tout à l'heure et ne savait pas ou regarder exactement.

- Bien, commença à dire Sasuke tout en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Je fût informé il n'y a pas très longtemps qu'hier avait été ton anniversaire Naruto. Comme je n'avais pas été mis au courant de ce fait nous n'avons pu le célébrer hier mais je me suis dit que nous pourrions le fêter demain après que toutes les préparations aient été faites. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Surpris les deux démons le regardèrent avec un air légèrement décontenancé avant qu'un sourire n'apparaisse sur leur visage, celui de Naruto un peu plus grand que l'autre.

- Tu ferais ça pour moi ? demanda le renard à neuf queues d'une voix légèrement émue.

- C'est juste une fête d'anniversaire, ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire, marmonna embarrassé le jeune noble tout en évitant le regard pétillant et heureux du jeune démon.

A ces mots, le sourire du blond s'élargit encore plus jusqu'à fendre son visage en deux. Personne ne s'était occupé de lui comme ça à part bien sûr Iruka. Il n'avait jamais eu de vraie fête d'anniversaire. Il avait toujours beaucoup envié les jeunes humains qu'il avait vu avoir des fêtes somptueuses pour leur anniversaire où toute leur famille était réunie. Lors de ces fêtes ils riaient, s'amusaient et semblaient juste très heureux. Naruto avait toujours rêvé d'avoir ça un jour et ce jour allait apparemment devenir réalité. Fou de joie il se jeta sur Sasuke pour le prendre dans ses bras. Iruka regarda instantanément Sasuke avec méfiance, faisant attention à ce que le jeune Uchiha n'en profite pas pour peloter son rejeton. Mais pour une fois ce dernier se tint à carreau et ne fît que rendre son étreinte au jeune démon avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_TBC_

* * *

**Et voilà! Alors comment vous l'avez trouvé? Désolé pour le fait qu'il soit un peu (okay, okay beaucoup) en retard.**

**Dans le cadre de mon école j'avais un rapport à faire sur le stage que je viens d'effectuer et donc cela m'a pris un peu de temps ce qui fait que ça a ralentis aussi l'écriture de mes fanfictions puisque j'avais moins de temps à leur consacrer. **

**De plus, ayant eu du mal à remettre de mon retour d'Angleterre, j'ai été quelque peu fatiguée et déboussolée (surtout que j'ai dû commencer un nouveau job le lendemain de mon retour).  
**

******Mais bref maintenant le boulot est terminé et je peux profiter de deux semaines de vacances bien méritées. Et pour fêter dignement ce repos avant de reprendre la route de l'école je m'envole pour: les States! XD Deux semaines dans le Montana à fréquenter les cowboys et à faire des choses complètement dingues.**

**J'ai vraiment un vie de fou... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas chers lecteurs! Ca ne m'empêchera pas d'écrire et de poster de nouveaux chapitres! Vous aurez de nouveau votre dose régulière et semi-mensuel de **_**Akuma no ai **_**(et de plus grands chapitre aussi… =P).**

**Ca a été une vraie épreuve pour moi de ne pas avoir pu écrire mes fics autant que je le voulais… :( Mais bon il le fallait bien vu que c'était pour mon école. -_-"**

**Sur ce je vous laisse et je vous dis à la prochaine fois ! Je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas prendre trop de temps ! :)**

**A une prochaine fois !**


	6. Nouvel Arrivé et Réunion Inespérée

**Salut tout le monde! Vous allez bien?**

**Ma vie commence à devenir plus calme de nouveau donc vous devriez avoir votre dose semie-mensuel de SasuNaru. ^^  
**

**Réponse aux commentaires "anonymes":  
**

**Inconnue: Merci je suis contente que ça t'aie plu et que tu ais trouvé ça mignon. :) Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour ne pas avoir laissé de commentaire la dernière fois. L'important est que tu m'en ai laissé un cette fois. ;)  
**

**Guest: Merci! :)  
**

**Bon allez, place au nouveau chapitre! :D  
**

* * *

La fête d'anniversaire de Naruto battait son plein, et l'on pouvait voir le visage du jeune démon illuminé de joie alors qu'il s'amusait avec à faire un jeu avec les serviteurs. Toute l'arrière coure et le jardin avaient été décorés pour l'occasion et une table où plein de mets succulent se trouvaient avait été dressé et décoré.

En plus des résidents de la demeure Uchiha, Sasuke avait décidé d'inviter pour l'occasion Jiraiya, Kakashi mais aussi son frère Itachi, ce dernier se réjouissant de venir. Ce fût une fête célébrée en petit comité car le jeune noble ne pouvait pas inviter d'autres gens de l'extérieur, de peur des ragots et autres méchantes rumeurs qui se propageraient s'il l'avait fait.

Oh bien sûr il n'avait pas honte d'avoir organisé cette fête pour Naruto. Mais il savait mieux que quiconque que les personnes de confiance pouvaient se compter sur les doigts de la main en ce bas monde. Et il ne voulait pas exposer le démon renard à ce genre de personnes malsaines. Bien qu'il savait que personne ne lui aurait rien dit sur le fait d'organiser une fête d'anniversaire pour son démon. Il savait aussi qu'organiser un quelconque événement pour un démon était quelque chose d'inconcevable et qui était mal vu par la société. Après tout, les esclaves n'avaient aucun droit, alors pourquoi leur organiserait-on une fête pour eux ?

Il y a quelques mois de cela Sasuke aurait réagis de la même manière. Mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré Naruto, ses idéaux et ses principes avaient été ébranlés fortement.

Alors qu'il regardait d'un œil attendri le renard à neuf queues s'amuser à des jeux de cache-cache ou encore de balle au prisonnier. Un de ses serviteurs toujours en service malgré la fête s'approcha de lui et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Maître, Sabaku-sama demande une audience avec vous de toute urgence. L'informa-il.

- Dis lui de revenir demain, répliqua le jeune homme qui ne détourna pas le regard de la fête.

- Il m'a supplié d'insister et de vous dire que c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Insista le serviteur d'une voix nerveuse.

- D'accord, mais ça a intérêt à être le cas, répondit dans un soupir le jeune Uchiha qui se tourna et lui fit signe qu'il le suivait.

Le serviteur l'emmena jusqu'à la cour de l'entrée principale où se tenait au milieu un homme et une femme légèrement plus âgé que Sasuke. L'homme s'appelait Kankuro et il faisait partie du groupe Annei que Sasuke dirigeait. Il était connu pour être légèrement rustre et plutôt franc dans ses propos. Lorsqu'il devait livrer bataille, tout le monde le reconnaissait aux peintures de guerres violettes qu'il se faisait sur son visage.

Quant à la femme qui l'accompagnait, elle avait des cheveux blonds mi-longs tenus dans quatre couettes. Elle était vêtue d'un kimono violet, sa taille était enserrée par un corsage d'un blanc cassé, et un obi de couleur rouge tenait le tout dans un grand nœud papillon étant noué dans son dos. Dans sa main, elle tenait un éventail un peu plus grand que la moyenne avec trois points violets dessus.

- Uchiha-taicho, salua Kankuro ce dernier aussitôt qu'il le vit s'avancer vers eux, sa baissant bien bas devant le noble.

La femme à côté de lui se baissa elle aussi, regardant le sol dans un signe respectueux.

- J'espère que c'est extrêmement important pour que tu interrompes la fête privée que j'organise. Répliqua d'un ton ferme et sévère le jeune homme, fronçant ses sourcils de la manière la plus Uchiha possible. Et puis je crois vous avoir dis à tous de m'appeler par mon prénom non ?

- Veuillez excuser notre venue si brutale et inopportune, mais nous ne savions pas vers qui d'autre nous tourner. S'excusa l'homme aux cheveux brun, se baissant encore un peu plus bas. Nous avons vraiment besoin de votre aide.

- Très bien, répondit dans un soupir légèrement fatigué le jeune noble avant de regarder les deux personnes qui étaient encore prosternés devant lui. Dites moi quelle est votre requête.

- Hai ! Sasuke-sama, voici ma sœur Temari. Il y a quelques années notre père a décidé de faire une expérience, commença à expliquer le jeune samouraï. Dans ce cadre, il prit dans son lit un démon femelle. De cette union naquit notre petit-frère Gaara. Après cela, notre père l'éduqua de manière rude et légèrement brutale, essayant d'en faire une arme dont il pourrait se servir à sa guise.

- Mais son expérience ne tourna pas comme il le voulait et Gaara se montra rebelle et combattif face à l'autorité de notre père. La vérité est que je pense que la manière dont père le traitait a été traumatisante pour lui et qu'à partir de ça il a développé un trouble de la personnalité, continua tristement l'homme aux cheveux bruns. Lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas le contrôler à 100%, père a décidé de s'en débarrasser. Il a essayé d'abord de le tuer purement et simplement dès qu'il eut l'âge de 10 ans. Après plusieurs années de tentatives d'assassinassions infructueuses, Gaara fut vendu à un marchand d'esclaves plus tôt dans l'année.

- C'est alors que lorsqu'il fut mis en vente dans une vente aux enchères d'esclaves, nous avons tout de suite fais tout ce que nous pouvions pour l'acheter et le protéger. Dit Temari, finissant le récit de son frère, regardant Sasuke d'un air suppliant, ses yeux brillants et des larmes aux bords des yeux. Mais malheureusement notre père a appris cela et il fait maintenant tout pour que nous perdions la charge de notre petit-frère. Maintenant nous avons ce groupe de régulation des esclaves qui en a après nous et veulent nous rendre une visite pour nous prendre Gaara. Ils veulent le placer dans ce qu'ils appellent une maison pour démons considérés comme « trop dangereux ».

Sasuke resta silencieux pendant un moment, digérant toutes les informations qu'il venait de recevoir, et enregistrant la totalité de l'histoire qu'ils venaient de lui raconter dans sa tête.

- Qui est le chef de ce groupe ? demanda-t-il d'un air pensif.

- Obito Uchiha, répondit rapidement Temari.

A cette nouvelle, les pensées de Sasuke s'accélérèrent et son esprit se mit à marcher à cent-mille à l'heure. Obito Uchiha était l'un de ses cousins éloignés qui avait légèrement perdu la tête après la guerre. Il était de la même génération que Kakashi et ils avaient tous les deux étés très bons amis. Mais les horreurs et le traumatisme de la guerre les avaient éloignés loin l'un de l'autre. Alors que l'un d'entre eux était arrivé à laisser les atrocités qu'ils avaient vu sur le champ de bataille derrière, l'autre n'y arrivait pas et en avait souffert grandement. Même si tout le monde dans le clan Uchiha fermait les yeux, cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'Obito était dérangé et pouvait se révéler dangereux non seulement pour lui même mais aussi pour autrui.

- Je vous en pris Sasuke-taicho. Hébergez mon petit-frère pendant quelques temps, le temps que ce groupe de régulation des esclaves soit passés pour qu'ils ne nous prennent pas Gaara. Supplia Kankuro de toutes ses forces, s'agenouillant et se prosternant devant le jeune noble.

Bien qu'en soit, le sort de ce dénommé Gaara ne l'intéressait guère, il devait avoué qu'il éprouvait de la compassion pour Kankuro et sa sœur. Essayé de se battre pour garder un être chère mais savoir que l'on était impuissant devait être un sentiment horrible. Et bien qu'il rechignait à l'idée d'abriter un autre démon sous son toit, surtout un aussi dérangé que la description qu'il venait d'avoir de celui-ci. Il n'avait pas le cœur de refuser d'aider ces deux personnes devant lui qui le regardait avec une expression suppliante et pleine d'espoir sur leur visage.

- Très bien, j'accepte de vous aider mais à une condition, répliqua le jeune Uchiha avec une mine à la fois grave et renfrogné. Tu devra un jour, quand je te le demanderais, me rendre service en échange Kankuro.

- Tout ce que vous voulez. Répondit avec entrain l'autre homme, souriant de manière reconnaissante au jeune noble.

- Marché conclu. Dans ce cas, vous pouvez apporter Gaara à partir de demain si vous le souhaitez. Déclara-t-il d'un hochement de tête approbateur avant d'ajouter quelque chose avec un air sévère. Et surtout n'oubliez pas de nous donner tous les détails sur Gaara. Je ne veux pas qu'un démon dérangé saccage ma maison et blesse mes gens. Tous ça parce que nous n'avons pas eu assez d'informations pour savoir comment s'en occuper proprement.

- Merci mille fois mon seigneur. Dit Temari, se confondant en remerciements alors qu'elle se penchait bien bas à plusieurs reprises.

- Malgré l'aversion que j'ai pour votre père, je garde toujours un grand respect pour le clan Sabaku. Leur dit Sasuke, essayant de balayer d'un air embarrassé ce flot de remerciements. Vous êtes une grande lignée de samouraïs et j'admire le dévouement que vous montrez pour l'empire.

Après avoir dis cela, ils discutèrent quelques minutes de plus. Puis le jeune noble leur souhaita une bonne fin de journée et partis rejoindre la fête d'anniversaire organisé pour Naruto.

Le lendemain, Sasuke annonça la nouvelle à toute la demeure ainsi qu'à Kakashi, qui était présent aussi vu qu'il avait passé la nuit ici. Après leur avoir bien expliqué la situation tout le monde resta silencieux pendant quelques instants. Ce fut Neji qui parla le premier.

- Est-il dangereux ? demanda l'homme aux yeux couleur lavande.

- Je ne saurais dire. Répondit le jeune noble aux cheveux noirs corbeau. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est estimé plutôt sauvage et difficile à gérer. Il aurait un trouble de la personnalité et je pense qu'il serait prudent d'être sur nos gardes les premiers jours, en attendant de voir exactement comment il est.

Tout le monde hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, leur visage semblant plus ou moins tendu sous la pression et ayant une expression grave et sérieuse. Quelques secondes plus tard, la grande porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un lourd grincement, montrant dans son embrasure trois personnes. Les deux personnes se tenant sur les côtés étaient Kankuro et Temari, tous deux avaient l'air d'être un peu nerveux mais aussi déterminés.

Entre eux deux se tenais Gaara, semblant être complètement indifférent à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Son visage ne montrait aucune émotion et semblait quelque peu froid et distant. Il était légèrement plus petit que son frère et sa sœur et avait des cheveux courts d'une couleur rouge sang ainsi que des oreilles rondes et une grande queue touffue de la même couleur. Ses grands yeux verts bleus étaient inexpressifs et sa peau était aussi pâle que celle de Sasuke. Sur son front, on pouvait y voir le kanji « amour » tatoué dessus.

A la vue de ce dernier, Sasuke le reconnu comme étant le démon Tanuki qui avait été aussi mis en vente le jour où il avait acheté Naruto et Iruka.

- Sasuke-taicho, voici mon petit frère Gaara, présenta Kankuro tout en s'inclinant pour le saluer. Ma sœur et moi tenons à vous remercier une nouvelle fois pour avoir accepté de l'héberger chez vous pour quelque temps. Nous vous le confions en toute confiance.

- Je vous promets qu'il sera bien traité. Nous le considérerons comme un membre de la demeure. Répliqua le jeune noble avec un air solennel, s'approchant d'eux et tendant sa main vers Kankuro.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main de manière amicale, scellant leur accord par cette poignée de main. Puis Kankuro posa doucement une main sur l'épaule de son petit frère. Mais il la retira rapidement comme si il venait d'être électrocuté lorsque ce dernier émit un grognement menaçant.

- Ne me touche pas, lui dit Gaara d'une voix basse et menaçante, ne regardant même pas son frère en disant cela.

Kankuro recula d'un pas nerveusement, une expression triste sur son visage avant qu'elle ne se tourne en colère.

- Ecoute Gaara ça suffit maintenant ! Nous t'envoyons ici pour que père ne puisse pas mettre la main sur toi de nouveau ! Alors écoute tes frère et sœur aînés pour une fois ! s'exclama-t-il énervé, attrapant son frère par le col du kimono qu'il portait. Nous sommes ta famille, nous essayons de t'aider !

- Je ne vous ai jamais considéré comme ma famille. Répliqua le démon aux cheveux rouge sang d'une voix impassible avant de plisser les yeux dangereusement et de dire d'une voix pleine de menaces. Lâche moi tout de suite si tu ne veux pas que je te tue.

- Gaara arrête. Ne soit pas si froid, dit Temari d'une voix douce et gentille, ayant jusqu'à présent regardé l'échange entre ses deux frères d'un air appréhensif and légèrement apeuré, et essayant de calmer son plus jeune frère. C'est ta grande sœur qui te le demande. S'il te plaît.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke, Iruka, Naruto, Kakashi et tous les gens de sa demeure regardaient la scène qui se déroulait devant eux d'un air sidéré. C'était donc lui que le jeune noble devait héberger dans sa demeure jusqu'à ce que le groupe de régulation des esclaves soit passé. Il était vraiment dangereux. Son envie meurtrière de sang en était presque étouffante. Comment allaient-ils pouvoir garder un monstre pareil dans l'enceinte de la demeure sans que rien ni personne ne soit blessé ou tué ? Le jeune Uchiha décida alors à cet instant qu'il ferait en sorte que l'instable jeune démon ait le moins de contact possible avec ses gens; et surtout avec Naruto. Soudain un cri de la part de Temari le fit sortir de ses pensées.

- Gaara ! exclama effrayé le jeune femme qui tendait un bras vers son petit frère comme pour l'arrêter.

Sans que personne n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Naruto s'était avancé et était allé à la rencontre du démon Tanuki avec une expression curieuse sur le visage. C'était en fait l'une des premières fois qu'il rencontrait un autre démon de son âge et il était très intrigué par lui. Il voulait le connaître mieux et peut-être même sympathisé avec lui. Le démon blond marcha jusque devant le démon aux cheveux rouge sang et lui souri gentiment.

- Bonjour. Je m'appel Naruto. Se présenta le renard à neuf queues d'une voix amicale où l'on pouvait entendre une pointe de timidité dedans, tendant la main vers lui. Enchanté de te rencontrer.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, Naruto se retrouva avec son bras de cassé et une longue marque sanglante de griffure sur son visage causé par les ongles de Gaara. Il se trouvait maintenant au sol avec le jeune démon Tanuki assis sur son abdomen avec ses deux mains autour de son cou, comme pour d'essayer de l'étrangler. Au même moment, du sable venus d'on ne sait où commença à ramper et à envelopper le corps du jeune démon renard, confectionnant comme un sarcophage autour de lui.

Mais à peine le sable avait-il commencé à bouger que Gaara cria d'agonie. Il relâcha sa prise sur le cou de Naruto pour agripper le collier de cuir qu'il avait autour du cou, essayant de toutes ses forces de l'arracher alors qu'il se tortillait sur le sol. Son corps était recouvert spasmes incontrôlable tant la douleur était insupportable.

Aussitôt que Gaara fût loin de Naruto, Sasuke se précipita auprès de Naruto qui se tenait le bras avec une expression légèrement douloureuse sur le visage. Mais il était surtout choqué par la réaction violente et animal de l'autre démon. Après avoir rapidement établit l'étendue de ses blessures, le jeune Uchiha tourna sa tête vers Hinata et Tenten.

- Naruto a besoin d'être soigné. Allez me chercher Tsunade tout de suite ! commanda-t-il d'une voix autoritaire où l'on pouvait y entendre de l'urgence.

Tsunade Senju était une femme médecin très réputé dans Edo mais aussi la plus douée dans son métier. Elle était d'ailleurs la seule femme connue à exercer ce métier. Son caractère bien trempé et son amour pour le saké et les jeux d'argents lui avaient créé une sacrée réputation mais elle s'en fichait. Car peut importe le fait qu'elle avait très mauvais caractère et que c'était une buveuse invétéré. Tout le monde lui faisait confiance lorsqu'il s'agissait de les guérir.

- Oui maître ! répondirent les deux jeunes femmes qui s'empressèrent de partir de la demeure à la recherche de la femme médecin.

« Son collier s'ait activé.» pensa Sasuke alors qu'il jetait un regard vers le démon Tanuki allongé sur son dos au sol, sa poitrine se soulevant de manière saccadée alors qu'il essayait de reprendre une respiration normale après l'intense douleur dont il avait fait l'expérience.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Sasuke-taicho, j'aurais dû faire plus attention, s'excusa profusément Kankuro d'une voix affolée alors qu'il remettait sur pied Gaara.

Il tenait ce dernier maintenant par l'arrière de son collier pour le retenir au cas où il lui prendrait l'idée de vouloir de nouveau attaquer.

- Ton petit-frère est extrêmement instable Kankuro, commenta Sasuke.

- Je sais, répondit ce dernier d'un air penaud, son visage s'assombrissant de tristesse.

- Néanmoins, une promesse est une promesse. J'hébergerais et m'occuperais de lui jusqu'à ce que tu puisses le reprendre, déclara le jeune noble.

En entendant ça le visage du jeune samouraï s'illumina et un grand sourire s'étendit sur son visage.

- Merci beaucoup taicho ! exclama-t-il heureux tout en inclinant sa tête en signe de remerciement.

Après avoir dis cela, Temari et Kankuro dirent au revoir à Gaara qui ne montra aucune émotion à part les regarder d'un œil noir si ils essayaient de s'approcher de lui.

Sasuke chargea Neji et Lee d'emmener le démon Tanuki à la chambre que Hinata et Sai avaient préparé plus tôt ce matin. Le jeune démon aux cheveux rouge sang se laissa se faire conduire dans sa chambre sans résistance. Une fois que Gaara fut partis, le jeune Uchiha se focalisa exclusivement sur Naruto, lequel était toujours assis sur le sol tenant son bras cassé. Jiraiya et Iruka étaient déjà à ses côtés, en train d'essayer de le soulever pour le remettre debout. Pendant ce temps le jeune démon répétait à tue-tête qu'il allait très bien et que ses blessures paraissaient plus graves que ce qu'elles n'étaient vraiment.

Poussant un soupir d'exaspération face à l'attitude bornée du renard à neuf queues, le jeune noble s'approcha de la petite troupe et s'accroupît à côté de ce dernier. Sans prévenir il passa un bras autour de sa taille et un autre en dessous de ses genoux. Il le souleva rapidement hors du sol dans ses bras, le portant à la façon dont on porterait une mariée jusque dans la demeure. Jiraiya, Iruka, et Kakashi qui était encore présent, le regardèrent faire avec une expression abasourdie sur leur visage.

Une fois qu'il se fut remis du choc d'avoir été soulevé et d'être porté comme ça, le visage de Naruto s'empourpra à la fois d'embarras et d'indignation.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que… Sasuke lâche moi immédiatement ! s'écria le jeune démon, gesticulant ses jambes tout en essayant de ne pas trop bouger ses bras pour essayer de se libérer des bras du jeune noble.

- Désolé princesse mais je ne peux pas faire ça, répliqua le jeune Uchiha avec un petit sourire en coin lorsqu'il vit le démon renard rougir un peu plus au surnom moqueur. Tu es blessé. Je vais t'emmener dans ta chambre et tu vas te reposer en attendant que le médecin arrive. Et je suis sûre qu'elle va aussi t'ordonner de te reposer et de faire attention à toi pendant quelques temps après qu'elle en ait finis avec toi.

Le démon blond déglutit difficilement en entendant ça. Ne plus pouvoir bouger comme il voulait ? Ça allait être dur…même très dur. Se résignant à son sort, le renard à neuf queues ne bougea plus. Il se laissa porter jusque dans sa chambre avec une moue boudeuse sur son visage tout du long.

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre de Naruto, Sasuke le déposa dans son lit. Ensuite, il demanda à Iruka d'aller chercher de l'eau chaude et un linge propre pour nettoyer la griffure qui saignait toujours un peu sur la joue du jeune démon. Lorsque le démon loup revint avec les choses demandées, lui et le jeune noble se mirent à l'ouvrage pour nettoyer les quelques blessures du renard à neuf queues.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que je vais bien ! s'exclama d'une voix plaintive le démon renard tout en se tortillant dans tous les sens sous les soins et les attentions exagérées de Iruka et Sasuke combinés. Ce ne sont que quelques égratignures.

- Ça aurait pu être bien pire, répliqua gravement Sasuke qui s'occupait des quelques marques qui se trouvaient sur le cou du renard à neuf queues pendant qu'Iruka s'occupait de son visage.

- Sasuke a raison. Tu aurais pu mourir si il n'avait pas commis la faute de vouloir utiliser ses pouvoirs dans l'intention de te faire du mal et de ce fait activer son collier. Ajouta le démon loup d'une voix sévère, essuyant le sang de la plaie à son visage, qui se révéla être assez superficielle et en aucun cas grave.

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Il est juste triste et il se sent seul. Protesta Naruto. Il a besoin d'aide et je pense que je peux l'aider.

- De toute façon je t'interdis de le revoir. Il est beaucoup trop instable et violent pour que quiconque n'aille le voir. Il ne peut plus être aidé. Déclara le jeune noble, déposant son chiffon maintenant sale avec de la terre et des traces de sang dessus dans la bassine d'eau maintenant tiède.

- Absolument ! Il est hors de question que tu l'approches de nouveau. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Approuva Iruka avec un hochement de tête.

- Mais… commença le renard à neuf queues, essayant de protester de plus belle avant qu'il ne fût coupé dans son élan par la voix sévère d'Iruka.

- Pas de « mais » qui tiennent ! répliqua le démon sévèrement, fronçant les sourcils tout en regardant son petit. Tu ne reverras pas ce jeune démon un point c'est tout !

Énervé le jeune démon blond se leva et sortis de son lit sous les protestations de Sasuke et Iruka combinés, qui lui demandèrent de se remettre au lit. Mais ne les écoutant pas il continua à marcher, se dirigeant vers la porte. Soudain avant qu'il ait pu l'ouvrir, la porte s'ouvrit en grand de manière violente, faisant perdre son équilibre au démon renard et le faisant basculer vers l'avant. Heureusement, avant qu'il n'ait pu tomber par terre, il atterrit face la première dans quelque chose de doux et moelleux. Poussant un soupir d'extase à la douceur et au rembourrage confortable de son amortisseur, Naruto essaya inconsciemment d'enfouir plus profondément son visage dans cette chose moelleuse. Mais soudain son corps se raidit lorsqu'il entendit un raclement de gorge et une vibration suivant ce son venant de son confortable amortisseur.

Soulevant lentement la tête pour voir si ce qu'il redoutait était vrai, le visage du jeune démon blanchit à vue d'œil lorsqu'il réalisa que son amortisseur n'était autre que la forte poitrine d'une jeune femme blonde.

- Alors on s'amuse bien ? demanda la jeune femme avec un ton et un sourire moqueur alors qu'elle regardait le démon renard, ce dernier aussi rouge qu'une tomate à cette question.

Aussitôt le renard à neuf queues s'écarta loin de la jeune femme et lui lança un regard à la fois énervé et embarrassé.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous…je ne voulais pas… bafouilla-t-il mort de honte.

- Ouai, ouai c'est ça. répliqua la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin suffisant. Avoue le tu es juste un gamin pervers c'est tout !

A ce commentaire, le démon renard rougit jusqu'aux oreilles sous la honte et l'énervement. Bien que la scène se déroulant devant lui l'amusait, Sasuke décida d'intervenir avant que ça ne dégénère. Naruto était déjà blessé, et il fallait éviter qu'il soit blessé encore plus à cause d'une stupide remarque dit sous l'énervement.

- Merci d'être venus aussi rapidement Tsunade-sama, dit le jeune noble, se mettant debout et marchant vers la femme blonde avant de s'incliner poliment devant elle.

- Aucun problème gamin. Il faut dire que j'ai été assez intrigué en entendant que j'étais demandé pour soigner un de tes esclaves, commenta la femme médecin avec un petit sourire, ses yeux pétillants de curiosité. Depuis quand as-tu des esclaves?

- Naruto, Iruka je vous présente Tsunade Senju, le meilleur médecin de toute la capital, présenta le jeune Uchiha évitant de répondre à la question, ajoutant avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle n'a pas l'air comme ça mais elle exerce ce métier depuis 30 ans.

- Tch ! Sale gamin arrogant ! grommela la femme d'un certain âge, lançant un regard mauvais le jeune homme qui lui souriait de manière insolente.

Le jeune homme l'avait connus à travers Jiraiya avec qui elle était amie depuis l'enfance apparemment. On l'appelait aussi Tsunade-hime. Elle avait une cinquantaine d'années, mais grâce à sa connaissance en plantes médicinales elle paraissait en avoir à peine 25.

- En tout cas je n'aurais jamais cru que tu achèterais des esclaves, commenta-t-elle, ajoutant avec un petit sourire en coin. Surtout pas un petit idiot gringalet comme ce kitsune.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu viens de dire vieille peau ! exclama Naruto énervé par la remarque, s'avançant jusqu'à être face à face avec Tsunade, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Quoi t'as un problème gamin ? grogna la femme blonde avec un regard dangereux à avoir entendu les deux mots interdits.

- Bon allez ça suffit comme ça tous les deux. Dit Sasuke, interrompant le combat de regard qui se déroulait entre les deux. Je vous ai appelé car je pense que Naruto s'ait cassé le bras et il a quelques griffures et égratignures causées par un autre démon.

- Quel genre de démon ? demanda-t-elle, devenant complètement professionnelle alors qu'elle faisait s'asseoir Naruto malgré les protestations du jeune démon. Il avait quel âge ?

- Un démon Tanuki. Il a à peu près l'âge de Naruto. Répondit le jeune noble.

- Hmm, marmonna Tsunade de manière distraite tout en auscultant le démon renard.

Une fois qu'elle eut finis de l'ausculter, elle se tourna vers Sasuke et Iruka qui la regardaient anxieusement et attendaient impatiemment le diagnostique.

- Les griffures et autres égratignures auront disparus d'ici demain, commença-t-elle à leur dire, recevant deux regards confus avant de leur expliquer dans un soupir agacé. Les démons renard de type Kyubi ont une puissante habilité de guérison. Ils sont beaucoup plus résistant qu'aucun autre type de démon et guérissent bien plus vite qu'un être normal. Pour ce qui est de son bras... Je vais devoir lui mettre une attelle pour que ses os soient alignés et que son bras guérisse correctement.

- Combien de temps devra-t-il garder l'attelle ? demanda Iruka.

- Pour 3-4 jours tout au plus. Ce gamin à l'aptitude de guérison la plus rapide que je n'ai jamais vu. Répondit la femme médecin avec un sourire.

Tsunade mit donc une attelle au bras de Naruto et lui mit un châle autour du cou pour qu'il puisse porter son bras en écharpe en attendant qu'il soit guéri. Une fois cela fait, la femme médecin prit congé et repartis chez elle.

Plus tard dans la soirée, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la maison de la femme d'âge mûre. Ouvrant la porte tout en se demandant qui pouvait bien venir la voir à cette heure tardive, elle découvrit Jiraiya sur le seuil de sa porte.

- Salut Tsunade, dit l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs avec un grand sourire. Est-ce-que je peux entrer ?

- Fait comme chez toi, répliqua-t-elle tout en allant se rasseoir à la table de son salon, mettant un deuxième verre à côté du sien dans lequel elle versa du saké.

- Tu as déjà commencer les festivités à ce que je vois, commenta-t-il tout en secouant la bouteille déjà à moitié vide de saké. Dure journée ?

- Hm on peut dire ça comme ça, marmonna à travers son verre la femme médecin.

- Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? demanda Jiraiya, fronçant les sourcils d'un air soucieux.

- J'ai vu notre filleul, répondit simplement Tsunade de manière sombre, se servant un autre verre de saké et le buvant d'une traite.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama le majordome d'un air abasourdie. Ce filleul dont tu n'as plus eu de nouvelles depuis 15 ans ? Celui que tu pensais perdu à jamais ? Comment… Où ?

- Dans la demeure de ton maître, répliqua-t-elle avec un petit rictus d'ironie. C'est drôle comment la vie est hein ? Tu cherches pendant des années ton filleul que tu croyais ne jamais revoir. Et un jour tu te retrouves à le soigner.

- Non… Tu veux dire que… bafouilla l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs, étant trop choqué pour parler de manière cohérente.

- Eh oui, Naruto est l'enfant dont Kushina m'a fait la marraine et dont j'ai assisté à la naissance. Dit la femme médecin avec une expression triste sur le visage. Quand je pense qu'il est maintenant au service de la demeure Uchiha… Je suis à la fois soulagée de l'avoir retrouvé et en même temps je me fais du souci pour lui.

Tsunade cachait le lourd secret d'être en fait à moitié démon renard. Mais elle le cachait pour vivre au milieu des humains. Comme les démons pur sang, elle avait les appendices correspondant à son côté animal. Mais contrairement à ces derniers, elle avait le pouvoir de les cacher et les montrer à volonté grâce aux concoctions de plantes qu'elle avait inventé elle-même. En plus de son propre secret, elle en gardait un encore plus gros. Un secret dont la seule autre personne à le connaître sur cette terre était Jiraiya. Les deux amis de longue date le gardant bien caché, ne voulant que personne ne le sache jamais.

- Ça veut dire que Naruto est le fils du daimyo Minato Namikaze et de son amante et démon renard Kyubi Kushina Uzumaki ? Celui dont Minato m'a fait le parrain ? demanda-t-il de manière rhétorique, les yeux dans le vide alors qu'il était encore sous le choc de la nouvelle.

- Ah c'est vrai que tu ne l'avais jamais vu avant. réalisa-t-elle.

- Non, je n'ai vu que Kushina lorsqu'elle était enceinte mais jamais après, confirma l'homme d'âge mûr d'un ton grave.

- Hmph c'est vrai que j'ai au moins eu la chance de le voir à sa naissance puisque j'étais celle qui a fait accoucher Kushina, remarqua Tsunade d'un air pensif et triste, avant d'ajouter avec un rire sans joie. Et puis avec mon odorat c'est plutôt facile de reconnaître les membres de ma propre famille même si ils sont éloignés.

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux pendant un moment, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Puis, après un moment, Jiraiya leva les yeux et regarda Tsunade avec un air déterminé.

- Tu dois aller le revoir et lui parler, lui dit-il.

- Quoi !? Et qu'est-ce-que je pourrais bien lui dire hein ? répliqua-t-elle. Il est hors de question que je lui parle de ses parents, et surtout de son père. C'est beaucoup trop tôt !

- Je sais. Mais tu peux au moins lui montrer ta véritable forme, et le laisser sentir ton odeur pour qu'il sache qu'il n'est pas tout seul. Raisonna-t-il. Il a besoin de savoir qu'il lui reste encore de la famille. Iruka est une très bonne figure paternelle. Mais il lui faut aussi un parent par lequel il est relié par le sang.

Tsunade regarda son ami d'enfance pendant un moment et laissa échapper un long soupir.

- D'accord je vais le faire, accepta-t-elle résigné. Mais tu vas devoir m'aider à rentrer dans la demeure sans que l'on nous repère.

Et c'est ainsi que le soir même, la femme médecin se faufila à l'intérieur de la demeure Uchiha avec l'aide de Jiraiya. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se dirigea jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle savait que c'était celle de Naruto. Tout doucement elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre avant de refermer la porte de la même manière, faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Tout doucement, elle s'approcha du lit où le jeune démon dormais d'un sommeil profond et s'assît avec précaution à côté. Elle regarda pendant un moment le renard à neuf queues dormir paisiblement tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure d'un air hésitant. Puis une lueur de détermination traversa ses yeux et elle se pencha vers lui et le secoua gentiment par l'épaule.

Lentement Naruto se réveilla et regarda autour de lui avec un air hagard, ses yeux voilés par le sommeil.

- Hm ? Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? marmonna-t-il, la bouche pâteuse et ayant du mal à se concentrer alors qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillé, avant de réaliser qui était dans la pièce avec lui. Qu'est-ce-que vous faites là ?

- Désolé de venir dans ta chambre comme cela et de te réveiller mais j'ai besoin de te parler Naruto, expliqua la demie-démon avec un air extrêmement sérieux.

Alarmé par l'attitude curieuse et inhabituellement sérieuse de la femme médecin, le jeune démon finît de se réveiller instantanément. Il s'assît et la regarda avec une expression très concentrée, lui offrant toute son attention.

- Pour que tu me croies et que tu comprennes vraiment, je dois te montrer ma vraie forme. Une fois que tu l'auras vu, beaucoup de choses vont devenir claires pour toi, lui dit-elle, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Tsunade ferma les yeux et commença à laisser tomber les barrières qui lui permettaient de cacher sa vraie nature. Lentement, des oreilles et une queue de renard d'une couleur sable apparurent. En voyant ça, le renard à neuf queues laissa un hoquet de surprise s'échapper. Il regarda avec une expression impressionnée sur le visage la silhouette de la femme médecin changée devant lui. Puis, soudainement, une odeur le frappa au nez. C'était une odeur douce et chaude, elle était à la fois nouvelle et familière. C'était comme si il connaissait déjà cette personne.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-il dans un murmure, regardant la demie-démon avec un air perdu mais aussi avec une pointe d'espoir dans ses yeux.

- Ta mère était ma nièce et c'est moi qu'elle a choisi pour être ta marraine, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire triste. J'ai assisté à ta naissance et t'ai cherché pendant toutes ces années lorsque toi et ta mère avez été emmenés et avez disparus. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à te retrouver jusqu'à maintenant.

En entendant cela, les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent sous le choc. Pendant un moment il regarda Tsunade avec un regard hésitant, ne sachant pas quoi penser de toute cette histoire. Puis, l'odeur de la femme médecin arriva de nouveau jusqu'à ses narines. A ce moment là, le jeune démon décida de suivre ses instincts et de croire en cette femme qui était apparemment un membre de sa famille. Son visage s'adoucît et un sourire de bonheur s'étira sur son visage. Tout à coup il mit son bras autour du cou de la demie-démon et se rapprocha d'elle, lui donnant un câlin avec son bras valide.

Au début surprise, Tsunade mit ensuite ses bras autour du démon renard, le serrant avec précaution tout contre elle. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelques minutes, Naruto ronronnant de bonheur à l'idée d'avoir retrouver un membre de sa famille.

- Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit Naruto, je serais là pour toi, lui dit la femme médecin, déposant un petit baiser sur le front du jeune démon. Saches que tu n'es pas seul.

Le jeune démon renard et sa marraine parlèrent pendant quelques heures, jusqu'à ce que le ciel devienne rose-orangée et que le soleil commence à se lever. Puis la femme demi-démon s'en alla, laissant le renard à neuf queues se reposer. Ce dernier s'endormit avec un sourire aux lèvres, heureux d'avoir retrouvé quelqu'un de sa famille, heureux de ne plus se sentir complètement orphelin.

_A continuer…_

* * *

**Et voila un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Le prochain chapitre sera sur le séjour de Gaara dans la demeure de Sasuke. J'espère que vous l'attendez avec impatience!**_  
_

**A la prochaine fois!  
**


	7. Persévérance et Résultats

**Ohayo everybody! :D Voilà le nouveau chapitre j'espère que vous l'aimerez.**

**Amusez vous bien!**

* * *

- Merci d'être venus messieurs, dit Sasuke à un groupe de cinq hommes qui étaient assis devant lui dans la salle commune de sa demeure.

Ces personnes étaient les cinq générales du groupe l'Annei, chacun en charge d'un groupe de samouraï avec un savoir-faire spécial. L'un de ces cinq hommes étaient Kankuro. Les quatre s'appelaient Shikamaru, Yamato, Hayate et Gai.

Shikamaru était le fils unique de chef du clan Nara Shikaku, un ancien général de l'Annei. Il était un jeune homme très intelligent et un grand stratégiste.

Dans le cas de Yamato cet homme était un homme dans la trentaine qui avait une grande expérience des batailles. Il avait été aussi un compagnon d'armes de Kakashi sous les ordres duquel il avait combattu pendant la guerre.

Hayate était un fantastique épéiste avec un talent unique au maniement du katana. Malgré le fait qu'il souffrait d'une toux chronique, l'homme d'une vingtaine d'années était un bon samouraï courageux et loyal.

Quant à Gai, cet homme était assez excentrique mais il était aussi un bon guerrier. Lui aussi avait combattu pendant la guerre aux côtés de Kakashi, s'ayant auto-proclamé rival et amis de l'homme aux cheveux argenté.

Ces cinq hommes étaient les cinq samouraïs auxquels Sasuke faisait le plus confiance. Malgré leur différence d'âge les uns parmi les autres, ils étaient tous des guerriers aguerris, habiles et loyaux.

- Si je vous ai rassemblé ici c'est pour discuter de la situation en ce moment à Edo et de la nouvelle direction que nous devrions peut-être prendre. Annonça le jeune Uchiha alors qu'il s'asseyait à son tour, faisant toujours face aux autres hommes, pendant que deux serviteurs arrivaient dans la pièce avec deux théières ainsi que des tasses pour chacun. D'après vos rapports certaines personnes s'opposerait ouvertement au shogun et proclamerait que seul l'empereur devrait être au pouvoir est-ce-bien cela ?

Les cinq hommes répondirent avec un bref hochement de tête pour confirmer les dires du jeune noble.

- Shikamaru, tu es le meilleur lorsqu'il s'agit d'évaluer une situation. Penses-tu que ce genre de comportement encore plutôt isolé puisse prendre de l'ampleur et puisse devenir un problème ? demanda-t-il avec un froncement de sourcil.

L'intéressé poussa un lourd soupir comme si cette question et toute cette situation l'ennuyait. Shikamaru était plutôt un jeune homme paresseux et il apparaissait pour beaucoup comme sans ambition et un bon à rien. Mais Sasuke savait que cela n'était pas le cas. Lorsqu'il devait décrire le jeune homme à la queue de cheval, il le décrivait comme un vieillard dans la peau d'une jeune personne. L'héritier du clan Nara était une personne très décontractée qui se laissait bercé par la vie. Mais malgré le fait qu'il n'aimait pas s'occuper d'affaire compliqué et qui demandait des efforts, il était le premier à être là pour ses amis et se révélait être un redoutable adversaire.

- Comme vous l'avez dis ce sont des cas isolés. Cependant il semble que deux clans sont en train de se former. Expliqua Shikamaru de manière professionnel. L'un de ces clans est pour l'ouverture du pays et soutient le shogun. Alors que l'autre clan s'oppose violemment à l'ouverture du pays aux étrangers. Ils clament que le shogun est trop faible et n'a pas sa place au gouvernement alors que l'empereur est là pour diriger son peuple et son pays.

Sasuke resta silencieux pendant quelques instants, digérant tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre et d'apprendre. Non seulement cette information affectait l'Annei et le Japon en général, mais cela affectait les différents clans et le jeune noble lui-même. Ce qui se passait en ce moment montrait un changement et un tournant de l'histoire du pays qui étaient en train de se faire lentement mais sûrement. Quelle position allait-il prendre ? Allait-il suivre la vision et les croyances de son clan et s'opposer à ce qu'aucun étranger n'entre au Japon ? Ou allait-il accepter que le pays s'ouvre et face du commerce avec d'autres pays ? C'était un choix incroyablement dur pour le jeune noble. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir un avis objectif puisqu'il ne connaissait rien en dehors du Japon. Il n'avait jamais lu de livres étrangers qui de toute façons étaient interdits à la vente, et il n'avait jamais voyagé plus loin que les îles de Kyushu et Hokkaido.

- Je vois, dit le jeune Uchiha après un moment, levant son regard et regardant les quatre autres avec une expression grave sur son visage. Est-ce-que quelqu'un a une décidé sur la façon dont on devrait gérer la chose ?

- Peut-être devrions nous ne rien faire pour l'instant mais nous tenir prêt juste au cas où nous ayons besoin d'intervenir. Proposa Yamato, toujours préférant être prévoyant.

- Je suis d'accord avec Yamato ! Il faut que nous soyons prêt pour réagir de la manière la plus jeune et la plus énergique possible ! Nous devons utiliser la force de la jeunesse que nous avons pour protéger tout le monde. S'exclama d'une voix forte Gai avec un grand sourire.

Sasuke laissa échapper un long soupir fatigué de sa bouche à l'attitude dynamique et bruyante de l'homme plus âgé. Il n'arrivait d'ailleurs toujours pas à croire que Lee le prenait pour un modèle de virilité et de force. Oh bien sûr il était vraiment fort mais la façon dont il s'habillait d'un pantalon et d'un haut plutôt moulant d'un vert extrêmement voyant était des plus dégoûtant et déconcertant. Et sa coupe au bol ressemblait à un style d'une autre époque que les enfants des villages agricoles avaient. Et pour son plus grand malheur Lee avait copié le même style.

- D'ailleurs taicho j'aimerais que vous nous confirmiez bien quelque chose, intervint Hayate avec un air extrêmement sérieux, sortant le jeune noble de ses pensées. Nous battons nous toujours pour le shogun Sarutobi-sama ?

Tout le monde tourna sa tête vers lui avec une expression interrogative. Mais avant que le jeune noble n'ai pu répondre quoi que ce soit face à cette question, le bruit extrêmement bruyant de quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui tombait se fit entendre suivi par des voix de personnes qui s'exclamaient.

Courant hors de la salle à manger pour aller voir ce qui avait produit ce bruit, les cinq samouraïs se trouvant juste derrière lui alors qu'ils le suivaient de très près au cas où il aurait besoin de leur aide. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit, ils découvrirent un scène qui les firent s'arrêter en plein élan, les faisant presque se rentrer les un dans les autre. Là devant eux se trouvait Naruto assis par terre avec une expression légèrement douloureuse sur le visage alors qu'il frottait le bas de son dos juste au dessus de sa queue.

- Naruto ! Combien de fois t'ai-je-dis d'arrêter d'aller lui rendre visite ! s'écriait Iruka, donnant une petite tape sur le haut de la tête du jeune démon avec un air sévère.

- Mais il se sent seul ! protesta le démon renard à neuf queues avec une moue. Il a besoin de savoir qu'il n'est pas seul et qu'on est là pour lui !

- Je m'en moque ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Tu as de la chance qu'il ne t'ait jamais blessé gravement ! répliqua le démon loup avec une voix sévère et définitive.

- Mais !.. commença à vouloir protester le démon blond avant de se faire interrompre par le démon plus âgé.

- Pas de « mais » ! Je t'interdis d'aller de nouveau rendre visite à ce démon Tanuki un point c'est tout ! dit Iruka avec ses sourcils froncés durement.

Naruto se leva et marcha jusque dans sa chambre avec un air énervé et boudeur.

Le lendemain après qu'il ait appris que Tsunade était sa tante, Naruto avait passé une grande partie de sa journée de très bonne humeur. Lorsque les gens lui demandaient pourquoi il souriait comme ça il ne répondait rien, son sourire s'agrandissant juste un peu plus. Sa joie aurait pu être parfaite s'il n'avait pas eu deux mères poules qui le suivaient partout tout en se faisant du souci pour lui pour la moindre chose pour tempérer celle-ci.

Durant ces trois jours de rétablissement de son bras cassé, Sasuke et Iruka n'avaient pas arrêtés d'être aux petits soins du jeune démon. Ils s'agitaient autour de lui pour un rien et s'écriaient qu'il devait se reposer dès qu'il voulait se lever ou faire le moindre geste.

Au début il avait été touché par l'attention qu'il recevait de leur part mais après la première heure il commença à vite en avoir marre. Leur souci constant et oppressant lui donna l'impression qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer, le faisant exploser à ses deux infirmiers protecteurs à l'excès. Lorsqu'il eut enfin son attelle de retiré, le démon renard à neuf queues fût si heureux de pouvoir de gambader comme il le voulait de nouveau qu'il fût surexcité toute la journée.

Mais sa joie d'être de nouveau libre de mouvement fût vite remplacée par de l'inquiétude pour le démon Tanuki qui résidait quelques pièces plus loin de sa chambre. Depuis qu'il était arrivé Gaara était resté confiné dans sa chambre. Ce fait était autant par choix personnel que par la décision de Sasuke de restreindre ses déplacements le plus possible pour la sécurité de tous.

Soucieux de savoir comment allait Gaara, Naruto alla voir le jeune démon, voulant lui parler et essayer de devenir amis avec lui. Mais à peine avait-il ouvert la porte de la chambre que ce dernier lui grogna dessus de manière agressive, effrayant Naruto et lui faisant faire un bond d'un mètre avant de refermer la porte rapidement. Depuis, tous le jours malgré les protestations de Sasuke et Iruka qui essayaient de l'en empêcher Naruto alla voir Gaara et essaya de rentrer dans la pièce.

Chaque tentative se soldait par un échec où le démon Tanuki grognait de manière menaçante après Naruto ou même parfois essayait de l'attaquer physiquement mais ce n'était que très rarement. Pour les gens de la demeure cela montrait qu'il était trop tard et que le démon aux cheveux rouges ne pouvait pas changer. Mais Naruto ne le voyait pas comme ça. Il avait remarqué quelques petits changements à chacune de ses tentatives. Ce n'était pas des grandes évolutions mais elles méritaient quand même d'être notée. Le jeune démon commença à remarquer qu'à chacune de ses tentatives de visite l'autre démon semblait de moins en moins hostile. Son grognement devenait de moins en moins fort et une lueur de curiosité mêlé à de la méfiance brillait dans ses yeux quand il le regardait.

C'était pour cette raison que malgré les remontrances et les interdictions de tout le monde et surtout celles de Sasuke et Iruka de l'approcher, le démon renard continuait d'essayer de rendre visite à Gaara. Il savait qu'il pouvait aider le jeune démon Tanuki et c'était en persévérant dans ses tentatives de communications avec ce dernier qu'il allait y arriver. On pouvait le traiter de tête de mule il s'en moquait. Même si l'autre jeune démon agissait de manière agressive comme si il n'avait besoin de personne, Naruto savait que tout au fond de lui son âme devait crier pour être écouté et aimé. Après tout pourquoi au sinon aurait-il gravé sur lui-même le kanji « amour » ?

Il savait que ses efforts étaient lentement en train de porter ses fruits et il n'arrêterait pas tant qu'il ne serait pas arrivé à pouvoir être dans la même salle que Gaara et parler avec ce dernier. Ce jeune démon Tanuki lui rappelait d'une certaine manière lui même et il savait que s'il n'avait pas rencontré Iruka il serait sûrement devenus comme lui. C'était pourquoi il voulait l'aider autant.

Il voulait le sortir de ce gouffre sombre où son esprit l'avait emmené de force pour pouvoir se protéger du monde extérieur qui lui avait été si hostile jusqu'à maintenant. Mais maintenant il avait un grand frère et une grande sœur qui tenaient à lui. Il devait se sortir de cette abysse avant qu'il ne tombe définitivement dans la folie et qu'il ne soit perdu pour toujours. Puis enfin un jour ses tentatives portèrent leur fruit.

Un jour, alors qu'il désobéissait de nouveau aux ordres d'Iruka et de Sasuke de ne pas approcher Gaara, quelque chose d'incroyable se passa. Naruto venait d'ouvrir la porte de la pièce et s'était attendu au grognement habituel qui accompagnait ce geste.

Mais cette fois ci il n'entendit aucun bruit. Intrigué le jeune démon tourna son regard vers le démon Tanuki pour voir ce dernier le regarder avec un regard plein de méfiance mais aussi avec une lueur d'intérêt, ses oreilles rouges, touffues et rondes s'agitant légèrement sous la curiosité. Ce comportement était complètement nouveau et cela rendit le jeune renard à neuf queues curieux de ce changement d'attitude.

- Bonjour Gaara, dit-il avec un sourire amicale et une voix douce, tentant d'établir un contact de manière hésitante vu qu'il ne savait pas comment le jeune démon allait réagir au fait qu'il lui parle.

Gaara ne réagît en aucune manière à ses paroles. Il continua juste à le regarder avec un regard intense plein de curiosité envers ce que le démon renard allait faire, regardant le moindre de ses mouvements. Mais Naruto ne se laissa pas intimider par ce silence et décida que le fait d'être accepté dans la même pièce sans être grogné dessus était déjà une grande victoire en soit.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il allait s'asseoir contre le mur, ne voulant pas trop se rapprocher physiquement tout de suite de l'autre démon pour ne pas l'effrayer.

- Tu sais il m'est arrivé la chose la plus hilarante hier, raconta-t-il sur le ton de la conversation alors qu'il appuyait son dos contre le mur d'une manière détendu. J'étais en train d'étendre le linge avec Iruka lorsque tout à coup je l'entends pousser un cri aigu. Je me tourne pour voir ce qui se passe et là je vois Iruka se tenant debout au dessus de Kakashi avec le visage en sang et dans les pommes avec une énorme bosse sur le haut du crâne. Apparemment il l'avait attrapé par la taille par derrière et avait essayé de le tripoter. Hahahaha !

- Il est un peu pervers mais Kakashi est vraiment un chic type. Il est très gentil et est là quand on a besoin de lui. Plus je pense qu'il tient vraiment à Iruka-nii. Ses sentiments sont sincères. Continua le jeune démon avec un doux sourire. J'adorerais que Iruka-nii accepte d'être avec lui. Je trouve qu'ils vont très bien ensemble. Iruka a toujours été là pour moi et j'aimerais qu'il trouve le bonheur avec un partenaire.

Et c'est ainsi qu'à partir de maintenant cela se passa à chaque fois de cette manière. Naruto arriverait dans la même pièce, s'assiérait et commencerait à parler de tout et de n'importe quoi. Il racontait des histoires et parlait de sa vie et des différentes choses qu'il avait vécues dans sa vie au jeune démon Tanuki. Ce dernier l'écoutait sans jamais ne prononcer un mot, le regardant juste avec une attention pleine et entière.

Puis au fur et à mesure qu'il lui rendait visite et lui parlait, Naruto arriva à se rapprocher de plus en plus de Gaara en s'asseyant chaque jour un peu plus près de lui. Ce dernier devint de plus en plus docile et doux, laissant le renard blond venir le voir et se rapprocher de lui. Il semblait que le jeune démon Tanuki ressentait de plus en plus une sorte d'amitié pour le démon Kyubi. Il semblait reprendre de plus en plus un semblant d'humanité. Son attitude changeait de plus en plus non seulement avec Naruto mais aussi avec le reste de la demeure. Il commençait à interagir avec le monde autour de lui. Même si il ne disait que très peu de mots à chaque fois, tout le monde était abasourdi par le changement drastique d'attitude du jeune démon aux cheveux rouge sang.

Le premier signe qu'il s'ouvrait au monde se fit un jour alors que Hinata venait pour lui apporter son déjeuner. La jeune femme venait d'avoir déposer le plateau repas à l'intérieur de la pièce lorsque le jeune démon fit quelque chose qui l'a surpris.

- Voici ton déjeuner Gaara, dit la jeune femme aux yeux lavande avec une voix douce et gentille, ayant toujours voulu traiter le démon Tanuki comme un égal et lui montrer que malgré son attitude froide et distante elle ne le traitait pas comme un monstre.

Soudain alors qu'elle allait refermer la porte, Hinata entendit quelque chose qui la fit se retourner sous le choc pour le regarder.

- Merci, dit doucement d'une voix basse et grave Gaara qui regarda la jeune femme droit dans les yeux, son visage était fermé mais l'on pouvait clairement voir l'étincelle pleine d'espoir et d'hésitation dans ses yeux.

- De rien. Répondit-elle, un doux sourire s'étendant sur son visage alors qu'elle le regardait avec une expression heureuse sur son visage. Bon appétit Gaara.

Après cela, la nouvelle comme quoi Gaara était en train de changer se répandît dans la demeure Uchiha comme une traîné de poudre. Tout le monde était décontenancé par ce changement d'attitude. Qu'est-ce-qui avait bien pu se passé pour que le jeune démon change comme cela ? Lui qui ne parlait pas du tout d'habitude et grognait après tout le monde…

Quant à Naruto, le démon renard ressentait un sentiment de fierté et de joie à l'entente que Gaara commençait à changer. Il décida donc maintenant de faire en sorte que ses visites ne soient plus que des discussions à sens unique où il était le seul à parler. Il devait réussir à faire parler le démon Tanuki. Il devait lui montrer qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et qu'il serait là pour lui.

C'est ainsi qu'un jour alors qu'il lui rendait visite le démon renard se jeta à l'eau et mit son plan en marche.

- Je n'arrête pas de parler de moi et de ma vie. J'ai l'impression d'ailleurs que tu connais tout de ma vie maintenant hahaha ! Commenta à un moment le renard blond sur un ton léger de plaisanterie lors d'une de ses visites, son habituel grand sourire sur son visage. Mais je ne connais encore rien de la tienne.

Lorsque le démon Tanuki fronça les sourcils et le regarda avec des yeux méfiants Naruto laissa un soupir lui échapper. Il ferma les yeux pendant un moment avant de relever le regard et de regarder ce dernier avec une expression sérieuse et déterminée.

- Gaara je te considère comme mon ami, lui dit-il avec un air extrêmement sérieux, ses yeux regardant les siens avec intensité pour montrer sa sincérité. Je te fais complètement confiance. Et j'espère qu'un jour aussi tu me feras confiance et que tu n'auras pas peur de te confier à moi si tu en as besoin.

A ce moment là, le jeune démon aux cheveux rouges le regarda droit dans les yeux, essayant de voir si il était vraiment sincère. Un sentiment mystérieux brillait dans ses yeux comme si il avait du mal à savoir si il pouvait le croire et se confier à lui en toute confiance.

Quelques minutes se passèrent pendant lesquelles les deux jeunes démons se regardèrent droit dans les yeux sans ciller. Puis sans dire quoi que ce soit Gaara se leva et se dirigea vers Naruto, refermant l'écart entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que 30 centimètres entre eux. Ce geste pris par surprise le renard blond qui ne sut pas comment réagir à cette soudaine proximité. Il réalisa soudain que le démon Tanuki semblait attendre quelque chose. Baissant ses yeux il se rendit compte que ce dernier lui tendait la main dans une offre muette d'amitié. Un grand sourire s'étira sur son visage et le démon Kyubi lui serra la main, acceptant son amitié avec enthousiasme.

Une fois qu'ils eurent scellé leur amitié par cette poignée de main Gaara et Naruto parlèrent ensemble. Le jeune démon aux cheveux rouge cette fois répondît et participa à la conversation, allant jusqu'à raconter la vie qu'il avait eu jusque maintenant au renard blond. Pendant tout le temps où il raconta sa triste vie remplie de douleur, de peur et d'autres choses plus horribles les unes que les autres, Naruto fût auprès de lui à le conforter du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il l'encouragea à se confier, le rassurant tout le temps en lui disant qu'il était là pour le soutenir et pour le réconforter et qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre.

Le deux jeunes démons se lièrent d'une amitié forte et complice où il se racontaient tous l'un à l'autre. Bien sûr Gaara était toujours plutôt silencieux et calme, son visage ne montrant presque aucune émotion. Mais il était évident que le fait de fréquenter Naruto l'avait déridé légèrement. Il interagissait avec le monde beaucoup plus qu'avant.

Ils commencèrent à sortir de la chambre sous les encouragements et les supplications de Naruto qui voulait bouger et faire découvrir au démon Tanuki la demeure. Tous les gens de la demeure furent abasourdis en voyant les deux démons se promener tranquillement dans la demeure et les jardins. Mais ceux qui furent le plus surpris furent Sasuke, Kakashi, Iruka et Jiraiya. A chaque fois qu'ils les voyaient passer, les quatre hommes les regardaient avec un air ébahi, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et la bouche grande ouverte.

Sasuke décida de demander à Kankuro et Temari de venir pour qu'ils voient ces changements de comportement incroyables et inespérés de la part du démon aux cheveux rouges. Le lendemain ils se présentèrent à la demeure Uchiha avec une expression confuse et curieuse sur le visage. Le jeune noble ne leur avait rien dit dans sa lettre à part leur dire de venir chez lui.

- Merci d'être venus. J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer, dit le jeune Uchiha alors qu'il les approchait pour les accueillir.

- Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous nous avez fais venir ? demanda Kankuro tout en fronçant ses sourcils sous la curiosité croissante qu'il éprouvait à cette situation.

- Je préfère que vous voyez par vous même, répliqua-t-il se retournant pour se diriger vers la demeure.

A ces paroles ils échangèrent un regard inquiet avant de le suivre avec une expression anxieuse sur leur visage. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une salle d'où ils entendirent des rires en sortir. Sasuke ouvrit la porte et révéla derrière celle-ci un spectacle qui les rendit bouche bée.

Là devant eux était Naruto et Gaara en train de parler amicalement dans la salle à manger. Le démon blond essayait en même temps d'obtenir une réaction de sa part en lui donnant de légers coups de coude, voulant commencer une bagarre avec ce dernier. Le démon Tanuki quant à lui restait stoïque face aux essais de l'autre démon de le faire réagir et de se battre de manière joueuse. Il le plaquait seulement contre le sol quelque fois en s'asseyant sur lui pour qu'il arrête de l'embêter, faisant tortiller ce dernier sur le sol alors qu'il essayait de s'extirper d'en dessous lui tout en protestant et se plaignant du fait qu'il était plus lourd que lui. Le seul signe extérieur qui se voyait était le petit sourire amusé sur son visage alors qu'il le regardait s'activer à avoir un combat avec lui pour voir qui était le plus fort.

Soudain les deux jeunes démons se rendirent compte qu'ils n'étaient plus tous seuls. Ils se retournèrent et virent Kankuro, Temari et Sasuke derrière les deux. Gaara se leva et commença à s'approcher de son frère et de sa sœur. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin et tourna sa tête pour regarder à Naruto avec un regard incertain. D'un hochement de la tête le démon Kyubi encouragea ce dernier à continuer. Rassuré il continua à marcher vers eux avant de s'arrêter à un mètre d'eux.

- Bonjour niisan, neesan. Voici Naruto Uzumaki. Un ami à moi… Niisan, neesan je… commença-t-il à dire d'une voix légèrement nerveuse avec d'être engouffré dans un immense câlin lorsque Temari se jeta sur lui et mit ses bras autour lui et le serrant fort contre elle.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire Gaara se figea sur place. Puis après un moment il décida de retourner le geste en mettant ses bras autour d'elle. Soudain il sentit quelque chose de mouillé couler sur son cou et se rendit compte que Temari pleurait, ses épaules secouées de soubresaut sous les sanglots de joie.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Oh Gaara je suis si heureuse ! dit la jeune femme tout en sanglotant.

De manière un peu gauche il essaya de la conforter du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son frère qui étaient eux aussi humides par l'émotion. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes avant que l'homme plus âgé sourît et joignît sa sœur. Il mît ses bras autour des deux membres de sa famille dans un câlin collectif et les serra très fort.

Les trois frères et sœurs restèrent comme ça pendant un moment, les deux aînés pleurant de joies pour le fait que leur petit frère ait changé et ait retrouvé un peu de son humanité. Après quelques minutes de réunion familiale, où Sasuke et Naruto se sentaient gênés, ils se séparèrent. Kankuro et Temari se tournèrent alors vers Naruto et s'inclinèrent à l'unisson devant le jeune démon qui sursauta de surprise face à ce geste inattendu.

- Merci Naruto Uzumaki. Dit Kankuro, en étant toujours incliné de manière respectueuse. Nous te sommes redevable pour avoir aidé notre petit frère.

- Nous avons une dette à vie envers toi. Ajouta Temari, elle aussi toujours incliné. Si un jour tu as besoin d'aide ou de n'importe quoi nous serons là.

- Je n'ai rien fait de spécial. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me remercier de cette manière, protesta le démon blond, rougissant légèrement sous l'embarras d'être remercié.

Pendant ce temps Sasuke le regardait avec un regard plein de fierté et de respect. Il avait été extrêmement impressionné par la façon dont Naruto s'était occupé du démon Tanuki et qu'il avait réussi à le changer. Lui qui avait pensé que lui faire retrouver son humanité était quelque chose d'impossible il était estomaqué de voir comment le démon blond avait géré la situation et ce qu'il avait accomplis.

Voir ce côté là de Naruto l'avait fait voir sous un tout autre jour. Il avait découvert un côté de son caractère qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Voir ce côté doux, compatissant et généreux l'avait quelque peu ému. Son cœur battît un peu plus vite pour le renard à neuf queues et son attirance pour lui se renforça, le trouvant encore plus magnifique depuis qu'il avait découverte cette nature courageuse, patiente et magnanime qui était en lui.

Quelques semaines plus tard le groupe de régulation des esclaves passa enfin et Gaara pût enfin revoir Kankuro et Temari et rentrer chez lui. Les au revoir entre les deux jeune démons furent dures et longs, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulant voir son ami partir. Ils se promirent de vite se revoir et Kankuro promît d'amener son petit frère avec lui lorsqu'il viendrait pour les réunions de l'Annei.

Pendant ce temps Sasuke avait beaucoup réfléchit et en était venus à la décision de ne plus se retenir d'agir sur ces sentiments. Il devenait de plus en plus clair pour lui qu'il était de tomber rapidement amoureux du démon blond et il en avait marre de les refouler. Avec cette décision en tête il décida de l'inviter à un rendez-vous avec lui.

C'est ainsi qu'il prît son courage à deux mains quelques jours plus tard et alla voir Naruto pour l'inviter à un rendez-vous romantique. Lorsqu'il le trouva enfin, ce dernier était en train de nettoyer les sols. Après avoir repérer le jeune démon, Sasuke s'arrêta et regarda ce dernier travailler pendant quelques secondes, son regard remplit d'hésitation et de nervosité. Puis l'expression sur son visage changea et devint une pleine de détermination alors qu'il commença de nouveau à marcher vers lui.

- Naruto, appela-t-il alors qu'il arrivait près de lui, faisant retourner ce dernier pour le regarder avec un regard curieux. Est-ce-tu peux venir une minute s'il-te-plaît ? J'aimerais te dire de quelque chose.

Ronger par la curiosité par cette requête plus que rare, le démon Kyubi accepta et laissa de côté ses outils de travail avant de suivre le jeune noble jusque dans le jardin.

- Voilà, le festival Hagoita-ichi approche et…je hum...jemedemandaissiçatediraisdya lleravecmoi, dit-il tout en marmonnant très rapidement la dernière partie.

- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas bien compris la dernière partie, répliqua le renard blond avec un froncement de sourcils confus. Est-ce-que tu peux répéter ?

- Est-ce-que ça te dirais d'y aller avec moi ? répéta-t-il, se jetant à l'eau et regardant maintenant Naruto avec un regard plein d'incertitude et d'espoir, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas rougir.

Le jeune démon resta silencieux pendant quelques instants, ayant l'air de n'avoir pas totalement enregistré ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Tu veux qu'on y aille que tous les deux ? demanda-t-il, recevant un hochement de tête comme confirmation. Comme un rendez-vous amoureux ?

A cette question il reçut un autre hochement de tête d'un Sasuke tout rouge qui évita son regard sous l'embarras. De qui se moquait-il ? Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il accepte de sortir avec lui. Peut-être qu'une fois après qu'il se sera fais rejeté il pourra essayer de le courtiser comme faisait Kakashi. Bien sûr il n'utiliserait pas cette technique ridicule que l'homme aux cheveux argentés avait. A la place il lui ferais la cour comme il se doit et de la manière la plus classe possible. Mais alors qu'il préparait sa façon de gagner le cœur du renard blond après qu'il ait refusé, ce dernier répondit quelque chose qui le surpris grandement.

- Oui, dit d'une voix douce Naruto avec un petit sourire.

En entendant cela le jeune noble eu les yeux qui s'arrondirent de manière comique sous le choc. Avait-il bien entendu ? Ce n'était pas son esprit en train de lui jouer des tours ? Lorsqu'il vit l'expression sincère que le démon Kyubi avait sur son visage, un énorme sourire niais s'étira sur le visage de Sasuke.

- Très bien, dit-il tout en essayant de reprendre un air calme et détaché, ne sachant pas quoi dire tellement il était heureux et excité par cette réponse qui le rendait un peu étourdi.

Après cela il se tourna et repartis dans l'autre sens, son sourire niais toujours en place alors qu'il marchait vers sa chambre pour aller faire de la paperasse. Naruto le regarda partir avec un sourire à la fois tendre et amusé.

« J'ai hâte de passer cette journée avec lui. » pensa le jeune démon de manière joyeuse avec un sentiment de papillons voletant dans son bas ventre à l'idée du rendez-vous qu'il allait avoir avec le jeune noble aux cheveux ébène.

_A continuer…_

* * *

**Alors** **comment vous l'avez trouvé?** **Surtout dîtes moi ce que vous avez pensé. Vos reviews me rendent heureuse et elles m'aides à avoir de l'inspiration de continuer et d'écrire plus vite.**

**Ma vie s'ait considérablement calmé donc je devrais pouvoir faire un chapitre toute les deux semaines.  
**

**A la prochaine fois! :D  
**


	8. Un Evénement Qui Se Passe Mal

**Hello ladies and gentlemen ! Comment allez vous en ce jour de froid glacial ?**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre où il se passe plein de choses et surtout où il y a le tant attendus rendez-vous ! Wouhouu ! =D**

**Nomie99 : Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que tu es aimé le chapitre d'avant et j'espère que tu aimeras le rendez-vous que j'ai concocté pour nous tourtereaux. ;-)**

**Inconnue : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé toute la partie avec Gaara. Je le trouve tellement attachant ce petit que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le mettre à un moment donné dans l'histoire. :-)**

**Je vais maintenant vous laisser à votre lecture. ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le jour du festival Hagoita-ichi arriva rapidement, et l'idée d'un rendez-vous avec Naruto rendait Sasuke à la fois nerveux et excité. Il avait anticipé ce festival depuis des jours, faisant en sorte que tout soit parfait. Après tout c'était la première fois qu'il allait aller à un événement avec le jeune démon de cette manière. Il fallait que ce rendez-vous soit mémorable. Le futur de sa relation avec lui en dépendait.

Le Hagoita-ichi était un festival local de petite envergure où très peu de nobles se montraient dû à sa faible popularité. Mis en place depuis quelques années Hagoita-ichi était plus une foire qu'un vrai festival. Autour du bâtiment principal du temple, une cinquantaine de stands proposaient des raquettes, volants, cerfs-volants et autres décorations que l'on utilisait pour les fêtes du Nouvel An. Cette foire était très appréciée des enfants comme des grands.

C'était un événement familial où les gens venaient en famille acheté ce dont ils avaient besoin pour le Nouvel An tout en dégustant des takoyakis, des dangos et autres sucreries. A la fin tout le monde se rassemblait pour admirer un feu d'artifices que certains artisans organisait dans l'arrière coure du temple comme animation. C'était un avant goût du Nouvel An où le peuple d'Edo aimait se rendre pour y oublier pendant quelques instants la dureté de la vie.

Cela arrangeait beaucoup le jeune noble, car il ne voulait pas que le renard à neuf queues subissent les regards and les paroles de ces nobles pourris qui se pensaient meilleurs que les autres. Il voulait que rien ni personne ne les dérange et ne ruine leur premier rendez-vous. C'était leur moment à eux et il serait damné si quelqu'un osait interrompre ce moment intime.

« C'est pour cela que j'ai pris mes précautions en faisant en sorte qu'Iruka ne puisse pas se mettre pas en travers de notre chemin et ne nous chaperonne toute la soirée. » pensa le jeune Uchiha avec un petit sourire en coin espiègle.

Alors qu'il se préparait pour son rendez-vous il se rappela la manière dont il s'était débarrassé, de manière plutôt sadique envers ce dernier, du démon loup. C'était le jour précédent alors qu'il était assis dans le salon avec Kakashi, en train de partager une bouteille de saké ensemble avant d'aller se coucher, qu'il mit son plan en action.

- Tu savais que demain c'est le festival Hagoita-ichi ? demanda de manière conversationnelle le jeune noble, agissant de manière nonchalante.

- Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à ce genre d'événement populaire mon cher cousin. Commenta avec un air amusé et surpris l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

- Je n'y penserais pas si quelqu'un n'en parlait pas sans arrêt, répliqua-t-il, sachant qu'il avait maintenant l'attention de l'homme plus âgé.

- Serait-ce Iruka qui serait intéressé par ce festival par hasard ? demanda avec intérêt ce dernier.

- Il n'arrête pas d'en parler. Se lamentant qu'il ne puisse pas y participer et qu'il n'ait personne avec qui y aller où qui l'ait invité à aller avec lui. Continua à dire le jeune Uchiha d'une voix plaintive et pleine d'ennui, sachant que l'autre homme allait prendre cela pour une confirmation comme quoi c'était le démon loup.

A ces paroles un sourire s'étendit sur le visage de Kakashi, une lueur malicieuse et légèrement libidineuse dans les yeux. Sasuke ressentit presque de la pitié pour Iruka en voyant ce regard qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour ce dernier. Les paroles que l'homme plus âgé prononça ensuite ne fît que confirmer son sentiment de compassion pour le démon loup.

- Dans ce cas il est de mon devoir que cette beauté aille au festival et fasse l'expérience de tout ce qu'il a à offrir. dit-il avec un sourire carnassier en coin.

- Très bien je t'autorise à le faire. Quant à moi j'accompagnerais Naruto au festival pour qu'il voit ce qu'est un festival lui aussi, dit le jeune noble d'une voix neutre, ne montrant pas son excitation.

- Tu avais tout prévus hein ? demanda de manière rhétorique Kakashi avec un air amusé, le regardant avec une regard plein de sous-entendus.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, répliqua-t-il tout en essayant d'avoir un air innocent sur son visage alors qu'un sourire en coin tirait sur la commissure de ses lèvres, faisant rire l'autre homme.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain Sasuke était maintenant vêtu d'une tenue assez formelle. Sa tenue consistait d'un hakama et kimono bleu marine avec un haori au dos duquel l'habituel emblème du clan Uchiha n'était pas brodé dessus pour l'occasion, voulant passer le plus incognito possible et ne pas révéler qu'il faisait partie du grand clan Uchiha. Anxieusement, le jeune noble alla dans la coure principale de la demeure où Kakashi était déjà. Iruka arriva quelques secondes plus tard dans un kimono hivernal de couleur marron clair avec des motifs d'un vert légèrement foncé.

Kakashi se précipita sur le démon loup, le couvrant de compliments et lui disant combien il était magnifique dans cette tenue. Bien sûr ce dernier fît tout pour l'éviter mais il était difficile d'éviter quelqu'un qui allait lui aussi au même endroit que vous.

Le jeune Uchiha aurait presque pu se sentir compatissant et presque coupable pour cette situation dans laquelle il savait le démon loup allait être mais son esprit était ailleurs. Il était bien trop occupé à penser à un certain démon Kyubi avec qui il allait avoir son premier rendez-vous. Allait-il aimer le festival ? Est-ce-qu'il allait apprécier leur rendez-vous ? Et si ça se passait mal ? Alors qu'il se posait toutes ces questions et commençait à stresser, le jeune renard à neuf queues arriva enfin. En le voyant marcher vers eux le jeune noble eut le souffle coupé. Pour l'occasion, le jeune démon portait un magnifique kimono hivernal de couleur bleu ciel avec des motifs argentés, lui donnant un certain rayonnement au milieu de la fine couche de poudre blanche de neige qui s'était déposé pendant la nuit.

Alors qu'ils allaient monter dans les deux pousse-pousse couverts à deux places, Sasuke lança un bref regard Kakashi qui répondit silencieusement par un sourire espiègle. L'homme aux cheveux argentés se tourna alors vers Iruka et l'attrapa par le bras pour le tirer vers l'un des pousse-pousse sous les protestations de ce dernier.

- Venez avec moi mon ange, j'ai toujours rêvé de partager un siège avec vous, lui dit-il avec une voix joyeuse alors qu'il traînait ce dernier contre sa volonté vers le pousse-pousse. Ah je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser ! Je préfère vous prévenir je suis très câlin.

- Mais...Mais je ! Lâchez-moi ! s'exclamai le pauvre démon loup, essayant de s'extirper de la prise que l'autre homme avait sur son bras.

Ignorant les protestations de ce dernier, Kakashi le fit monté dans le pousse-pousse. Il monta ensuite lui-aussi dedans après avoir murmuré quelque chose à son pousseur, et fît un clin d'œil au jeune noble et à Naruto.

« Connaissant Kakashi je sens qu'il va faire en sorte que le trajet soit le plus long possible même si cela veut dire faire le tour d'Edo en pousse-pousse. » pensa le jeune Uchiha avec un sourire intérieur amusé, « Ils ne vont pas arriver au festival avant un bon bout de temps. »

Avec cette pensée le jeune homme se tourna vers Naruto qui était toujours figé sur place. Il regardait avec des yeux ronds l'endroit où le pousse-pousse dans lequel étaient Iruka et Kakashi s'était tenu quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Naruto, appela-t-il d'une voix douce, faisant tourner ce dernier vers lui avec un air perdu.

Essayant de ne pas se montrer trop impatient tant bien que mal et voulant se comporter en gentleman, Sasuke présenta la paume de sa main au jeune démon. Le regard du démon alla de la paume de main au visage du jeune noble dans une expression d'incompréhension totale.

- On y va ? proposa-t-il courtoisement tout en montrant de son autre main le pousse-pousse, réprimant un soupir d'agacement à la lenteur de compréhension du démon Kyubi.

Comprenant finalement où il voulait en venir, le jeune renard à neuf queues acquiesça rapidement de la tête et accepta la main de ce dernier pour se hisser dans le pousse-pousse. Sasuke monta ensuite lui-aussi dans le pousse-pousse et ils s'en allèrent vers l'enceinte du grand temple Senjo-ji où se déroulait le festival.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au temple, le jeune démon fût ébloui par les lumières brillantes et les couleurs vives. Sous le ciel d'hiver qui s'assombrissait pour laisser place à la lune et ses étoiles l'endroit semblait baigner dans un éclat de rouge et de doré. Les bruits de raquettes et les cris des marchands essayant de vendre leur marchandise pouvaient être entendus comme une symphonie pleine de vie et de joie. L'odeur qui s'échappait des quelques échoppes de nourriture s'étant installées pour l'occasion dans le coin donnait l'eau à la bouche aux passants.

Etourdi à force d'essayer de tout voir en même temps, Naruto tournait sans cesse sa tête dans tous les sens pour essayer de voir, entendre et sentir tout ce qui se passait. Sasuke le laissa faire pendant un moment, le regardant avec un air tendre sur son visage. Un énorme sourire était étiré sur son visage alors qu'il regardait ce festival et les gens bourdonner d'une étale à une autre. Jamais il n'avait vu quelque chose de semblable. Comparé aux quelques réunions et dîners de nobles auxquels il avait dû assister en tant qu'esclave, il préférait ce genre de festival populaire. Soudain il sentit une main légèrement froide attraper la sienne et il se raidit sous la surprise. Se tournant vers la personne qui venait de lui attraper la main, il se détendit lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce n'était personne d'autre que le jeune noble.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? proposa le jeune Uchiha d'une voix plus douce qu'à l'habituel, un petit sourire charmeur naissant sur son visage lorsque le renard à neuf queues ne retira pas sa main de la sienne.

Ce dernier répondit par un hochement de tête et un éclatant sourire, exerçant une légère pression presque imperceptible sur la main de l'autre homme. Le sourire de celui-ci s'agrandit à ce geste et l'entraîna vers un stand qui vendait des brioches fourrées au porc laqué cuitent à la vapeur. Une fois les douceurs chaudes achetées, ils se promenèrent tout autour, s'arrêtant des fois à des stands pour regarder de plus près ce que certains faisaient.

Les raquettes de bois étaient magnifiquement décorées. On pouvait y voir dessus des jeunes femmes habillées dans un style très proche de ceux des geishas, on pouvait y voir des personnages très connus des grands théâtre d'Edo ou encore des samouraïs ayant marqués l'histoire du Japon.

La soirée fût excellente. Naruto et Sasuke s'amusèrent beaucoup à marcher dans les allées et à manger les différentes nourritures que les stands proposaient. Bien que le jeune démon fût celui à s'amuser comme un fou pendant que l'autre homme le couvait d'un regard bienveillant et plein de tendresse. Ils burent du thé presque brûlant pour les réchauffer contre le froid hivernal et allèrent même à l'intérieur du temple pour payer leurs respects aux esprits.

Pour finir la soirée en beauté, ils se dirigèrent vers le sommet d'une colline d'où ils regardèrent le feu d'artifice annonçant la fin du festival. Après cela la soirée toucha malheureusement à sa fin. Ils durent repartir dans l'autre sens et reprirent le pousse-pousse pour rentrer à la demeure.

- Merci beaucoup pour ce rendez-vous je me suis beaucoup amusé, dit le renard à neuf queues lorsqu'ils furent enfin arrivés à la demeure, après être descendu du pousse-pousse, ajoutant quelque chose de manière légèrement timide et gêné sous le regard intense du jeune Uchiha. Bon et bien euh… Bonne nuit.

Mais avant qu'ils aient pu partir dans la demeure vers sa chambre sa main fût attrapée par celle de Sasuke qui le fit se retourner vers lui. Puis sans qu'il s'y attende le jeune homme se pencha et lui baisa le dos de la main, effleurant ses lèvres sur la peau douce et sensible de sa main.

- Bonne nuit, lui dit-il ensuite d'une voix légèrement rauque, levant ses yeux pour regarder le jeune démon d'un regard brûlant qui fît rougir ce dernier d'un beau rouge pivoine.

Puis sans un autre mot le jeune noble se dirigea lui aussi vers la demeure, sans un regard en arrière pour le démon Kyubi figé sur place qui le regardait partir avec un air quelque peu abasourdie. Lorsqu'il fût sorti de sa transe, un sourire de joie s'étira sur le visage de Naruto qui alla jusque dans sa chambre avec un sourire d'imbécile heureux tout du long.

Quelques jours plus tard après que les fêtes et autres jours importants de décembre aient été célébré une lettre arriva pour Sasuke, annonçant la grande réunion de fin d'année des daimyos. Chaque année une réunion entre tous les clans importants d'Edo se faisait quelques jours avant le Nouvel An. C'était un événement diplomatique important que personne ne manquait sous aucun prétexte car il permettait de renforcer ses liens avec les différents clans et de faire peut-être de nouvelles alliances. Tout cela était dirigé sous l'œil vigilant du shogun lui-même qui participait lui aussi ainsi que sa famille à l'événement.

Pour cette occasion il était de coutume de venir vêtus de ses plus habits avec les démons que l'on possédait ainsi que deux serviteurs qui s'occuperait de vos moindre désir pendant toute la soirée. Tout cela était pour montrer sa valeur et sa puissance aux autres, essayant d'intimider les autres en étalant toute ses richesses. Ce n'était ni plus ni rien qu'une bataille psychologique de pouvoir.

Sasuke l'annonça alors aux gens de sa demeure, donnant quelques ordres par-ci par-là pour cet événement qu'il redoutait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ces réunions où tous ces nobles venaient et vous regardaient comme si ils se croyaient au dessus de vous. Pour lui ce n'était qu'une perte de temps puisque ces réunions n'apportaient rien de bon à part une autre soirée pleine de personnes de haut rang ne se préoccupant de personne d'autre que d'eux même.

Malheureusement il ne pouvait pas y couper autant pour le fait que son père et le reste de sa famille seraient là, mais aussi car il devait se plier à ce genre de chose si il voulait ne pas avoir de problèmes avec aucun clan. C'est ainsi qu'il se plia à la tradition et emmena avec lui Naruto et Iruka ainsi que Neji et Hinata, l'un comme garde du corps et l'autre comme servante. Pour l'occasion le jeune noble portait un kimono en soie entièrement noir avec seulement l'emblème de son clan brodé dans son dos, un katana à sa taille.

Quant à Naruto et Iruka, les deux portaient tous deux de somptueux kimonos avec des couleurs pastelles et des motifs sobres. Hinata portait un kimono lavande avec des petits motifs de fleur tout du long de celui-ci. Pendant que Neji portait un kimono très formel qui ressemblait presque en tout point à celui de Sasuke, la seule différence étant le tissu qui était du coton.

La réunion se passait cette année dans la résidence du clan Inuzuka, un clan très réputé pour élever les meilleurs chiens de chasse du pays et ayant un grand respect pour ces animaux. Chaque année la réunion était organisé par un clan différent et chaque année tout le monde attendait avec impatience ce que le clan organisateur allait avoir fait.

C'est ainsi que lorsque la petite troupe du jeune Uchiha arriva à l'entrée de la demeure Inuzuka, le jeune noble regarda tout autour de lui d'un œil critique.

- Cette demeure pue toujours autant les chiens qu'à son habitude, marmonna-t-il alors qu'un serviteur venait à leur rencontre pour les accueillir et les emmener à l'intérieur.

- Et toi tu pue toujours autant le lait maternel avec cette tête de poupon, répliqua une voix brusque sur leur côté.

- Tsume-san c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Vous êtes toujours aussi gracieuse et féminine qu'à votre habitude à ce que je vois, répliqua Sasuke d'une voix flatteuse, polie et surtout très sarcastique avec un sourire en coin.

Tsume Inuzuka était la matriarche du clan Inuzuka et la seule femme à la tête d'un clan et étant un daimyo. Tsume pouvait paraître rude mais elle était prête à tout pour ses proches. Personne ne savait exactement ce qui était arrivé à son mari mais une chose était sûre, personne ne voulait énerver cette femme et avoir affaire à elle. Cette dernière ricana avec un sourire sarcastique aux paroles du jeune Uchiha.

- Toujours aussi impertinent à ce que je vois, commenta-t-elle. C'est bien là la seule chose que j'aime à propos de toi et qui change un peu du reste du clan Uchiha.

- Pas mal de choses ont changé depuis la dernière que je vous ai vu, rétorqua-t-il, jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur sa droite à Naruto qui la regardait d'un air curieux.

- Je peux voir ça, dit-elle avec un petit sourire et une expression curieuse sur son visage alors qu'elle suivait le regard du jeune homme avant de se tourner de nouveau vers lui.

Alors que Sasuke et la chef du clan Inuzuka parlaient ensemble, le jeune démon ainsi qu'Iruka étaient troublés par la présence de cette femme. L'odeur qui se dégageait d'elle n'était pas celle d'un humain ni celle d'un démon. Il semblait qu'elle avait des caractéristiques canines mais il ne semblait pas qu'elle soit un démon. Après tout si elle l'était elle aurait une queue ainsi que les oreilles de l'animal auquel elle appartient.

- Venez à l'intérieur. Tout le monde est là. Leur dit elle après un moment, se tournant et s'en allant vers la demeure.

Ils entrèrent dans la demeure et marchèrent jusque dans la salle à manger où tous les autres nobles étaient. Tout le monde ou presque était déjà présent. Le jeune noble pouvait déjà voir le clan Hatake, le clan Hyuga, le clan Sarutobi ainsi que son propre clan au complet présents.

- Je vois que vous avez plus de serviteurs depuis la dernière que je vous ais vu Sasuke-san, dit soudainement la voix grave et amicale d'un homme, faisant tourner le jeune Uchiha vers l'origine de cette voix.

- Heureux de vous revoir Asuma-sama. Ca faisait longtemps, répondit-il tout en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Asuma Sarutobi était le fils cadet du shogun Hiruzen Sarutobi. Le clan Sarutobi, en dehors du fait que le chef du clan était aussi le shogun du pays, était un clan très important et influent. Ils étaient très connus pour avoir fait partis de tous les moments clés de l'histoire du Japon. C'était une vieille famille que tout le monde respectait et à laquelle beaucoup de monde demandait des conseils. Asuma était un homme plutôt grand et bien bâtis avec des yeux marron, des cheveux noirs, courts et hérissés et une barbe. Avec Kakashi il avait été dans la même division lors de la grande guerre et étaient depuis restés en très bons termes.

- Maa maa pas de ça entre nous ! Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un homme parmi les autres. Répliqua l'homme barbu avec embarras face à l'attitude révérencieuse du jeune homme. Je ne suis même pas en liste pour la succession de mon père. Pour cela il faudrait que mes deux frères aînés meurent et je peux vous assurer que j'espère qu'ils vont vivre une très longue vie. Je ne me vois pas du tout shogun.

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas j'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose en privé. Lui dit alors Sasuke avec un regard intense, ajoutant lorsqu'il vît l'autre froncer les sourcils et être sur le point de demander la raison d'une telle requête. Vous êtes mon seul lien avec le shogun.

Une lueur de compréhension illumina les yeux de l'autre homme et il acquiesça d'un signe positif.

- Dans ce cas suivez moi, je connaît un endroit où nous pourrons parler à loisir, répondit-il d'une voix très sérieuse.

Avant de suivre l'autre homme, le jeune noble se tourna vers les deux démons et ses deux serviteurs.

- Restez ici et attendez mon retour. Leur ordonna-t-il avec un air extrêmement sérieux. Vous pouvez profiter du buffet si vous le voulez. Mais surtout ne parler à personne à moins de n'y être obligé.

Il lança un regard insistant vers les deux démons avant de se tourner et de suivre Asuma hors de la pièce principale. Lorsque le jeune Uchiha fût hors de vue les deux démons et les serviteurs se regardèrent les uns les autres sans savoir vraiment quoi faire.

- Allons chercher quelque chose à manger au buffet en attendant que Sasuke-sama revienne. Proposa après un moment Hinata avec un sourire, recevant un hochement d'approbation de la part de Neji ainsi que des deux autres.

Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu atteindre le buffet ils rencontrèrent quelqu'un que la jeune femme se serait bien passée de voir.

- Je ne pensais pas te voir ici, dit un homme qui ressemblait beaucoup à Hinata et Neji.

Il avait les mêmes yeux couleur lavande et de longs cheveux de la même couleur chocolat que Neji. Il portait un kimono ample très traditionnel avec un haori au dessus. Cet homme s'appelait Hiashi Hyuga. Il était le chef du clan Hyuga mais aussi le père de Hinata.

- Otousan… murmura la jeune femme d'une voix faible où l'on pouvait y déceler de la crainte.

- Toujours aussi faible et si peu sûre de soi à ce que je vois. Franchement tu n'as pas du tout changé. Commenta-t-il avec une voix pleine de réprobation, son regard dur et froid. Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir vendu au clan Uchiha en tant qu'esclave.

A cette remarque un halètement de surprise échappa Naruto qui le regarda d'un air choqué et effaré. Comment avait-il pu faire ça à sa propre fille !? N'avait aucun cœur ?

- Heureusement qu'il me reste Hanabi pour me succéder. Je ne veux pas imaginer la honte qui serait tomber sur notre clan si j'avais dû te garder comme successeuse, ajouta l'homme d'âge mûr avec dédain.

Sous le coup de l'émotion le jeune démon commença à s'avancer comme pour parler au noble et lui dire ses quatre vérités. Mais Iruka le retint par le bras, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus. Alors qu'il allait protester, le renard à neuf queues vit Neji s'avancer lui aussi. Ses longs cheveux couleur chocolat cachaient légèrement ses yeux et son visage alors qu'il se mettait devant eux pour faire face à l'homme qui n'était autre que son oncle.

- Je vous prierais de ne pas parler comme cela de Hinata-sama…mon oncle, dit il d'une voix basse et menaçante, ajoutant avec mépris le dernier mot. Je fais maintenant partis de la garde personnel de Sasuke-sama et je n'hésiterais à prendre les mesures qui conviennent si je sens que vous menacé un membre de la demeure Uchiha.

- Elle ? Un membre de la demeure Uchiha ? demanda Hiashi incrédule avec un ton hautain.

- Porter atteinte à un serviteur de la demeure Uchiha est comme porter atteinte au maître lui-même, répondit le garde, ne semblant pas affecter par l'attitude de l'homme plus âgé.

- Ne me fait pas rire ! Nous sommes liés par le sang. J'ai le droit de la traiter comme je le veux ! répliqua le chef du clan Hyuga, le visage légèrement rouge par la colère alors qu'il attrapait de manière violente le bras de Hinata, secouant la pauvre jeune femme comme un pommier.

- Hiashi-sama, je vous demande de la relâcher de ce pas au sinon je me verrais obliger d'intervenir, dit Neji d'une voix dangereuse, mettant sa main sur son katana se manière intimidante, sortant légèrement la lame de son fourreau avec son pouce et se tenant prêt à dégainer et se battre.

- Eh ben eh ben ! Il y a de l'agitation dans l'air à ce que je vois, la bruyante voix d'un jeune homme se fît entendre, ses yeux froncés alors qu'il regardait la scène qui était devant lui. Seigneur Hiashi y-a-t-il une raison particulière pour laquelle vous traitez cette servante de cette manière ?

L'apparence de ce jeune noble était plutôt sauvage même si il était clairement un humain. Il avait plusieurs traits physiques qui semblaient apparentés aux animaux comme des canines plus pointues que la moyenne. Il avait des cheveux châtains désordonnés, et des yeux noirs aiguisés dont les pupilles étaient légèrement semblables à des fentes. Son odeur était aussi extrêmement similaire à celle de Tsume Inuzuka.

- C'est ma fille et en tant que telle j'ai le droit de la traiter comme je le veux. Répondit l'autre homme dans un grognement énervé.

- Cela aurait été le cas si elle n'était pas maintenant la propriété de quelqu'un d'autre vu que vous l'avez vendu à Sasuke Uchiha, répliqua le jeune homme de manière nonchalante bien que sa voix avait une certaine dureté et fureur. De plus si je me souviens bien, son maître lui a donné sa liberté et l'a embauché en tant que servante dans sa demeure. Elle n'est plus une simple esclave. Elle a des droits.

A l'intérieur de ses yeux on pouvait y voir briller de la colère, ainsi qu'un avertissement subtile envers le chef du clan Hyuga de relâcher la jeune femme. Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard, chacun regardant l'autre intensément dans les yeux comme si ils se défiaient l'un l'autre du regard.

Après un moment Hiashi détourna le regard après avoir jeté un dernier mauvais regard vers le jeune homme. Il relâcha le bras de Hinata et la repoussa violemment, la faisant trébucher et tomber par terre, avant de se retourner et de partir sans un regard derrière lui. Neji se précipita aussitôt à ses côtés, s'inquiétant de savoir si elle s'était blessée et si elle allait bien.

- Est-ce-que vous allez bien Hinata-sama ? demanda Neji qui s'agenouilla à côté de la jeune femme, lui offrant son bras comme support.

- Je vais bien Neji-niisan. Mais s'il-vous-plaît ne m'appelez plus comme ça. Ca me donne l'impression qu'il y a une barrière entre nous deux. Dit la jeune femme aux yeux couleur lavande, acceptant l'aide de son cousin et se relevant grâce à son aide.

- Toujours aussi sympathique qu'à son habitude ton paternel dis donc Hinata, commenta le jeune noble avec un ton plein d'humour et de sarcasme avant de se tourner vers Naruto et Iruka avec un sourire amicale. Bonjour je m'appel Kiba Inuzuka. Je suis le fils cadet de Tsume Inuzuka. Vous devez être les deux esclaves que Sasuke a acheté dont tout le monde parle.

- Ne parle pas aussi familièrement de Sasuke-sama ! s'exclama énervé Neji, regardant le jeune homme avec un regard sévère.

- S'il-te-plaît ! Comme si sa majesté le prince des ténèbres pouvait me faire quoi que ce soit ! répliqua-t-il avec un petit rire tout en levant les yeux aux ciels.

- A ta place je ne parlerais pas trop le clebs, rétorqua Sasuke, se trouvant juste derrière Kiba alors qu'il venait juste de revenir de son entretien avec Asuma.

Le jeune Inuzuka sursauta en entendant la voix de l'Uchiha et se tourna vers lui avec une expression énervée.

- Teme ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque à cause de toi ! s'exclama-t-il tout en pointant un doigt accusateur vers le jeune Uchiha.

- Ca n'aurait pas été une grande perte, répliqua ce dernier d'un air nonchalant, semblant ne pas soucier de l'autre jeune noble. Le monde se serait surement mieux porté avec un imbécile en moins sur Terre.

- Espèce de… commença à dire Kiba dans un grognement, s'avançant vers l'autre jeune homme comme si il voulait l'attaquer mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit la voix de sa mère.

- Kiba ! Ramène tes fesses par ici ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le cadet que tu peux te la couler douce ! lui lança-t-elle d'une voix rustre.

Marmonnant sous son souffle à propos du fait qu'il était traité comme un esclave Kiba s'en alla rejoindre sa mère dans un soupir, jetant un dernier mauvais regard vers Sasuke.

- Vous ne devriez pas taquiner Kiba-kun autant Sasuke-sama, lui reprocha Hinata.

- C'est vrai que vu que c'est un idiot il serait capable de faire quelque chose de stupide, commenta dans un marmonnement Neji alors qu'il regardait partir le jeune Inuzuka avec un regard où l'on pouvait y voir briller quelque chose comme de l'envie ou quelque chose dans le genre.

- Neji-niisan, soupira la jeune femme, regardant son cousin avec une expression entre l'exaspération et la compassion.

- Dans tous les cas je suis plutôt content qu'il ait été là pour vous aider, dit le jeune noble, ses sourcils se fronçant lorsqu'il ajouta d'un air quelque peu soucieux. Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'Hiashi-san serait venus vous parler.

- Il ne perd jamais une seule occasion pour nous insulter et nous rabaisser, répliqua d'un ton énervé le garde aux longs cheveux chocolat, sa cousine mettant sa main sur son épaule pour le calmer un peu.

- Maintenant il ne devrait plus vous embêter de toute la soirée après ce qu'il vient de se passer. Allez vous prendre quelque chose à boire et à manger surtout toi Hinata. Tu as besoin d'un remontant après tout cela. Leur dit-il avec une expression sérieuse. Vous pouvez revenir après que vous ayez mangé et bu.

Les deux cousins s'inclinèrent, obéissant aux ordres de leur maître et allant au buffet pour se servir à manger et à boire. Lorsqu'ils furent partis Naruto se tourna vers le jeune Uchiha, une question le taraudant depuis qu'il avait entendus les propos du père d'Hinata.

- C'est vrai que le père de Hinata l'a vendu en tant qu'esclave ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc, faisant tourner le jeune noble vers lui ce dernier ayant une expression surprise sur le visage pendant quelques secondes.

Il le regarda pendant quelques instants avec un air pensif, son visage ne trahissant aucune émotion et semblant réfléchir à quelque chose. Après un moment il sembla prendre une décision et regarda le jeune démon droit dans les yeux.

- En effet. Hiashi Hyuga a vendu sa fille car il l'avait jugé trop faible pour prendre la tête du clan et ne voulait plus la voir. Répondit-il. Au début il voulait la vendre à un vieux porc de noble pour qu'il en fasse sa troisième femme. Heureusement pour elle j'avais entendu parler du fait qu'il essayait de la vendre et je lui ais fait une offre qu'il ne pouvait refuser.

- Comment peut-on vendre son propre sang come cela sans aucun remord, murmura tristement le renard à neuf queues pour lui même.

- Certains hommes sont pourris depuis la naissance. Commenta l'autre homme avec une voix dégoûtée à la mention du chef du clan Hyuga. Dans le cas du seigneur Hiashi c'est un miracle que son jumeau n'ait jamais été comme lui.

- Il a un jumeau ? s'exclama-t-il étonné.

- Avait. Corrigea le jeune noble avec un air grave. Son jumeau s'appelait Hizashi et ils furent séparés à la naissance et éduqués de manière bien différente.

- Le clan Hyuga est actuellement divisé en deux catégories : la branche principale et la branche secondaire. La branche secondaire est au service de la branche principale et leur statut ne vaut pas mieux que celui d'esclaves. Expliqua-t-il. Lorsqu'ils ont 5 ans on leur tatoue le front comme signe qu'ils font parties de la branche secondaire. Né quelques minutes après son frère jumeau Hiashi, Hizashi a été mis dans la branche secondaire pendant que son jumeau devint l'héritier du clan Hyuga.

- Il y a maintenant une dizaine d'année de cela un bandit essaya d'enlever Hinata mais fût rattrapé et tué par Hiashi avant qu'il n'ai pu aller bien loin, continua-t-il, son regard s'assombrissant comme si la suite était tout sauf plaisante. Malheureusement cette personne venait d'un clan important de Kyoto qui avait décidé de créer une alliance avec le clan Hyuga. Le clan de Kyoto réclama en guise de réparation la tête d'Hiashi. Pour éviter une guerre de clans il fût décidé de livrer Hizashi à la place puisqu'il était le portrait craché de Hiashi.

- C'est affreux ! murmura de manière horrifiée Naruto, ses yeux élargis avec des larmes sur le point s'échapper de ceux-ci.

- Neji est le fils de Hizashi et il fût vendu à mon père quelques temps après que son père fût décédé comme remboursement d'une dette. L'informa Sasuke. Nous avons passé la plus grande partie de notre enfance ensemble. Lui aussi fût marqué du tatouage de la branche secondaire. C'est pour ça qu'il porte toujours un bandeau autour de son front.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il leur ait arrivé toutes ces choses horribles, dit le jeune démon avec un air triste.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ce sont des battants, ils ne se laissent pas abattre facilement. Le réconforta l'autre homme, lui prenant rapidement la main pendant un moment et la serrant légèrement dans un geste affectueux.

- C'est vrai, répondit-il avec un petit sourire, répondant au geste du jeune noble en serrant aussi la main de ce dernier pendant une seconde comme pour montrer sa reconnaissance. Merci.

- Pas de quoi, répliqua le jeune noble, lui faisant un rapide clin d'œil avec un sourire en coin avant de regarder devant lui avec un visage de nouveau neutre. Allons chercher de quoi boire. Ma gorge est complètement desséchée.

Iruka, qui avait regardé tout l'échange entre les deux, les regardait maintenant avec une expression à la fois heureuse pour son petit et à la fois méfiante. Quelles étaient les attentions du jeune homme envers son rejeton ? Le démon loup ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné le coup du festival où Kakashi l'avait embarqué dans un pousse-pousse et l'avait gardé loin de Sasuke et Naruto pendant toute la soirée. S'il n'avait pas enfin réussis à assener un coup de poing sur l'homme aux cheveux argenté alors qu'il commençait à devenir beaucoup trop entreprenant. Il n'aurait peut-être même pas réussis à revenir à la demeure le soir même.

Mais quand il voyait la manière qu'ils avaient tous les deux de se comporter entre eux il commençait à se dire malgré lui qu'ils allaient bien ensemble. Peut-être serait-il temps de laisser Naruto faire ses propres choix. Et puis si Sasuke l'aimait vraiment qui était-il pour s'interposer ? En tout cas une chose était sûre. Peut-être allait-il les laisser tranquilles à partir de maintenant. Mais si par malheur il faisait du mal de quelque manière que ce soit à son petit il allait envoyé ce petit merdeux de noble en enfer sans espoir de jamais en sortir.

La soirée sa passa pour la majorité bien, tout le monde parlant et discutant de choses et d'autres et passant un bon temps. En ce moment Sasuke discutait avec son père à propos de l'Annei et du clan en général.

- Comment se porte les affaires ? demanda le jeune Uchiha.

- Elles commencent enfin à se stabiliser légèrement depuis que ton frère a quitté le clan, répliqua froidement le patriarche Uchiha. Tout se passe bien avec L'Annei ?

- Tout se passe bien. dit-il, inspirant profondément pour garder son flegme face à son père.

- J'ai entendu dire que deux groupes étaient en train de se former à Edo et dans le reste du pays, commenta Fugaku d'un air détaché bien qu'il regardait intensément son fils, ses yeux calculateurs. J'espère que tu sais de quel côté l'Annei doit se placer.

- Oui père. Répondit-il, serrant ses poings sous le coup de l'énervement qu'il ressentait soudainement.

Il savait ce que son père et son clan attendaient de lui. Mais il n'était plus si sûr si il était d'accord avec cette vue du monde. Heureusement il n'eût pas à formuler son opinion car sa mère arriva à ce moment.

- Chéri le seigneur Kato aimerait parler avec toi, lui dit Mikoto s'approchant à côté de son mari.

- J'arrive, répondit ce dernier, lançant un dernier regard à son regard avant de partir.

Sasuke laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement au fait d'avoir échapper à cette conversation particulière. Naruto et Iruka se tenaient derrière lui, ayant l'air plutôt mal à l'aise face à la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment sentis à l'aise autour du chef du clan Uchiha. L'homme ne les regardait même pas, les traitant comme des choses insignifiantes qui ne méritaient même pas son attention.

Le jeune noble devint pensif alors qu'il repensait à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec le fils du shogun, Asuma. Depuis sa réunion avec les générales de l'Annei où il apprît à propos des deux parties en train de se former étant pour ou contre l'ouverture du pays; il avait penser de plus en plus à quelle position il allait prendre.

Et maintenant il avait pris sa décision. Il allait soutenir le shogun et l'ouverture du pays aux étrangers. Bien sûr il fallait qu'ils fassent attention et mettent en place un système pour que les étrangers ne découvrent pas certains de leurs secrets nationaux. Il fallait que des choses comme l'existence des démons soit cachée et ne soit jamais découverte. Mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait que le jeune Uchiha en était venu à accepter le fait que si il voulait que le Japon ainsi que son peuple continu à prospérer et à évoluer, il fallait qu'ils s'ouvrent aux pays étrangers.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait demandé un entretien privé avec le fils cadet du shogun. Sachant qu'il allait allé contre les idéaux de son père il avait besoin de tout le soutient qu'il pouvait avoir. Et connaissant son père et son clan, ils n'allaient pas rester inactifs. Il y avait un risque qu'ils essayent de s'en prendre au shogun et à tout ce qu'il représentait. L'idée de s'opposer à son clan et sa famille ne l'enchantait guère. Mais si il devait le faire pour s'assurer que le pays soit en paix et prospère il le ferait.

En parlant du loup, le jeune noble vît soudain Asuma s'approcher de lui avec une femme avec des cheveux noirs lui arrivant aux épaules dans un style légèrement en pagaille. Son estomac distendu montrait clairement le fait qu'elle était enceinte.

- Sasuke-san je vous présente ma femme Kurenai. Présenta-t-il avec un grand fier sourire, passant un bras autour de la taille de sa femme d'un geste aimant.

- Heureux de vous rencontrer madame, dit le jeune noble, la saluant en s'inclinant respectueusement devant elle. Et laissez moi vous féliciter pour votre grossesse. Je vous souhaite un bébé en bonne santé.

- Merci beaucoup, répondit la femme aux cheveux sombres avec un sourire rayonnant, ses joues légèrement rouges sous le plaisir des mots du jeune homme.

- Vous en êtes à combien de mois ? demanda ce dernier poliment.

- A peu près 6 mois maintenant. Répondit-elle caressant doucement son ventre distendu avec un tendre sourire.

- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit surtout n'hésitez pas je me ferais une joie de vous aider, lui dit Sasuke s'inclinant légèrement de nouveau. En tout cas félicitation de nouveau pour cette grande nouvelle.

- Merci beaucoup Sasuke-san, dit Asuma, s'inclinant à son tour de manière respectueuse et polie comme remerciement. Je ne pense que je pourrais parler avec mon père de ce que nous avons discuté ce soir. Mais je vous assure que je vous contacterais dès que je l'aurais fait.

- Ne vous inquiétez je n'attends pas une réponse immédiate. Le rassura-t-il. Ces choses là prennent du temps.

Ils commencèrent alors à parler de choses et d'autres telles que de la politique et philosophie, ce qui eut le don d'ennuyer à mourir Naruto. Réprimant un autre bâillement, ce dernier essayait de ne pas s'endormir sur place et avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas le faire. Ce genre d'événement n'était vraiment pas fait pour lui. Après un moment un problème apparus et commença à se faire de plus en plus pressant jusqu'à ce que le jeune démon soit au bord de l'implosion.

- Hinata, murmura-t-il dans son oreille après s'être rapprocher d'elle. J'ai vraiment besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Est-ce-que ce serait possible que j'y aille ?

- Bien sûr Naruto-kun, répondit-elle dans un murmure. Par contre je ne vais pas pouvoir t'accompagner vu qu'il faut je reste ici pour Sasuke–sama pendant que Neji-niisan s'ait absenté. Donc ne traîne pas en chemin et dépêche toi de revenir.

- Pas de problème. Merci. répliqua avec soulagement le démon Kyubi qui se dépêcha de partir pour les toilettes.

Mais alors qu'il marchait vers les toilettes, le renard à neuf queues entendit des petits bruits étouffés. Malgré la demande d'Hinata de ne pas traîner en chemin, sa curiosité fût la plus forte et il se dirigea vers la source du bruit qui semblait provenir d'une pièce à quelques mètres. La porte était légèrement entrouverte et Naruto en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce depuis la porte.

Ce qu'il vît lui fît ouvrir ses yeux grands comme des soucoupes sous le choc. Là devant lui il voyait Neji dans les bras du jeune noble nommé Kiba en train de s'embrasser passionnément. Le jeune garde avait son dos plaqué contre le mur avec le corps du jeune Inuzuka collé contre le sien. L'un avait les doigts emmêlés dans les cheveux de l'autre pendant que ce dernier avait ses deux mains sur ses hanches, les agrippant de manière possessive.

- Kiba ! On ne peut pas faire ici, pas maintenant. On risque de se faire attraper. Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir. Protesta le jeune homme aux longs cheveux chocolat après avoir brisé leur baiser, légèrement hors d'haleine après leur échange fougueux.

- M'en moque, marmonna de manière enfantine l'autre jeune homme, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Neji et commençant à le couvrir de baisers.

- Eh bien pas moi ! répliqua le jeune garde énervé, frappant son amant sur la tête, obligeant ce dernier à le lâcher pendant qu'il se plaignait d'avoir été frappé. Sasuke-sama doit commencé à se demander où je suis et je ne veux pas qu'il découvre pour nous deux !

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y aurait de mal à ca ? rétorqua de manière butée Kiba avec une moue sur le visage.

- Un serviteur et un noble ne devrait pas être amants, répondit tristement l'autre homme.

- Tsk ! Si tu savais comment je m'en moque ! dit le jeune Inuzuka, croisant ses bras d'un air décidé. S'il n'y a que ça qui te dérange. Je vais renoncer à mon titre et devenir un simple roturier. Hey ! Comme ça je pourrais ouvrir une animalerie ou encore mon propre élevage de chiens !

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! s'exclama de manière emportée le jeune homme aux longs cheveux chocolats. Pourquoi renoncerais-tu à tes privilèges et ta vie dans le luxe pour une vie dans la misère ?

- Pour toi, répondit-il simplement comme si c'était une évidence.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il avec un regard perdu et des larmes au bord des yeux comme si il était sur le point de pleurer.

- Parce que je t'aime espèce d'idiot ! répliqua-t-il avec emportement, agrippant l'arrière de la tête de l'autre homme et le tirant dans un baiser brûlant.

Sentant qu'il était en train de s'immiscer dans quelque chose de personnel et d'intime, Naruto s'en alla tout doucement sans faire de bruit pour ne pas déranger les deux tourtereaux.

« Je me demande si un jour moi et Sasuke seront comme ça. » pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire à l'idée d'être pris dans les bras par le jeune noble et de le sentir le serrer tout contre lui.

Après être allé aux toilettes, le jeune démon se redirigea vers la salle principale où Sasuke et tout le monde était. Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il ne fit pas attention à ce qui se passait devant lui et manqua de peu de percuter quelqu'un. S'arrêtant net il leva les yeux pour voir qui était la personne qu'il avait failli percuter de plein fouet.

C'était un homme assez grand et mince. Sa peau était extrêmement pâle et il avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient à la taille. Il avait des yeux ambrés en forme prononcée de fente. Son visage ressemblait beaucoup à celui d'un serpent. C'était sans aucun doute possible un noble vu les riches habits faits de soie qu'il avait sur lui. En tout et pour tout il était très intimidant et l'aura qui se dégageait de lui rendait le démon Kyubi extrêmement inconfortable et nerveux. Elle lui rappelait beaucoup trop celle que son ancien maître Mizuki avait.

- Eh bien, eh bien il semblerait qu'un agneau s'ait échappé de la bergerie, commenta l'homme avec un sourire quelque peu dérangeant. Que fais-tu ici tout seul jeune démon ?

- J-je m'en allais rejoindre mon maître. Répondit-il nerveusement, essayant de se retenir de reculer pour s'éloigner du noble.

- Ah oui ? Et qui est ton maître ? demanda l'autre homme.

- Sasuke Uchiha, répondit-il.

A cette réponse le sourire tordu du noble s'élargit et rendit le renard à neuf queues encore plus agité.

- Qui aurait cru que le fils cadet du daimyo Uchiha avait mis sa main sur un démon Kyubi, dit-il de manière perturbante alors qu'il se rapproche de Naruto avec une lueur inquiétante dans les yeux. On peut dire que c'est vraiment un jeune homme chanceux. Posséder un tel démon et pouvoir en disposer comme il en veut et faire ce qu'il veut avec. C'est le rêve de beaucoup de gens.

Extrêmement inconfortable maintenant en la présence de ce noble, le renard à neuf queues regarda désespérément autour de lui pour trouver un moyen de se sortir de cette situation. Il se rendit compte tout à coup qu'il n'était pas loin du tout de la porte qui menait à la salle de réception où tout le monde était. Peut-être pouvait-il essayer de se dérober de cette situation et de courir vers la porte et entrer dans la pièce pour échapper à ce noble pervers. Mais malheureusement il n'eut même pas le temps d'esquisser un seul mouvement. Soudainement l'homme attrapa le menton de Naruto et fit courir le dos de son autre main contre sa joue, descendant lentement le long de son cou et le reste de son corps.

- C'est à se demander comment il fait pour ne te garder enfermer pour lui même 24 heures sur 24. Commenta-t-il avec un sourire lubrique, reniflant le cou du jeune démon avant de faire courir sa longue langue dégoûtante le long de celui-ci.

Sasuke était en train de discuter un autre noble à propos de la situation actuelle du pays lorsqu'il entendit soudain une voix qu'il connaissait très bien crier.

- Non ! cria la voix de Naruto qui résonna dans la salle et que tout le monde entendit.

Le bruit sourd de quelqu'un qui se faisait projeter contre le mur se fît entendre. A peine une seconde plus tard l'on vît le noble pervers qui avait été avec Naruto passé travers la porte comme si on l'avait projeté dedans. De l'autre côté du trou qui venait d'être créé par le corps du noble on pouvait voir le jeune démon. Il avait une expression bouleversée sur le visage, son corps tremblant légèrement sous le choc et la peur qu'il avait eue. A la vue du renard à neuf queues Sasuke s'empressa d'aller vers lui, suivis de près par Hinata, Iruka et Neji, ce dernier étant revenus juste une minute avant que tout cela n'arrive.

- Naruto ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda le jeune noble avec une voix pressante, essayant de ne pas montrer le fait qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, ce dernier trop bouleversé pour pouvoir parler.

- Je vais vous dire moi ce qui s'est passé ! répliqua d'une voix forte où l'on pouvait entendre de la colère le noble qui se relevait péniblement, aidé par ses serviteurs. Cette petite peste de démon a usé de ses pouvoirs contre moi et m'a projeté dans le mur !

- Et pourquoi l'a-t-il fait Orochimaru-san ? demanda le jeune Uchiha avec un sourcil arqué en question. Sûrement doit-il y avoir une raison au fait qu'il vous ait attaqué de cette manière. A ce que je vois il a l'air d'avoir réagis défensivement à quelque chose.

- Sasuke ! Comment oses-tu poser ce genre de questions au seigneur Oto ! s'exclama Fugaku énervé, marchant vers son fils avec un regard désapprobateur sur le visage. Quoi que Orochimaru-san ait fait, un démon n'a aucun droit de se rebeller contre un humain. Même si cet humain n'est pas leur maître. Et cet affront doit être réparé par la punition du dit esclave.

- Comme je n'ai pas été blessé je serais magnanime, je ne demande qu'une punition minime pour réparer l'affront que votre démon m'a fait. dit Orochimaru avec un sourire de complaisance écœurant.

- Quelle serait cette punition ? demanda Sasuke à travers des dents serrées, se retenant de toute ses forces de ne pas se jeter sur le noble pervers pour l'étrangler.

- Je suis un homme raisonnable. Répondit-il avec un sourire tordu. Je ne demande pas plus que 20 coups de fouets pour l'atteinte à ma personne.

A ces paroles le corps entier du jeune Uchiha se raidit et se tendit. Donner vingt coups de fouets était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire sur Naruto. Impossible. Il ne voulait pas lui infliger cette humiliation publique. Il ne pouvait pas le blesser physiquement ET mentalement. C'était au dessus de ses forces.

A côté de lui Iruka regardait la scène se dérouler devant lui avec une expression de pure horreur sur son visage, regardant le jeune noble avec un regard suppliant et effrayé. Kakashi qui était là lui aussi s'avança jusqu'au démon loup, se tenant juste à côté de lui pour le soutenir mentalement. Hinata et Neji regardaient leur maître avec un regard compatissant et douloureux, sachant qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Ils comprenaient la lutte intérieure qui se passait en ce moment en lui. Tout le monde regardait la scène devant eux captivé, attendant de voir comment ça allait se dérouler.

Trouvant qu'il prenait trop de temps pour réagir. Orochimaru prit le fouet qu'un serviteur venait d'apporter et commença à se diriger vers le jeune démon.

- Puisque vous ne semblez pas vouloir vous décider je vais prendre les choses en main et me faire justice moi-même. Persifla-t-il, se préparant à donner le premier coup.

- Non ! dit Sasuke d'une voix forte s'avançant d'un pas déterminé et prenant le fouet des mains du noble ressemblant à un serpent. Je vais le faire.

Le jeune noble regarda le fouet pendant quelques secondes avec un regard hanté par la peur et la chose qu'il devait faire. Il n'avait pas le choix. Si il ne le faisait pas ce serait Orochimaru qui le ferait et ce sadique le ferait beaucoup plus sauvagement. Il devait punir Naruto lui même.

Serrant très fort dans sa main le fouet jusqu'à ce que ses jointures deviennent blanches, il regarda l'objet comme si c'était son pire ennemi sur Terre.

Puis, durcissant ses yeux avec une triste détermination, le jeune Uchiha marcha jusqu'au jeune démon et regarda ce dernier droit dans les yeux, son expression s'adoucissant tristement.

- Retire le haut de ton vêtement, lui dit tout bas essayant de faire en sorte que sa voix ne craque pas.

Le renard à neuf queues le regarda avec une expression secouée sur son visage. La peur et l'incompréhension se lisaient sur son visage. Lentement avec des mains légèrement tremblantes il retira le haut de son kimono, le faisant glisser jusqu'à ses hanches où il était retenu par l'obi. Une fois cela fait il regarda le jeune Uchiha en attendant les prochains ordres avec appréhension.

- Mets toi à genoux et dos à moi, lui dit alors le jeune homme, une boule se formant dans sa bouche alors qu'il le regardait faire exactement ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Il se mit alors en position, déroulant le fouet lentement. Regardant avec un regard douloureux le dos nu du jeune démon, il leva lentement son bras en l'air et assena le premier coup de fouet. Il l'entendit étouffer un gémissement de douleur, puis un autre et encore un autre jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entendit plus rien après le quinzième coup de fouet à part des sanglots silencieux. Chaque cri, chaque son de douleur qui sortait de la bouche du jeune démon renard déchirait son cœur en pièces.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin donné le vingtième coup de fouet, Sasuke se tourna immédiatement vers Hinata, Iruka et Neji qui comprirent tout de suite son ordre sans qu'il ait à parler. Il se mirent en action immédiatement et se précipitèrent à côté de Naruto. Ils lui remirent le haut de son kimono sur ses épaules avec précaution et Iruka le prît ensuite dans ses bras, le portant prudemment dans ses bras.

Bien que toujours conscient Naruto avait les yeux fermés et gémissait faiblement, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. De la sueur couvrait son front et il se tenait recroquevillé dans les bras d'Iruka. Son cœur se serra en voyant cela mais il resta courageux pendant quelques minutes de plus, se tournant vers Orochimaru, son père et le reste de la foule la tête haute avec une expression digne.

- Merci pour votre hospitalité Tsume-san, dit-il en se tournant vers la matriarche du clan Inuzuka et s'inclinant devant elle respectueusement, puis il se tourna vers le reste de l'assemblée. Je m'excuse pour cette scène inconvenante à laquelle vous avez dû assister. Et j'espère ne plus jamais vous montrer ce genre de chose.

Après avoir dis cela le jeune noble se tourna et marcha vers la sortie, faisant juste un signe de la main à ses serviteurs et Iruka de le suivre. Pendant tout le trajet du retour personne ne prononça un seul mot, un silence de mort ponctué seulement des quelques sons que Naruto laissait échappé planait sur le groupe.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à la demeure, Hinata se précipita vers la cuisine pour préparer de l'eau chaude et des compresses propres. Pendant ce temps Iruka emmena Naruto dans la chambre de ce dernier et l'y allongea sur le ventre. Il lui donna un médicament contre la douleur et lui tint compagnie en attendant que l'eau et les compresses soient prêtes. Quelques minutes plus tard Hinata et Neji arrivèrent avec une bassine d'eau chaude et des compresses dans la chambre. Mais avant qu'ils fassent quoi que ce soit Sasuke fit irruption dans la pièce avec une expression agité et torturé sur son visage.

- Sortez tous, leur ordonna-t-il d'une voix qui n'acceptait aucun argument.

En entendant le ton torturé et triste du jeune noble, Hinata et Neji se levèrent et s'en allèrent sans discuter. Quant à Iruka, le démon loup semblait hésiter et voulait rester aux côtés de Naruto. Mais un autre coup d'œil au visage du jeune Uchiha lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il le laisse faire ça. C'était le moyen pour lui de se racheter et surtout de se pardonner lui-même de ce qu'il avait dû faire juste quelques minutes auparavant.

Oh bien sûr il lui en voulait quand même de ne pas avoir eu le cran de tenir tête à tous ces nobles pourris. Mais il comprenait aussi en un sens la position du jeune homme. Le démon loup se leva donc et quitta la pièce s'arrêtant juste quelques minutes pour le regarder s'agenouiller près de Naruto, la bassine d'eau chaude à ses côtés avec les compresses.

Sasuke trempa une première compresse dans l'eau chaude avec des huiles essentielles médicinales et nettoya les plaies qui s'étaient créées à cause des coups de fouet. Après avoir bien nettoyer les plaies, il appliqua un onguent sur les plaies avant de panser toute la partie blesser dans un grand bandage qui enserrait tout le torse du jeune démon.

Lorsqu'il eut finis de le traiter, le renard à neuf queues s'était endormis sous le poids de la fatigue du stress et de toutes les émotions négatives que cette soirée avait apportée. Il caressa les doux cheveux blonds de ce dernier pendant quelques instants, se mordant la lèvre pour s'empêcher de verser des larmes face à la culpabilité de ce qu'il lui avait fait.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, lui murmura-t-il doucement tout en continuant de caresser tendrement les cheveux de celui-ci.

Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur la tempe de ce dernier, y déposant un tendre baiser avant de se lever et de sortir de la pièce. Juste avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, il regarda une dernière fois la silhouette endormie de Naruto puis ferma la porte pour laisser le jeune renard à neuf queues se reposer.

_A continuer…_

* * *

**Et voilà ce chapitre est terminé! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop secoué par ce qu'il vient d'arriver à ce pauvre Naruto. Ne vous inquiétez pas les choses vont bientôt redevenir belles et roses !**

**En tout cas j'attends avec impatience votre avis sur ce chapitre et je serais plus qu'heureuse de répondre à n'importe quelle question que vous pouvez avoir.**

**A plus !**


	9. Le Nouvel An

Les jours qui précédèrent ce qui s'était passé à la grande réunion de fin d'année des clans furent très durs pour tous. Naruto dû rester au lit pour quelque temps en attendant que ses plaies soient assez guéries pour qu'il puisse de nouveau bouger. Sasuke s'était replié sur lui même et restait dans sa chambre la plupart du temps, se complaisant dans son malheur et se sentant coupable pour ce qu'il avait dû faire au jeune démon.

Quant au reste de la demeure, personne ne savait comment réagir à ce qui s'était produit. Tout le monde était aux petits soins du renard blond et s'inquiétait pour lui. Ils marchaient à tâtons autour du jeune noble. Même Kakashi and Jiraiya, qui n'avaient pourtant pas de problèmes lorsqu'il s'agissait de secouer le jeune Uchiha et de lui parler, hésitaient à l'approcher. C'était une situation délicate dans laquelle personne ne savait ce qu'ils devaient faire.

Les relations entre Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient légèrement dégradées depuis ce fameux soir. Le jeune noble continuait à être celui qui s'occupait du démon Kyubi, mettant les onguents médicinaux et pansant son dos. Il ne parlait jamais plus que les quelques paroles ici et là pour lui demander de retirer le haut de son kimono par exemple. Quant au jeune démon ce dernier ne disait rien et se laissait faire comme si il était une marionnette. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivait à oublier ce passage douloureux alors qu'ils avaient commencé à se rapprocher de plus en plus l'un de l'autre. Naruto s'était vu battre par une personne pour laquelle il commençait à éprouver des sentiments pour réparer une « erreur diplomatique ».

Sasuke essayait tant bien que mal de se racheter de toutes les manières possibles. Il avait donné toutes les tâches que le renard à neuf queues devait normalement faire dans la demeure à une autre personne. Et il s'occupait personnellement des moindres besoins de ce dernier, s'occupant de ses plaies et lui apportant lui-même ses repas.

Malheureusement tout ce qu'il faisait n'arrivait pas à effacer cette atmosphère inconfortable et légèrement tendue qui planait entre eux. Le souvenir était encore trop frais dans les esprits et seul le temps pourrait changer cela.

Un jour, alors que le Nouvel An approchait, ils reçurent une lettre de la part d'Itachi les invitant à une fête pour le le premier jour de la nouvelle année dans sa demeure. Au début le jeune Uchiha hésita, ne sachant pas si c'était une bonne idée d'y aller dans l'état actuel des choses, surtout avec la relation maintenant quelque peu délicate entre lui et Naruto. Mais après quelques encouragements de la part de Kakashi ainsi que de Jiraiya il accepta l'invitation, décidant que ce serait une bonne opportunité de se changer les esprits.

C'est alors que le soir de la nouvelle année Sasuke accompagné de ses deux démons, de Kakashi et de Jiraiya, se présenta à la nouvelle demeure d'Itachi grâce aux directions que ce dernier lui avait donner. Telle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se retrouva devant une demeure de taille raisonnable. Il s'était attendu à ce que son frère vive maintenant dans une toute petite bicoque où il y aurait à peine de la place pour s'asseoir. Mais devant lui se tenait une maisonnette qui semblait avoir appartenus à des marchands ou artisans qui avaient dû vouloir bouger dans une plus grande demeure car les affaires marchaient bien. La porte de la maison était légèrement décorée dans l'esprit de la nouvelle année.

Inspirant profondément il prit son courage à deux mains et toqua à la porte puis attendit que quelqu'un vienne leur ouvrir. Ils entendirent rapidement des bruits de pas se rapprochant d'eux avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, révélant quelqu'un que personne du groupe ne connaissait. La personne devant eux avait un physique très androgyne et il était plutôt difficile de savoir si c'était un homme ou une femme. Mais il était clair que c'était un homme à la manière dont il se tenait debout devant eux. Il avait des yeux bleus légèrement en amande, de très longs cheveux blonds qu'il portait en une moitié de ses cheveux en queue de cheval avec le reste encadrant librement son visage. Dans chaque paume de ses mains le motif d'une bouche avec la langue sortante y était tatoué et il portait un kimono d'une couleur vert kaki et beige crème qui accentuait l'ambiguïté de son physique.

- Vous êtes qui hm ? demanda ce dernier d'une voix brusque.

Légèrement rebuté par son manque de politesse Sasuke se renfrogna, son visage se fronçant légèrement alors qu'il lança un regard sombre à l'homme devant lui.

- Je suis Sasuke Uchiha, répliqua-t-il avec un air hautain, regardant son interlocuteur de haut avec un air de supériorité. Est-ce-que Itachi habites ici ?

- Et pourquoi je devrais vous le dire ? rétorqua le blond, un de ses sourcils levé en défi.

- Parce qu'une fillette comme toi ne devrais pas essayer de jouer aux durs avec une personne plus forte que toi, répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin moqueur, le regardant avec un air montrant qu'il n'était en aucun cas intimidé par lui.

- Espèce de… commença à s'exclamer ce dernier dans un grognement de colère, faisant un pas comme pour attaquer le jeune Uchiha mais fût arrêté dans son geste par la voix d'une autre personne.

- Deidara ça suffit, dit la voix grave d'un homme qui s'approcha et mit une main sur l'épaule du blond. Tu vois bien que c'est le petit frère d'Itachi donc ne va pas chercher les problèmes pour un rien.

De plus près le groupe réalisa que cet homme était en fait un démon neko, ayant des oreilles et une queue de chat avec une fourrure de couleur rousse légèrement rougeâtre. Malgré sa voix plutôt grave, il avait une apparence plutôt juvénile avec de grands yeux marron et de courts cheveux rouges. Mais cela était plutôt normal vu que les démons vieillissait de manière différente des humains. Il se pouvait donc que ce démon soit même plus vieux que Kakashi.

Il portait un kimono beige et rouge qui accentuait sa peau pâle ainsi que ses cheveux et ses yeux perçants. Il avait une expression neutre sur son visage et ses yeux était plutôt froid, regardant tous le monde sans aucune émotion.

- Mais Sasori-danna il m'a traité de fille ! dit d'une voix plaintive celui qui s'appelait Deidara, faisant une moue vers l'autre homme.

Les yeux de l'homme aux cheveux rouges semblèrent se réchauffés légèrement lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur le blond mais redevinrent inexpressifs lorsqu'il se tourna vers le petit groupe qui se trouvait toujours devant l'entrée de la demeure.

- Veuillez excuser l'attitude de mon partenaire. Il a tendance à oublier qu'il n'est plus dans sa demeure d'avant et qu'il ne peut plus se comporter en petit noble pourris gâté, dit-il.

- Danna ! essaya de protester l'intéressé mais ce fit rapidement taire par Sasori qui lui prit la main, entrelaçant leurs doigts ensemble.

Ce geste n'échappa pas à Sasuke qui regarda le couple devant lui avec un air intense pendant quelques instants.

- Puis-je assumer que vous faites partie du groupe d'amis d'Itachi ? Ceux que tout le monde appel Akatsuki ? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme et neutre.

- En effet, répondit Sasori, qui regardait lui aussi le jeune noble avec un regard intense comme essayant de voir à travers lui et ses barrières. Peu de temps après qu'il ait quitté sa famille et renoncé à son rang, les membres de notre groupe ont l'un après l'autre fait la même chose.

- C'est vrai yeah. Dit Deidara qui s'était calmé et parlait maintenant de manière posée. Son action nous a inspiré et nous a encouragé à faire pareil. Et maintenant on habite tous sous le même toit et on s'entraide.

- Arrêtons de parler à la porte et entrez, dit soudainement Sasori avant que Sasuke ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Allons nous installer confortablement dans le salon. Itachi ne devrait pas tarder il était partis aller faire une course avec Kisame.

- Et vu qu'ils ne sont que tous les deux ça risque de prendre du temps, commenta dans un pouffement de rire moqueur le blond, recevant une petite frappe sur l'arrière de la tête de la part de son amant qui le sermonna sur le fait de faire ce genre de commentaire.

Le petit groupe entra donc dans la maison tout en faisant bien attention de retirer leurs chaussures avant d'être à l'intérieur. Ils furent ensuite guidés vers le salon où se trouvait déjà une jeune femme démon aux cheveux bleus qui avait de grandes ailes blanches dans son dos et un homme aux cheveux d'un rouge vif avec une silhouette quelque peu émacié. Lorsqu'ils les virent entrer dans la pièce ils regardèrent toute la petite troupe avec une expression surprise et curieuse sur leur visage, se demandant visiblement ce que tout ce petit monde faisait ici.

- Konan, Nagato je vous présente Sasuke le petit frère d'Itachi, commença à présenter Deidara avant de se tourner vers le reste du groupe tout en fronçant les sourcils. Par contre je ne crois pas savoir qui vous êtres vous autres.

- Voici Naruto et Iruka mes deux démons, présenta Sasuke en montrant les intéressés de la main.

- Moi c'est Kakashi Hatake le cousin d'Itachi, se présenta lui-même ce dernier avec un sourire amical. Heureux de vous rencontrer.

- Et moi je m'appel Jiraiya. Je suis le majordome et le précepteur de Sasuke. Dit l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs avec le même sourire que Kakashi.

- Enchanté, répondit l'homme à la silhouette très fine. Je m'appel Nagato et voici ma partenaire Konan. Asseyez-vous nous allons vous préparer du thé.

Mais avant que ce dernier n'ait pu se lever, la jeune femme démon posa doucement une main sur son épaule pour l'inciter à rester assis.

- Je vais m'en occuper, lui dit-elle gentiment, déposant un doux baiser sur son front. Economise tes forces.

- Désolé...Merci, lui dit-il avec un regard contrit légèrement triste, recevant un sourire d'encouragement de la part de sa partenaire avant qu'il ne se tourne vers les autres pour leur expliquer. J'ai une maladie depuis ma naissance qui fait que mon corps est très faible. Cela m'empêche d'effectuer des tâches qui demandent des efforts physiques et je m'épuise facilement.

- Une fois que tout le monde eu une tasse de thé devant eux, Sasuke se décida à poser une question qui avait occupé son esprit depuis le moment où il avait vu les conditions dans lesquelles son frère maintenant vivait.

- Combien êtes vous à vivre ici ? demanda-t-il, attirant l'attention des habitants de la maison sur lui.

- Huit, répondit simplement Sasori. La salle à manger nous sert aussi d'endroit pour dormir. On a une salle de bain et une autre pièce où on peut tout entreposer.

- Comment faites vous pour vivre ? demanda-t-il cette fois.

- Eh bien chacun de nous aide en travaillant d'une manière ou d'une autre, expliqua Nagato qui semblait avoir le plus d'autorité dans le groupe, il aurait presque pu être considéré comme le leader en quelque sorte. Itachi et Kisame tiennent une petite forgerie où ils confectionnent des armes. Kisame est celui qui s'occupe de créer des armes. Itachi vend des livres dans une petite librairie juste à côté de l'atelier de Kisame. Pour ma part je tiens la maison en ordre je fais en sorte que tout aille bien en quelque sorte. Konan quant à elle fabrique des porte-bonheurs et d'autres objets de décors fais avec du papier qu'elle vend au marché et dans la rue.

- Je fais des poupées et des poteries que je vends en centre ville où nous avons un magasin, dit Sasori de sa voix monotone.

- Et moi je crée des feux d'artifices et explosifs en tous genres ! proclama fièrement Deidara. Ca me permet de gagner de l'argent tout en faisant de l'art !

- Il n'y a rien d'artistique dans quelque chose qui explose et disparais en quelques secondes, lui dit le démon neko.

- Hein !? C'est bien plus artistique que tes poupées et poteries à deux sous ! s'exclama outragé le blond, regardant son partenaire avec un regard mauvais.

- Au moins moi mes créations durent et garderont pour toujours leur beauté, répliqua-t-il.

- Tu veux te battre hm ?! grogna de manière énervé Deidara, se levant pour montrer qu'il était sérieux.

Mais avant que quoi que ce soit ne se passe l'arrivée de deux nouvelles personnes calma tout de suite le blond et fit tourner tout le monde vers eux.

- Je préférerais Deidara que tu te restreignes de te battre avec Sasori sous ce toit. Surtout devant des invités. Dit la voix d'Itachi, ce dernier se tenant dans l'ouverture de la porte de la salle à manger avec les bras chargé de nourriture, Kisame étant à ses côtés avec lui aussi les bras plein de victuailles. Désolé pour le retard mais nous avons marcher plutôt longtemps pour trouver ce que nous cherchions.

Les regard des deux frères se croisèrent et ensuite et ils se regardèrent pendant un moment sans rien dire. Puis le plus âgé des deux esquissa un petit sourire, ses yeux pétillant de joie.

- Merci d'avoir accepté mon invitation otouto. Dit-il d'une voix basse et douce.

- Je m'ennuyais donc j'ai décidé de venir, répliqua d'un ton nonchalant le plus jeune des deux pour cacher son embarras à se faire remercier par son ainé.

A ces paroles le sourire d'Itachi s'élargit légèrement avec une lueur amusée dans le regard, ayant remarqué l'embarras de son petit-frère. Tout à coup Kakashi se leva et marcha vers lui.

- Puisque qu'apparemment ma tête brûlée de cousin ne va pas le faire je vais le faire. Merci beaucoup pour nous avoir invité dans votre demeure. Nous sommes heureux de pouvoir fêter le premier jour de la nouvelle année avec vous tous. Dit l'homme aux cheveux argentés, recevant un sourire d'Itachi et un regard mauvais du plus jeune des deux Uchihas.

- Merci beaucoup Kakashi, répondit-il. Nous sommes très heureux d'avoir des invités avec qui partager ce jour.

- Parle pour toi, grommela d'une voix basse Deidara mais pas assez basse pour que personne n'entende. Moi j'avais prévus de passer toute la journée tout seul avec Danna.

- Ca ne vous fera pas de mal à vous deux d'être au contact d'autres personnes pour une fois, répliqua Itachi après avoir lancé un regard sévère vers le blond qui se calma instantanément et eut une expression contrite sur son visage.

- Itachi a raison. Approuva Nagato d'une voix douce mais autoritaire. On a déjà assez de choses qui font que les gens nous évite et nous mettes à l'écart. Alors essayons au moins d'être aimables et sociables avec le peu de gens qui veulent bien nous fréquenter.

Une fois cela dit un silence plutôt pesant s'installa avant que Kisame ne prenne la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'ils venaient d'arriver.

- Bon je vais commencer à préparer le repas, annonça-t-il commençant à marcher vers la cuisine suivis d'Itachi qui avait le reste des courses.

- Je peux vous aider à cuisiner ! se proposa Iruka avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt avant de regarder avec hésitation Sasuke. Enfin si mon maître me l'autorise bien sûr.

- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, répliqua ce dernier de manière désintéresser. Si cela te fait plaisir.

Un sourire apparus sur le visage d'Iruka qui se tourna ensuite vers Kisame et Itachi et les suivis dans la cuisine. Alors que les trois allaient dans la cuisine préparer le repas le reste de la demeure s'occupa de préparer le salon en le décorant et en amenant des coussins sur lesquels tout le monde pourrait s'asseoir. Deidara prenait un malin plaisir à faire travailler Sasuke qui avait sur son visage une moue réticente, ronchonnant à propos de devoir faire quoi que ce soit alors qu'il était un invité.

Une heure plus tard Itachi, Iruka et Kisame arrivèrent avec la nourriture et servirent tout le monde un par un. La petite assemblée commença alors à manger avec entrain, des conversations naissant de droite et de gauche entre chacun. Jiraiya et Kakashi commencèrent à s'entretenir avec Konan et Nagato dans un débat passionné sur la paix et la politique du pays, semblant s'entendre et être d'accord sur la plupart des sujets.

Pendant ce temps Naruto et Iruka discutait de manière amicale et enjoué avec Itachi et Kisame, le démon renard semblant amusé grandement les deux amants qui le regardait d'un air protecteur avec un petit sourire. Ils ressemblaient à deux personnes veillant sur le petit dernier de la famille. En temps normal ça aurait légèrement agacé Sasuke de voir Naruto si bien s'entendre avec son frère et l'amant de ce dernier et de ne pas faire attention à lui. Mais à ce moment là il était plus qu'heureux que le jeune démon parle et se lie d'amitié avec son frère aîné.

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici, le jeune Uchiha n'avait pas osé approcher Naruto une seule fois malgré sa grande envie d'être près de lui et de lui parler. Le souvenir de ce qu'il lui avait fait était encore trop frais dans son esprit et il avait peur de l'effrayer ou pire de se faire rejeter complètement. C'est ainsi que profitant du fait que tout le monde était occupé à discuter avec l'un où l'autre, il se dirigea vers les deux seuls personnes ne s'étant pas mélangé et ne participant pas à une conversation. Il se dirigea vers Deidara et Sasori, qui étaient absorbés l'un par l'autre, avec la ferme intention d'en apprendre plus sur les relations entre humains et démons. Il voulait savoir comment il pouvait faire pour plus se rapprocher de Naruto.

- Qu'est-ce qu'tu veux hm ? demanda de manière rude l'homme blond alors qu'il voyait le jeune noble s'approcher d'eux.

- Je veux que vous me disiez comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble, répondit-il franchement, les regardant droit dans les yeux sans ciller.

A cette réplique le couple devant lui le regarda avec une expression abrutie sur le visage pendant quelques secondes. Puis un grand sourire s'étira sur le visage de Deidara.

- Oh c'est trop mignon ! Alors comme ça on a des problèmes avec le petit renardeau ? demanda-t-il de manière rhétorique avec un petit ton taquin.

- Ce n'est pas ça, répliqua aussitôt le jeune homme, la pointe de ses oreilles devenant rouge sous le coup de l'embarras et fusillant du regard le blond au sourire moqueur. Je me demandais juste comment vous avez fait pour passer d'une relation de maître/esclave à une relation d'amants.

- Ouai, ouai, ouai cause toujours. Si tu veux pas l'avouer c'est pas mon problème, dit l'artificier avec une expression goguenarde sur le visage.

- Donc tu aimerais que nous te racontions notre histoire c'est ça ? demanda alors Sasori, coupant court à la dispute qui commençait à arriver.

Sasuke répondit avec un simple hochement de tête, se concentrant sur le démon et décidant d'ignorer le blond énervant qui était à côté. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait toute son attention, le démon chat commença alors à raconter l'histoire de comment lui et Deidara s'était mis ensemble.

- Il y a maintenant deux ans de cela, j'avais été acheté par le père de Deidara à la vente aux enchères d'esclaves. Il m'avait acheté en tant que cadeau pour le passage à l'âge adulte de son fils unique. Commença-t-il à dire. Au début nous ne nous entendions pas du tout et il était courant que nous nous disputions à propos d'une chose ou d'une autre. Lui essayait de me faire plier et d'obéir à toutes ses volontés pendant que moi je ne supportais pas que l'on me donne des ordres.

- Un jour je me suis fait surprendre en train en train de créer une poupée pour la petite fille d'une des servantes grâce à mes pouvoirs par Deidara. Continua-t-il. A partir de ce moment là nous avons découvert que nous avions une passion commune pour l'art. Bien sûr nos avis divergeaient sur la question et nous nous disputions toujours autant. Mais un certain lien s'était créé entre nous et nous commençâmes à passer de plus en plus de temps ensemble et à se rapprocher l'un de l'autre.

- Mais son père appris que nous étions devenus très complices et il trouva tous les moyens possibles de me rabaisser plus bas que terre. Il me donna toutes les corvées les plus éreintantes à faire. Dit-il dans un léger grognement au souvenir, Deidara passant sa main sur son dos et lui massant la nuque de manière apaisante ce qui le calma. Puis un jour je n'en pu plus et je lui ai tenu tête. Je fus aussitôt puni à être fouetté pour mon insolence. C'est alors que Deidara intervint et commença à se disputer avec son père pour moi, lui disant qu'il n'avait aucun droit de me punir et que je lui appartenais. Bien sûr son père l'a mal pris et a décidé de faire comme si son fils n'existait plus ou presque, l'envoyant vivre dans une demeure annexe du clan avec moi aussi et prétendant ne pas savoir ce qui se passait entre nous.

- Et un an et demi plus tard nous voilà. Finit Deidara, lançant un regard légèrement méprisant à la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient. Vivant avec 6 autres personnes dans une vieille bicoque au milieu d'un quartier puant et crasseux.

- Si on avait pas fait ça on serait toujours dans la demeure secondaire de ton clan en train d'être jugé et traité comme de la peste, répliqua Sasori avec une expression légèrement énervé sur le visage. Au moins ici on est libre.

Mais avant que le blond ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit une voix extrêmement bruyante se fit entendre, faisant tourner tout le monde vers les nouveaux venus. Deux personnes arrivèrent dans le salon.

Le premier avait des cheveux mi longs blancs coiffés en brosse vers l'arrière avec des yeux violets distinctifs. Il avait une petite stature mais il était visiblement assez musclé. Mais surtout, la caractéristique physique qui était la plus visible chez lui était les deux oreilles blanches de lapin qui dépassait du haut de sa tête. Mais malgré ses attributs plutôt mignons, il avait l'air d'être tout sauf avenant.

Le deuxième individu est un homme plutôt grand et musclé. Il dépassait tout le monde dans la pièce de sa taille à part pour Kisame. Ses yeux avaient une coloration inhabituelle avec des irises verts, aucune pupille et une sclérotique rouge. Le long de ses joues semblaient avoir été recousues avec des points de sutures qui le faisaient ressembler légèrement à une poupée de son ou une marionnette. Il semblait être couvert de cicatrices et autres blessures qui faisaient penser qu'il avait dû combattre pendant la guerre.

- Salut les gars ! Exclama le démon aux cheveux bancs d'une voix forte avant de s'arrêter lorsqu'il vit Sasuke et toute la petite troupe, les regardant avec les sourcils froncés de manière éhontée. Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce bordel ? C'est qui ceux là ?

- Reste poli devant nos invités Hidan. Dit Itachi avec un ton sec alors qu'il regardait le démon lapin avec une expression dur et sévère.

- Va te faire foutre Itachi ! Je parle comme je veux ! répliqua Hidan avec un ton grossier dans un grognement coléreux.

- Idiot. Regarde un peu celui qui a les cheveux noirs hérissés. Il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Itachi. Fit remarquer l'homme aux cicatrices d'une voix grave et basse, regardant son compagnon avec une expression légèrement exaspéré.

A la remarque de son partenaire le démon aux cheveux blancs regarda avec attention Sasuke, ses yeux légèrement plissés sous la concentration. Puis soudain ses yeux s'agrandirent en reconnaissance.

- Ah ouai c'est vrai ! Ouah c'est flippant ! J'ai l'impression de voir une mini version d'Itachi ! s'exclama-t-il tout en pointant le jeune noble du doigt.

A ces mots la moitié de l'assemblée éclata d'un rire franc pendant que l'autre moitié faisait de son mieux pour étouffer le rire qui voulait sortir de leur bouche. La seule personne ne riant pas étant celui qui était le sujet des rires.

- On a que 10 centimètres de différence, grommela Sasuke qui était tout sauf amusé.

- Si tu le dis Tom Pouce, répliqua Hidan dans un ricanement, avec un sourire en coin sarcastique sur son visage.

- A ta place je ne parlerais pas trop. Après tout ce n'est pas moi qui ait l'air un mignon petit lapin mais qui se comporte comme une brute grossière sans cerveau. Dit le plus jeune des deux Uchihas avec un regard moqueur.

Le visage de Hidan se ferma alors et il le regarda d'un air meurtrier, ayant l'air d'avoir envie de l'étrangler. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit son attention fût déviée vers Deidara qui venait d'éclater de rire, se tenant les côtes sous la force de son rire et n'arrivant pas à s'arrêter. Après un moment on commença à entendre des brides de phrases sortir de sa bouche alors qu'il essayait de se calmer pour pouvoir s'exprimer proprement.

- Ahahaha ce qu'il a dit !... et ta tête hahahaha !... dit il avec effort de manière essoufflée, commençant lentement à se calmer et pouvoir parler.

Quant à Hidan son visage avait maintenant pris une teinte rouge sous l'embarras et la colère.

- La ferme Deidara ou je te tue ! cria-t-il vers l'artificier blond.

- Oh mon dieu j'ai peur ! Le mignon petit lapinou veux me tuer hahaha ! s'exclama de manière Deidara qui ne pu résister longtemps à l'envie d'éclater de nouveau de rire.

Cette fois ci Hidan mis ses paroles en actions et allait se jeter sur le blond qui se roulait de rire sur le sol lorsque Kakuzu le retint par l'arrière du col de son habit. Le démon lapin commença alors aussitôt à se débattre, traitant l'homme plus grand de tous les noms. Il crachait tellement de mots obscènes qu'Iruka se précipita sur Naruto pour lui couvrir ses oreilles qui, il espérait, étaient encore innocentes et vierges de tous ces noms d'oiseaux aussi colorés les uns que les autres.

- Calme toi Hidan. Tu ne tueras personne. Dit l'homme aux cicatrices à son partenaire qui ne semblait rien vouloir entendre avant de se tourner dans un soupir vers les autres. Je vais aller le calmer et on revient dans pas longtemps.

Lorsqu'ils furent partis Deidara pouffa de rire tout en regardant la porte par laquelle le couple venait juste de sortir avec un sourire goguenard.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a de drôle maintenant ? demanda Sasuke avec un sourcil arqué par la curiosité.

- Oh rien de bien spécial. Répliqua l'artificier avec un grand sourire entendu. C'est juste qu'il n'y a qu'une seule solution pour calmer Hidan-chan et ça veut dire qu'ils sont allés dans la réserve pour faire leurs petites affaires.

- Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ? demanda soudainement Naruto, ses yeux pétillants de curiosité à propos de ce qu'ils pouvaient être en train de faire.

- Disons juste que Hidan est en train de se faire… Aïe ça fait mal enfoiré ! s'exclama-t-il furieux vers Sasori qui venait juste de lui frapper l'arrière de la tête.

- Ce ne sont pas des choses à propos desquelles nous devrions discuter et surtout pas en présence d'inviter. Répliqua-t-il d'un ton sévère.

D'un air boudeur son compagnon blond ne dit plus rien et laissa à l'imagination de Naruto le loisir d'imaginer ce que Hidan et Kakuzu pouvaient bien être en train de faire dans la réserve. Après cela les conversations reprirent de plus belle et Sasuke pu en apprendre plus sur les personnes vivant avec son frère. Il discuta avec Konan et Nagato et apprit l'histoire de comment il s'était mis ensemble.

Il fût à la fois impressionné et admiratif par la façon dont laquelle ils avaient surmontés les brimades et les préjugés des autres pour rester ensemble. Nagato avait reçus Konan en cadeau pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper de lui et lui tenir compagnie puisque ses parents étaient trop occupés à faire semblant que tout allait bien et que leur fils n'avait pas une grande maladie qui l'empêcherait de prendre la tête du clan.

Tout le monde le regardait avec pitié. Mais elle, Konan, ne le regardait pas de cette manière. Dès le début elle s'ait adressé à lui comme à une personne normal qui n'avait aucun problème. Elle n'avait aucun problème à lui faire des remarques et lui montrer sa désapprobation lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas. Quand à lui dès le début il ne la traita pas comme une esclave mais plutôt comme une personne normale à laquelle on aurait forcé la tâche de devoir s'occuper de lui. Les débuts entre eux deux furent hésitants et plein de doutes et de chamailleries en tous genres. Mais vers la fin l'attirance et les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre avaient finis par prendre le dessus sur tout le reste. Ils s'étaient battus pour être l'un avec l'autre et ils restaient ensemble quoi qu'il se passe. Rien ne semblait pouvoir les empêcher de vivre leur amour que ce soit les gens ou leur propre famille.

Entendre leurs histoires et leurs parcours ne faisait que renforcer son sentiment de culpabilité face à la manière dont il s'était lâchement plier aux règles entre maîtres et esclaves. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à se pardonner ce qu'il avait fait à Naruto pour réparer « une faute politique ». Mais il savait aussi qu'il allait tout faire pour regagner la confiance et le cœur de Naruto. Il allait se battre jusqu'au bout pour prouver sa valeur au démon renard.

Plus tard Kakuzu et Hidan entrèrent dans la pièce ce dernier plutôt silencieux avec une expression repus et bienheureuse sur le visage. Ils allèrent silencieusement s'asseoir dans un coin ne parlant avec personne et se faisant très discrets, Hidan s'asseyant entre les jambes de son partenaire et ronronnant de manière satisfaite comme l'aurait fait un énorme chat.

C'est alors que Sasuke décida d'aller leur parler, voulant connaître l'histoire de chacun des amis d'Itachi pour qu'il ait le plus d'informations possibles sur les relations entre humains et démons. Il se leva donc et s'avança alors vers le couple en retrait qui le regarda arriver avec une expression méfiante et garder sur leur visage.

- Puis-je me joindre à vous ? demanda-t-il poliment, essayant de partir sur de bonne bases si il voulait pouvoir leur parler.

Cette demande surpris grandement ces derniers qui le regardèrent avec des yeux légèrement agrandis sous la stupéfaction. Ce fut Kakuzu qui réagît le premier en regardant le jeune homme droit dans les yeux comme si il lisait en lui.

- Je t'en prie. Assieds toi. L'invita-t-il avec un signe de tête, montrant avec son menton le sol.

- Merci, répondit le jeune noble, s'asseyant lentement devant eux avec les yeux des deux hommes braqués sur lui comme s'il allait faire soudainement un geste auquel ils ne s'attendaient pas.

Ils se regardèrent comme cela pendant quelques temps avant que Sasuke ne se lance et révèle la raison pour laquelle il les avait approchés.

- J'aurais aimé savoir comment vous vous étiez rencontrés. Dit-il de but en blanc, les regardant de manière franche directement droit dans les yeux.

Kakuzu le regarda silencieusement pendant quelques temps pendant que Hidan avait l'air de ne pas savoir quoi dire face à cette requête.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça toi ? demanda le démon lapin avec une expression curieuse sur le visage.

- J'aimerais comprendre comment les relations entre démons et humains fonctionnent. Et je pense que vos expériences personnelles sont la meilleure façon de comprendre cela. Expliqua de manière légèrement réticente Sasuke, ne se sentant pas extrêmement confortable à l'idée de dire la raison pour laquelle il leur demandait cela.

A ces mots le regard de Hidan se dirigea vers Naruto et Iruka qui étaient en train de parler avec Konan et Nagato avant de se tourner de nouveau vers lui.

- Je ne pensais pas que la condition des démons t'intéressait vu que tu as des esclaves démons, dit le démon aux cheveux blancs d'un ton critique.

- C'est justement pour cela que je vous demande ça. répliqua le jeune Uchiha légèrement énervé maintenant, se battant intérieurement contre sa fierté qui essayait de l'empêcher de révéler la vraie raison derrière tout cela. Les choses ont changées depuis et j'aimerais en savoir le plus possible pour ne pas faire de fautes et faire les meilleurs choix.

De nouveau le regard de Hidan se dirigea vers Naruto et Iruka, se concentrant surtout sur Naruto. Puis il regarda de nouveau Sasuke, une lueur de compréhension sur son visage. Il leva ensuite son regard vers Kakuzu, son amant semblant toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Quelques secondes plus tard l'homme aux cicatrices sembla avoir décidé de quelque chose et se concentra sur le jeune noble.

- J'espère que tu n'ais pas pressé car c'est une assez longue histoire, dit-il, le fixant droit dans les yeux avec une lueur mystérieuse brillant à l'intérieur de ceux-ci.

Kakuzu commença alors son récit. Il raconta comment malgré qu'il n'en ait pas l'air il avait combattu aux côtés du shogun Senju il y a de ça 50 ans auparavant. Il raconta comment il avait vu les guerres et autres conflits défiler et comment il avait perdu lentement foi en l'humanité. Il passa plusieurs années à ne rien faire d'autres que de se battre pour quelqu'un contre de l'argent de ce fait déshonorant le code des samouraïs et faisant de lui un paria auprès de ses pairs.

Il raconta ensuite comment il y a maintenant une dizaine d'années il avait rencontré Hidan pour la première fois. Il avait été trainé dans une vente aux enchères d'esclaves par l'une des personnes avec qui il avait l'habitude d'être à l'époque. La première fois qu'il avait vu le démon lapin un sentiment possessif et protecteur s'était emparé de lui. Il avait alors dépensé une somme énorme, ce qui était très inhabituel pour lui qui était plutôt du genre avare, pour être celui qui l'acquerrait.

Il découvrît bien vite par contre que la personne qu'il pensait être fragile et sans défense avait un tempérament et un caractère violent et ne se laissait pas faire facilement. C'est alors que commença une lutte incessante entre les deux. Avec l'un qui ne voulait se soumettre à personne et l'autre qui essayait tant bien que mal de manière très maladroite de communiquer ses sentiments. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une année qu'ils arrivèrent enfin à se comprendre et Kakuzu comprit enfin comment s'y prendre avec une personne telle que Hidan.

Lorsqu'il eut finis de raconter son histoire, l'homme aux cicatrices se tut et attendit que Sasuke ait bien digéré et enregistré toute l'histoire dans son esprit. Le jeune homme réfléchît à ce qu'il venait juste d'entendre. Il pesa toutes les informations et implications que cette histoire avait pour voir comment il allait pouvoir les utiliser dans son cas personnel. Il remercia Kakuzu pour lui avoir dit leur histoire et pour lui montrer leur confiance en la partageant avec lui.

Quelques heures plus tard le petit groupe se prépara à sortir pour aller au temple pour la première visite de l'année. Une fois là bas ils burent une coupe de saké aux herbes médicinales, firent une prière et tirèrent leur prédiction de la nouvelle année. Lorsqu'ils eurent fais tout cela, Sasuke décida qu'il était temps de rentrer et commença à dire au revoir à tout le monde.

- Tu sais vous pouvez rester pour le dîner, insista pour la centième fois Itachi qui semblait ne pas vouloir que son petit frère s'en aille.

- C'est très gentil mais je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de rentrer. Nous ne voudrions pas nous imposer chez vous plus que nécessaire. Répondit Sasuke avant d'ajouter avec un léger sourire à peine perceptible. De plus ce n'est pas comme si c'était la dernière fois que l'on se voyait. Vous êtes les bienvenus dans ma demeure quand vous voulez.

Itachi sourît aussi à ces mots et fît quelque chose qui embarrassa beaucoup le plus jeune des deux. Soudainement il le tira vers lui et le pris dans une étreinte presque étouffante, le serrant dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Après quelques minutes d'étreinte où le visage de Sasuke était devenu rouge tomate sous l'embarras et le manque d'oxygène, son aîné le relâcha. Il appuya alors son majeur et son index contre le front de ce dernier et le poussa légèrement de manière joueuse, une lueur espiègle et joyeuse dans les yeux.

- Merci d'être venus aujourd'hui Sasuke. Ca m'a fait très plaisir de passer cette journée avec toi, dit il avec un sourire, ébouriffant les cheveux du jeune homme avant de se tourner et de commencer à s'en aller avec le reste de son groupe après lui avoir dit une dernière chose. Prends bien soin de toi otouto.

Sasuke regarda son frère partir pendant quelques instants avec un sentiment de chaleur dans son cœur qui se répandait dans tout son corps, avant de se tourner vers la petite troupe qui attendait derrière lui. Puis pour ce qui parut comme la première fois depuis une éternité un sourire franc et paisible apparus sur son visage.

- Rentrons à la maison, leur dit-il, commençant à marcher en direction de la demeure Uchiha.

_A suivre…_

__**Salut tout le monde! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre. Et ne vous inquiétez pas la relation entre Naruto et Sasuke va bientôt s'améliorer. ;)**

**A une prochaine fois!**


	10. Retraite Loin De La Capitale

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Sasuke et sa petite troupe étaient allés voir Itachi et le groupe que l'on appelait Akatsuki. Le jeune noble n'avait pas arrêté de penser à une manière et de se faire pardonner par Naruto et de se rapprocher de nouveau de lui. Et après des jours entiers à réfléchir sur la question il eût enfin une idée qui lui parut bonne.

C'est ainsi qu'il convoqua les deux démons, Kakashi, Jiraiya et tous les gens de sa demeure dans la grande salle à manger pour leur faire-part de la décision qu'il avait prise. Alors que tout le monde arrivait dans la pièce, les discussions fusaient entre eux, tout le monde se demandant bien ce qu'il leur voulait. C'était plutôt inhabituel pour le jeune homme de convoquer tout le monde, encore plus son cousin qui ne faisait pas officiellement partie de la demeure. Tout le monde se demandait bien qu'est-ce-qui pouvait bien requérir le personnel tout entier.

Une fois que tout le monde fût enfin arrivé, le jeune noble entra dans la salle quelques minutes plus tard. Lorsqu'il arriva toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent et tout le monde se concentra sur lui, attendant avec anticipation d'entendre la raison pour laquelle ils les avaient tous été convoqué.

- Merci d'être tous là à l'heure, dit-il d'un ton calme, son visage ne trahissant rien.

- Pourquoi nous avez vous convoqué maître ? demanda soudainement Lee avec une voix trépidante de curiosité.

- Si tu me laisses parler tu le sauras, répliqua d'un ton ferme le jeune Uchiha, lançant un regard sévère vers le jeune garde qui regardait maintenant le sol d'un air penaud.

Après avoir lancé un dernier regard vers le garde aux larges sourcils, il tourna de nouveau son regard vers l'assemblée et pris une grande inspiration, un air résolu passant comme un éclair dans ses yeux.

- Si je vous ai réunis ici aujourd'hui c'est parce que j'ai une annonce à faire. Déclara-t-il, les yeux de tout le monde rivés sur lui alors qu'ils l'écoutaient avec attention. J'ai décidé que pour le reste de l'hiver, jusqu'à ce que le printemps revienne, nous allons partir pour la demeure secondaire qui est près de Miyazaki sur l'île de Kyūshū.

A cette annonce presque tout le monde laissa échapper un halètement de surprise et regarda le jeune noble.

- Maître…vous voulez dire que nous allons tous y aller ? demanda avec incertitude Tenten, ne sachant pas si elle avait bien entendus ou non.

- Oui. As-tu un problème avec cette décision ? demanda-t-il, son sourcil soulevé légèrement alors qu'il posait la question à la jeune servante.

- N-non mais c'est juste plutôt soudain, répondit la jeune femme déconcertée.

- J'ai pensé qu'un peu de temps hors de la capitale ne nous ferais pas de mal. Répliqua-t-il d'une voix assurée, comme si pour lui ses propos étaient pleins de logique. De plus cela nous changera un peu les idées d'être à la campagne et de voir d'autres paysages.

Personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit après cela, ne sachant pas quoi dire face à cela malgré le fait que le jeune noble n'avait encore jamais par le passé quitté la capitale de son plein gré. C'était une situation à laquelle ils n'avaient jamais été confrontés et ils ne savaient pas comment réagir face à cela.

Quant à Iruka et Naruto, qui ne connaissaient pas encore tout de leur maître, ne voyait ce qui était si choquant à propos de cette décision. Au contraire ils étaient plutôt excités d'une certaine manière à l'idée de voyager et de voir autre chose que la ville.

- J'aimerais partir le plus tôt possible. Nous avons une longue route qui nous attend avant d'arriver à destination. Annonça Sasuke avant de se tourner vers chacun de ses serviteurs alors qu'il leur donnait des ordres. Choji et Shino occupez vous des provisions pour le voyage, Hinata et Ino occupez vous de préparer tout ce dont on aura besoin une fois arrivé là-bas et d'aider Iruka et Naruto à faire leur valise, et Tenten vois avec Neji et Lee ce dont ils ont besoin. Aucune question ?

Lorsque personne ne prit la parole il les congédia, les laissant aller s'activer à préparer son départ. Il commença à se diriger vers la sortie et s'arrêta juste au niveau de Jiraiya et Kakashi qui étaient les seuls à être resté dans la pièce après que tout le monde soit partie.

- Jiraiya je te fais confiance pour les superviser et faire en sorte que tout se passe bien. Dit-il à son majordome avant de se tourner vers son cousin. Bien entendu tu te doutes que si je t'ai demandé de venir aujourd'hui c'est parce que tu es aussi invité à venir avec nous.

- J'avais cru comprendre en effet, répondit ce dernier avec un léger sourire.

Hochant en signe de reconnaissance, le jeune homme sortis alors de la pièce et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires et tout ce dont il avait besoin pour son séjour dans la demeure secondaire.

Le lendemain tout le monde se tenait dans la coure, prêts à partir au moindre mot de la part de Sasuke. C'est alors que le jeune homme responsable de cette assemblée arriva et scanna avec ses yeux la coure, vérifiant que tout le monde était prêt et qu'ils avaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Une fois satisfait de sa vérification il se tourna vers la petite assemblée qui attendait ses ordres.

- Allons y. leur dit-il, marchant vers le serviteur qui tenait les rennes de son cheval et montant dessus après avoir mis ses affaires dans la charrette où les affaires de tout le monde étaient déjà.

Et c'est ainsi que tout le monde se mit en action. Les deux démons montèrent dans la petite voiturette tirée par des mules et chacun monta dans une charrette ou sur un cheval pour les gardes et se mirent en formation pour le départ. La petite compagnie se mît alors en marche vers l'île de Kyushu.

Le voyage fut long et fatigant et ils durent faire plusieurs arrêts à des auberges pour la nuit. Il leur fallut en tout deux semaines pour enfin arriver à destination.

Une fois arrivée tout le monde s'activa à décharger les charrettes et à s'installer dans la demeure. Les serviteurs commencèrent à nettoyer chaque recoin de la demeure pour en faire un endroit où ils pourraient tous y vivre confortablement pour les 2-3 prochains mois.

Après être descendu de son cheval, Sasuke regarda la demeure qui se dressait devant lui. A une demi heure à pied de Miyazaki cette demeure secondaire était l'une des plus modeste mais aussi l'une des plus chaleureuse et accueillante au niveau esthétique dont le clan Uchiha était propriétaire. Elle vous faisait vous sentir chez vous en un rien de temps.

Et même si le jeune noble n'avait presque jamais été ici vu qu'il ne quittait presque jamais Edo, il se rappelait toujours très distinctement comment il s'était sentis bien ici et comment il était tombé amoureux de cet endroit reclus et paisible.

Avec un soupir de soulagement comme si un poids avait été retiré de ses épaules. Un léger sourire à peine perceptible apparus sur son visage et il commença à se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, décidé à tout remettre en ordre entre lui et Naruto dans cet endroit.

La raison pour laquelle il avait décidé d'emmener tout le monde ici était en quelque sorte égoïste. La seule raison pour laquelle le jeune noble avait pensé à venir ici était parce qu'il avait en tête d'éloigner Naruto d'Edo. Il voulait l'éloigner de cette atmosphère pesante pour qu'ils soient dans un environnement plus détendu.

Il espérait qu'en étant dans un environnement complètement différent, il aurait une meilleure possibilité de réparer les dégâts qu'il avait fait. Il voulait sauver sa relation avec le démon renard plus que tout au monde. Il se sentait encore extrêmement coupable pour ce qu'il avait dû lui faire et le fait qu'ils continuaient de s'éviter et que Naruto ne le regardait plus ne faisait qu'aggraver ce sentiment de fossé entre eux.

Ce malaise et ce silence qui planaient entre eux lui étaient insupportables et il n'arrivait plus à le supporter. Il voulait que ça change et il était prêt à tout pour cela. Emmener tous les serviteurs de sa demeure ici n'était que la première étape. Il comptait bien ne s'occuper que de Naruto et tout faire pour rétablir un lien entre eux.

Même un faible lien serait génial. Tant qu'il y avait une poussière d'espoir que les choses entre eux pouvaient s'améliorer il était preneur. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était pouvoir être de nouveau proche du jeune démon.

Plonger dans ses doutes et ses espoirs à propos du renard blond qui régnait dans ses pensées, Sasuke ne sentit pas Kakashi arriver à côté de lui lorsque ce dernier s'approcha de lui.

- Bien que j'aie une idée sur la raison pour laquelle tu as décidé de venir ici, je dois avouer que je suis curieux de savoir exactement à quoi tu penses, commenta l'homme aux cheveux argentés, faisant sursauter le jeune homme qui ne l'avais pas entendu arriver.

Le jeune noble le regarda pendant un moment puis retourna sa tête vers la demeure.

- Je ne suis même pas sûre de mes propres pensées en ce moment, dit-il le regard dans le vague alors qu'il ajoutait quelque chose. Elles s'entremêlent et deviennent confuse dans ma tête. Je ne sais même pas si mes actions sont les bonnes ou non.

- Tu sais tu as un air bien trop mélodramatique mon cher cousin, répliqua l'homme plus âgé avec un sourire moqueur, le regardant avec une expression à la limite de l'incrédulité. On dirait une comédienne de tragédie grecque.

- Je croyais que les livres étrangers étaient interdits dans le pays depuis une vingtaine d'années, commenta le jeune homme, regardant l'autre homme avec un sourcil arqué dans une question silencieuse.

- Ce n'est pas illégal si personne n'est au courant, répliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire effronté, faisant un clin d'œil au jeune homme. Si tu veux je t'en prêterais quelques uns.

- Pourquoi pas. Je me suis toujours demandé comment était les gens en Europe, dit ce dernier, trouvant que l'idée de lire des livres étrangers serait une bonne chose pour lui si il comptait supporter l'ouverture du pays aux autres pays.

Lorsque aucune réponse ne fût émise par l'autre homme, Sasuke se tourna vers lui pour voir la raison de ce silence si inhabituel pour son cousin habituellement si loquace. Ce qu'il vit le rendit le légèrement déconcerté et inconfortable. La bouche légèrement ouverte et les yeux élargis sous la surprise, Kakashi le regardait comme si il le voyait pour la première fois.

- Quoi ? demanda défensivement le jeune noble.

- Si un jour quelqu'un m'avait dis que tu accepterais de lire un livre étranger, je pense que j'aurais traité cette personne de folle. Répondit l'homme aux cheveux argentés, regardant toujours son cousin avec une expression pleine d'étonnement mêlé d'admiration avant qu'un sourire ne s'étire sur son visage. Je suis content de voir que tu n'as pas fermé ton esprit au changement. Je suis fière de toi.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire à ça. marmonna le jeune homme, tournant sa tête sur le côté pour cacher son visage qui avait légèrement rougi sous le compliment de son cousin, ajoutant d'une voix un peu plus forte pour couper fin à la conversation. Allons à l'intérieur nous installer.

Il commença alors à marcher de manière énergique vers la demeure sous les rires à peine cachés de ce dernier face à son embarra.

« Un nouvel endroit pour un nouveau départ. » pensa-t-il alors qu'il rentrait dans la demeure où tout le monde s'affairait de part et d'autre, marchant vers la chambre qui allait être la sienne pour les prochains mois à venir.

Deux semaines passèrent et le nouveau départ que Sasuke avait espéré pouvoir avoir avec Naruto ne se passa pas. Bien que la tension était moindre entre eux deux maintenant dans cet environnement relaxant, les choses ne s'étaient pas vraiment améliorer entre eux.

Naruto semblait toujours légèrement mal à l'aise en la présence du jeune homme. Il avait l'air d'être en conflit avec lui même. C'était comme si il doutait de quelque chose à propos de lui et ne savait pas comment gérer cela.

En vérité le conflit se passant dans la tête du jeune démon était quelque chose que seul l'intéressé pouvait régler.

Depuis cette fameuse soirée où il s'était vu recevoir des coups de fouets de la part du jeune noble en punition d'avoir fait face à un noble, des doutes avait envahis le cœur du démon renard. Bien qu'il savait et comprenait pourquoi Sasuke avait fait ce qu'il avait fait, et il l'avait déjà depuis longtemps pardonner pour tout cela. Il avait été tellement attentionné et doux après cela, la remords le rongeant et voulant désespérément se faire pardonner et se pardonner lui-même. Naruto avait été vraiment touché par toutes ses marques d'attentions et d'affections.

Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de douter des sentiments de ce dernier. L'aimait-il ? Quelle était la force de ses sentiments ? Le voyait-il comme une personne avec qui passer le reste de sa vie ou comme simplement une passade ?

Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans son esprit et il avait du mal à savoir ce qu'il devait faire à propos de tout cela. Il savait qu'il se faisait peut-être du mouron pour rien. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher tous ces doutes et incertitudes de le ronger de l'intérieur. Bien qu'il avait toujours été très démonstratif dans ses actions et gestes, le jeune noble n'avait actuellement jamais vocalisé l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour lui et cela le rendait peu sûre de soi.

Il savait que Sasuke éprouvait pour lui une certaine attirance et tendresse mais il ne savait jusqu'où cette affection allait. Il était le genre de personne à avoir besoin d'une assurance vocale, d'un geste fort qui lui montrerait l'étendue des sentiments de ce dernier. Mais pour l'instant rien ne s'était passé et il commençait à désespérer qu'il n'arrive un jour à se sortir de cette situation fangeuse qui les éloignait chaque jour un peu plus loin l'un de l'autre.

Pendant ce temps, alors que la relation entre Sasuke et Naruto s'ensevelissait de plus en plus, la relation entre Kakashi et Iruka se développait et se renforçait de jour en jour. Au fur et à mesure, chaque tentative de drague de la part de l'homme aux cheveux argentés avait adouci le cœur du démon loup. Et sans qu'il le veuille l'avait fait ressentir de l'affection envers cet homme maladroit et quelque peu pervers.

Un jour alors qu'Iruka était en train de balayer la coure Kakashi s'approcha vers lui à pas de loup et bondit sur lui en encerclant sa taille avec ses bras. Le démon loup poussa alors un petit cri surpris et indigné avant de se retourner et de voir qui était le coupable. Réalisant que c'était l'autre homme, son visage s'empourpra et il lui assena un coup de poing sous l'embarras et la colère d'avoir laisser échapper un son pareil.

- Je vous ai déjà de ne plus faire ça ! Cria-t-il à l'homme borgne, ses joues toujours rouges.

- Désolé mais quand je vous ai vu de dos en train balancer votre corps au rythme du balai je n'ai pas pu résister, répondit ce dernier avec un superbe sourire malgré le fait que la joue qui avait reçu le coup poing le lançait quelque peu.

- Espèce de p… grogna de manière menaçante le loup brun, s'apprêtant à assener un autre coup de poing à l'homme effronté lorsqu'il s'arrêta net en voyant ce dernier lever une main comme pour le stopper tout en disant quelque chose qui éveilla sa curiosité.

- J'ai en fait quelque chose à vous demander, dit-il, regardant Iruka avec un regard inhabituellement sérieux et totalement dépourvu d'aucune espièglerie.

Cette phrase eût pour effet de déstabiliser le démon qui eût du mal à ne pas montrer sa curiosité, se demandant ce qu'il voulait. Mais dans aucun de tous les scénarios que son esprit avait imaginé il n'avait pensé à cette question.

- Accepteriez-vous de venir avec moi en ville et d'avoir un rendez-vous en tête à tête ? demanda Kakashi d'une voix douce et complètement différente de sa voix habituellement pétillante et malicieuse, les traits de son visage doux et attentionnés avec ses yeux reflétant tout le sérieux et la sincérité de cette demande.

Iruka resta silencieux pendant quelques instants, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il devrait faire ou dire face à cela. La sincérité qui émanait de l'autre homme lui était inconnue. Lui qui l'avait toujours vu en train de faire de l'imbécile, d'agir comme un pervers et d'utiliser des techniques de drague minable. Cette sincérité et cette vulnérabilité qu'il pouvait voir dans cette simple demande le déstabilisaient. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant qu'il ne puisse se remettre de cette question inattendue et qu'il puisse enfin s'exprimer de nouveau.

- D-d'accord, répondit-il d'une voix légèrement chevrotante sous le coup de l'émotion, son visage devenant encore plus rouge qu'avant et brûlant alors qu'il donnait sa réponse.

En entendant cela l'homme aux cheveux argentés eût un grand sourire qui fendit son visage en deux de bonheur. Sous le coup de l'excitation il prit la main du loup brun dans les siennes.

- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment cela me fait plaisir que vous ayez accepté, dit-il d'une voix chaude, son sourire toujours aussi rayonnant sur son visage avant de se pencher et de déposer une baiser sur cette main qu'il tenait, effleurant de ses lèvres le dos de la main. J'ai déjà tout régler avec Sasuke donc je vous laisse un peu de temps pour vous préparer si vous le voulez et nous partirons dans une heure.

Après avoir dit cela ce dernier serra légèrement une dernière fois sa main avant de la relâcher et de rentrer dans la demeure, laissant derrière lui un démon loup quelque peu hébété. Iruka n'arrivait pas à y croire. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait l'autre homme ce dernier n'avait pas essayé de le peloter ni ne lui avait fait de remarques déplacées. De plus il allait aller à un rendez-vous avec lui en ville.

En pensant au rendez-vous imminent il pouvait sentir le dos de la main qui avait été embrassé picoter agréablement ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire rougir de nouveau. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait ce simple baiser sur la main lui avait parus cent fois plus intime qu'aucun autre geste que l'homme borgne lui avait montrer jusqu'à présent. Avec un sourire heureux qu'il essaya de réprimer à la pensée de leur rendez-vous, Iruka commença à marcher vers sa chambre pour se préparer.

Un peu plus tard Iruka et Kakashi marchaient côte à côte vers Miyazaki. C'était une petite ville portuaire constituée de quelques rues avec une grande rue principale avec quelques magasins et restaurants en tout genre. L'homme aux cheveux argentés les emmena dans un petit restaurant au coin d'une rue qui vendait des ramens au grand bonheur du démon loup.

- Je me suis dit que ça vous plairait du goûter aux ramens de la ville, expliqua l'autre homme lorsque ce dernier le regarda avec un air à la fois étonné et curieux. Ils sont apparemment connus pour être aussi bon que le restaurant Ichiraku d'Edo. Et comme je sais que vous aimez ça, je me suis dit que ce serait bien d'y aller.

- Comment savez-vous que les ramens sont ma nourriture préféré ? demanda-t-il, posant la question qui était venus dans son esprit à voix haute.

- C'était un jour où des ramens avaient été servis pour le déjeuner. C'était d'ailleurs une idée de Sasuke pour essayer de m'empêcher de venir jour après jour car il sait que je ne suis pas un fan des plats de ce genre, commença à répondre Kakashi, disant la dernière phrase avec un petit rire et un clin d'œil espiègle. Mais je me souviens très bien que vous et Naruto aviez eu sur le visage pendant tout le repas une expression d'extase et de joie. Ce simple bol de soupe et de nouille avait l'air de vous rendre heureux au plus haut point.

Lorsque l'homme eu finis son explication le loup brun le regarda avec un air à la fois abasourdie et ému, ses yeux humides et brillants. Il ne pensait pas qu'il avait autant fait attention à lui que ça. Savoir cela le rendit extrêmement heureux et un sourire joyeux et sincère apparus sur son visage.

- Alors allons goûter à ces fameux ramens, répliqua-t-il, accrochant audacieusement son bras au sien avant de s'avancer vers l'entrée de l'établissement.

Ils passèrent un très bon moment dans le restaurant où ils parlèrent de tout et de rien tout en dégustant leur repas. Iruka se surpris à adoré parler avec Kakashi et apprécia sa présence de plus en plus. De la politique à la littérature ils parlaient de tout et sans tabou. L'homme aux cheveux argenté l'encourageait à exprimer son point de vue. Le démon loup eu de moins en moins de mal à argumenter sans avoir peur que ses propos ne soient mal-pris ou trop effrontés.

Le temps passa vite et bientôt ils avaient déjà finis de mangé depuis plus d'une demi-heure et continuaient de parlé dans une atmosphère agréable. Voyant que le temps filait et que le soleil commençait à doucement se faire de moins en moins haut dans le ciel, Kakashi décida d'interrompre leur moment, voulant emmener le démon loup quelque part avant que leur rendez-vous ne se finisse.

- Et si on allait sur la plage pour voir le soleil se coucher ? proposa-t-il avec un doux sourire quand il le vit acquiescer avec joie et excitation à cette proposition.

Ils allèrent jusqu'à une plage qui se trouvait légèrement en retrait de la ville. Une fois arrivé là-bas ils s'installèrent confortablement sur le sable qui commençait à devenir froid avec l'air frais qui annonçait le coucher imminent du soleil. Un frisson parcouru le corps d'Iruka lorsqu'une brise passa par là et il mit ses bras autour de lui-même, essayant de se réchauffer tant bien que mal.

Remarquant cela, Kakashi mis la veste qu'il avait apportée avec lui sur les épaules du démon loup, ce dernier le remerciant avec un sourire reconnaissant sur son visage. Ils restèrent quelques instants comme ça à regarder le ciel orangé prenant de plus en plus une couleur rougeâtre. Puis soudainement l'homme aux cheveux argentés dit quelque chose qui fit tourné la tête du loup brun pour le regarder avec une expression ébahie.

- Je suis tomber amoureux de vous, dit-il sans détour, regardant toujours le ciel devant lui avant de se tourner vers Iruka qui maintenant le regardait avec la bouche entrouverte et des yeux ronds sous le choc de cette déclaration. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui est la première fois où nous discutons de manière sérieuse et passons une vraie journée ensemble. Mais je sais que mes sentiments sont vrais et sincères. Je suis tombé amoureux de vous à la minute où je vous ai vu. Vous avez une superbe personnalité et vous avez un tempérament de feu. Vous êtes intelligents et vous avez soif de connaissance. Vous êtes tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé et bien plus encore. Vous êtes la personne avec qui je me vois passer le reste de ma vie avec.

Le démon ouvrit et referma sa bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau pendant plusieurs minutes alors qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Était-ce une blague ? Non il avait l'air extrêmement sérieux. Mais dans ce cas là que devait-il répondre à cette déclaration ? Cette journée avait été vraiment magique, il s'était beaucoup amusé et il avait beaucoup apprécié la compagnie de l'autre homme. Mais est-ce-qu'il avait des sentiments qui étaient au moins à moitié aussi forts que les siens ?

Depuis des mois cet homme n'avait pas arrêté de lui courir après, utilisant les techniques de drague les plus ridicules au monde pour essayer de le séduire. Sans relâche il avait essayé de le séduire d'une manière plutôt gauche. Oui son cœur parfois s'emballait lorsqu'il se trouvait un peu trop proche de lui ou lorsqu'il lui parlait dans une voix grave et sensuelle. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était amoureux de lui si ?

- Je sais que j'ai agis comme un idiot autour de vous dans des essais ridicules de vous séduire, ajouta soudainement ce dernier, prenant ses mains dans les siennes et le regardant droit dans les yeux pour montrer toute sa sincérité. Mais je vous jure que la personne devant vous en ce moment est bien moi et non un numéro pour essayer de vous avoir. Jusqu'à maintenant je me suis montré comme un clown. Un clown qui ne savait pas s'y prendre et qui était tellement nerveux qu'il faisait n'importe quoi pour avoir votre attention. Mais là je peux vous jurer que je ne joue à aucun jeu.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Iruka réalisa quelque chose. Peut-être n'avait-il pas été complètement amoureux avec cet homme jusqu'à maintenant. Mais ce côté sincère et vulnérable qu'il était en train de lui montrer en ce moment venait de le faire basculer complètement de l'autre côté. En le voyant être pour la première fois complètement honnête et montrer ses sentiments sans artifices, il était officiellement tombé fou amoureux de cet homme maladroit sentimentalement.

Après un moment qui parut une éternité pour Kakashi, Iruka sortis de son état de transe causé par le choc de la déclaration et regarda celui-ci droit dans les yeux avant qu'un doux sourire ne s'étire sur son visage.

- Je ressens la même chose pour vous, répondit-il d'une voix toute douce et basse, ses yeux pétillants d'émotions diverses allant du bonheur à de l'amour pure et simple.

On pût d'abord lire le choc qui traversa le visage de l'homme borgne alors qu'il enregistrait ce que le démon loup venait de dire, avant que de l'excitation et une joie immense ne replace quelconque autre émotion. Fou de bonheur il prit le loup brun dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui, son visage enfoui dans le cou de ce dernier alors qu'il savourait ce moment d'exaltation intense.

Au début surpris par ce geste brusque et inattendu, Iruka se crispa avant de se détendre et de rendre l'étreinte dans laquelle il était du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants avant que Kakashi ne relâche sa prise sur l'autre légèrement. Il posa ensuite son front contre le sien et le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un grand sourire s'étirant sur son visage.

- En disant cela tu m'as rendu le plus heureux des hommes Iruka, lui dit-il, tutoyant et appelant ce dernier par son prénom pour la première fois.

Après avoir dis cela il pencha sa tête sur le côté et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un doux baiser qui enflamma leur cœur et leur corps, les faisant se coller l'un à l'autre alors qu'ils approfondissaient leur baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement pendant plusieurs minutes avant que le froid qui s'était installé avec le coucher du soleil n'ait raison d'eux et ne les oblige à devoir rentrer.

Sur le chemin jusqu'à la demeure ils se tinrent la main tout du long, ne restant jamais sans contact physique avec l'un et l'autre, un sourire heureux sur leur visage.

Dans les jours qui suivirent leur escapade tout le monde s'aperçût rapidement avec un étonnement choqué du développement de la relation entre Kakashi et Iruka. Personne ne s'était attendu à un changement si rapide dans leur relation et certain ne croyait même pas qu'Iruka aurait un jour céder aux avances de l'homme borgne.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient en couple Kakashi agissait souvent de manière extrêmement protectrice et affectueuse avec le démon loup, allant lui rendre visite et l'embrasser furtivement au passage. Cela ne manquait pas d'embarrasser le loup brun qui le réprimandait souvent pour sa conduite inapproprié en publique.

La façon dont ils interagissaient maintenant faisait sourire les membres de la demeure et les jeunes servantes n'arrêtaient pas de flatter les deux hommes, leur disant qu'ils faisaient un beau couple. Naruto était ravi pour eux et n'arrêtait pas de les féliciter sur le fait qu'ils étaient enfin ensemble. Même Jiraiya n'hésitait pas à y mettre son grain de sel en les taquinant tous les deux au plus haut point avec des blagues à sous-entendus pervers.

La seule personne à qui cela ne plaisait pas était Sasuke. Non pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas que ces deux là se mettent ensemble. Au contraire il s'en moquait éperdument et était content pour son cousin qu'il ait réussi à gagner le cœur du démon loup. Mais les voir maintenant ensemble lui rappelait aussi son échec avec Naruto et le fossé qui était en train de se creuser et de les séparer de plus en plus.

La tension était palpable lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce et ils n'osaient jamais s'adresser la moindre parole. C'était comme si un mur invisible les séparait l'un de l'autre et les éloignait de plus en plus loin de l'autre et le jeune noble n'en pouvait plus. Il était fatigué par cette situation et voulait que ça cesse.

C'est alors qu'un jour alors qu'il était en train de broyer du noir dans sa chambre en essayant de trouver un moyen de changer cette situation qu'il eût une idée. Il était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait une seule solution pour essayer de changer les choses entre lui et Naruto. Celle-ci était plutôt drastique et elle requérait de la part du jeune homme de mettre son orgueil de côté. Mais elle était aussi sa meilleure chance de réparer les choses entre eux deux et de montrer au démon renard qu'il était sérieux pour eux deux. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se confesser complètement au renard Kyubi et de se donner à cœur ouvert à lui.

Décidant de le faire tout de suite avant qu'il ne se dégonfle et change d'avis, il se leva et commença alors à se diriger vers l'endroit où Naruto se trouvait. Il marcha donc vers la salle de bain où il savait qu'il y était. Normalement l'idée de rentrer dans cette pièce pendant que ce dernier y était n'aurait même pas été envisagée puisque c'était quelque chose d'inapproprié. Mais cette fois il s'en moquait. Il ne pouvait pas attendre de peur qu'il flanche et ne fasse demi-tour.

Naruto venait juste de sortir du bain et de mettre une serviette autour de sa taille lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit soudainement. Cela le fît sursauter et il laissa un petit cri de surprise sortir de sa bouche. Au début il ne vit pas qui c'était à cause de la vapeur d'eau. Mais lorsque celle-ci se dissipa il reconnût la personne tout de suite.

- Sasuke qu'est-ce-que tu… commença-t-il à dire tout en serrant la serviette autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de tomber et de cacher son corps à moitié nu.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa question le jeune noble ferma l'écart qu'il les séparait en quelques pas avant de le tirer dans un baiser brûlant, l'embrassant passionnément pendant quelques secondes. Puis il relâcha le renard blond hébété et mit son front contre le sien et une main sur sa joue, la caressant avec son pouce.

- Je t'aime, lui déclara-t-il de but en blanc, sa voix révélant toute la fragilité et les émotions que cette déclaration à cœur ouvert lui donnait. Je t'aime plus que je n'aie jamais aimé personne d'autre. Même mon amour pour mon frère et ma mère ne peuvent être comparé à ce que je ressens pour toi. Je me hais pour ce que je t'ai fais à cette réunion de malheur et j'espère qu'un jour tu pourras de nouveau avoir confiance en moi. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la regagner et être un meilleur homme. En attendant je veux juste que tu saches que tu es la seule personne qui occupe mon cœur et mes pensées. Ton bonheur est tout ce qui m'importe dans ce monde.

Une fois sa déclaration faites il relâcha complètement Naruto et se retourna pour repartir comme il était venu, laissant derrière lui un démon renard gelé sur place. Son expression était comme sidérée par cette déclaration sortie de nulle part. Il avait encore du mal à comprendre exactement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis après un moment où son esprit enregistra finalement tout ce qui venait de se passer un sourire s'étira doucement sur son visage. Une sensation chaude réchauffa son cœur et se dispersa dans son corps tout entier à la pensée qu'il venait juste d'entendre que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Sasuke l'aimait. Et maintenant rien ni personne ne pouvait lui retirer ce merveilleux moment.

_A continuer…_

* * *

**Salut tout le monde! Ça faisait longtemps hein? :) Désolé pour tout le temps qui est passé entre le chapitre d'avant et celui-là. C'est juste hallucinant comment ma vie ne veux pas se calmer en ce moment.**_  
_

**En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et j'espère vous voir bientôt pour le prochain. ;)  
**

**A la prochaine!  
**


	11. Passage Du Temps Et Evolution

_/Ce qui s'ait passé dans le chapitre précédent /_

_- Je t'aime, déclara Sasuke à Naruto de but en blanc, sa voix révélant toute la fragilité et les émotions que cette déclaration à cœur ouvert lui donnait. Je t'aime plus que je n'aie jamais aimé personne d'autre. Même mon amour pour mon frère et ma mère ne peuvent être comparé à ce que je ressens pour toi. Je me hais pour ce que je t'ai fais à cette réunion de malheur et j'espère qu'un jour tu pourras de nouveau avoir confiance en moi. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la regagner et être un meilleur homme. En attendant je veux juste que tu saches que tu es la seule personne qui occupe mon cœur et mes pensées. Ton bonheur est tout ce qui m'importe dans ce monde._

_Une fois sa déclaration faites il relâcha complètement Naruto et se retourna pour repartir comme il était venu, laissant derrière lui un démon renard gelé sur place. Son expression était comme sidérée par cette déclaration sortie de nulle part. Il avait encore du mal à comprendre exactement ce qu'il venait de se passer. _

_Puis après un moment où son esprit enregistra finalement tout ce qui venait de se passer un sourire s'étira doucement sur son visage. Une sensation chaude réchauffa son cœur et se dispersa dans son corps tout entier à la pensée qu'il venait juste d'entendre que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Sasuke l'aimait. Et maintenant rien ni personne ne pouvait lui retirer ce merveilleux moment._

_/De retour vers le moment présent/  
_

* * *

Après la déclaration pour le moins peu orthodoxe de Sasuke, Naruto avait mit un peu de temps avant de se remettre de cette déclaration. Après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours que la personne pour laquelle l'on ressentait des choses faisait irruption dans la salle de bain pendant que vous y étiez pour vous déclarer qu'il vous aimait.

Une fois qu'il fût sorti de son état de choc Naruto s'était empressé de s'habiller rapidement. Puis il sortît de la salle de bain et commença à courir après le jeune noble, voulant parler avec lui. Il le trouva dans sa chambre en train de faire semblant de lire apparemment puisque que le livre n'était pas dans le bon sens.

Les traits de visage du démon renard s'adoucirent et un petit sourire apparus sur son visage, alors qu'il regardait le jeune homme nerveux faire semblant d'être absorbé dans son livre et de ne pas l'avoir entendus venir. Puis une autre expression s'installa sur son visage alors qu'il pensait au fait qu'il devait avoir une discussion avec lui.

Bien que ses sentiments étaient réciproques ils voulaient que les choses se fassent lentement. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il avait l'intention de cacher l'étendue de ses sentiments. Il allait le faire pour qu'ils puissent reprendre les choses sur des bases nouvelles et reconstruire une relation saine. Il comptait bien sur le fait qu'ils étaient maintenant dans un environnement différent de d'habitude pour qu'ils apprennent à se connaître comme il se doit et à se rapprocher l'un de l'autre.

Doucement il s'approcha du jeune noble assis et posa gentiment une main sur son épaule, le faisant tourner sa tête vers lui et le regardant avec une lueur incertaine presque défensive dans les yeux.

- Il faut qu'on parle, lui dit-il doucement comme pour amadouer un animal sauvage.

Sasuke le regarda sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes avant de laisser échapper un soupir.

- Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas d'autre choix, répondit-il, tournant tout son corps vers le jeune démon et l'invitant d'un mouvement de main à s'asseoir. Quelque soit ce que tu as à me dire je l'accepterais je suis prêt.

- J'accepte tes sentiments, répliqua rapidement Naruto, se sentant légèrement exaspérer par l'expression défaitiste et sombre du jeune homme.

A ces paroles les yeux de ce dernier s'agrandirent considérablement sous la surprise comme si il n'arrivait pas à croire ses propres oreilles.

« Un vrai tragédien quand il est pessimiste. » pensa le renard blond, levant les yeux au ciel mentalement alors qu'il regardait le jeune homme imiter une chouette pendant quelques secondes sous le coup de la surprise.

- Ah… Je…Merci. dit Sasuke après un moment, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il devrait dire dans ce genre de cas, ne s'étant pas préparé mentalement.

- Maintenant par contre je veux que nous reprenions les choses depuis le début, ajouta le démon Kyubi, son regard sérieux. Je veux que nous apprenions à nous connaître comme il se doit et que les choses se fassent lentement et naturellement. Bien que je t'ai déjà pardonner depuis longtemps l'incident à la réunion des nobles cela n'empêche pas le souvenir de cette soirée d'être toujours vivace dans mon esprit. Il va me falloir du temps pour être de nouveau entièrement confortable autour de toi.

- Je comprends. Répondit l'autre homme avec un hochement de tête, une expression douce et calme sur le visage alors qu'il regardait Naruto. Nous prendrons tout le temps qu'il faudra pour que nous devenions de nouveau aussi proche qu'avant. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour regagner ton cœur complètement.

- Merci, lui dit le jeune renard avec une expression soulagé qu'il ait accepté, un petit sourire reconnaissant sur son visage avant de se pencher et de prendre légèrement l'autre dans ses bras. Je suis content que tu comprennes ce que je ressens.

- C'est moi qui dois te remercier, répliqua le jeune noble, sa voix vibrant légèrement sous l'émotion de sentir les bras si cléments de son renard autour de lui, répondant à l'étreinte en mettant ses bras doucement autour de lui. Merci de me donner une seconde chance.

Au cours des prochains jours, Naruto et Sasuke passèrent la plupart de leur temps ensemble. Ils allaient en ville ou juste se promenaient tout en parlant dans le grand jardin derrière la demeure. Ils partageaient un repas juste tous les deux pendant que Kakashi et Iruka mangeaient ensemble en dehors de la demeure.

En voyant que son rejeton et le jeune noble s'étaient réconcilié et se rapprochaient de nouveau l'un de l'autre, Iruka avait été heureux pour eux. Cependant il était aussi déterminé à garder un œil sur le jeune homme pour faire en sorte qu'il ne blesse plus son petit où qu'il ne lui fasse pas des choses perverses. Après tout ce n'était pas parce qu'il acceptait le fait que le jeune Kyubi se fasse courtiser et ait un partenaire qu'il allait laisser Sasuke faire tout ce qu'il voulait.

Au fur et à mesure que la relation entre Naruto le jeune noble s'améliorait, ils commençaient à se rapprocher de jour en jour. Leur relation ressemblait de plus en plus à celle qu'ils avaient eu juste avant l'incident.

Les semaines passaient et un événement arrivait à grand pas pour lequel Naruto avait des sentiments mitigés. D'ici quelques jours ce serait la Saint Valentin. Le renard à neuf queues avait actuellement appris cette information dans un des livres qu'Iruka lui avait prêté.

C'était une fête qui se fêtait en Europe et était très populaire auprès des couples. Elle consistait en un échange de cadeaux entre partenaires. C'était en quelque sorte une manière de montrer leur affection.

Cette idée plaisait énormément au jeune démon mais il était aussi nerveux de la mettre en pratique. Que devrait-il offrir à quelqu'un qui a déjà tout et peut de toute façon s'offrir ce qu'il veut quand il veut ? Ne sachant pas quoi faire il alla voir Iruka pour lui demander son avis. Il trouva ce dernier dans la cuisine en train de s'affairer à droite à gauche à faire il ne savait quoi.

- Iruka-nii. l'appela-t-il.

Malgré que sa voix fût plutôt douce et pas excessivement forte le démon loup sursauta plutôt violemment, faisant sursauter par conséquence le démon blond. Il se tourna ensuite vers lui avec une main sur son cœur battant la chamade.

- Mon Dieu Naruto ! J'ai cru avoir une crise cardiaque ! s'exclama-t-il, sa main toujours sur son cœur et sa respiration saccadé.

- Désolé je n'essayais pas de te faire peur mais tu ne m'as pas entendu entrer. s'excusa le démon renard avant de se pencher légèrement sur le côté pour voir ce qu'il y avait derrière l'autre démon avec une expression pleine de curiosité. Qu'est-ce-que tu étais en train de faire ?

A cette question le visage du démon plus âgé devint rouge et ses yeux évitèrent les siens. Cette réaction rendit le jeune démon encore plus curieux.

- Je…euh je…je fais juste quelques mochis. Marmonna-t-il, évitant le regard interrogatif de l'autre démon.

- C'est pour la Saint Valentin ? demanda Naruto de manière rhétorique, réalisant la raison pour laquelle Iruka était dans la cuisine et qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre.

A ses paroles les yeux du démon loup s'agrandirent sous la surprise et il regarda le démon plus jeune tout en rougissant.

- C-comment tu sais ça ? demanda-t-il avec un air embarrassé.

- J'ai lu ça dans un des livres que tu m'as prêté, répliqua ce dernier d'un air nonchalant. Donc tu vas offrir ces mochis à Kakashi ? Tu les fais à quoi ?

- Certains à la pâte d'haricot rouge et d'autres à la poudre de thé vert. Répondit Iruka, s'étant calmé et n'ayant maintenant que les joues toujours légèrement roses.

- Ca à l'air bon. Commenta le démon Kyubi alors qu'il regardait les mochis faits et ceux qui n'étaient pas encore faits. En fait j'étais en train de me demander ce que je devrais offrir moi même à Sasuke pour la Saint Valentin.

- Pourquoi ne lui ferais-tu pas des mochis aussi ? proposa tout simplement le démon plus âgé.

- Tu penses que ça lui plairait ? demanda le renard blond.

- Eh bien si il est ne serait-ce qu'un peu comme son cousin oui. Répliqua l'autre avec un sourire en coin tout en pensant à son partenaire aux cheveux argentés.

En voyant le visage du démon loup rayonner de bonheur, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement face à cela. Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines que lui et Kakashi avait commencé à sortir ensemble et tout semblait se passer à merveilles. Il n'avait jamais vu Iruka aussi heureux et il était maintenant plutôt rare de voir l'un sans l'autre. Ils ne se quittaient presque jamais et n'arrêtait pas d'échanger des regards ou des gestes affectueux entre eux.

Le jeune démon alla jusqu'au comptoir où la pâte pour mochis et les différentes garnitures étaient et ils commença à aider l'autre démon à en faire. Ils en firent pendant la plupart de la matinée, mettant tout leur cœur dans la fabrication de ces pâtisseries qui allaient être un cadeau de Saint Valentin pour leur partenaire respectifs.

Un peu plus tard, assis sur un banc en dessous d'un cerisier Sasuke était en train de prendre l'air dans le jardin lorsque qu'il entendit quelqu'un arriver doucement près de lui. Tournant la tête pour voir qui c'était, il vit Naruto se tenir devant lui avec une expression à la fois timide et excité. Ses joues étaient légèrement rouges et il se rendit compte lorsqu'il baissa ses yeux qu'il tenait quelque chose dans ses mains.

Il réalisa vite que ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains était en fait une petite assiette recouverte d'une petite serviette avec les bords replié en dessous. Avant que le jeune noble ne puisse poser une quelconque question, le renard blond prît son courage à deux mains et commença à parler.

- Aujourd'hui c'est la Saint Valentin, déclara-t-il d'un ton balbutiant. C-c'est une fête qui célèbre les amoureux et l'amour en général. Elle est fêté en Europe et est très apprécié. Et comme nous avons décidé de reprendre de zéro et qu'au cours des derniers jours on s'ait pas mal rapproché et qu'on s'entend bien… Je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée. Et puis je voyais Iruka-nii en faire et je me suis dit que j'allais faire la même chose…

Plus il parlait plus il était nerveux et plus il déblatérait sur le sujet plus ses paroles s'entremêlaient entre elles. Le jeune homme le regardait avec un regard à la fois amusé et attendri, très curieux de savoir où il voulait en venir. Après un moment où il sentait qu'il s'emmêlait dans ses paroles et dans ses pensées, Naruto poussa une exclamation d'exaspération et passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux avec frustration.

- Bref ! Tout ça pour dire… Bonne Saint Valentin, dit-il rapidement avec des joues rouges pivoines, étendant ses bras et fourrant presque l'assiette recouverte dans les mains de Sasuke.

Sous le coup de la surprise, le jeune noble ne prit pas l'assiette tout de suite et regarda le démon Kyubi avec une expression ahuri sur le visage. Puis reprenant ses esprits, il accepta le cadeau et retira délicatement la serviette qui recouvrait l'assiette. Il découvrît alors trois mochis. Touché par le geste, un petit sourire heureux s'étira sur son visage. Il releva la tête et offrit un sourire radieux au jeune renard qui attendait nerveusement de savoir si ça lui plaisait.

- Merci je suis très touché par ce geste, répondit-il, ses yeux pétillants et les traits de son visage détendus.

En entendant cela les yeux de Naruto s'illuminèrent de joie et un énorme sourire apparus sur son visage.

- Je n'ai malheureusement rien pour toi mais j'aimerais de te remercier en allant dans le restaurant de ton choix et d'ordonner tout ce que tu veux, ajouta-t-il, les yeux du démon s'arrondissant sous la surprise de cette annonce.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, protesta-t-il, ses joues en feu sous l'embarras.

- J'insiste ! Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de t'emmener manger dehors, répliqua Sasuke tout en regardant tendrement ce dernier, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

- D'accord… répondit alors un Naruto tout troublé après quelques minutes d'intense réflexion, touché et heureux par la façon dont le jeune noble réagissait.

Les jours passèrent et bientôt on vît apparaître les premiers bourgeons sur les cerisiers. En voyant le printemps pointer le bout de son nez, Sasuke décida qu'il était temps de retourner à Edo. Leur séjour dans cette demeure secondaire leur avait tous fait le plus grand bien. Tout le monde, que ce soit Sasuke, Naruto, Iruka, Kakashi ou les serviteurs, se sentait content et détendu après avoir passer du temps dans cette environnement paisible. Etre loin de la folie et du tourbillon d'activités de la capitale leur avait fait le plus grand bien mais il était temps maintenant d'y repartir.

Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui le jeune noble serait bien resté là plus longtemps mais il savait que beaucoup d'affaires l'attendaient chez lui. Il était déjà content des progrès qu'il avait fait avec Naruto et était plus qu'heureux que ce séjour à la campagne les ait aidé à se réconcilier et à se rapprocher de nouveau.

C'est ainsi que quelques jours plus tard toute la petite troupe repris le chemin d'Edo. Les choses reprirent leur cours naturel et Sasuke fût très occupé avec l'Annei et avec les affaires de son clan, ayant très peu de temps à passer avec Naruto mais trouvant toujours au minimum quelques minutes à lui consacrer. Ces efforts touchaient beaucoup le jeune renard qui l'accueillait avec joie, essayant de faire en sorte de profiter de chaque minute avec le jeune homme.

Leur relation s'améliorait de jour en jour et il était de plus en plus claire pour tous ceux qui les voyaient qu'il devenait aussi proche qu'avant que leur relation ne se dégrade. Oh bien sûr il restait beaucoup d'obstacles entre eux, mais le plus gros du nuage était passé et ils passaient de nouveau dans une relation plus intime qu'une simple amitié.

Un jour un messager vint à la demeure et délivra une lettre à Sasuke. Cette lettre venait d'Asuma Sarutobi. Il informait Sasuke qu'il avait parlé son père le shogun et que ce dernier s'était montré très intéressé par son opinion sur l'ouverture du pays. Il l'invitait à venir le voir pour discuter d'une possible alliance et coopération pour essayer d'ouvrir le pays à l'extérieur.

C'est ainsi que quelques jours plus tard, Sasuke alla à la coure du shogun dans l'espoir qu'ils arriveraient à un accord sur la façon dont ils allaient entreprendre leur projet d'ouverture. Il emmena Naruto avec lui, voulant le présenter au shogun et le montrer en public officiellement à ses côtés. Il avait décidé d'être aussi ouvert que son frère sur le sujet et ne voulait pas cacher le fait qu'il avait choisi un démon comme partenaire.

Voulant faire bonne impression et ne voulant pas paraître sur ses gardes, le jeune noble décida d'y aller avec seulement Lee en tant que garde du corps. Ils partirent tranquillement de la demeure, le jeune noble et le renard blond assis dans un pousse-pousse. Mais alors qu'ils s'approchaient de leur destination un groupe de cinq hommes se mirent en travers de leur chemin, leur barrant le passage. Ces hommes ressemblaient à une bande de voyou, des mercenaires de bas étages qui faisaient n'importe quoi contre de l'argent.

Souriant un sourire édenté, les bandits les regardèrent avec une expression d'avidité et de malice évidente. Certains d'entre eux avaient des sabres et d'autres des couteaux.

- Nous vous attendions jeune seigneur, déclara l'homme avec la plus forte carrure, semblant être le chef du groupe.

- Et pour quelle raison ? demanda le jeune homme avec un sourcil levé d'un air hautain pour montrer qu'il n'était pas impressionner par le groupe d'hommes devant lui.

Pendant qu'il parlait Lee se positionna rapidement devant le pousse-pousse et se mit dans une position défensive pour le protéger lui et Naruto de toute attaque.

- Vous vous faites trop remarquer et cela ne plaît pas à notre maître Orochimaru. Il souhaite que vous disparaissiez et en même temps mettre la main sur la beauté qui est à côté de vous, dit l'homme avec un grand sourire dégoûtant et un regard lubrique alors qu'il tournait ses yeux vers le jeune démon.

Ces mots semblèrent déclencher une série de réactions. Lee, qui semblait ne pas pouvoir supporter en écouter plus, chargea le bande de voyous et commença à se battre avec deux d'entre eux. Le porteur du pousse-pousse prit la fuite, étant effrayé et ne voulant pas mourir. Sasuke quant à lui sauta rapidement hors du pousse-pousse et se plaça en face de ce dernier pour protéger Naruto, ce dernier regardant la scène qui se passait devant lui avec un air ahuris et son corps figé sur place sous le choc.

Bientôt le jeune noble était lui aussi engagé dans une bataille avec les trois autres hommes. Bien qu'il combattît vaillamment contre les trois hommes, Sasuke ne pût tenir la cadence bien longtemps. Bien qu'il en avait déjà mis un à terre les deux autres commencèrent à prendre le dessus sur lui.

L'un d'entre eux réussi à le blesser au bras, le faisant lâcher son katana sous la douleur soudaine. Ricanant d'excitation à l'idée qu'ils venaient de le blesser et allaient bientôt le tuer, les deux bandits s'approchèrent de manière menaçante de ce dernier, se préparant à donner le coup fatal.

- Sasuke ! Cria d'une voix paniqué Naruto, le regard remplie de frayeur pour la vie du jeune homme alors que les deux autres hommes s'avançaient vers lui.

Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à tuer Sasuke une force invisible les repoussa violemment, les faisant valser contre l'un des murs qui bordait la rue dans laquelle ils étaient. Surpris par ce retournement de situation soudain Sasuke se retourna vers la source de cette force. Il vît Naruto, toujours dans le pousse-pousse avec un visage sombre, lançant des regards meurtriers vers les deux hommes qu'il venait juste de repousser avec ses pouvoirs.

Reportant son regard les deux hommes qui avaient faillis avoir sa tête, le jeune noble se rendit compte de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent. Le corps des deux hommes était entaillé à plusieurs endroits avec des blessures plus ou moins profondes qui saignaient abondamment. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte que le jeune renard avait non seulement utilisé ses pouvoirs mais avait fait en sorte que le vent soit aussi tranchant que des lames.

Légèrement choqué de voir ce côté violent du d'habitude si doux démon renard, Sasuke regarda abasourdie en alternance les deux hommes et le renard blond. Semblant reprendre ses esprits, Naruto réalisa ce qu'il venait juste de faire et mit sa main sur sa bouche de manière horrifiée. Son regard se porta sur Sasuke, ce dernier pressant sa main valide contre sa blessure au bras. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il courut vers le jeune homme, l'enlaçant avec force lorsqu'il l'eût atteint.

- J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre pour toujours, murmura-t-il d'une voix chevrotante alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans le torse de l'autre, son corps tremblant après que tout le stress et la peur de cette situation l'ait quitté. J'ai eu si peur.

- Oui mais je suis toujours là, répliqua Sasuke d'une voix douce avec un petit sourire, essayant d'être rassurant alors qu'il caressait doucement les cheveux du jeune renard avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur le haut de son crâne. Et ça c'est grâce à toi.

Après avoir réconforté Naruto et avoir réussi à le calmer, ce dernier aida le jeune homme à panser son bras avec un bandage de fortune fait avec un pan de leur vêtement qu'ils avaient déchiré.

Lee qui avait réussi à garder un des hommes vivant le ramena vers Sasuke qui se fît un plaisir de le questionner brutalement avec des menaces. Bien qu'il savait déjà qui les avait envoyé, il voulait savoir la raison derrière cette attaque qui semblait si désespérée. Il savait qu'Orochimaru en avait après lui. Après tout il s'en était bien pris à Naruto ce qui était une attaque indirecte envers lui. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était le but du noble derrière ses tentatives de le faire tomber. Qu'y gagnait-il ?

Il le sût rapidement lorsqu'il arriva enfin chez le shogun, décidé à parler à Hiruzen Sarutobi et d'empêcher Orochimaru de nuire d'avantage. Lorsqu'il arriva avec Naruto dans la salle principale où le shogun se trouvait il marqua un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'il aperçus Orochimaru se tenant à côté du shogun.

Le noble perfide les vît entrer et pointa tout de suite un doigt accusateur vers eux.

- Les voilà mon seigneur ! Voilà la personne qui a tuer mes hommes sans aucune raison valable avec son sale démon ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix sifflante, un sourire tordu à peine perceptible sur son visage comme si il avait gagné à la loterie.

En entendant cela Naruto grogna de manière menaçante pendant que Sasuke fusilla l'autre noble du regard. Il lui fallut toute sa maîtrise de soi pour réprimer son envie d'arracher la langue empoisonnée de l'homme là maintenant avant de le tuer.

- J'attendrais d'entendre la version des faits du jeune seigneur Uchiha avant de faire mon jugement seigneur Orochimaru, répliqua Hiruzen Sarutobi d'une voix calme, regardant droit vers Sasuke, ce dernier s'étant légèrement placé devant Naruto comme pour le protéger au cas où quelqu'un essayait de lui faire du mal, les étudiant d'un œil curieux et intéressé. A ce que je vois il a été blessé et il ne semble pas très heureux après vous si j'en juge par la façon dont il vous regarde.

Sasuke se détendît légèrement lorsqu'il vît que le shogun n'allait pas faire de jugement hâtif et allait l'écouter et le laisser s'expliquer.

- Merci mon seigneur, dit-il tout en s'inclinant avec reconnaissance avant de se redresser et de se tenir droit alors qu'il le regardait droit dans les yeux. Je me rendais chez vous avec Naruto ici présent lorsqu'un groupe de cinq individus nous ont barrés le chemin. Ne voulant pas nous laisser passer, ces hommes nous ont révélé avoir été envoyé par Orochimaru pour me supprimer et enlever Naruto. Je ne dois mon salut qu'à l'aide de Naruto qui a utilisé ses pouvoirs pour me sauver.

- Mensonges ! persifla le noble qui ressemblait à un serpent avec les yeux froncés dans une expression meurtrière. Vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancé !

A cette réflexion Sasuke eût un petit sourire en coin, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur malicieuse et hautaine.

- Bien au contraire, répliqua-t-il, claquant des doigts ce qui fît ouvrir la porte pour révéler Lee en train de traîner dans la salle le seul survivant du groupe de bandits qui les avait attaqué.

L'homme en question avait le visage couvert de sang mais l'on pouvait voir qu'il était encore tout à fait conscient alors qu'il essayait de libérer et jetait des regards terrifier vers Orochimaru.

- Voici un des hommes qui nous a attaqué. Nous l'avons épargné et interrogé en détail sur la raison pour laquelle ils nous avaient attaqué, expliqua le jeune noble avec un petit sourire vindicatif, une lueur victorieuse dans les yeux.

Le jetant à terre aux pieds du shogun Lee se posta derrière le bandit d'un air menaçant, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas s'échapper. D'un air résigné l'homme se prosterna devant le shogun et resta dans cette position, ne levant jamais la tête pour le regarder.

- Est-il vrai que vous avez agressé le seigneur Uchiha ainsi que son démon sous les ordres du seigneur Orochimaru ? demanda Hiruzen, regardant intensément l'homme prostré devant tout en gardant un œil sur Orochimaru qui paraissait maintenant encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

- O-oui mon seigneur, répondit l'homme dans un balbutiement.

- Seigneur Orochimaru je ne pensais pas que vous seriez capable d'une telle perfidie, dit-il, se tournant cette fois complètement vers le noble et le regardant d'un œil sévère. Attaquer un compatriote de même rang que vous en plus est quelque chose d'inadmissible. Je vous retire donc dès à présent votre titre ainsi que tous vos droits et je vous bannis à jamais. Je vous laisse une semaine pour mettre vos affaires en ordre et partir.

- Mais-mais…vous n'avez pas le droit ! C'est un scandale ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi humilié de toute ma vie ! s'écria le noble avec véhémence, son visage tordu par la colère.

- Si votre humiliation est trop grande vous pouvez aussi vous donner la mort en commettant le seppuku. Proposa le vieux shogun avec un air indifférent avant de lancer avec un regard vers le jeune noble. Je suis sûre que le jeune seigneur Uchiha sera plus qu'heureux de vous assister.

A ces paroles Sasuke eût un sourire légèrement sadique et commença à pousser avec son pouce son katana hors de son fourreau. En voyant cela Orochimaru gronda férocement et quitta la pièce à grand pas sans même se retourner une seule fois. Après cela Hiruzen fît venir d'un geste de la main un de ses gardes auprès de lui.

- Prenez quelques hommes et suivez le de très près. Ne le quittez pas tant que vous ne vous êtes pas assuré qu'il a quitté le pays. Ordonna-t-il rapidement, recevant un hochement de tête de la part du garde avant que ce dernier ne s'en aille avec quelques hommes.

Une fois cela fait il se tourna vers Sasuke, Naruto et Lee.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui vous ait arrivé. J'espère que votre blessure au bras n'est pas trop grave. Je vais demandé à l'un de mes médecins de vous ausculter, dit-t-il.

- Merci beaucoup pour votre sollicitude mon seigneur mais ce n'est pas la peine. Mon bras peut attendre pour le moment, j'ai un médecin très doué qui pourra me soigner plus tard. Remercia Sasuke tout en s'inclinant avant de se relever et de le regarder avec un air extrêmement sérieux. Je suis ici pour vous offrir mon katana à votre service et mon soutien. Et je préférerais plutôt que l'on parle de ce qui m'amène ici et de notre possible alliance.

- Toujours droit au but. J'admire beaucoup votre vaillance et votre sérieux jeune seigneur Uchiha, commenta avec un léger sourire le vieil homme, posant un regard presque paternel sur le jeune homme. Très bien. Prenons donc un thé tout en discutant de tout cela.

La discussion avec le shogun alla jusque tard dans l'après-midi, les faisant déjeuner ensemble tout en discutant leurs visions et leurs opinions sur comment il devait s'y prendre. Lorsque Sasuke sortît de la demeure du shogun avec Naruto et Lee, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Il faisait nuit lorsqu'il arrivèrent enfin à la demeure Uchiha vu qu'ils avaient dû marcher jusque là.

Ce soir là, parès avoir fait venir Tsunade pour qu'elle le soigne, Sasuke alla se coucher avec la certitude qu'il allait réussir à changer son pays pour le meilleur et avoir un futur plus brillant. Il se sentait très optimiste sur l'ouverture du Japon et de ses bénéfices. L'image de lui et Naruto vivant ensemble dans ce nouveau monde étant la dernière dans son esprit avant qu'il ne s'endormît.

Les jours passèrent. La vie dans la demeure Uchiha était paisible, tout le monde travaillant dans une ambiance agréable et sereine. Sasuke travaillait de plus avec le shogun et ses conseillers à l'établissement d'un plan de paix et d'ouverture.

Sa relation avec Naruto évoluait de jour en jour et il appréciait chaque moment qu'il passait avec lui. Oh bien sûr il leur arrivait de se chamailler pour des broutilles et de bouder chacun dans leur coin sans vouloir voir l'autre. Mais cela ne durait jamais plus d'une journée, ces deux derniers se réconciliant toujours le soir même.

Quant à la relation entre Iruka et Kakashi c'était une autre histoire. Depuis qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble Kakashi n'était plus jamais rentré chez lui à part pour prendre quelques affaires où des papiers dont il devait s'occuper. Il avait élu domicile dans une des chambres d'amis ce qui n'avait pas plu du tout à son jeune cousin, le lui faisant savoir à plus d'une occasion mais bien sûr sans succès.

En ce moment le démon loup était en train de s'occuper du jardin avec Shino, préparant le sol pour les nouvelles plantations, lorsqu'il sentît quelqu'un se tenir derrière lui. Un raclement de gorge ne fît que confirmer son impression et il se retourna pour découvrir que ce n'était personne d'autre que Kakashi. Ce dernier semblait légèrement nerveux et agité ce qui était plutôt bizarre pour lui qui était normalement si sûr de soi à la limite de l'insolence.

- J'aurais aimé te parler en privé si c'est possible, dit l'homme aux cheveux argentés, déglutissant nerveusement comme pour s'éclaircir la gorge.

Intrigué par son comportement étrange Iruka hocha la tête et le suivis dans un coin isolé de la demeure. Une fois arrivée Kakashi se retourna pour lui faire face, le regardant droit dans les yeux avec une expression sérieuse et déterminée sur le visage.

- Iruka, nous sommes maintenant ensemble depuis presque 4 mois et je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi bien que depuis que je suis avec toi, commença-t-il à dire, posant délicatement sa main sur la joue de ce dernier dans un geste tendre. Mais il me reste désir qui demande à être comblé. Je souhaite créer un foyer avec toi. Je sais que nous sommes deux mâles et que nous ne pouvons donc pas avoir d'enfants. Mais je veux que nous vivions ensemble dans notre propre maison, que nous soyons juste tous les deux rien que toi et moi.

A cette déclaration Iruka ne sût pas quoi répondre et regarda l'autre homme avec un regard plein d'hésitation comme si il était en conflit avec lui même.

- Je sais que tu dois te dire que c'est beaucoup trop tôt pour penser à emménager ensemble mais je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi confiant que c'est le bon moment. Ajouta-t-il. Tu es la personne avec qui je veux vivre pour le reste de ma vie et même si la société n'acceptera jamais cette relation mes sentiments ne changeront jamais. Je souhaite vivre avec toi et m'occuper de toi comme il convient.

- Mais le maître… commença à dire le démon loup avant de se faire interrompre par son amant.

- J'en ai déjà parlé à Sasuke et il a accepté de te laisser partir et de te donner ta liberté, répliqua-t-il, ajoutant avec une petit sourire amusé. Je crois que ses mots exacts étaient « pourquoi me demandes-tu la permission ? De toute façon tu l'emmèneras avec toi même si je refusais. Vous pouvez marier et bouger à l'autre bout de la terre ou encore aller sur la lune je m'en moque éperdument. ».

« Hmph ! Tout c'est parce que comme ça il aura le champ libre avec Naruto vu que je ne pourrais plus les surveiller. » grommela mentalement le démon brun chocolat dans un froncement de sourcils.

- Mais Naruto… essaya-t-il de nouveau d'argumenter mais se fît de nouveau coupé la parole son amant.

- Naruto ira très bien. C'est un grand garçon et malgré qu'il reste encore légèrement enfantin sur certains côtés il est complètement capable de se débrouiller tout seul. Rétorqua-t-il. Tu ne pourras pas le protéger de tout et n'importe quoi pour toujours. Il faut que tu le laisses vivre sa propre vie et que tu vives la tienne. Je ne te dis pas de couper les ponts bien sûr. Mais laisse le vivre et faire ses propres expériences. Sasuke va bien s'occuper de lui. Il est beaucoup mieux que ce que tu penses.

- Je sais, grommela-t-il à contrecœur, faisant une moue réprobatrice avant de laisser un soupir échapper sa bouche et son visage se détendit alors qu'il les yeux vers l'autre homme, un petit sourire apparaissant à la commissure de ses lèvres. D'accord tu as gagné. Je veux bien venir habité avec toi. Mais j'y mets une condition.

- Laquelle ? demanda avec impatience l'homme borgne, heureux qu'il ait réussi à convaincre son amant de venir vivre avec lui et prêt à n'importe quelle concession pour que cela se réalise.

- Je veux que nous trouvions un endroit qui ne soit pas très loin d'ici pour que je puisse venir visité Naruto quand je le souhaite, déclara Iruka avec un visage sérieux qui n'acceptait aucun refus.

A ces paroles un sourire s'étira sur le visage de l'homme aux cheveux argentés qui regarda son amant avec tendresse et amusement.

« Je suppose que ça va être dur de changer son attitude protectrice envers Naruto. » pensa-t-il.

Tes désirs sont des ordres, lui dit-il, s'approchant plus près et se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Dès que j'aurais trouvé un endroit où habiter nous emménagerons dedans.

- Merci, répondit le démon loup avec un sourire heureux, soupirant de contentement alors qu'il se blottissait dans l'étreinte protectrice et réconfortante de l'autre homme.

C'est ainsi qu'à peine quelques semaines plus tard Iruka quittait la demeure Uchiha pour emménager dans une demeure à 10 minutes à pieds de celle-ci.

Les « au revoirs » avec Naruto furent quelque peu larmoyant mais surtout légèrement à sens-unique. Le jeune renard était plutôt excité pour le démon plus âgé, heureux pour lui qu'il aille vivre avec l'homme qu'il aimait et lui souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde. Alors qu'Iruka semblait ne pas vouloir quitter le démon blond, s'accrochant à lui en le serrant dans ses bras tout en lui répétant qu'il devait faire attention à lui et que si il avait un problème il ne devait pas hésiter à aller le voir.

Après plusieurs paroles et mots rassurants de la part du jeune démon, Iruka consentît enfin à le lâcher et à s'en aller dans sa nouvelle demeure avec Kakashi. Agitant sa main dans les airs pour dire au revoir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfin sortis de la demeure.

Naruto resta quelques instants à regarder la porte par laquelle la personne qu'il considérait comme son père venait de partir.

- Ca va ? demanda Sasuke qui s'était approcher à côté de lui, prenant sa main dans la sienne comme soutien.

- Oui. Ca fait juste bizarre de se dire que je ne le verrais plus tous les jours, répondit le renard à neufs queues avec un petit sourire à moitié triste et à moitié content.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je suis sûre qu'il viendra te visiter souvent, lui dit le jeune noble lui embrassant la tempe et serrant sa main dans un geste affectueux. La nuit commence à tomber rentrons.

- D'accord, répondit-il, se laissant mener par le jeune homme jusqu'à l'intérieur de la demeure, tenant fermement sa main dans la sienne tout du long, le regardant avec un petit sourire.

« Même avec Iruka maintenant partis je ne me sens pas seul. Et tout ça c'est grâce à toi. » pensa-t-il.

_A continuer…_


	12. Une Longue Route Vers Le Bonheur

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis terriblement désolé pour avoir mis autant de temps à mettre un nouveau chapitre ! Il s'est passé tellement de choses que je n'ai plus su où donner de la tête et j'ai négligé cette histoire.**

**Je me sens d'autant plus désolé vu que c'est le dernier chapitre et que je vous ai fait attendre autant de temps pour celui-ci.**

**Je ne suis pas très doué pour les fin mais j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira.**

* * *

Le départ d'Iruka avait au début laissé un sentiment bizarre dans la demeure. Il fallut quelques jours à tout le monde pour se faire à l'idée qu'il ne vivait plus avec eux. Mais au bout d'un certain temps la vie reprit son cours normal dans la demeure Uchiha. Sasuke travaillait avec l'Annei et le shogun pour essayer de mettre en place leur plan. Naruto continuait d'aider les serviteurs et de passer quand il pouvait du temps avec le jeune noble. Les jours passaient doucement avec plus ou moins de fluidité, les deux passant leur temps en profitant le plus l'un de l'autre.

Aujourd'hui était d'ailleurs un jour très spécial. Cela faisait pile un an depuis la première fois qu'il s'était rencontré. Bien sûr les conditions dans lesquelles ils s'étaient rencontrés étaient de très loin les meilleures, mais cela n'empêchait pas le jeune noble de vouloir célébrer ce jour où il avait vu le démon renard rentrer dans sa vie.

Pour cette occasion il décida ce soir là de sortir en ville avec le jeune Kyubi pour une soirée en tête à tête. Sans rien lui expliquer, il lui demanda de bien s'habiller et le fit monter avec lui dans une chaise à porteur après qu'ils se soient changés. Les chaises à porteurs se mit alors route sans que le démon à neuf queues ne sache où ils allaient.

- Est-ce-que tu vas enfin me dire où on va ? demanda ce dernier avec une voix débordante de curiosité et quelque peu d'excitation, essayant de regarder dehors pour essayer de deviner où ils allaient.

- Si je le fais ça gâcherait la surprise. Répondit le jeune homme avec un petit clin d'œil espiègle.

Une moue adorable apparue sur le visage de Naruto à cette réponse bien qu'un petit sourire lui tirait les coins de la bouche sous l'excitation à l'idée d'être en dehors de la demeure. Bientôt leur véhicule s'arrêta et ils en descendirent pour se retrouver devant ce qui ressemblait être un restaurant du quartier d'Asakusa qui bordait la rivière d'Edo. La devanture de l'établissement était assez impressionnante avec son bois laqué et sa grande porte d'entrée à panneaux coulissants avec ses carreaux de feuilles de riz donnant une sobriété élégante à l'établissement. Pas très loin on pouvait entendre une femme chantant d'une voix douce tout en jouant du shamisen. Se tournant vers le renard avec blond avec un sourire, Sasuke lui prit la main et l'emmena à l'intérieur du restaurant.

- Bienvenu Uchiha-sama. Nous vous attendions. les accueillît une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années tout en s'inclinant respectueusement, attendant qu'ils aient retiré leurs chaussures avant de les guider dans un pièce privée. Tout a été préparé comme vous nous l'avez demandé.

Une fois que la femme ait refermé les panneaux de leur pièce privée et fût partie, Naruto se tourna vers le jeune noble qui avait un sourire satisfait face à l'expression d'émerveillement de curiosité de ce dernier.

- C'est un restaurant ? demanda-t-il de manière rhétorique, recevant un hochement de tête en confirmation de la part de l'autre. Quelle est l'occasion ?

- Il y a de ça un an jour pour jour nous nous sommes rencontré à la maison d'enchères. Je voulais commémorer ce jour car il a changé ma vie. Répondit le jeune homme, ce rapprochant de l'autre et mettant doucement sa main sur sa joue tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec un tendre sourire. Tu as changé ma vie Naruto. Je ne me suis jamais aussi bien avec quelqu'un de toute ma vie et pour cela je veux te remercier.

Le feu aux joues à une telle déclaration, le jeune démon détourna le regard sous l'embarras, un sourire timide et heureux s'étirant sur son visage. Mais avant que l'un ou l'autre ne puisse rajouter quelque chose quelqu'un toqua doucement à porte.

- Excusez-moi, je vous apporte les plats, annonça la voix d'une jeune femme.

- Vous pouvez entrer, répliqua Sasuke en direction de la porte avant de pousser un léger soupir et de se tourner de nouveau vers Naruto. Allez mangeons.

Ils s'installèrent donc à la petite table basse où deux serveuses s'affairaient à y poser tous les mets différents. Des plateaux de sushis, de fruits de mers, de tempuras et autres mets fris couvraient la table pour laisser à peine de la place pour leur bol, leurs baguettes et leur verre. Naruto regardait cet étalage de nourriture d'un air émerveillé, déglutissant avec difficulté tellement que ça lui donnait l'eau à la bouche.

- Nous vous souhaitons un bon appétit, dit l'une des serveuses qui semblait être celle qui dirigeait les autres avant de s'en aller à reculons de la pièce.

Alors qu'il commençait à attaquer ce magnifique festin, Sasuke se rendit compte que l'une des serveuses n'était toujours pas partie. Levant les yeux vers elle pour voir pourquoi elle était toujours là, il se rendit compte qu'elle fixait avec beaucoup d'insistance Naruto. Elle avait un regard de désapprobation mélangé à du dégoût sur le visage ce qui ne plu pas du tout au jeune noble.

- Y-a-t-il un problème ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec, regardant d'un air glacial le jeune serveuse.

Celle-ci sembla reprendre ses esprits, se rendant compte qu'elle venait d'être prise sur le fait, et rougît de honte avant de s'incliner profondément devant le jeune homme.

- P-pas du tout. Je vous souhaite de passer un agréable repas, bafouilla-t-elle avant de rapidement sortir de la pièce et de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Bien trop absorbé par la multitude de plats qui se trouvait sur la table, Naruto n'avait rien remarqué et mangeait joyeusement sans faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Ce ne fût que lorsqu'il entendit l'autre homme marmonner à propos des employés qui devrait se mêler de leurs affaires qu'il leva les yeux de sa nourriture et regarda ce dernier avec curiosité.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il, se demandant intérieurement pourquoi Sasuke avait l'air énervé. Tout va bien ?

- Tout va bien ne t'inquiètes pas, répliqua rapidement le jeune noble avec un sourire pour le rassurer, changeant le sujet rapidement pour éviter qu'il ne lui pose d'autres questions. Tu aimes les plats ?

- Oh oui c'est super bon ! J'ai jamais goûté quelque chose d'aussi frais ! répondit le jeune démon avec un grand sourire avant de mettre un gros morceau dans sa bouche.

A le voir manger aussi goulûment c'était comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des semaines et était affamé. Sasuke le regarda se régaler des plats se trouvant sur la table, le couvant d'un regard tendre et protecteur pendant que lui même mangeait à un rythme beaucoup plus lent et mesuré. Ils mangèrent confortablement en silence, échangeant parfois quelques mots mais savourant surtout leur nourriture.

- Ce restaurant à l'air vraiment vide quand même. Remarqua Naruto alors qu'il prenait une pause entre deux bouchées. On n'entend même pas un seul bruit.

- C'est parce que j'ai fait en sorte que l'on ait le restaurant pour nous tout seuls. Dit Sasuke, mangeant calmement comme si toute cela était normal.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama le renard à neufs queues, le regardant avec un air abasourdie. Tu as privatisé tout le restaurant pour nous ?!

- Je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait qui que ce soit pour gâcher notre soirée, répliqua ce dernier avec un air d'évidence comme si c'était la chose la plus logique au monde.

Le démon Kyubi ne sût quoi répondre à cela et se contenta de continuer à regarder le jeune homme avec un regard abasourdi.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finis leur repas ils sortirent et se promenèrent main dans la main le long de la rivière, profitant de l'air de la nuit d'été qui s'était rafraîchi. A un moment ils passèrent devant un vendeur de lanternes flottantes et Sasuke s'arrêta de marcher pour les regarder. Le marchand remarquant bien la lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux du jeune noble s'empressa d'aller vers lui.

- Bonsoir mon seigneur. Seriez vous intéressé par une de nos lanternes volantes ? Proposa l'homme qui étalait déjà devant eux différents types de lanternes, de la plus simples à la plus décorée. Si vous l'allumé et que vous la lâcher un de vos vœux peut être exaucé.

Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers Naruto avec un regard interrogateur, une lueur d'excitation dans ses yeux.

- On en achète? lui demanda-t-il, semblant déjà emballé par l'idée.

- Ouai ça pourrait être sympa, répondit ce dernier avec un petit sourire.

C'est ainsi qu'ils achetèrent deux lanternes blanches et s'en allèrent vers l'un des ponts qui étaient un peu à l'écart de la partie fréquenté et bruyante du quartier. Une fois sur le pont ils allumèrent chacun leur lanterne et firent un vœux dans leur tête, ne sachant pas qu'ils avaient fait exactement le même vœux.

« Je souhaite rester toujours à ses côtés. » souhaitèrent-ils tous les deux en même temps.

Au décompte de trois ils lâchèrent au même moment leur lanterne et les regardèrent allé de plus en plus haut dans le ciel jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne deviennent plus que des petits points dans le ciel. A ce moment là Sasuke prit la main de Naruto dans la sienne. Il posa tendrement une main sur sa joue et lui tourna doucement la tête pour qu'il lui fasse face. Puis sans prévenir il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser chaste avant de reculer pour regarder la réaction du jeune démon. Ce dernier le regarda avec surprise avant de rougir sous l'embarras. Mais avant qu'il n'ait dire ou faire quoi que ce soit le jeune noble prit la parole.

- Cela fait un an jour pour jour que nous nous sommes rencontré. Bien qu'au début je te considérais comme un simple esclave j'ai rapidement commencé à ressentir de l'affection pour toi. Commença-t-il à dire avec un air sérieux, le regardant droit dans les yeux avec un regard intense. Puis cette affection s'est transformé en de l'amour.

- Tu as changé ma vie Naruto. Continua-t-il, caressant le visage de ce dernier. Tu as changé la façon dont je vois les choses. Mes convictions ne sont plus les mêmes et je vois le monde sous un autre jour grâce à toi. Je ne te considère plus comme mon esclave depuis longtemps. Tu es mon égal, ma moitié. Et je ne conçois pas passer les prochaines années sans toi à mes côtés.

Emus par cette déclaration Naruto fût silencieux pendant quelques instants, le regardant avec des yeux humides et un sourire affectueux sur les lèvres. Puis, sans rien dire il se pencha à son tour pour capturer les lèvres du jeune homme, mettant ses bras autour de son cou pour rapprocher son corps au maximum du sien.

Une fois sortis de son état de stupeur heureuse Sasuke répondit avec empressement au baiser que le renard blond avait initié. Cette fois ci leur baiser s'approfondît et ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre comme cela pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se séparer enfin l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leur souffle. Echangeant un sourire complice, leur regard brûlant d'une nouvelle flamme, ils repartirent encore plus près l'un de l'autre, main dans la main, vers leur véhicule.

Quelques jours plus tard quelque chose se passa qui surprit et inquiéta Sasuke. Alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs de sa demeure il vît Naruto sortir de la cuisine et à marcher dans sa direction. Avec un sourire aux lèvres il accéléra légèrement ses pas et attrapa sa main lorsqu'il fût à sa hauteur. Mais il fût légèrement surpris lorsque le jeune démon sursauta et retira sa main violemment comme si il l'avait brûlé. Curieux par cette réaction quelque peu inhabituelle il le regarda avec un regard soucieux sur le visage.

- Ca va Naruto ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude, se rapprochant de lui et posant une main sur la joue de ce dernier, le forçant à lever le regarder dans les yeux.

Pendant un instant les yeux du renard à neufs semblèrent se dilater. Puis sans crier gare, il sembla sortir d'une sorte de transe et il griffa d'un geste vif la joue du jeune noble qui le relâcha sous le coup de la douleur. Avec une expression agitée sur le visage, le démon Kyubi s'enfuît à toutes jambes loin du jeune homme, ce dernier le regardant partir avec une expression quelque peu choqué sur le visage. Il n'arrivait à croire à ce qui venait de se passer. C'était la première que Naruto agissait de manière violente dans un contexte où il n'était pas en danger. Qu'est-ce-qu'il lui arrivait ?

Après cela toutes les tentatives de la part de Sasuke de confronter Naruto échouèrent alors que ce dernier l'évitait comme la peste. Il ne sortait même presque plus de sa chambre, s'étant bâtit un fort avec les quelques meubles qui se trouvaient dans sa chambre et des draps et couvertures qu'il était allé prendre dans la réserve.

De plus en plus inquiets par le comportement du démon renard, il décida d'appeler Tsunade à la rescousse. La femme médecin arriva une heure plus tard en toute hâte avec un sac remplie de différents médicaments et instruments médicaux.

- Merci de vous être dépêché jusqu'ici. Lui dit Sasuke en guise d'accueil, se retournant déjà pour l'emmener là où se trouvait Naruto.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe exactement ? Quels sont les symptômes ? demanda de manière pressante la femme blonde.

- Physiquement je ne saurais dire mais il agît de manière agressive. Il ne laisse personne l'approcher à part les serviteurs et Iruka et Kakashi. Marmonna le jeune noble avec une moue à la fois inquiète et boudeuse. A chaque fois qu'ils viennent lui rendre visite il a l'air de se comporter de manière totalement normale. Mais dès que j'essaye de l'approcher il devient agressif et je dirais même sur ses gardes. Il m'évite comme la peste.

- Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas juste parce que tu te comportes de manière incorrecte avec lui. Répliqua-t-elle sur un ton taquin avec un petit sourire malicieux en coin.

- Pour votre information notre relation a fait des progrès énormes depuis la dernière fois que je vous ai vu ! s'exclama-t-il sous le coup de l'embarras que l'insinuation de Tsunade lui avait causé, rougissant jusqu'au pointes des oreilles. Bien que ce ne soit en rien vos affaires !

- Hahaha. Pardon, pardon gamin. Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi sensible sur le sujet mais j'en prends note. Dit-elle ayant l'air légèrement amusée par la réaction de ce dernier, ses yeux pétillants de malice.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de la chambre de Naruto. Sasuke toqua à la porte. Lorsqu'il n'y eut pas de réponse il se tourna vers Tsunade avec une expression légèrement blessé sur la visage qu'il essayait de cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Il vaut mieux que ce soit vous qui parliez, il ne répondra jamais si c'est moi. Lui dit-il avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

En regardant le jeune homme s'éloigner Tsunade eut un léger pincement au cœur pour lui mais se focalisa très vite de nouveau sur la porte de la chambre. Quoi que Naruto ait, si il agissait de cette manière c'est que cela devait être grave. Elle les avaient vu agirent autour de l'un et de l'autre.

Bien qu'ils jouaient au jeu du chat et de la souris à se tourner autour comme ça, elles savaient qu'ils entichés l'un de l'autre bien plus qu'ils ne se l'admettaient eux mêmes. Bien que Naruto avait toujours été plutôt réaliste sur les sentiments qu'il ressentait cela ne l'empêchait pas de se retenir de tomber trop facilement pour le jeune homme. Quant à Sasuke, cette tête de mule de noble était aussi ignorant en amour qu'un nouveau né.

« Vraiment je me demande comment cette jeunesse fait pour perdre autant de temps à hésiter avant de se jeter à l'eau et de vivre leur amour pleinement. » marmonna-t-elle intérieurement tout en laissant pousser un léger soupir. « Peut-être faut-il avoir autant d'années que moi pour se rendre compte qu'il faut vivre la vie à fond. »

- Naruto c'est moi, dit-elle tout en toquant à la porte.

Quelques secondes plus tard elle entendit du mouvement dans la pièce et quelqu'un marcher jusqu'à la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre pour révéler Naruto. Il avait l'air d'avoir les yeux légèrement vitreux et dans la vague mais à part cela la femme médecin ne vit rien d'inquiétant.

- Cela fait un bail qu'on ne s'ait pas vu, commenta-t-elle tout en entrant dans la chambre, une odeur de renfermé la frappant au visage. Je vois que tu as décidé de vivre en tant qu'ermite dans ta chambre.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là baachan ? demanda le jeune démon tout en s'asseyant sur son lit, semblant à la fois curieux mais heureux de voir sa marraine.

- Sasuke m'a appelé parce qu'il s'inquiète pour toi. Répondit-t-elle s'asseyant près de son neveu. Il dit que tu te comportes de manières bizarres ces jours-ci.

A ces paroles les oreilles de renard de Naruto se plaquèrent en arrière sur sa tête et il regarda par terre, triturant un bout de sa couverture de manière nerveuse.

- Quoi que ce soit qui t'occupes l'esprit tu peux tout me dire. Ajouta-t-elle sur un ton doux et réassurant, essayant de faire que le renard à neuf queues se détende.

- C'est juste que c'est un peu embarrassant d'en parler. Dit-il dans une petite voix, n'osant toujours pas regarder sa marraine dans les yeux.

Avec un soupir, Tsunade regarda Naruto et bougea légèrement pour s'asseoir dans une position un peu plus confortable avant d'écarter les bras.

- Aller viens, lui dit-elle, l'incitant à venir dans ses bras.

Sans se faire prier une seconde fois, le démon renard se dépêcha dans les bras de celle-ci. Une fois qu'il fût dans ses bras, la femme demie-démon ferma les yeux et laissa progressivement tomber les barrières empêchant son côté de démon de ressortir. Ce ne fût que lorsqu'il sentît l'odeur familière de la vraie forme de Tsunade que Naruto se détendit complètement. A ce même moment, la femme d'âge mûr inspira profondément tout en mettant son nez dans la chevelure blonde de son filleul.

- Ton odeur a légèrement changé. Remarqua-t-elle avant qu'une lueur de compréhension illumine ses yeux, reprenant la parole avec un ton à la fois songeur et prudent. Naruto, peux-tu-me dire comment tu te sens lorsque tu es autour de Sasuke ces jours ci ?

- Je sais pas vraiment, marmonna-t-il avec un ton plein d'embarras, cachant son visage qui rougissait. Mon corps devient soudainement très chaud et j'ai l'impression de perdre contrôle à chaque fois qu'il me touche ne serait ce que la main. Mon estomac se tortille de l'intérieur et tout…

- Je vois. Et ça se produit avec d'autres personnes aussi où que avec Sasuke ? demanda-t-elle.

- Seulement avec Sasuke. Répondit-il dans un marmonnement.

A ces mots les yeux de Tsunade s'illuminèrent sous la compréhension et un sourire à la fois amusé et mélancolique s'étendît sur son visage.

- Bien que je savais que ça arriverait un jour je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait aussi vite. Commenta-t-elle comme si elle se parlait à elle même.

- Hein ? dit Naruto, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

- Ton corps est en train de changer. Tu es en train de devenir un adulte Naruto, expliqua-t-elle lui ébouriffant les cheveux dans un geste affectif.

- Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-il semblant toujours ne pas comprendre et regardant la femme mi démon avec un regard légèrement perdus.

- Tu te sens bizarre et ton corps a des réactions que tu ne contrôles pas lorsque tu es autour de Sasuke correct ? demanda-t-elle de manière rhétorique, recevant malgré tout un hochement de tête. Bien que normalement cela ne s'arrête pas à une seule personne tu es en train de faire l'expérience de tes premières chaleurs.

- Hein ?! s'exclama ce dernier, son visage devenant tout rouge. Et p-pourquoi ça se produit qu'avec Sasuke ?

- Eh bien il semblerait que tu ais déjà décidé sur le choix de ton partenaire. déclara la femme médecin avec un petit sourire. Je ne pensais pas que tes sentiments pour lui étaient déjà aussi fort mais en voici la preuve. Lorsqu'un démon choisi la personne avec qui il veut faire sa vie, cela implique qu'il s'investit corps et âme pour cette personne. De ce fait il est logique que lorsque la saison de chaleurs est là, son corps ne réagisse qu'autour de cette personne.

Cette déclaration fût accueillis par un silence de la part du jeune démon qui digérait tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Son visage était toujours légèrement rouge et il garda sa tête baissée pendant quelques instants avant de la relever et de regarder Tsunade avec un regard à la fois embarrassé et nerveux.

- Qu'est-ce-que je dois faire ? demanda-t-il, se mordant la lèvre inférieure de manière nerveuse.

- Eh bien il est clair que tu n'es pas prêt à passer ce cap avec Sasuke donc je vais te donner quelque chose pour t'aider à mieux supporter cette période. Lui dit-elle, gardant un moment le silence alors qu'elle considérait quelque chose avant de reprendre la parole. Par contre il va falloir que j'informe Sasuke de ce qu'il se passe.

En entendant cela Naruto sembla paniqué et son visage devint blanc comme un linge.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je sais que c'est plutôt personnel et que c'est plutôt gênant pour toi qu'il le sache. Mais il est important qu'il le sache. Lui dit-elle d'une voix douce, essayant de le calmer avant de rajouter dans un ton plaisantin. Ce foutu gamin Uchiha est tellement rongé par l'inquiétude que si je ne le rassure pas sur le fait que tu ne le détestes pas il va faire un infarctus avant l'âge.

Le renard blond sembla se calmer à ces paroles et eût un petit sourire en coin. Les deux continuèrent de parler pendant quelques minutes de choses plus légères, jusqu'à ce que Naruto pose une question à laquelle Tsunade ne s'était pas encore préparée.

- Comme tu as connus mes parents, j'aimerais savoir quelque chose. Comment était mon père ? demanda soudainement le démon Kyubi, regardant avec beaucoup de sérieux sa marraine droit dans les yeux.

A cette question la femme d'âge mûr resta silencieuse pendant un moment ne sachant pas ce qu'elle devrait faire. Devrait-elle enfin lui dire qui était son père où devrait garder le secret ? Mais est-ce-que c'était juste de sa part de faire cela ?

- Très bien, dit-elle après avoir poussé un long soupir résigné. Je vais te dire qui était ton père.

Mais alors qu'elle était en train d'informer Naruto de la véritable identité de son père, et de ce qui s'était entre ses parents jusqu'à ce qu'il naisse. Ils ne sentirent ni l'un ni l'autre la présence de Sasuke qui était l'autre côté de la porte en train de les écouter. A entendre que Naruto était le fils du défunt daimyo Minato Namikaze il eût un choc qui le figea sur place pendant quelques secondes.

Une fois qu'il eût repris ses esprits il ouvrit la porte sans frapper fût accueillis par la vision de Naruto blottit dans les bras d'une Tsunade avec des oreilles et une queue de renard. Ayant toujours du mal à traiter ce qu'il avait entendus et ce qu'il voyait il resta figé sur place pendant quelques instants. Entre temps Tsunade et Naruto s'était enfin rendu compte de sa présence et le regardai maintenant avec une expression inquiète sur le visage.

Sortant une deuxième fois de sa stupeur, le jeune noble regarda la femme mi démon avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

- Tsunade-sama pourriez vous me suivre s'il-vous-plaît ? J'aimerais vous parler seul à seul. Lui dit-il d'une voix calme, ne trahissant aucune émotion.

Dans un hochement silencieux la femme médecin accepta et commença à repousser Naruto hors de ses bras tout en le réassurant que tout allait bien se passer. Puis elle se leva et suivît Sasuke hors de la chambre et dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre de ce dernier. Une fois arrivé jusque dans sa chambre, il referma doucement sa porte et se tourna vers Tsunade. Puis une chose qui prît au dépourvu la femme mi démon se passa. Soudainement il s'inclina bas devant elle et resta dans cette position alors qu'il prît la parole.

- Je tiens à vous payer mes respect madame, lui dit-il d'un air et d'une voix très solennel. Comme vous êtes sa marraine et que ses parents son décédés vous êtes la personne qui est en charge de lui. De ce fait je tiens à vous demander de manière formelle votre bénédiction pour notre relation.

Surprise par la tournure que venait de prendre les choses, elle regarda la jeune noble qui incliné devant avec un regard perdu pendant un moment. Retrouvant ses esprits un sourire apparus sur son visage.

- Si on m'avait dis un jour que Sasuke Uchiha s'inclinerait devant moi j'aurais traité cette personne de complètement folle. Commenta-t-elle avec un sourire amusé avant de devenir plus sérieuse. J'espère que tu sais que tu es responsable de son cœur maintenant ?

- Vous nous donner votre bénédiction ? demanda Sasuke qui n'osait pas croire ses oreilles, une expression peu sûre de soi sur le visage.

- Bien sûr que je la donne ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un petit air vexé. Quel genre de personne serais-je si je n'acceptais que mon filleul soit avec celui qu'il aime ?!

- Par contre je te préviens que c'est ton devoir de le rendre heureux. Si j'apprends que tu échoues à le remplir tu auras affaire à moi. Lui dit-elle avec une expression extrêmement sérieuse et légèrement menaçante sur le visage.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais faire tout en mon pouvoir pour le rendre heureux. Répondit-il avec un air tout à fait sérieux sur son visage avant de s'incliner de nouveau devant elle. Merci du fond du cœur d'accepter notre relation.

Ils parlèrent encore quelques moments avant de rejoindre Naruto, Sasuke invitant Tsunade à rester pour le dîner. Ils mangèrent ensemble dans une ambiance confortable où Sasuke traitait la femme mi démon comme sa belle famille et se montrait extrêmement respectueux et polis. Après que Tsunade soit repartis chez elle, lui et Naruto restèrent debout encore quelques instants, admirant le ciel étoilé en silence.

Après un moment un Sasuke tourna sa tête pour regarder avec un petit sourire affectueux le démon renard.

- Naruto, commença-t-il à dire tout en mettant sa main au dessus de la main de ce dernier qui était posé à côté de lui.

Mais sous le coup de la surprise Naruto sursauta et retira rapidement sa main de sous la sienne. Réalisant la possible raison pour cette réaction après que Tsunade le lui ait expliqué, une expression coupable apparus sur le visage du jeune noble.

- Désolé. Murmura-t-il, retirant sa main rapidement.

- Non non c'est moi ! répliqua le démon Kyubi avec un petit air embarrassé. J'ai pris les médicaments que Tsunade-baachan m'a donné donc ce genre de contact est supportable.

A la surprise de Sasuke il lui prit la main et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. Un sourire heureux apparus sur son visage et il ne pu réprimer l'envie de l'embrasser sur le haut de la tête.

- Je t'aimes, lui dit-il dans un ton aimant.

- I-idiot, marmonna l'autre d'un ton embarrassé avant qu'un petit sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage et qu'il ne murmure tout bas. Je t'aime aussi.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu as dis ? demanda aussitôt le jeune homme qui ne savait pas si il avait bien entendus.

- C'est. Un. S.E.C.R.E.T… répliqua d'un ton malicieux le renard blond, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres.

- Oh allez répète ce que tu viens de dire juste une fois ! essaya-t-il d'implorer avec une moue sur le visage.

- Nu huh ! répliqua-t-il dans une voix presque chantonnant s'amusant beaucoup à taquiner le jeune homme.

- Tch ! Fait comme tu veux ! grommela-t-il d'un ton bougon, tournant la tête de nouveau vers les étoiles.

- Tu boudes ? demanda Naruto, essayant forcer le jeune noble à le regarder en se penchant pour mettre son visage devant le sien, ajoutant lorsqu'il ne reçus aucune réponse. Tu m'aimes toujours ?

A cette question, Sasuke ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Cela fît aussi sourire Naruto, ce dernier dirigeant de nouveau on regard vers les étoiles avec une expression heureuse sur le visage. Le jeune Uchiha serra la main du jeune démon dans la sienne un peu plus fort, remerciant sa bonne étoile pour avoir quelqu'un comme Naruto à ses côtés.

Il savait qu'ils allaient devoir faire face à bien plus d'épreuves dans le futur mais tant qu'il était à ses côtés il se sentait capable de toutes les traverser. Son amour était sa force et son courage et il n'échangerait cela contre rien au monde.

_Fin_

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivis cette histoires et à tous les commentaires que vous avez laissé. J'espère que cette histoire ne vous aura pas déçu du début jusqu'à la fin.**

**A une prochaine fois!**


End file.
